


시간을 달려서 (Running Through Time) ~ A Yearbook of Chase and Marshall ~

by PrimatamaNabil (Private0201)



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, GFRIEND - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Series, Slice of Life, Songfic, Suspense
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private0201/pseuds/PrimatamaNabil
Summary: Sebuah seri mengenai 'perjalanan' Chase dalam berusaha mengungkapkan perasaannya dan menjalani kehidupannya bersama Paw Patrol, namun... ada yang berbeda tahun ini. Apakah itu?Cerita yang banyak fokus ke Chase - Marshall, tapi ada 2 chapter khusus untuk Rocky - Zuma. MM relationship tapi hanya pure fluff tanpa konten +15 tahun keatas.English Version:시간을 달려서 (Running Through Time) ~ A Yearbook of Chase and Marshall ~(FINISHED!)





	1. Tahun Baru, Relasi Baru (Winter)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KhiKhi_Kiara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhiKhi_Kiara/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [시간을 달려서 (Running Through Time) ~ A Yearbook of Chase and Marshall ~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459049) by [Private0201](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private0201/pseuds/Private0201)
  * Inspired by [Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848518) by [scarlethunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlethunter/pseuds/scarlethunter). 
  * Inspired by [What you mean to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848590) by [scarlethunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlethunter/pseuds/scarlethunter). 



> Seri ini punya sekitar 13 chapter + Epilogue dan ada kemungkinan tambahan Side-Story yang hanya di-publish di AO3, bukan di Facebook. Fanfiction ini lebih ke general fluff romance, jadi gak akan ada kesan-kesan yang berbau R15+ atau semacamnya. Dan **Headcanon gak akan jauh-jauh dari Canon aslinya.**
> 
> Alasan pilih judul " **Siganeul Dallyeoseo** " atau " **Running Through Time** ", ada dua alasan. Pertama, karena series ini menceritakan perjalanan Chase selama setahun penuh dan dia 'berlari menembus waktu' untuk berubah. Dan kedua, karena lagu " **Rough** " (nama alternatif untuk Internasional) yang dinyanyikan GFriend akan muncul di salah satu chapter, yang juga membuat ide untuk buat fan fiction ini muncul. The song is beautiful, along with the story <3
> 
> Ada 3 chapter yang dipisah menjadi 2 sekaligus (3 di paling akhir). Jadi totalnya 7 chapter standalone, dan 7 chapter yang bersambung. Totalnya ada 10 arc doang, tapi semua cerita akan terus berhubungan dengan cerita sebelumnya.
> 
> Beberapa Chapter ada yang disadur dari Canon, dan ada yang disadur dari fic di web ini. You guys are my inspiration <3
> 
> Cerita ini adalah 'Yearbook', jadi mengambil latar waktu di seluruh musim, mulai dari musim salju-semi, hingga kembali ke gugur-salju. Setiap chapter akan diberikan keterangan waktunya di notes.
> 
> Sekedar keterangan headcanon karakter aja sebelum memulai cerita:  
>  **Chase** , anjing ras German Shepherd, adalah 'wakil pimpinan' dari seluruh anggota tim. Dia memang sering banget kelihatan tegas, tapi terkadang kalau ada sesuatu yang membahayakan teman-temannya, dia bisa menunjukkan sifat cemasnya. Dia punya tugas sebagai polisi dan mata-mata. _Headcanon_ : Diam-diam punya perasaan suka sama Marshall hingga akhirnya 'dipaksa' mengaku.  
>  **Marshall** , anjing ras Dalmatian, memang murah senyum, dan playful pup. Dia gak pernah terlihat sedih, dan selalu tertawa walaupun dirundung masalah (dan sial?). Banyak yang menjuluki Marshall "The Happy-Go-Lucky Pup". Dia adalah pemadam kebakaran dan EMT (Tim Medis Darurat). _Headcanon_ : Sempet bingung sama kelakuan Chase, dan curiga kalau diam-diam Chase suka sama dia.  
>  **Rocky** , yang katanya campuran ras Auschwitz dan Scottish Terrier, merupakan anjing paling kalem dibandingkan yang lainnya, dan paling kreatif (recycling, duh!). Dia satu-satunya anjing yang dikenal dengan _Aquaphobia_ nya, dan itu membuat semacam 'running gag' di Paw Patrol untuk setidaknya menyiram Rocky sekali dalam beberapa episode. Dia adalah teknisi di Paw Patrol dan eco-pup. _Headcanon_ : Gak nyangka Zuma ternyata peduli sama dia.  
>  **Zuma** , ras Chocolate Labrador, sangat aktif dalam beraktivitas. Mungkin hampir bisa dibilang hiperaktif. Dia juga 'laugh-loving' sama seperti Marshall, tapi masih bisa menunjukkan sisi sedihnya terkadang. Zuma cadel (speech impedement) yang mengakibatkan dia gak terlalu bisa ngomong R untuk kata yang huruf R nya ada di depan atau ditengah-tengah (Rocky = Wocky, Marshall = Mawshall, piring = piwing, etc. (dan ini terkadang menyesuaikan enak dibaca atau nggak HAHAHA)), jadi jangan kaget kalo kata-kata dia aneh. Dia adalah naval pup, sering dipekerjakan di air dengan hovercraftnya. _Headcanon_ : Suka sama Rocky, dan selalu cemas tiap kali Rocky harus disiram air.  
>  **Skye** , ras Cockapoo, satu-satunya cewek di tim Paw Patrol original (The Original 6). Anjing paling supel dan mudah bergaul dibandingkan yang lainnya, dan sifatnya bisa membawa mood positive di antara teman-temannya. Dia adalah anjing Aviator, yang selalu ditugaskan di udara dengan helikopternya. _Headcanon_ : Orangnya modis dan selalu up-to-date dengan perkembangan jaman, jangan kaget kalau ada beberapa dialog dia yang mengetahui hal-hal seperti "sosial media" dan "KPop".  
>  **Rubble** , anjing jenis Bulldog, adalah anggota paling muda. Nafsu makannya paling tinggi, tapi dia adalah anjing ter-ekstrim dibandingkan yang lainnya. Dia sering menunjukkan bahwa 'dia adalah anjing paling kuat', tapi terkadang ada beberapa saat dimana Rubble membutuhkan bantuan yang lainnya. Dia adalah konstruktor dan pekerja dengan alat beratnya, bulldoser. Gak ada sifat yang headcanon.  
>  **Ryder** , pemimpin dan juga pencetus Paw Patrol bersama Chase, adalah anak berusia 10 tahun yang gila teknologi (10 tahun? Iya, lihat aja [wikianya](http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/Ryder).) dan merawat keenam anjing yang dia... 'adopsi' untuk bekerja bersamanya. Ryder orangnya tanggap, cepat bertindak, dan selalu punya banyak akal. Sebelum ada yang bilang dia Gary-Stu: Bukan. Background Ryder gak terlalu bagus. _Headcanon_ : Dia dukung hubungan antara Chase dan Marshall dengan Zuma dan Rocky, dan selalu bantu mereka kalau ada masalah.
> 
> Special thanks to KhiKhi_Kiara yang udah mau bantu revisi ceritanya! You are the best <3
> 
> Part of #NulisRandom2017
> 
> Disclaimer at the end note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tahun sebelumnya telah berakhir, dan hari ini merupakan tahun yang baru bagi Paw Patrol. Di pagi hari pada tahun baru, mereka sudah disibukkan dengan masalah baru. Dan pada saat yang bersamaan, seseorang sadar bahwa dia memiliki perasaan yang berbeda terhadap temannya sendiri. Siapakah dia? Masalah apa yang terjadi pada awal tahun baru?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 ini lebih ke Introduction dari semua karakter major yang akan sering muncul di beberapa chapter selanjutnya. Case yang dipake adalah adaptasi dari S1E21 (Silahkan cari episodenya di KimCartoon), **Pups Save a Bat**. dan episode ini jelas nunjukin Chase x Marshall itu Canon secara official. Walaupun bukan benar-benar adek-kakak, tapi mereka kerja samanya itu yang keliatan bahwa mereka peduli satu sama lain banget.
> 
> Ini satu-satunya (kayanya) fic dari Fandom Paw Patrol yang berbahasa Indonesia, jadi tolong kritik-sarannya sangat diperlukan! Aku tahu ada beberapa kesalahan (dan ini juga lagi di revisi sebenernya), jadi jangan sungkan buat diomongin apa kesalahanku, biar bisa jadi masukan buat aku sendiri. Every critique and comments will help me to improve!
> 
> For now, enjoy the very first chapter, "Tahun Baru, Relasi Baru"!
> 
>  **EDIT AS IN 22/6/17** : Thanks buat Khikhi_Kiara yang udah mau benerin semua kesalahan (mostly) di Chapter 1. Iya, aku baru ngeh aku banyaaaaak banget pake imbuhan "nya" HAHAHAHA  
> Dan banyak nyebut kata "tersebut". Maklumi, ~~pengangguran mah gitu~~ diksiku gak banyak kalo bahasa Indo hehe
> 
>  **EDIT AS IN 23/6/17** : Promised at Chapter 9, semua Chapter akan diubah tanggal postingannya jadi sesuai dengan kapan chapter bersangkutan selesai ditulis. Daaan fixed preposition stuffs.

“Hoahm…” Terdengar suara seseorang menguap. “Sudah pagi kah?”

Terbukalah pintu rumah anjing berwarna biru. Seekor anak anjing yang baru saja tersadar dari tidur. Tidurnya tadi malam sangat nyenyak, tampaknya.

“Selamat pagi dunia…” Dia meregangkan tubuh sejenak, dan beranjak keluar dari rumahnya sendiri.

Suasana masih sangat segar. Angin pagi yang berembus dengan tenang, dan iringan suara kicau burung mencoba menyapa anak anjing itu. Matahari masih belum terlalu menampakkan diri, namun cahayanya sudah bisa terlihat. Pagi ini adalah pagi yang baru.

Yap, benar. Semalam adalah malam tahun baru, dan semua orang di kota tersebut ikut merayakannya dengan pesta kembang api. Tak terkecuali mereka, anjing-anjing hebat yang lebih dikenal orang banyak sebagai Paw Patrol.

“Suasananya masih segar. Mungkin aku harus membangunkan yang lain.” Anjing German Shepherd itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke beberapa rumah anjing lain. Dia mengetuk sebuah rumah anjing berwarna merah duluan.

“Marshall, bangun! Sudah pagi!” Panggil anak anjing itu sambil mengetuk pintu.

“Ngh… Chase, aku masih mau tidur…” Suara dari dalam rumah anjing yang diketuk pintunya itu membuat anak anjing tersebut tertawa cekikikan.

“Ah, ayolah Marshall! Bangun!” Anjing yang kerap dipanggil Chase itu terus mengetuk pintunya. “Sarapan sudah siap loh!” Chase bercanda.

Namun, bukan anjing dari rumah merah yang keluar, melainkan anjing dari rumah kuning.

“Hah? Sarapan?” Seekor Bulldog yang masih memakai penutup mata keluar dari rumahnya dan mencoba mencari di manakah makanan yang dimaksud. “Hei, seseorang tolong nyalakan lampunya!” Dan mungkin juga dia mencari saklar lampu.

Chase hanya geleng-geleng kepala. “Ayolah, Rubble. Buka penutup matamu.” Katanya.

Butuh satu kali tabrakan ke rumah yang lain untuk membuka penutup mata anjing yang kelaparan itu. “Aduh!” Rubble terjatuh. Chase hanya tertawa dari jauh.

“Hei! Pelan pelan mengetuknya!” Suara berat dari dalam rumah yang ditabrak Rubble mengagetkan anjing bulldog itu.

“Maaf Rocky! Aku tidak sengaja menabrak rumahmu!” Rubble meminta maaf.

Seekor anjing berwarna abu-abu keluar dari rumah hijaunya.

“Rubble, berhati-hatilah lain kali…” Anjing yang dipanggil Rocky tadi mengucek matanya. “Sudah pagi ya? Berarti kita cuman tidur selama 5 jam…” Rocky melihat ke arah matahari yang mulai tampak jelas dari ujung timur.

“Tampaknya begitu. Tapi kau tahu ‘kan, setidaknya kita sudah tidur di siang harinya…” Rubble menggaruk kepalanya. “Yang lain belum bangun?”

“Baru saja mau aku bangunkan.” Chase membalas. “Tapi… tampaknya kita pakai cara cepat saja ya?” Chase melirik ke arah kedua anjing tersebut.

“Silakan.” Rocky mengambil penutup kuping dari rumahnya, dan memberikannya kepada Rubble.

“Bakal seru nih.” Rubble hanya tertawa kecil.

“Baiklah, Marshall, jika kau tidak mau bangun…” Chase kembali ke rumahnya. Saat keluar, dia sudah memakai tas warna birunya.

“Bark! Pengeras suara!” Chase berteriak. Sebuah pengeras suara keluar dari tas Chase.

“BANGUN!” Chase berteriak lagi sekali, dan terdengar dua suara dentuman besi.

“AH!” Terdengar dua teriakan yang hampir senada.

“Chase! Apa-apaan sih!” Seekor anjing Labrador coklat keluar dari rumahnya.

“Zuma, kamu tidak apa-apa?” Rubble bertanya. Rocky hanya tertawa cekikikan saat melihat Zuma mengusap kepalanya. Rubble dan Rocky melepas penutup kuping mereka.

“Selain dari kepalaku, iya.” Jawab Zuma sambil menggerutu.

Di sisi lain, seekor anjing Dalmatian yang dari tadi tidak mau keluar dari rumahnya akhirnya keluar juga. “Chase!” Anjing itu menggeram ke arah Chase.

“Maaf, tapi kalau aku tidak melakukan ini kau tidak akan bangun.” Chase tertawa, diiringi tawa dari Rocky yang akhirnya tidak dapat ditahan lagi.

“Pagi semua!” Dan anjing terakhir pun keluar dari rumahnya. “Terima kasih sudah mau membangunkan aku, Chase.” Dia tersenyum.

“Ah iya, sama sama. Semestinya kamu bisa mencontohi Skye, Marshall.” Chase bercanda.

“Terserah lah. Lagipula aku masih mengantuk…!” Protes Marshall.

“Bagaimana kalau Ryder memanggil kita pagi-pagi? Kan kita harus siap-siap juga…” Chase menjulurkan lidahnya.

“Oke, oke, aku bangun…” Marshall menguap, dan menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

* * *

 

“Tampaknya sudah ramai saja di bawah. Kalian sudah bangun?” Seorang anak muda keluar dari bangunan tinggi yang dikelilingi oleh enam rumah anjing tadi.

“Pagi, Ryder!” Semua anjing menyapa anak tersebut.

“Pagi juga untuk kalian. Tunggu, akan ku ambil makanan kalian semua.” Anak yang dipanggil Ryder itu kembali masuk ke dalam. Sekian lama kemudian, dia kembali dengan sekarung makanan anjing.

Semua anjing sudah bersiap di depan pintu bangunan tersebut. Tampaknya mereka sudah sangat lapar. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Ryder menuangkan makanannya ke mangkuk masing-masing.

“Aku dengar tadi Chase berteriak ya?” Ryder bertanya.

“Maaf, aku agak malas berlari mengitari markas hanya untuk membangunkan tiga anjing yang tersisa.” Chase tertawa, begitu pula Rubble dan Rocky.

“Ya ya, sebenarnya itu boleh saja. Tapi aku sempat mendengar suara Zuma dan Marshall tadi. Mereka kenapa?” Tanya Ryder sekali lagi.

“Aku tewantuk atap wumahku.” Zuma menjawab.

“Jangan lupakan aku.” Marshall melirik ke arah Chase.

“Tapi kalian tidak apa-apa?” Ryder melihat ke dua anjing tersebut. Mereka hanya mengangguk pelan sambil memakan makanan mereka.

“Oke, aku akan sarapan juga di atas. Kalian siap siap, jaga-jaga jika hari ini ada tugas.” Ryder kembali masuk ke dalam markas.

“Marshall, Zuma, aku minta maaf ya mengenai yang tadi.” Chase berhenti makan sejenak.

“Iya, tidak apa-apa. Kita mengerti niat baikmu sebenarnya. Toh, kita jadi dapat menghirup udara segar walaupun agak sedikit kesal.” Balas Marshall, sambil mengangguk ke arah Chase. Zuma mengiyakan kalimat Marshall.

Deg, terasa seperti ada yang salah dengan Chase. Melihat Marshall tersenyum, dia agak terdiam sebentar. Tumben, jarang-jarang Chase merasa seperti ini. Ada apa gerangan?

Benar saja apa kata Ryder, baru saja mereka selesai makan, tiba-tiba kalung mereka berbunyi.

“Paw Patrol, menuju markas!”

“Ryder memanggil!” Semua anjing merespons. Mereka segera meninggalkan mangkuk makanan mereka, dan segera berlari ke arah lift.

Sayangnya… selalu saja seekor anjing yang akan menghadapi masalah dalam memasuki lift.

“Marshall! Hati-hati dengan mangkuk makananmu!” Teriak Chase.

Terlambat. Marshall sudah menginjaknya duluan dan tersandung masuk ke dalam lift.

“Aduh!” Marshall menabrak kaca lift. Lagi.

Mungkin itu sudah menjadi tabrakan yang ke-300 selama menjadi anggota Paw Patrol. Entahlah, mereka tidak pernah menghitung. Yang pasti, sudah ratusan kali Marshall ‘merusak’ susunan anjing-anjing yang sudah rapi berbaris.

“Marshall, kamu tidak apa-apa?” Chase membantunya bangun.

“Tampaknya, 300 kali tabrakan masih tidak bisa meyakinkan dirimu bahwa aku tidak apa-apa.” Marshall bercanda, dan semuanya tertawa.

“Mohon dimaklumi, Marshall. Toh, aku ketua kalian dan bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan kalian semua.” Chase ikut tertawa.

“Aw, ketua yang sangat bertanggung jawab.” Skye meledek, dan yang lain masih tertawa.

Akhirnya pintu lift tertutup. Mereka naik ke atas dan segera mengenakan pakaian untuk bertugas mereka. Sampai di ruangan atas, semua anjing keluar dari lift dan berbaris di depan layar.

“Paw Patrol, siap untuk beraksi, Ryder!” Chase melapor, setelah melihat kelima teman-temannya berbaris di sampingnya.

“Terima kasih, Chase. Oke, tadi… ibu walikota menelponku, dan berkata ada masalah di balai kota.” Ryder menghidupkan layar besarnya, dan mulai memberikan pengarahan tentang misi baru mereka.

“Masalah pewtama di tahun bawu, yup.” Celetuk Zuma, diikuti tawa yang lain.

“Benar Zuma. Ada seekor kelelawar yang terlihat di lonceng balai kota. Ibu walikota tidak dapat mengusirnya, dan dia tidak bisa menyalakan loncengnya. Kita harus mengusir kelelawar tersebut dan membawanya kembali ke tempat asalnya. Jadi… aku butuh… Chase!” Ryder menekan sesuatu di tabletnya. “Aku butuh kau untuk menangkap kelelawar dengan jaring jikalau dia kabur saat kita berusaha menangkapnya dengan cara aman.” Ryder menjelaskan.

“Chase siap menjalankannya!” Chase maju selangkah.

“Dan, aku butuh Marshall.” Ryder menggeser sesuatu di tabnya. “Aku butuh kau untuk membawa kandang untuk menangkap kelelawar, dengan tangga dari truk pemadam kebakaranmu.” Sambung Ryder.

“Aku siap untuk misi penyelamatan!” Marshall juga maju selangkah.

“Yang lain, tolong tetap berjaga jaga. Kali saja aku butuh bantuan kalian. Oke, Paw Patrol siap beraksi!” Ryder menutup pertemuan dan segera menuruni sebuah tiang yang membawanya ke garasi.

Chase dan Marshall segera turun melalui perosotan yang membawa mereka ke bagian bawah markas, di mana kendaraan mereka – yang juga menjadi rumah pribadi mereka – berada.

Memang terkadang terkesan aneh untuk membayangkan rumah bisa berubah menjadi kendaraan. Namun, hampir tidak ada yang tidak mungkin jika Ryder yang membuatnya. Rumah Chase berubah menjadi mobil polisi, beserta dengan beberapa tumpukan kerucut pengaman dan kerekan di belakang mobilnya. Rumah Marshall berubah menjadi truk pemadam kebakaran yang dilengkapi dengan selang air dan tangga. Mereka segera berangkat menuju lokasi kejadian.

* * *

 

“Ah, terima kasih Ryder! Akhirnya kalian datang juga.” Ibu walikota segera menyambut kedatangan tiga anggota Paw Patrol yang siap bertugas.

“Sama-sama, bu. Coba biar kulihat di mana kelelawarnya.” Ryder melihat ke arah lonceng balai kota. Ada seekor kelelawar yang sedang tertidur pulas di dalam lonceng. “Ah, sebab itu ibu tidak bisa membunyikannya ya?” Ryder bertanya kepada ibu Walikota. Dia mengangguk pelan.

“Oke, Marshall. Naikkan tanggamu perlahan-lahan, dan bawa kandang ini. Berhati-hatilah.” Ryder memberikan sebuah kandang kecil.

“Arf! Tangga, naik!” Marshall menggonggong, dan tangga di truknya memanjang perlahan. Dia menggigit pegangan kandang yang diberikan Ryder, dan naik ke atas selangkah demi selangkah.

“Hati hati, Marshall!” Bisik Chase, takut membangunkan kelelawarnya.

“Apa?” Marshall sudah sampai di atas, namun dia tidak dapat mendengar Chase.

“Aku bilang, hati hati!” Chase agak berteriak.

“Maaf, Chase, aku tidak bisa mendengarkanmu!” Marshall terlihat kebingungan.

Chase menghela napas. “Bark! Pengeras suara!” Dia mengeluarkan pengeras suaranya.

“HATI HATI, MARSHALL!”

“Eh…” Chase baru sadar apa yang dia perbuat.

Kelelawar itu kaget, dan segera terbang pergi setelah menabrak Marshall yang tidak sigap. Marshall terjatuh dengan kandangnya, dan sialnya saat mendarat dia terperangkap ke dalam kandangnya sendiri.

“Kelelawarnya kabur!” Kata Ryder.

“Bark! Jaring!” Chase segera bereaksi, dan menembakkan jaringnya ke atas. Namun sial, bukan kelelawar yang didapat, malah dua anjing yang terperangkap.

“Bagus, Chase.” Chase menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri. “Kau pintar sekali.” Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Uh, boleh tolong aku?” Marshall memohon.

“Oh iya, maaf! Aku lupa!” Chase segera membuka kunci dari kandang tersebut, dan mencoba menarik Marshall.

“Aduh aduh aduh! Sakit!” Marshall meraung kesakitan. Ternyata kakinya tersangkut di salah satu lubang dari kandang itu.

“Ah, maaf! Se-sebentar.” Chase berhenti menarik, dan mendekati kaki Marshall yang tersangkut. Dia mendorong sedikit dengan moncongnya, dan kakinya lepas dari jeratan kandang. Chase segera kembali dan menarik Marshall keluar.

“Ah, terima kasih Chase.” Marshall berterima kasih.

“Iya, maaf juga aku ceroboh dua kali. Pertama berteriak dengan pengeras suara, dan kedua menangkap diri kita sendiri.” Chase hanya tertawa gugup.

“Maaf Ryder, kami gagal.” Marshall melihat Ryder yang menghampiri mereka.

“Tidak apa-apa. Kalian sudah berusaha.” Ryder tidak mempedulikannya dan mengelus kepala mereka berdua. “Tapi, Marshall, aku mendengar engkau berteriak kesakitan. Ada apa?” Ryder melihat ke arah kaki Marshall.

“Ah, tadi hanya tersangkut. Tapi Chase agak memaksa saat menariknya. Tidak masalah sih, semoga…” Marshall menjelaskan. Chase hanya tertunduk malu.

“Ah, aku mengerti.” Ryder hanya mengangguk.

“Nah, sekarang aku bisa membunyikan loncengnya!” Ibu walikota mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berfungsi sebagai pengendali loncengnya. Dia menekan sesuatu, dan loncengnya berbunyi.

“Terima kasih, Ryder. Tapi kalian masih harus mencari kelelawar itu. Bukan apa-apa, aku takut hal yang buruk akan terjadi kepada mahkluk kecil itu.” Ibu walikota mengingatkan.

“Siap. Kami akan mencarinya.” Belum sempat mereka beranjak dari situ, tiba-tiba tablet Ryder berbunyi. Ryder segera mengangkatnya.

“Eh, iya Katie?” Ternyata Katie yang menelpon.

“Ada kelelawar yang bergelantungan di gawang, Ryder. Kau bisa ke sini?” Katie menjawab.

“Oh, tentu. Terima kasih, aku akan ke sana dengan yang lainnya.” Ryder menutup panggilan tersebut. “Ayo, kita harus ke sana sekarang.” Ryder mengajak kedua anak anjing tersebut.

“Oke!” Chase dan Marshall segera naik ke kendaraan mereka. Mereka pergi dari balai kota dan menuju lapangan.

* * *

 

“Kali ini, perlahan-lahan, Marshall.” Ryder memberikan instruksi.

“Arf! Tangga, naik!” Marshall agak berbisik, dan tangganya segera meraih ke atas gawang, di mana si kelelawar tidur. Dengan perlahan, dia memasukkan kelelawar tersebut ke dalam.

“Sudah!” Marshall kembali turun, dan dia turun dari truknya.

Namun, Chase menyadari sesuatu yang aneh.

“Marshall, kamu yakin kamu tidak apa-apa?” Chase menyeritkan dahinya.

“Ke-kenapa?” Marshall balas bertanya.

“Ryder, maaf, tapi… tampaknya kaki Marshall terkilir.” Chase menengok ke arah Ryder.

“Eh?” Ryder menghampiri anjing Dalmatian tersebut. “Marshall, maaf, lepaskan kandangnya dulu. Biar aku cek.” Pinta Ryder.

Marshall langsung menaruh kandang di bawah. Ryder memegang kaki Marshall yang terjepit tadi dengan perlahan, dan Marshall lagi-lagi berteriak kesakitan.

“Marshall!” Chase agak cemas.

“Yap. Terkilir. Maaf, Marshall. Tapi lebih baik kamu kembali ke markas untuk istirahat. Toh, kita sudah hampir selesai. Akan kupanggil Skye untuk menyelasaikan sisanya.” Ryder menggelengkan kepalanya dan membiarkan Marshall di tanah.

“Aw, tapi aku masih ingin menyelesaikan misi sampai selesai, Ryder!” Marshall agak kecewa dengan keputusan pimpinannya.

“Marshall, bukan bermaksud lancang, tapi Ryder benar. Kembalilah ke markas dan istirahat, masih banyak misi yang akan membutuhkan bantuanmu. Dan… kita tidak bisa bekerja dengan kondisi tidak prima, kan?” Chase mencoba meyakinkan Marshall.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156919908@N06/35241983584/in/dateposted-public/)

Marshall terdiam sejenak, dan memikirkan kalimat Chase. Dia menghela napas panjang, dan akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

“Baik, aku akan kembali.” Kata Marshall. “Terima kasih sudah mau mencemaskanku, Chase. Ryder, aku izin pamit.” Marshall berpamitan.

“Iya, silakan. Akan kuminta Rocky untuk merawatmu juga. Akan aku angkat kamu ke truk, sebentar.” Ryder mengangguk dan mengangkat Marshall. Dia menaruh anjing Dalmatian itu kembali ke truk pemadam kebakarannya.

Marshall segera kembali ke markasnya. Memang sempat membuat dia kecewa, tapi mereka benar. Kerja di kondisi tidak prima itu tidak baik.

“Skye, tolong segera menuju ke pegunungan. Aku mau kau mencari di mana letak kawah untuk kelelawar kecil ini. Rocky, Marshall akan kembali ke markas. Tolong rawat dia, tadi dia sempat terkilir.” Ryder memanggil Skye dan Rocky.

“Eh, Marshall terkilir?” Skye bertanya.

“Siap, akan kusambut dia nanti.” Rocky tidak banyak bertanya.

“Ceritanya panjang sih, tapi intinya gara-gara dia ceroboh, kakinya tersangkut kandang.” Balas Ryder.

“Aduh, pasti itu sakit. Maksudku, Marshall kan tinggi, itu pasti sakit sekali. Omong-omong, aku akan segera mencarinya.” Skye segera menutup sambungannya.

* * *

 

Singkat cerita, akhirnya Skye dan Ryder berhasil menemukan kawah yang dimaksud. Mereka mengembalikan kelelawar kecil tersebut ke keluarganya. Setelah dirasa yakin semua sudah selesai, mereka segera kembali ke markas.

“Kami pulang!” Skye masuk ke dalam markas duluan. Chase dan Ryder menyusulnya.

“Hai, selamat datang kembali kalian!” Zuma, yang kebenaran lagi bersantai di ruang santai, menyambut mereka yang baru pulang.

“Ke mana Rocky?” Tanya Skye sambil bersimpuh di ruang santai.

“Itu, di sebelah pasien.” Canda Zuma. Dia menunjuk ke arah Marshall yang berbaring di salah satu kursi _bean bag_. Di sebelahnya, Rocky duduk dan melambai ke arah mereka.

“Lagi pada santai nih kayanya?” Chase bertanya.

“Ya, bentar lagi kan acara favoritku.” Rubble hanya tertawa kecil.

“Ah, Apollo si Anjing Super ya? Boleh deh ikutan nonton.” Chase segera mengambil posisi duduk, namun dia tersadar Marshall ada di sebelah posisinya.

“Marshall, gimana?” Chase bertanya pelan.

“Ah, hai Chase. Sudah agak baikan, terima kasih ya.” Marshall hanya tersenyum.

“Iya… semoga cepat sembuh ya, Marshall. Dan maaf, sekali lagi atas insiden tadi.” Chase meminta maaf sekali lagi.

“Ah sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan.” Marshall ikut tertawa dan memakan kudapan yang ada di sebelahnya. “Mau?” Dia menawarkannya kepada Chase.

“Boleh, terima kasih.” Chase mengambil sedikit, dan memakannya.

“Ngomong-ngomong… kulihat dari tadi engkau bersikap agak aneh, Chase.” Marshall menengok ke anjing Shepherd itu.

“Maksudmu?” Chase balas menatap.

“Ya… tumben saja kau bersikap terlalu cemas dengan keselamatan diriku, dan semacamnya…” Marshall menggaruk kepalanya.

Chase kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan Marshall, namun dia berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang. “Uh… perasaanmu saja kali, Marshall. Ya, kalau yang lain, seperti Rocky, Skye, Zuma, atau Rubble mengalami kecelakaan sepertimu, tentu aku akan melapor kepada Ryder dan meminta kalian untuk dipulangkan, agar kalian bisa beristirahat…” Chase agak gugup.

“Hmm, iya juga sih. Seperti yang kamu bilang tadi ya? “Aku bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan kalian”?” Marshall sedikit meniru gaya Chase saat di lift tadi, yang membuat Chase agak tertawa.

Chase memakan kudapan yang dia ambil dari Marshall. “Hehe, dasar. Iya, kira-kira seperti itu, Marshie.” 

“Hah?” Marshall mengangkat kupingnya.

“M-maksudku Marshall! Iya, kira-kira seperti itu, Marshall!” Chase sedikit terbatuk dan tertawa gugup.

Anjing Dalmatian itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan tersenyum. Dia kembali fokus ke TV. “Terserah, Chase. Terserah.”

“Fyuh, hampir saja.” Gumam Chase. Dia juga kembali fokus ke TV, dan saat itu juga acara favorit mereka dimulai.

 

**_Hmm… seperti ada yang baru di antara kami berenam. Tapi apa ya?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story ends there, for now. Chapter ini adalah chapter Standalone, jadi chapter selanjutnya bakal beda dari chapter ini (tapi tetap berhubungan).  
> Oh iya, semua tulisan ini adalah bagian dari #NulisRandom2017 yang aku tau dari Khikhi di FB. Lumayan lah, pelan-pelan nyicil ceritanya sambil ngisi waktu liburan. Lebih cocoknya, post ini ditulis di Day 12 (Kalau punya FB dan udah add setidaknya Iyank Ika Purnamasari, bisa di search dengan tagar #Day12Private. Post dibuat "Teman dari Teman" kok.) di Facebook. Iya, sebelum punya AO3 di post disana dulu semuanya ehe
> 
> Dundunduun, Chase mulai kepergok dia sayang sama Marshall. Kira-kira gimana kelanjutannya? Jangan lupa tonton terus "Running Through Time" ditayangkan di channel AO3! /ditabok
> 
> Cerita Canon diambil dari panggilan Ryder ke markas sampai ke lapangan bola. Sisanya udah Headcanon, alternatif cerita jikalau saat Marshall kejebak itu dia malah terluka dan harus dipulangkan.
> 
> kasianbayanginnyaehe ;;
> 
> Btw, liat tulisan yang di **Bold** tambah _Italic_ itu? Itu semacam 'ending quote' yang mengakhiri chapter yang sedang dibaca. Katanya sih mirip-mirip "The Last Of Us" tapi gatau juga ehe
> 
> Teks itu adalah perspektif 'gumaman' Chase sendiri.
> 
> UPDATED: [Thanks to Alzeaker yang udah mau gambarin scenenya! ](https://www.facebook.com/zerwolfeAlz/posts/252637458564971) Please check him out!


	2. Melawan Rasa Takut (Winter-Spring)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semua orang pasti punya phobia, rasa takut terhadap suatu hal. Dan Chase harus menghadapi rasa takutnya begitu suatu hal yang tidak terduga terjadi. Dan pada saat yang bersamaan, mereka harus menolong Alex Porter turun dari rumah pohonnya karena dia terjebak di atas sana. Mampukah Paw Patrol menolong Alex? Bisakah Chase menghadapi ketakutannya sendiri?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ini merupakan adaptasi dari episode yang sama namun untuk kasus keduanya, **Pups Save a Toof**. Semua yang dituliskan hampir canon, kecuali bagian akhir yang merupakan 'alternate story', dimana mereka semua ngobrol tentang apa yang mereka lakukan tadi siang.
> 
> Iya, 2 chapter pertama memang sekadar sebagai pengenalan karakter, jadi adaptasi episode canon harus agak dilakukan. Dan ini Standalone chapter.
> 
> Not much to be said, silahkan menikmati "Melawan Rasa Takut"~
> 
>  **EDIT AS IN 23/6/17** : Promised at Chapter 9, semua Chapter akan diubah tanggal postingannya jadi sesuai dengan kapan chapter bersangkutan selesai ditulis. Daaan fixed preposition stuffs.

“Hei, sudah ketemu belum mainannya?” Chase bertanya.

“Belum… tapi tunggu, tampaknya…” Rubble mengendus tanahnya, dan segera menggali.

Chase, Zuma, dan Rubble sedang berusaha mencari mainan mereka yang hilang. Kebiasaan anjing pada umumnya adalah mengubur barang-barang milik mereka di tanah kosong, dan salah satunya adalah mainan tarik-tarikan karet milik mereka.

“Ah, aku merasa…” Chase juga mengendus tanahnya, dan mulai menggali.

“Ketemu!” Teriak dua anjing itu bersamaan.

Rubble segera menarik ujung dari mainan tersebut, dan begitu pula Chase. Tapi, setiap Chase menarik, Rubble akan tertarik ke dalam. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

“Chase, kenapa… aku… tertarik ke tanah… setiap… engkau… menariknya…!?” Dengan suara yang agak aneh, Rubble menggerutu.

“Entah… aku… juga…!” Chase juga menggerutu.

Zuma segera menolong Rubble untuk menariknya, dan karena ketidak-seimbangan, Chase terpental karena tidak kuat menariknya. Ternyata dari tadi mereka bertiga menarik mainan yang sama di dua ujung yang berbeda.

“Aduh!” Marshall, yang kebetulan lewat, tertimpa Chase.

“Maaf, Marshall!” Chase segera bangun.

“Kulihat kalian sudah menemukan mainannya!” Marshall menjulurkan lidahnya dengan semangat. Marshall memang sudah tahu bahwa mereka bertiga sedang mencari sebuah mainan.

“Ternyata dari tadi kau menarik ujung mainan kami!” Rubble tertawa.

“Maksudmu, ujung dari mainan KAMI!” Chase juga tertawa, dan segera menggigit salah satu ujungnya kembali.

Rubble juga kembali menggigit ujung miliknya, dan dibantu Zuma. Marshall segera membantu Chase untuk menariknya, dan mereka mulai tarik-tarikan.

Namun tiba-tiba…

“AH!” Chase melepas tarikannya, dan itu membuat Marshall terpental ke arah Rubble dan Zuma. “Auch…!” Chase meringis kesakitan.

“Chase!” Mereka bertiga menghampiri anjing Shepherd itu.

“Kamu kenapa?” Tanya Zuma.

“Gigiku… sepertinya mau copot…!” Chase menunjukkan salah satu giginya yang sudah agak goyah. Tampaknya tarik-menarik tadi membuat gigi Chase goyah.

“Oh wow…” Rubble dibuat takjub olehnya.

“Dengar-dengar, katanya jika gigi kita yang putus ditawuh di bawah bantal, pewi gigi akan memberikan kita hadiah!” Zuma terlihat semangat.

“Ada apa?” Ryder, yang kebetulan lewat dan mendengar suara Chase tadi, menghampiri mereka berempat.

“Gigi Chase. Tampaknya sudah mau putus, Ryder.” Marshall menjawab.

“Coba, Chase, buka mulutmu.” Ryder jongkok dan menghadap ke Chase.

Chase membuka mulutnya, dan memang benar, giginya sudah hampir lepas.

“Oke… kalau begitu, kita harus membawa dirimu ke dokter gigi, Chase.” Ryder bangun.

Mendengar kata dokter gigi, kuping Chase terangkat, dan segera kabur secepat kilat. Bahkan mereka tidak sadar bahwa Chase sudah menghilang.

“Tunggu, ke mana dia pergi?” Zuma bertanya.

“Tidak mau!” Chase berteriak. Pas dilihat, ternyata Chase sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

“Chase! Ayolah! Kondisimu bisa saja memburuk jika tidak ditangani!” Mereka semua segera menghampiri rumah Chase. Marshall menarik mainan mereka juga.

“Gigiku baik baik saja!” Chase masih bersembunyi di dalam rumahnya.

“Ayolah Chase, tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan tentang dokter gigi. Mereka akan membantumu, Chase.” Ryder berusaha membujuknya. Namun, tiba tiba ada telepon masuk.

“Halo, Ryder di sini.” Ryder mengangkat telepon tersebut. “Ah, Pak Porter, ada apa pak?”

“Ryder, aku butuh bantuanmu. Aku harus membawa Alex ke dokter gigi, namun dia… ‘terjebak’ di rumah pohonnya. Bisakah Paw Patrol membujuknya untuk pergi ke dokter gigi?” Pak Porter menjelaskan situasi di tempatnya. Dia juga menunjukkan Alex yang berada di dalam rumah pohonnya.

“Hmm… kebenaran kita punya kasus yang sama. Baik, kami akan ke sana. Tidak ada pekerjaan yang terlalu berat bagi kami!” Ryder segera menutup teleponnya dan segera memanggil semua anjing untuk berkumpul ke markas.

“Paw Patrol, menuju markas!”

“Ryder memanggil!” Semua anjing membalas. Chase segera keluar dari rumahnya dan masuk ke dalam markas, diikuti dengan yang lain.

Dan tentu, masih ada yang kurang jika Marshall tidak bermasalah.

“Marshall, mainannya!” Rubble mengingatkan.

Sial saja, ujung mainan yang lain terjepit pintu markas. Marshall sempat tertarik, namun pintu markas segera melepas ujung mainan tersebut dan membuat Marshall terbang ke dalam lift.

“Uh… ada yang bisa menarik kita keluar dari ikatan ini?” Marshall bertanya. Keenam anjing tersebut terikat oleh mainan tadi, dan mereka hanya tertawa.

“Ayo, coba dilepas…” Chase mencoba melepasnya, dan yang lain juga berusaha melepasnya. Sembari mereka melepas ikatan, lift naik ke atas.

* * *

 

“Paw Patrol, siap untuk beraksi, Ryder!” Chase melapor. Tapi suaranya agak terdengar lucu, karena giginya yang goyah membuat aksen Chase berubah.

“Hehe. Terima kasih atas respons tanggap kalian.” Ryder sedikit tertawa mendengarnya. “Oke, tanpa basa basi…” Ryder menyalakan layar besarnya.

“Kita harus bisa membawa Alex turun dari rumah pohonnya. Dia tersangkut di atas sana karena… ‘tangganya patah’, dan kita harus membawa dia pergi ke dokter gigi.” Ryder memulai pengarahannya.

“Marshall.” Ryder memanggil Marshall. “Aku butuh engkau untuk membantu Alex turun dengan tanggamu.” Perintah Ryder.

“Aku siap!” Marshall maju selangkah.

“Dan… mungkin aku akan butuh… Chase.” Dia memanggil orang kedua. “Kira-kira engkau bisa bujuk Alex untuk ikut bersamamu ke dokter gigi?” Ryder menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

“Chase… siap untuk beraksi!” Chase maju. Tapi suaranya terdengar sangat lucu, sehingga mengundang gelak tawa dari kelima anjing yang lain. Chase hanya tersipu malu.

“Dasar. Oke, Paw Patrol siap beraksi!” Ryder menutup pertemuan tersebut dan segera turun.

* * *

 

Singkat cerita, mereka bertiga sudah sampai di kedai Pak Porter.

“Alex ada di atas sana.” Pak Porter menyambut mereka.

“Oke. Marshall.” Ryder menengok ke arah Marshall.

“Siap! Arf, tangga naik!” Marshall memundurkan truk pemadam kebakarannya dan menaikkan tangganya ke pintu masuk rumah pohon.

“Alex! Ini Marshall! Ayo turun.” Marshall menyapa Alex.

“Oh, hai Marshall. Maaf, tidak bisa. Aku takut.” Alex duduk di pojokan.

“Kenapa takut? Kau takut ketinggian?” Tanya Marshall.

“Bukan, aku takut dokter gigi!” Alex menutup pintunya. Marshall hanya kebingungan melihatnya.

“Ayolah, Alex. Tidak ada alasan untuk takut untuk ke dokter gigi. Iya kan, Chase?” Ryder geleng-geleng kepala, dan melihat ke Chase… yang sibuk dengan giginya.

“Uh… iya, betul. Tidak ada alasannya.” Chase hanya tersenyum malu.

“Marshall, turunlah. Biar aku yang membujuk Alex.” Ryder meminta Marshall untuk turun.

“Aku da-“ Baru saja Marshall turun selangkah, dia terpleset dan jatuh dari tangganya. Untung saja Ryder berhasil menangkapnya.

“Terima kasih.” Marshall hanya tertawa sambil menjilat Ryder.

Ryder segera naik dengan tangga Marshall dan mengetuk pintunya. “Ayolah Alex! Aku akan meminta Chase untuk mengiringimu untuk pergi ke dokter gigi dengan kendaraannya.”

“Wow, itu terdengar menarik!” Alex membuka pintunya sebentar, dan langsung menutupnya. “Aku akan pergi. Tapi tidak ke dokter gigi.”

“Kamu agak sedikit takut ya?” Ryder bertanya.

“Aku bukannya sedikit takut. Aku SANGAT takut.” Alex menjawab.

“Tidak apa. Semua orang takut pada sesuatu kok, dan itu wajar.” Balas Ryder.

“Ya… setidaknya tidak dengan Paw Patrol. Kalian tidak pernah takut terhadap apa pun.” Alex mengintip dari pintu. Mendengar ucapan tersebut, Ryder punya ide.

“Jika aku menunjukkan bahwa mereka semua punya rasa takut dan mereka berani menghadapinya, apakah engkau mau pergi?” Tanya Ryder.

“Hm… mungkin. Itu sih tergantung.” Alex menjawab. Ryder segera turun dan membuka tabletnya.

“Aku butuh semua anggota Paw Patrol yang berada di markas untuk berkumpul di sini sekarang juga.”

* * *

 

“Oke, kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya kenapa aku memanggil kalian semua di sini. Aku butuh bantuan kalian juga untuk bisa membuat Alex turun.” Setelah keenam anjing berkumpul, Ryder mulai memberitahukan rencananya.

“Caranya?” Skye bertanya.

“Kalian harus bisa menunjukkan bahwa kalian berani terhadap apa pun yang kalian sangat takuti. Semoga Alex mau turun untuk pergi jika kalian berhasil. Kalian siap?” Kata Ryder.

Tidak ada respons dari keenam anjing tersebut. Mereka hanya melirik satu sama lain, dan terlihat kebingungan. Tidak ada yang berani maju duluan.

“Ah, ayolah. Baik, aku akan mulai duluan.” Ryder menghela napas. “Alex, mungkin kamu mengenaliku sebagai seseorang yang pemberani dan tidak takut apa pun. Memang benar, aku pernah hampir terjatuh di bukit, aku pernah masuk ke dalam lautan dalam, dan memang benar aku pernah memasuki gua yang sangat gelap demi menyelamatkan seseorang. Tapi, kau tahu apa yang saaangat aku benci, dan terkadang aku berharap aku tidak melakukan ini?” Ryder mulai bercerita.

“Apa itu, Ryder?” Rocky bertanya.

“…Pak Porter. Boleh aku minta… kubis _brussel_?” Ryder agak terlihat jijik saat memintanya.

“Oke, sebentar!” Pak Porter segera masuk ke dalam kedainya, dan kembali dengan beberapa gulungan kubis _brussel_ di genggamannya.

“Terima kasih pak… ugh, aku akan menyesali perbuatan ini.” Ryder bergumam pada dirinya sendiri dan mengambil satu.. “Aku akan memakannya.” Ryder menutup mata dan hidungnya, dan segera melahap kubis tersebut dalam sekali gigit.

Chase merendahkan kupingnya. Dia agak takut melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh pemiliknya.

“Ugh!” Ryder hampir muntah, namun segera menelannya dengan cepat. “Tuh kan! Kubilang bahwa—ugh… sial—semua akan baik baik saja!” Ryder agak terbatuk-batuk.

“Wow… tapi itu masih kurang.” Alex agak sedikit tertawa.

“Okelah… tapi, yang ingin aku tunjukan di sini adalah, walaupun barusan sangat menyeramkan bagiku, aku masih tidak apa-apa! Sekarang… kita mulai dari… Rocky.” Ryder menunjuk ke anjing abu-abu tersebut.

“Oh tidak.” Rocky mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

“Apa yang engkau sangat takuti?” Tanya Ryder.

“…air. Marshall, tolong?” Rocky meminta kepada Marshall.

“Arf! Selang air!” Marshall mengeluarkan selang airnya. “Kau siap, Rocky?” Dia membidik ke arah Rocky.

“Aku harap, Marshall.” Rocky menutup matanya.

Chase melihat ada yang aneh dari Zuma saat giliran Rocky. Matanya… terlihat cemas.

“Oke, ini dia. Arf!” Marshall mulai menyemprotkan Rocky dengan air.

“Ah! Basah! Basah!” Rocky berteriak. Marshall segera menghentikan aliran airnya.

“Kamu tidak apa-apa, Wocky?” Zuma segera menghampiri dan menawarinya sebuah kain.

“Ugh… tidak apa-apa, Zuma. Aku hargai itu.” Rocky mengibaskan bulu-bulunya yang basah karena air dan mengambil kain yang ditawarkan Zuma.

“Ew, bau anjing basah!” Skye bercanda, dan semuanya langsung menghindari Rocky –kecuali Zuma– sambil tertawa.

“Heh… ternyata diam diam Zuma…” Gumam Chase pelan sambil tersenyum.

“Rocky punya _Aquaphobia_. Dia tidak tahan jika disiram air.” Ryder menjelaskan. “Dan sekarang, Rubble. Dia punya _Arachnophobia_.” Ryder mengambil seekor laba-laba kecil dengan tongkat.

“LABA-LABA!?” Rubble terlihat panik saat mendengar namanya disebut. Dia hanya mematung saat Ryder mulai dengan perlahan menaruh laba-laba di hidungnya. “A-aku tidak takut… aku tidak takut…” Rubble terus memejamkan matanya.

“Oke, semestinya itu cukup. Lihat kan, Alex?” Ryder memperbolehkan Rubble untuk membuang laba-laba tersebut.

“EW! LABA-LABA!” Sementara itu, Rubble berguling-guling di atas rumput, mencoba menghilangkan ‘jejak’ laba-laba di hidungnya.

“Maaf, bukan bermaksud mengejek, tapi itu agak berlebihan…” Skye berkomentar.

“Oke, sekarang giliran Skye dan Marshall.” Ryder mendengar komentar tersebut, dan segera memanggil dua anjing tersebut. Mereka langsung menelan ludah dan bertatapan satu sama lain.

“Semestinya tadi kamu enggak komentar.” Marshall mencibir.

“Ma-maaf.” Skye meminta maaf dan perlahan menengok ke Ryder. “I-iya Ryder?” Skye bertanya.

* * *

 

“Marshall punya _Aviophobia_. Tidak bisa lama-lama berada di ketinggian. Sebenarnya… lebih ke tidak bisa terbang terlalu lama.” Ryder menjelaskan, dan Marshall, yang sudah diikat dengan sabuk Skye, segera diangkat terbang oleh Skye.

“Dan juga, Skye punya _Ornithophobia_. Lebih spesifiknya, dia takut elang.” Tambah Ryder.

“Kalian hati-hati!” Chase berteriak, melihat dua temannya mulai terbang mengangkasa.

“I-ini tidak terlalu buruk…!” Marshall mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Mereka terbang perlahan-lahan, dan semakin lama semakin tinggi. Namun, tiba tiba Skye panik saat melihat ada elang yang hampir menabraknya.

“ELANG!” Skye melakukan gerakan menukik. Dia lupa kalau Marshall masih berada di bawah helikopternya.

“SKYE! HATI-HATI! AKU MASIH DIIKAT SABUKMU!” Marshall ikut berteriak panik, dan mulai menutup mata dengan tangannya sembari diayun ke sana kemari karena gerakan menukik tadi. Semua anjing menutup mulut mereka, terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

“MARSHALL! SKYE!” Chase, yang melihat persis apa yang terjadi, panik. Lebih panik dibandingkan Ryder, yang notabene tenang saja. “Aku tidak mau melihat!” Chase merunduk, dan menutup matanya. Dia komat-kamit seperti membaca doa.

“Chase…?” Ryder menepuk Chase setelah beberapa saat.

“Apakah mereka sudah turun?” Chase masih menutup matanya.

“Uh… Chase, aku sudah turun.” Suara Skye yang berada di dekat dia membuat Chase berhenti komat-kamit dan membuka matanya. Memang benar, kedua anjing itu sudah turun dari langit dan Marshall terus memeluk dan mencium tanah, lega karena dia masih selamat.

“Kau terlihat sangat cemas.” Ryder sedikit tertawa.

“A-ayolah! K-kupikir kau juga akan panik jika melihat salah satu dari kami berada dalam masalah besar!” Chase membela diri.

“Ya… aku sih mengerti mereka akan baik-baik saja, makanya aku tenang. Tapi, hei, aku mengerti perasaanmu, Chase.” Ryder hanya mengusap kepala Chase dan kembali menghadap ke arah Alex.

“Marshall, tadi… itu sangat berbahaya.” Chase mendekati Dalmatian itu.

“Iya, aku tahu. Aku sempat mengira kami berdua akan terluka, namun ternyata kami masih beruntung. Iya, elang tadi memang agak tidak terduga, tapi… ya, setidaknya kami berhasil menunjukkan bahwa kami tidak takut.” Marshall mengatakan semuanya sambil tertawa gugup.

“Iya, aku agak kaget saat melihat elang tersebut dan panik. Maaf, Marshall. Aku terbang seperti tidak ada apa-apa di tali pengamanku.” Skye meminta maaf.

“Tak masalah.” Marshall membalas.

“Aku bukan bermaksud menggurui, tapi lain kali hati-hati, kalian berdua. Aku tidak ingin hal yang buruk terjadi kepada Mar- maksudku, kalian.” Kata Chase, dengan nada yang agak sedikit sedih di ujungnya.

Marshall sadar ada yang aneh dari nada Chase, tapi dia tidak terlalu menghiraukannya. Toh, mereka masih menjalankan tugas, dan bukan saat yang tepat untuk menunjukkan sisi Chase yang terlalu emosional.

“Baik. Aku akan berusaha. Terima kasih, Chase, sudah mau mengkhawatirkan kami.” Skye mengangguk.

“Tentu…”

* * *

 

“Jadi, kau lihat kan? Semua punya rasa takut masing-masing. Rocky, Rubble, Marshall, Skye, dan diriku juga. Tapi kami melewati semuanya, dan kami masih baik-baik saja. Jadi, kau bersedia ke dokter gigi?” Ryder bertanya.

“Tentu! Maksudku, jika kalian tidak takut, kenapa aku harus takut?” Alex membalas sambil turun dari tangga Marshall, dan yang lain bersorak.

“Bagus! Tapi, Alex. Boleh aku minta tolong?” Ryder membantu Alex turun dari truk Marshall.

“Tentu. Apa itu?” Alex mengangguk.

“Chase… punya rasa takut yang sama sepertimu. Kamu mau membujuk dia?” Ryder berbisik kepada Alex.

“Oh, ternyata dia juga?” Alex bertanya.

“Dia giginya hampir tanggal pagi ini. Jadi kami harus membawanya ke dokter, dan dia takut.” Ryder tertawa pelan.

“Oh… oke!” Alex menghampiri Chase. “Chase, ayo.” Alex mengajak Chase.

“Ayo?” Tanya Chase.

“Ke dokter gigi.” Kata Alex.

“Ke-kenapa harus dokter gigi!?” Chase bertanya dengan nada seperti dikejar setan.

“Ayolah, Chase. Maksudku, bahkan aku saja lebih berani daripada kamu, Chase. Malu dong, sebagai ketua, kamu malah takut.” Alex sedikit meledek, dan Marshall tertawa mendengarnya.

Chase malu saat melihat Marshall menertawakannya. Tapi, Alex benar. Tidak mungkin ketua lebih takut dengan hal kecil, dibandingkan mereka yang berani dengan hal-hal yang lebih berbahaya.

“O… oke, aku akan ikut bersamamu, Alex. Ayo, biar aku iringi.” Chase naik ke mobilnya.

“Bagus, Chase!” Kelima anjing yang lain bersorak. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, mereka segera pergi ke dokter gigi.

* * *

 

“Ayo, Chase. Hanya dokter gigi!” Alex melihat ke arah Chase. Mereka sudah berada di depan pintu klinik gigi.

Chase menelan ludahnya sebentar, dan mengembuskan napas panjang.

“Ayo.” Chase masuk ke dalam, bersama dengan Alex.

* * *

 

Setelah sekian lama, mereka keluar dari klinik gigi. Gigi Chase yang tanggal sudah dilepas oleh dokter.

“Tadi dokternya ramah banget! Dia memeriksa gigiku, dan dia bilang gigiku sehat. Dia memberikanku sikat gigi ini, dan berpesan untuk selalu menjaga kesehatan gigiku.” Alex menceritakan semuanya.

“Aku juga sempat takut sih tadi, tapi ternyata tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Dan gigiku sudah dicopot oleh dokternya!” Chase menunjukkan giginya yang sudah dicopot oleh dokter.

“Baguslah. Aku bangga dengan kalian berdua.” Ryder memberikan selamat kepada mereka berdua. Yang lain juga bersorak senang.

Chase sempat menyadari bahwa dari tadi Marshall memperhatikannya dan tersenyum kepadanya. Sempat terpikir itu adalah senyuman bahwa Marshall bangga, tapi… mungkin ada yang lebih dari itu? Entah. Chase tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika Marshall sadar bahwa Chase menaruh hati untuknya.

Tapi, tampaknya itu bukan hal yang harus dipikirkan sekarang.

* * *

 

“Wow, gigimu yang copot itu besar sekali, Chase!” Zuma melihat gigi Chase yang ditutupi oleh kain. Mereka sudah kembali ke markas, dan sudah bersiap untuk tidur.

“Chase, maaf, tapi kamu tak keberatan untuk berhenti bersiul? Kau sudah bersiul selama berjam-jam!” Rocky mengeluh, dan Chase tertawa.

“Maaf! Aku hanya senang melakukannya.” Chase tersenyum meringis hingga giginya kelihatan semua.

“Dasar sombong!” Cibir Skye, diikuti tawa yang lain.

“Makanya, kalian juga harus bisa giginya tanggal juga, seperti aku!” Chase balas tertawa.

“Oh ayolah, haruskah kita saling tarik-menarik dengan mainan tarikan kita tadi siang sehingga gigi kita copot semua?” Celetuk Marshall, dan lagi-lagi yang lain tertawa.

“Mungkin itu ide bagus!” Canda Zuma.

“Oh ayolah…” Rubble hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku teman-temannya.

“Ngomong-ngomong, kalian tadi berani sekali.” Chase memuji teman-temannya.

“Ah, iya. Aku sempat takut sekali dengan laba-laba yang diberikan Ryder kepadaku, tapi aku harus menjalankan predikat “Anjing Tangguh” milikku!” Rubble tertawa.

“Psh. Wubble si Anjing Tangguh.” Zuma terkikik. “Memang lah, kau benar-benar tangguh.”

“Aku masih ingat bau anjing basahku… ew…” Rocky menutup hidungnya.

“Maaf, aku menyirammu terlalu banyak.” Marshall meminta maaf.

“Tidak masalah. Toh, dua tahun bersama kalian dan aku sudah disiram berkali-kali. Sebenarnya sih bukan takut, cuma, aku tidak suka baunya.” Rocky mengangkat bahunya.

“Ah, itu menjelaskan.” Skye mengangguk.

“Tapi aneh ya, kenapa tadi hanya Zuma yang tidak dipanggil?” Tanya Chase.

“Ah, eh… aku juga penasaran.” Zuma hanya tersenyum kecil. “Mungkin kawena ketakutanku tidak bisa dilakukan di waktu siang?” Zuma menggaruk kepalanya sambil meringis.

“Oh… memangnya apa, Zuma?” Tanya Rocky.

“Um.. aku tidak bisa mengatakannya.” Zuma memutar telapak tangannya.

“Oke, kami akan hargai itu. Kalian lebih baik tidur sekarang.” Chase mengangguk dan meminta teman-temannya untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

“Yap. Hari sudah agak larut, dan Ryder tidak akan suka jika kita bangun terlalu siang karena tidur terlalu malam.” Marshall melihat ke arah langit yang sudah gelap. Hanya ada rembulan yang tidak terlalu penuh sebagai sumber cahaya alami.

“Betul. Aku pamit ya.” Rubble beranjak dari situ dan pergi.

“Aku juga. Chase, jika perlu, mungkin kamu bisa bangunkan kami langsung dengan alarm milikmu.” Canda Skye, dan dia segera pergi dari situ.

“Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak mau menabrakkan kepalaku ke atap lagi.” Marshall menatap ke arah Chase.

“Oke, aku juga pamit ya.” Rocky kembali ke rumahnya. Tersisa Marshall dan Zuma.

“Aku masih tidak bisa melupakannya, haha.” Chase menjulurkan lidahnya.

“Dasar. Aku balik dulu ya.” Marshall pergi dari situ.

“Zuma, tunggu. Aku sekadar ingin bertanya saja sedikit.” Chase mencegat Zuma.

“Kenapa, Chase?” Zuma memutar badannya dan menghadap Chase.

“Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud lancang. Tapi, tadi kau menawari Rocky kain untuk mengeringkan dirinya, sementara yang lain pergi.” Kata Chase.

Muka Zuma agak merona merah. “A-ah! Itu bukan apa-apa kok!” Zuma segera menepis pernyataan Chase tersebut. “Maksudku, peduli itu tidak masalah, kan? S-sama seperti dirimu saat Mawshall dan Skye tadi!” Zuma membela diri.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156919908@N06/36284778785/in/dateposted-public/)

“Eh, itu beda kasus sih. Tapi… kau benar. Oke, kembalilah. Maaf, Zuma.” Chase mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum kecil.

“O-oke. Aku pewgi tidur dulu. Malam, Chase!” Zuma segera berlari kembali ke rumahnya.

“Eh, jadi benar ya…” Chase geleng-geleng kepala, dan masuk ke rumahnya. “Malam, semua.”

 

**_Jangan dulu menanyakannya kepadaku. Aku masih takut untuk mengaku._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuma mulai ketahuan affection dengan Rocky (dundunduuuuun)  
> Episode ini, secara canonnya, emang gak terlalu menunjukkan secara keseluruhan hubungan Chase dan Marshall. Tapi, di bagian awal, memang sempat terdapat 'hint' yang mungkin terlihatnya biasa aja, padahal diam-diam mereka emang di 'ship' oleh official team itu sendiri secara gak langsung.
> 
> Phobia Zuma? Bakal dikasih tahu di Chapter selanjutnya. Kebanyakan hal yang belum terjawab bakal dijawab di chapter selanjutnya, kaya, "Apa phobia Zuma?" dan "Apa benar Chase sangat mencemaskan Marshall?" /frontal banget
> 
> Penulisan deskriptifku mungkin masih gak terlalu bagus (kritik dari Khiara), jadi kalau kebetulan baca dan merasa kaya "Ini teksnya aneh" atau "Kok ada yang gak cocok ya?", tolong langsung bilang aja ya di comment, biar jadi masukan buat aku juga. Maklumi, aku masih belajar nulis ehe
> 
> Oh iya, bagian ini ditulis untuk #NulisRandom2017 di Day 13. Kalau mau cek di Facebook, bisa dicari dengan tagar yang sama (dan syarat yang sama), tapi ubah angkanya jadi 13 (#Day13Private). Ini juga merupakan 'self-archieve' punyaku, yang mungkin suatu hari nanti bisa aku pake.  
> Kalau mau cek sebelum hari ke 12, silahkan! Ada yang menggunakan bahasa inggris juga, yang merupakan saduran dari cerita yang menginspirasi aku buat bikin tulisan ini (scarlethunter I owe you so much). Temanya agak random, dan kebanyakan Paw Patrol, tapi ada yang non-PP (walaupun dikit) (ampunilah sampah ini)
> 
> Another illustration well done by [Alzeaker](https://www.facebook.com/zerwolfeAlz/?fref=ts)!


	3. Jujur Atau Berani? (Winter-Spring)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Permasalahan di kota kelahiran Ryder mengharuskan dia meninggalkan Adventure Bay, terutama Paw Patrol, selama 3 hari. Memang, kendali kepemimpinan ada di Chase selama Ryder pergi, namun kepercayaan itu percuma jika selama Ryder pergi tidak ada panggilan tugas.
> 
> Hingga... seseorang mengusulkan permainan Truth or Dare.  
> Sebuah Kejujuran yang akan mengubah dunia dua anjing. Apakah Chase mampu mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebelum ada yang bertanya "Kok perasaan cepet banget postnya?", iya, 6 chapter udah jadi jauh hari sebelum akun AO3 ini dibuat (cerobohnya Nabil gak liat email HAHAHA), jadi untuk 6 chapter pertama bakal di post di hari yang agak berdekatan.
> 
> Tapi serius loh, semua ini ditulis per hari. 1 chapter 1 hari, dan sekarang udah setengah jalan. Coba kalau gak digituin, adanya itu tulisan ngegantung aja gak diselesaiin
> 
> Ok, back to the story
> 
> Pernah baca fan-fic "Truth or Dare" di FFN yang juga dibuat komiknya di dA, dan langsung mikir, "Boleh juga nih idenya kalau bisa dijadiin pengakuan seseorang!"  
> Tapi sayang seribu sayang Nabil orangnya gak kreatif orz jadi mungkin ada beberapa yang terkesan 'garing'.
> 
> Dan masalah "Ryder pergi" itu juga kepikiran sendiri aja ehe
> 
> Ini adalah Standalone chapter, jadi ceritanya cuman ada 1 doang, gak ada lanjutannya.
> 
> Without further ado, ~~tanpa banyak bacot~~ ( **NABIL NO** ), here goes, "Jujur Atau Berani"!
> 
>  **EDIT AS IN 23/6/17** : Promised at Chapter 9, semua Chapter akan diubah tanggal postingannya jadi sesuai dengan kapan chapter bersangkutan selesai ditulis. Daaan fixed preposition stuffs.
> 
>  **EDIT AS IN 29/6/17** : OKAY WHO NOTICED THAT I PUT CHAPTER 6 IN CHAPTER 3 MAAF BANGET BAGI YANG SADAR  
> INI PASTI KEBABLASAN GEGARA BAHAS CHAPTER 9

“Halo?” Anak itu mengangkat teleponnya yang tiba-tiba berdering.

“Oh?” Mukanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi agak cemas. Tampaknya ada masalah di keluarga Ryder.

“…baik, aku mengerti. Aku akan segera ke sana, bu. Mereka? Ah, mereka bisa jaga diri. Setidaknya mereka cukup pintar untuk mengambil makanan mereka sendiri dan bertugas sendiri tanpa pengarahanku. Dan aku juga bisa kendalikan markas dari jauh, bu.” Ryder berjalan menuju arah balkon.

“Iya, serius. Nanti biar Chase yang menggantikanku. Ibu sudah tahu kan Chase itu anjing yang sangat bertanggung jawab?” Dia melihat ke bawah, melihat anjing-anjing miliknya sedang bermain bersama.

“Iya sih, aku bakal kangen sama mereka pastinya. Tapi, kalau memang masalahnya penting dan mengharuskanku untuk tidak membawa mereka, itu tidak masalah bu.” Ryder menghela napas.

“Siap. Aku akan siap-siap terlebih dahulu dan memberi tahu mereka. Jaga ayah ya bu. Dah.” Ryder menutup teleponnya. “Oh… ayah bermasalah lagi…” Ryder geleng-geleng kepala, dan segera memanggil seluruh anjing menuju markas.

* * *

 

“Paw Patrol, menuju ke markas!”

“Hei, Ryder memanggil!” Chase menghentikan permainan bola sepak mereka.

“Hah?” Marshall bertanya. Namun sayang, karena permainan dihentikan saat bola ditendang ke Marshall, kepalanya kena bola yang ditendang Rocky tadi.

“Ups! Maaf Marshall!” Rocky meminta maaf. “Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang, ayo!” Dia segera berlari ke arah markas, diikuti yang lain.

“Hei! Tunggu!” Marshall masih agak pusing, dan segera mengejar yang lain.

Sampai di pintu masuk, Marshall tidak bisa mengendalikan langkahnya dan terjatuh tepat di depan lift.

“Sini, biar ku bantu.” Chase menghela napas dan menarik Marshall masuk ke dalam.

“Terima kasih. Aku tidak marah kepada Rocky, tapi tadi sangat membuatku pusing.” Marshall menundukkan kepalanya.

“Terkadang aku agak sedih, melihat tim medis kita lebih membutuhkan pertolongan medis dibandingkan yang lain.” Celetuk Zuma, yang membuat semuanya tertawa, termasuk Marshall.

“Ironis.” Balas Marshall. Mereka segera naik ke atas.

* * *

 

“Oh iya, kalian tidak perlu ganti kostum. Cukup hadapi aku dengan apa pun yang kalian pakai sekarang.” Tiba-tiba kalung anjing mereka berbunyi.

“Oh, sepertinya ini bukan masalah darurat…” Rubble menyimpulkan.

“Betul. Biasanya… ada pengumuman.” Chase melihat ke atap lift. “Aku penasaran, apa ya kira-kira?”

“Ada anggota baru lagi mungkin?” Kata Skye.

“Ayolah, markas ini tidak cukup untuk 7 anjing atau lebih. Bahkan Everest dan Tracker tinggal bersama Jake dan Carlos.” Rocky memutar pandangan matanya.

“Iya sih…” Skye mengangguk mengiyakan. Mereka sampai di lantai atas.

“Uh… kenapa dengan Marshall?” Ryder, yang melihat mereka sampai, bertanya begitu melihat Marshall masih menundukkan kepalanya.

“Dia tadi kena bola sepak di kepala saat kita main. Agak pusing. Kalian bantu aku bawa dia juga.” Chase mencoba mengangkat Marshall, dan dibantu Rubble dengan Rocky. Marshall tidak memberontak sedikitpun dan membiarkan teman-temannya membawa dia.

“Ya sudah.” Ryder membiarkannya. Mereka menaruh Marshall tepat di sebelah posisi Zuma.

“Ngomong-ngomong, ada pewihal apa, Wyder?” Zuma bertanya, saat yang lain sudah berbaris di depan Ryder.

“Aku… harus pergi ke luar kota. Aku harus kembali ke rumahku dulu selama beberapa hari. Orang tuaku ada masalah, dan aku harus menanganinya juga.” Ryder menjelaskan semuanya. “Jadi, aku terpaksa meninggalkan kalian selama… kurang lebih 3 hari. Di saat aku tidak ada, Chase, tolong ambil alih pimpinan.” Ryder melanjutkan.

“Eh? Pergi?” Skye bertanya.

“Iya. Darurat. Kalian sayangnya tidak boleh ikut.” Ryder menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Aw… ya sudah deh, semoga sukses ya, Ryder. Dan siap, aku akan menjaga Paw Patrol agar tetap bertugas jika kami dibutuhkan.” Chase menjawab.

“Terima kasih, Chase. Aku tahu kamu bisa diandalkan. Dan untuk yang lain, jaga diri selama aku pergi. Kalian akan aku panggil ke markas jikalau ada yang membutuhkan Paw Patrol, dan aku hanya akan memberikan pengarahan dari jarak jauh. Sisanya, saat di lapangan, Chase yang memimpin.” Ryder menutup pertemuan tersebut. “Aku percayakan pada kalian semua ya!”

“Siap, Ryder!” Kata semuanya.

“Kalian boleh turun lagi dan melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing. Aku harus siap-siap terlebih dahulu.” Ryder berjalan menuju tiang di mana dia biasa turun. Yang lain masuk ke dalam lift.

“Terima kasih.” Chase mengangguk, dan menepuk Marshall. “Marshall, sudah selesai pertemuannya. Ayo turun.” Kata Chase.

Marshall mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sekitar. “Ungh…” Dia masih terlihat pusing, tapi tampaknya sudah tidak parah. “Oke… ayo.” Marshall berjalan perlahan menuju lift dan turun bersama yang lain.

* * *

 

Sudah dua hari semenjak Ryder meninggalkan Paw Patrol, tapi selama dua hari itu Paw Patrol seperti vakum. Tidak ada yang memanggil meminta bantuan atau semacamnya. Seperti semua orang tahu bahwa Ryder pergi dan mereka tidak mau merepotkan anjing-anjing itu.

“Oh ayolah! Ini sudah hari kedua!” Rubble menggerutu, dan merebahkan dirinya di ruang santai.

“Aneh, kenapa dua hari ini Adventure Bay sepi ya?” Rocky juga mengeluh, dan ikut tiduran sebelah Rubble.

“Sepertinya Ryder memasang status di sosial medianya dan mengatakan bahwa dia pergi, makanya semua orang tahu kita ‘tidak bisa bekerja’ tanpa Ryder.” Skye ikut mengeluh.

“Hah? Sosial media?” Chase memiringkan kepalanya.

“Aku hanya bercanda.” Skye tersenyum tipis.

“Aneh memang.” Chase melihat sekitar. Marshall dan Zuma masih memainkan _Pup Pup Boogie_ saat dia melihat, namun tiba tiba mereka mematikannya.

“BOSAN!” Zuma berteriak dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas karpet, hingga semuanya melihat ke arah dia.

“Kamu tidak apa-apa, Zuma?” Rubble bertanya.

“Selain bosan, iya.” Zuma bergabung dengan mereka.

“Dan hari terlalu panas di luar. Aku tidak ada rencana untuk menjadi _pupsicle_ meleleh.” Marshall bercanda, dan yang lain tertawa.

“Betul, bahkan terlihat dari pintu depan bahwa di luar saaaangat panas. Bahkan sebelum kita sampai di kolam, mungkin kita sudah meleleh duluan.” Chase melihat ke pintu depan.

“Adanya kolamnya yang kering ya?” Canda Skye sambil tertawa.

“Betul itu. Tolonglah.” Rubble menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Hmm…” Semuanya berkumpul dan berpikir, apakah ada aktivitas lain yang bisa dilakukan.

“…pernah dengar permainan _Truth or Dare_?” Marshall tiba-tiba berkata.

“Eh? ToD? Aku pewnah dengar itu, dan aku penasawan.” Zuma bangun dari karpetnya.

“Kayanya menarik jika kita memainkannya. Aku juga penasaran!” Skye langsung melompat girang dan bergabung dengan Marshall. Zuma juga.

“Boleh deh. Itu ide yang tidak terlalu buruk. Aku tidak mengerti sih, sebenarnya, tapi boleh lah.” Rubble bergabung dengan yang lain.

“Tapi… jika mau main permainan itu, bukannya kita butuh botol untuk diputar?” Chase bertanya.

“Ah, masalah itu sih kecil!” Rocky segera berlari ke luar markas. Setelah beberapa saat, dia kembali dengan botol bekas.

“Kenapa harus jadi sampah jika bisa diolah?” Rocky tertawa. “Tapi, aku benci keluar sekali lagi. Cukup ini saja ya alatnya?” Rocky menjulurkan lidahnya karena kepanasan.

“Oke, biarkan Rocky saja yang jadi korban kekejaman matahari hari ini.” Chase bercanda, dan semuanya tertawa.

“Itu kejam sekali, Chase. Sumpah.” Rocky hanya meringis.

* * *

 

“Oke, semuanya duduk mengitari botol ini.” Chase mengarahkan teman-temannya. Chase duduk di sebelah Marshall dan Rocky, sementara Rubble duduk di antara Zuma dan Skye.

“Jadi… siapa yang duluan?” Rocky bertanya.

“Biarkan Chase yang memutarnya duluan.” Saran Skye.

“Iya, biar dia duluan yang memutar.” Zuma mengangguk mengiyakan.

“Oke, jika kalian ingin aku yang memutarnya duluan…” Chase memegang botol bekas itu. “Siap?” Tanyanya.

“Siap.” Semuanya mengangguk bersamaan.

Chase memutar botol tersebut dengan cukup kencang, dan akhirnya mulut botol tersebut menunjuk ke arah Rubble.

“Oh, aku duluan?” Rubble menunjuk dirinya.

“Jadi, kamu harus memilih antara Jujur, atau memlih Berani. Jika Jujur, maka kamu harus menjawab pertanyaan apa pun dengan jujur. Jika Berani, kamu harus melakukan apa pun yang disuruh. Tapi tenang, kami tidak main siksa-siksaan kok.” Chase menjelaskan kepada Rubble.

“Oh… aku mengerti. Tampaknya Berani ditunjukkan untukku.” Canda Rubble.

“Silakan saja sih jika mau. Hmm… Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta Rocky untuk mengambilkan sesuatu di rumahnya, tapi kasihan dia harus keluar lagi.” Chase berpikir. “Ah. Coba lakukan atraksi dengan beberapa kudapan dari mesin kudapan itu, Rubble.” Chase memberikan _Dare_ yang mudah.

“Kupikir kau akan menyuruhku untuk atraksi di atas papan luncurku, Chase.” Rubble bangkit, dan mengambil beberapa makanan dari mesin.

“Setidaknya tidak ada laba-laba di sini.” Chase hanya tertawa pelan.

“ENGGAK.” Rubble menatap tajam ke arah Chase. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin Chase sudah masuk rumah sakit.

“Oke oke, maaf.” Chase tertawa gugup, dan yang lain hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

“Aku siap. Mungkin… aku akan membuat atraksi seperti di sirkus.” Rubble mengambil posisi. Dia melempar salah satu kudapannya, dan dia melempar yang lain juga. Dia melakukan atraksi _juggling_ dengan kue-kue tersebut.

“Wow! Itu keren, Rubble!” Puji Marshall.

“Belum sampai finalnya, Marshall!” Kata Rubble. Setelah beberapa saat, dia melempar semuanya tepat ke atas kepalanya dan dia memakannya langsung.

Semua anjing bertepuk tangan melihatnya. “Hebat, Rubble!” Kira-kira tulah yang kebanyakan diucap oleh mereka berlima.

“Terima kasih! Tadi itu juga tidak terlalu buruk…” Rubble kembali duduk.

“Giliranmu untuk memutar, Rubble.” Chase mempersilakan. Rubble memegang ujung botol, dan memutarnya.

“Zuma, Jujur atau Berani?” Rubble langsung menanyakannya ketika mulut botol menunjuk ke arah Labrador coklat itu.

“Ah… hmm, Jujur sepewtinya tidak akan menyakitkan.” Zuma menjawab.

“Mengenai apa yang kita bahas tempo hari, tentang phobia kita.” Rubble langsung bertanya. “Apa sebenarnya phobiamu?”

Zuma sempat terdiam sebentar dan melihat ke sekitar. “Uh…” Zuma terdengar gugup.

“Tidak apa-apa, Zuma. Kami juga tidak mungkin memakai informasi mengenai apa phobiamu untuk menakutimu.” Skye menenangkan Zuma.

“Toh, aku tidak menakuti Rubble dengan laba-laba. Paling dia hanya tidak sengaja melihat satu atau semacamnya.” Ujar Chase.

“Berisik.” Rubble melihat ke arah Chase dengan mata dipicingkan.

“Maaf.” Chase lagi lagi tertawa.

“Ya… sebenarnya… aku… punya… _Phasmophobia_.” Zuma menjawab. “Takut terhadap hantu.”

“Oh?” Rocky menaikan alisnya.

“Iya, aku takut hantu. Walaupun mungkin meweka tidak bisa menyakitiku, tapi aku takut.” Zuma menurunkan kupingnya, malu.

“Ah… aku jadi teringat waktu _Halloween_ tahun lalu, aku menakuti Zuma dengan hantu mainan.” Chase mengingat kejadian masa lalu.

“Oh iya, aku juga ingat, waktu kita harus menyelamatkan ibu walikota, pak Porter, dan kapten Turbot dari kapal ‘berhantu’, Zuma sempat ketakutan di belakangku.” Marshall menambahkan.

“Oh…” Yang lain hanya mengangguk.

“Tidak apa-apa, Zuma. Itu bukan sesuatu yang harus dicemaskan. Kan, seperti kata Ryder, “Takut itu boleh”, iya kan?” Rubble menepuk bahu Zuma.

“Iya… terima kasih ya, semuanya.” Zuma tersenyum tipis.

“Tenang saja. Kita kan keluarga!” Chase mencoba mengubah suasana.

“Dan keluarga menjaga satu sama lain, kan?” Rocky tersenyum. Melihat senyuman Rocky, Zuma tidak bersedih hati lagi.

“I-iya… betul…” Zuma tersenyum lebar.

“Aw, itu Zuma yang ku kenal. Periang.” Marshall tertawa.

“Ngaca!” Celetuk Chase.

“Ehe…” Marshall tersipu malu.

* * *

 

“Aku putar ya.” Zuma memutar botolnya. Cukup lama, hingga akhirnya berhenti di Marshall.

“Pasti seru nih.” Canda Rubble.

“Oke… karena sudah ada satu yang Jujur, dan satu yang Berani, aku ambil Berani.” Marshall dengan mantap menjawab.

“Hmm… coba lakukan _Tail Spin_ , Mawshall. Tapi aku ingin kamu berusaha tidak menabrak siapa pun.” Zuma menahan tawanya. Yang lain kecuali Chase juga menutup mulut mereka, menahan tawa.

“Kalian meremehkanku!” Marshall sadar yang lain mengejek dia, dan segera bangun. “Akan ku lakukan. Daaaan… PUTAR!” Marshall mulai berputar.

Awalnya sih dia stabil. Namun, 5 detik kemudian, dia sudah mengelilingi markas, berputar di luar kendali. Marshall berteriak meminta tolong, dan yang lain hanya tertawa. Hingga akhirnya, dia mengarah menuju Chase.

“Awas!” Teriak Marshall.

“GAH!” Chase berusaha menghindar, namun terlambat. Dia tertabrak Marshall dan mereka menimpa satu sama lain.

“Sudah kubilang.” Zuma berhenti tertawa dan berusaha menolong mereka. “Kalian tidak apa-apa?” Tanyanya.

“Menurutmu, Zuma?” Chase menepuk mukanya sendiri.

“Maaf Chase!” Marshall bangkit.

“Kamu tidak apa-apa?” Dia melihat ke sekitar Marshall.

“Iya. Aku baik baik saja, Chase. Tenang.” Marshall menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Serius? Tidak ada yang terluka atau semacamnya?” Chase masih melihat ke sekeliling Marshall.

“Iya, serius. Ok, Chase, bukan bermaksud lancang, tapi kau mulai bertingkah aneh.” Marshall agak menyeritkan dahinya.

Chase sadar bahwa dia secara terang-terangan cemas terhadap Marshall.

“U-uh… ma-maaf…” Chase segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Marshall hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahunya.

“Meh.” Marshall kembali duduk dengan yang lain, begitu pula Chase.

“Psh, Chase.” Zuma mengedipkan matanya.

“D-diam.” Chase memberikan isyarat. Ternyata secara tidak sadar, Zuma meminta hal itu agar Marshall bisa dengan sengaja menabrak Chase.

“Giliranku.” Marshall memutar botolnya. Botolnya mendarat di Skye kali ini.

“Jujur.” Skye langsung menjawab.

“Sebelum kamu berpikir macam-macam, ini hanya iseng. Tapi… apakah dirimu ada perasaan terhadap Chase?” Marshall bertanya dengan polos.

“!!!” Skye dan Chase langsung merah mukanya. “KE-KENAPA KAMU PUNYA PIKIRAN KAYA BEGITU!?” Mereka berteriak bersamaan.

“Ups, bocor!” Rocky tertawa, diikuti yang lainnya juga.

“M-MAKSUDKU, MEMANG AKU MENGAKU AKU SUKA CHASE, TAPI AKU HANYA MENYUKAINYA LAYAKNYA SEORANG KAKAK BAGIKU YA!” Skye membela diri.

“TUNGGU, KAMU SUKA DENGAN DIRIKU!?” Chase panik.

“SEBAGAI KAKAK!” Skye memalingkan mukanya, tambah panik. “M-maksudku sebagai teman kerja! _Partner_!” Skye mencoba tenang.

“Oh, teman kerja ya?” Chase juga mencoba menenangkan dirinya, sementara yang lain makin tidak terkendalikan tawanya.

“Iya! Kau ingat waktu kemarin aku dan Marshall hampir jatuh dari helikopterku, lalu kau mencemaskanku!? Semacam itu!” Skye membalas.

“Tuh! Dengar apa kata dia!” Chase mencoba menghentikan tawa yang lain. “Dan aku memang benar akan bertindak seperti itu! Siapa pun itu, Rubble, Rocky, atau Zuma! Jika kalian berada dalam keadaan genting, aku akan mencoba menolong kalian dan mencemaskan kalian.” Chase akhirnya menjawab dengan tenang.

“Oke oke, kami mengerti!” Rubble akhirnya berhenti tertawa. “Kalian, heh, kasihan Chase sama Skye!” Rubble juga berusaha menghentikan Rocky dan Zuma yang paling keras tertawanya.

“Iya iya! Astaga… tadi semestinya direkam reaksi mereka…” Rocky tertawa sampai keluar air mata segala. “Aku lupa ambil kameraku tadi… haha.” Akhirnya dia berhenti tertawa. Dia menjitak Zuma juga saat itu.

“Hei!” Zuma berhenti tertawa dan meringis kesakitan.

“Sudah, kasihan mereka.” Rocky tertawa kecil.

“Iya, kak, iya.” Zuma tidak sadar dia mengatakan hal itu.

“Hah?” Chase dan Rocky, yang mendengar jelas apa yang disebut Zuma, bertanya.

“M-maksudnya Rocky!” Zuma berusaha menghindar.

“Psh, hampir saja.” Chase tertawa pelan.

* * *

 

“Tersisa Rocky dan Chase.” Skye memegang botol tersebut. “Siapa pun yang mendapatkannya, harus Jujur kali ini.” Skye memutar botolnya.

Karena Skye memutarnya cukup kencang, botolnya berputar cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya…

“Chase!” Skye memanggil nama Shepherd itu saat botolnya menunjuk ke arahnya.

“Oke, tanyakan saja. Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa pun!” Chase berkata dengan percaya diri.

“Yakin ya? Oke, akan ku tanyakan hal ini. Mengenai saat kita membantu Alex, DAN saat kita selesai bertugas di tahun baru.” Skye memberikan petunjuk tentang apa yang akan dia tanyakan.

“Oh?” Chase memiringkan kepalanya, penasaran.

“…apa benar kamu menyimpan perasaan suka dan peduli dengan Marshall?” Suara Skye yang semakin melemah membuat yang lain tidak bisa mendengarnya kecuali Marshall, yang berada di sampingnya.

Muka Marshall langsung merah.

“M-maksudnya kamu balas dendam nih!?” Marshall bertanya kepada Skye. “T-tapi kan, aku cowok!” Marshall melihat ke arah Chase dan Skye berkali-kali.

“A-apa!?” Chase bertanya, takut jika apa yang ditanyakan Skye adalah apa yang persis di pikirannya.

“Apa betul Chase suka dan sangat peduli dengan Marshall, sampai dia memperlakukan Marshall seperti adiknya sendiri?” Skye memperjelas suaranya, dan semua langsung menatap ke arah Chase.

“Ah, iya! Aku baru sadar, belakangan ini kamu bersikap agak… simpatis kepadaku, Chase. Mulai dari saat kakiku terluka karena tersangkut kandang itu, hingga tadi waktu aku menabrakmu!” Marshall mengingat semuanya. “Chase, jujur. Apa benar semua hal yang dikatakan Skye itu betulan?” Marshall menatap ke arah mata Chase.

Chase terpojok. Pertanyaan itu sudah keluar, dan dia tidak bisa mengelak sedikitpun. Bahkan orang yang dimaksud ikut bertanya. “Tidak ada waktu untuk mundur. Jujur atau tidak selamanya!”

“…tapi, kalian berjanji kalian tidak akan menertawaiku?” Chase bertanya.

“Jika… memang ini cukup sensitif, iya. Kami janji.” Rubble mengangguk, dan Rocky dengan Zuma mengiyakan.

“Aku… aku akui, iya. Entahlah, aku bingung sebenarnya. Tiba-tiba aku seperti sangat peduli dengan Marshall semenjak malam tahun baru itu. Seperti… ada sesuatu di hatiku yang memintaku untuk selalu menjaga Marshall secara penuh. Aku peduli dengan kalian, iya! Aku peduli sekali! Namun… seperti ada yang beda untuk Marshall. Aku… ingin menjadi kakak yang protektif bagi dirinya. Aku merasa kasihan, 2 tahun bersama kalian semua dan selalu Marshall yang kena batunya, baik saat masuk lift, atau saat berada di lapangan. Aku tidak tega sebenarnya. Aku tidak tega melihatnya.” Chase berhenti sebentar, dan mengambil napas.

“Jujur, pertama kali saat aku bertemu Marshall, dua tahun yang lalu, saat Paw Patrol masih beranggotakan aku dan Ryder… Aku mempunyai naluri spesial untuk menjaga Marshall. Dan… lagi, latar belakang Marshall yang sangat membuatku takut kehilangan kalian juga…” Chase agak sedikit menangis.

“L-latar belakangku?” Marshall bertanya.

“Kamu tidak ingat, Marshall? Di hari itu, saat aku menolongmu dari mimpi burukmu sendiri?” Chase menatap ke arah Marshall.

“Ah… iya, aku ingat sekarang. Tadi sih lupa, karena… aku sudah tidak trauma lagi.” Marshall juga agak sedikit tertunduk.

“Itu sebabnya, aku takut kehilangan kalian. Dan Marshall, lebih spesifiknya. Dia sudah mengalami hal terburuk di kehidupannya, jangan sampai kalian juga mengalaminya sampai dua kali. Atau lebih.” Chase menghela napas. “Iya. Aku suka Marshall, sebagai adikku.” Chase menutup matanya, takut membayangkan respons Marshall yang mungkin akan menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Namun, ternyata dugaan Chase salah.

“Kenapa kamu tidak jujur dari awal, Chase?” Marshall bertanya.

“Hah?” Chase membuka matanya.

“Aku malah sangat senang jika tahu ternyata ada orang yang sangat peduli kepadaku. Maksudnya, kalian memang peduli kepadaku, tapi mengetahui bahwa seseorang peduli denganku secara spesifik… itu beda.” Marshall sedikit tertawa. “Aku bersedia menjadi adikmu, jika kamu bersedia menjadi kakakku yang bertanggung jawab, Chase.” Dia juga menangis haru. “Aku senang ada yang peduli.” Dan Marshall mengangguk mengiyakan.

“S-sungguh?” Chase tidak percaya.

“Tamparlah aku jika kakak kira aku berbohong.” Marshall mendekatinya, dan melihat ke arah matanya. “Aku serius.”

“Te-terima kasih Marshall… terima kasih…” Chase ikut menangis haru, dan merangkul Marshall.

“Aww, aku tidak kuat melihat hal imut seperti ini!” Rubble tersenyum.

“Yah, Skye, kesempatanmu habis deh. Marshall sudah mengaku duluan.” Ledek Zuma.

“Berisik!” Skye menggonggong agak agresif. “Biarkan saja! Aku malah senang Chase punya yang lebih baik daripada diriku! Dan biar saja aku jadi teman kerja Chase, akan selalu kulindungi kalian dengan sebaiknya.” Skye menjawab dengan nada yang mantap.

“Aw!” Rocky ikut tersenyum mendengarnya.

“Sudah sudah, kita masih ada satu lagi yang tersisa.” Marshall kembali fokus ke permainan. Chase menyeka air matanya dan melihat lagi ke arah teman-temannya.

“Oh iya, Chase, jika kamu mau Ryder tidak mengetahui hal ini, kita bisa jaga rahasia kok.” Skye menawarkan.

“Tidak apa-apa. Beri tahu saja Ryder. Lebih baik jujur di awal daripada ketahuan pas di akhir, dan mungkin bisa lebih buruk.” Chase menjawab.

“Oke, akan kami sampaikan ke Ryder nanti.” Skye mengangguk.

“Otomatis ke Rocky ya, karena memang tersisa dia seorang.” Chase langsung melihat ke arah Rocky.

“Oke, aku memilih Be- eh, enggak jadi. Aku takut jika _Aquaphobia_ ku dibawa-bawa lagi.” Rocky segera mengganti jawabannya.

“Dimengerti. Pertanyaanku ini mungkin agak sama dengan apa yang Skye tanyakan, tapi beda.” Chase memberikan petunjuk, dan berkedip ke Zuma.

“Chase, jangan.” Zuma menatap tajam ke arah Chase.

“Rocky, bagaimana perasaanmu jika…”

“CHASE!” Zuma panik.

“BAGAIMANA PERASAANMU JIKA ZUMA MENYUKAIMU SEPERTI AKU DAN MARSHALL!?” Chase langsung menanyakan dengan cepat, takut pertanyaannya akan diinterupsi Zuma.

“CHASE SIALAN! KENAPA HARUS DITANYA! KAN AKU JADINYA MALU!” Zuma langsung menghampiri Chase dan memukulnya berkali-kali. Setidaknya pukulan Labrador ini tidak akan membuat seseorang masuh IGD.

Chase hanya tertawa. “Ayolah! Kupikir kamu berani!” Dia menangkis beberapa pukulan Zuma.

“Ah, eh? Jadi Zuma benar seperti itu?” Rocky bertanya. Zuma langsung melihat ke arah Rocky, kebingungan.

“Ah… uhm…” Zuma langsung berhenti memukuli Chase dan menghadap Rocky.

“Tidak apa-apa. Enggak masalah. Jawabanku akan sama persis seperti Marshall, “Aku senang jika ada yang peduli denganku secara khusus”. Tapi, Zuma, kamu… mau jadi adikku?” Rocky menawarkan.

Zuma merah sekali mukanya saat Rocky menanyakan hal itu. Dia salah tingkah, sementara Skye, Marshall, dan Rubble menahan tawa mereka melihat Zuma kebingungan habis-habisan.

“Tuh, sudah ditawarkan! Ambil saja, Zuma!” Chase menepuk pundak Zuma.

“Aku serius, Zuma. Jika kamu mau memperlakukanku seperti kakak, aku bisa memanjakanmu seperti adik.” Rocky tersenyum lebar.

Zuma langsung lompat ke arah Rocky dan memeluknya erat.

“Tentu! Aku mau!” Zuma menjilati muka Rocky berkali-kali

“Aww! Bahkan Zuma lebih imut dibandingkan Marshall!” Skye tertawa bahagia.

“Hei, hei! Haha, hentikan! Geli!” Rocky hanya tertawa karena geli.

“I-iya!” Zuma berhenti, dan masih memeluk Rocky dengan erat.

“Chase, cemburu enggak?” Rubble bertanya.

“Maksudnya?” Tanya Chase.

“Zuma bisa semanja itu dengan Rocky. Mereka akan sangat lekat, pastinya. Maksudnya, pasangan tenang-aktif kaya gitu kan lucu, menurutku.” Rubble tertawa.

“Ah, ada saatnya kok, Rubble!” Marshall tersenyum, dan Chase merona mukanya.

“Dek, jangan.” Chase menepuk pundak Marshall.

“Yak, dia sudah merespons!” Ledek Skye, dan Rubble tertawa lagi.

“Berisiiik!” Chase memalingkan mukanya dan membenamkan mukannya ke pundak Marshall.

“Ah, ayolah kak. Diam diam kakak juga mau kan?” Marshall tersenyum meringis.

“Kamu juga jangan ikut-ikutan!” Chase menepuk bahu Marshall agak kencang, hingga membuat Marshall terbatuk-batuk.

“Eheh, nyatanya gitu kan!” Marshall menjulurkan lidahnya.

* * *

 

“Tampaknya kita sudahi saja ya permainannya. Toh semua sudah dapat gilirannya masing-masing.” Chase menghentikan permainannya.

“Iya, aku juga sudah capek ketawa.” Skye meregangkan tubuhnya.

“Mentang-mentang banyak hiburannya ya, kita yang jadi objek hiburannya…” Chase melirik ke arah Skye.

“Tapi, tidak apa-apa sih. Secara tidak langsung kita memainkan permainan ini hanya sekadar agar Chase dan Zuma mau mengaku sayang mereka yang lebih kepada Marshall dan Rocky.” Rubble mengambil botol tersebut dan menaruhnya di dekat dia.

“Psh. Itu tidak disengaja memang. Tapi aku lega.” Zuma menghela napas lega. “Lega karena akhirnya Chase tidak akan menggodaku berlebihan lagi.”

“Hei! Salah sendiri kamu terang-terangan sama Rocky!” Chase membalas.

“Kamu lebih jelas lagi, Chase!” Zuma juga membalas.

“Ayolah, sebelum kalian adu mulut, kita sudahi saja. Hari sudah sore.” Rocky menengok ke luar.

“Aku mau keluar. Mau cari udara sore yang enak.” Marshall bangkit. “Ayo, Chase.” Dia mengajak Chase.

“L-loh kok aku diajak…” Chase malu. “T-tapi oke!” Chase juga bangkit, dan mengejar Marshall yang sudah agak menjauh. Yang lain tertawa melihatnya.

* * *

 

“Chase, tadi… terima kasih ya.” Marshall angkat bicara saat pintu markas tertutup.

“Eh?” Chase menengok ke arah adiknya itu.

“Kakak sudah mau jujur. Aku memang sempat agak risih melihat kakak mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu dari aku. Dan berkali-kali aku ‘menangkap’ bahwa kakak memang suka kepadaku… Jadi lebih baik diomongin langsung daripada dipendam terus, kan?” Marshall tersenyum. Maklumlah mereka menjuluki Marshall si murah senyum.

“Eheh, iya sih… kamu benar, dek.” Chase melihat ke langit senja. “Tak terasa ya waktu berjalan cepat. Seingatku, kamu masih anjing kecil yang tidak bertuan, dan sendirian di jalanan. Tiba tiba kita sudah menjadi kakak-adik.” Dia menghela napas. “Sama seperti Zuma, aku lega bisa menyatakannya kepadamu.”

“Aku juga, lega ternyata apa yang kupikirkan benar.” Marshall tertawa.

“Dek, senyumanmu bisa tolong dikondisikan enggak? Aku enggak bisa tiap hari diabetes terus, tahu.” Celetuk Chase.

“Tapi kakak suka kan!” Marshall terus saja tersenyum. “Kakak Chase~!” Ledek Marshall.

“MARSHALL!” Chase memalingkan mukanya yang merona merah sekali. Marshall hanya tertawa.

“Entah apa kata Ryder jika dia tahu tentang hal ini…” Marshall geleng-geleng kepala.

“Dia menerima kita apa adanya sih, dan akan selalu sayang kita. Aku yakin itu.” Chase berkata dengan mantap.

“Ehe… oke deh.” Marshall menggenggam tangan Chase. “Mau menghabiskan waktu di dekat teluk?” Tanyanya.

“Boleh. Kamu sering ke situ ya?” Tanya Chase.

“Jujur, terkadang kalau aku agak lelah dengan kegiatan di suatu hari, aku akan ke situ dan beristirahat. Angin yang sepoi-sepoi, dengan pemandangan langit yang tampak jelas dari situ… Aku senang tempat-tempat seperti itu.” Marshall menjawab.

“Ah, aku tidak tahu ternyata kamu tipe orang yang suka ketenangan, dek.” Chase mengangguk pelan.

“Hehe… begitulah. Dan… lagipula, kita bisa berduaan saja kan di situ? Mungkin kakak mau mengetahui lebih tentang adik yang tidak diketahui banyak orang?” Marshall hanya tertawa.

“Ah, berbagi rahasia ya. Tentu.” Chase mengangguk. Mereka segera pergi dari markas.

* * *

 

Keesokan harinya…

“Aku pulang!” Ryder langsung masuk ke markasnya setelah memarkir ATVnya di garasi.

“Selamat datang kembali, Ryder!” Chase segera menyambut  Ryder. “Bagaimana?”

“Syukurnya semua sudah kembali seperti normal, Chase. Terima kasih.” Ryder menaruh tasnya sebentar.

“Biar aku bawa!” Chase menggigit tas Ryder dan mencoba menyeretnya ke lift.

“Oh, ayolah, Chase. Tidak perlu. Lagipula ada beberapa hal yang harus aku bongkar di sini.” Ryder mencegahnya. Chase langsung berhenti.

“O-oke deh.” Chase hanya tertawa malu.

“Ngomong-ngomong, tiga hari dari kemarin tidak ada masalah apa-apa ya di markas?” Ryder membuka tasnya.

“Ya… begitulah. Kalau kata Skye, “Ryder memasang status di sosial medianya bahwa dia pergi, makanya semua orang tahu Paw Patrol sedang kehilangan ketuanya dan tidak ingin merepotkan keenam anjing yang tersisa”.” Chase meniru cara Skye saat dia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

“Wah, Ryder sudah kembali ya! Dan Chase, tadi kamu ngapain meniru suaraku?” Skye, yang menyadari kedatangan Ryder, dan juga mendengar Chase, bertanya.

“Halo Skye.” Ryder mengeluarkan beberapa barang dari tasnya.

“Kamu waktu itu ngomong apa waktu Ryder pergi dan kita enggak ada tugas selama dua hari?” Tanya Chase sambil terkikik.

“Ya kira kira seperti apa yang Chase omongkan tadi, Ryder.” Skye membalas, dan juga tertawa terkikik.

“Dasar. Kalian berarti ngapain saja dari kemarin?” Tanya Ryder. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa mainan anjing yang tampaknya baru dibeli dari kampung halamannya. “Ini ada beberapa oleh-oleh buat anjing-anjing baik seperti kalian.” Ryder memberikan salah satu mainan kepada Chase.

“Terima kasih, Ryder! Dan…”

“KEMARIN KAMI MAIN JUJUR ATAU BERANI DAN CHASE MENGAKU DIA SUKA SAMA MARSHALL DAN JUGA ZUMA DENGAN ROCKY!“ Belum sempat Chase menjawab, Skye sudah menjawab duluan dengan cepat. Terlalu cepat sampai Skye kehabisan napas.

“SKYE! AYOLAH!” Chase agak sedikit kesal. “HARUS BANGET DIBOCORKAN SEMUANYA!?”

“Hei hei, tenanglah, Chase. Apa benar itu?” Ryder menahan kepala mereka berdua.

“I… iya, Ryder. Aku kemarin terpaksa mengaku karena saat bermain, Skye menanyakan hal itu dan… gitu deh. Aku mengaku aku ingin menjaga Marshall lebih dari sekadar teman kerja.” Chase menjawab dengan nada pelan.

“Ah, aku mengerti kok. Tidak apa-apa sih. Aku akan tetap menyayangi kalian apa adanya. Toh, kalian adalah yang terpilih dan aku tidak mungkin juga membuang kalian kan?” Canda Ryder.

“I-Iya sih..” Chase juga tertawa.

“Semetinya kau lihat waktu Rocky diterkam Zuma untuk sebuah pelukan erat, Ryder.” Skye tertawa.

“Haha, aku bisa bayangkan itu. Mana Marshall?” Ryder melepas mereka berdua dan melihat sekitar.

“Ada yang memanggil?” Marshall baru saja masuk dari pintu depan. “Oh, hei Ryder!” Marshall menghampiri mereka bertiga.

“Hmm, karena tidak ada yang aku perlukan, aku pergi dulu ya. Dadah!” Skye pergi dari situ saat Marshall sampai.

“Pergi sana!” Canda Chase. “Hei, Marshall. Ryder sudah tahu.” Chase melihat ke arah adiknya itu.

“Ah, oke lah. Tak apa kan, Ryder?” Marshall memohon.

“Aku tidak akan pernah marah sedikitpun mengenai kalian. Asalkan kalian baik-baik saja, itu tidak menjadi beban bagiku.” Ryder menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Syukurlah.” Marshall mencium pipi Chase dengan hidungnya, dan sempat membuat Chase ‘rusak’.

“M-Marshall, jika aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan lakukan itu.” Ryder tertawa, melihat Chase yang langsung salah tingkah.

“M-maksudmu apa sih!?” Chase bertanya, malu.

“Biar saja, kak!” Marshall menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya sambil mengedipkan matanya.

“Dasar…” Chase hanya geleng-geleng kepala, dan Ryder dengan Marshall tertawa.

 

**_Jujur atau Berani, kau tanya? Aku berani untuk jujur kepadamu._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *internal fanboy screaming*  
> FINALLY  
> (T)HE(Y) CONFESSED  
> EEEEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> Saat nulis ini kebayang gugupnya Chase loh ehe  
> HEHEHEHE
> 
> Maaf authornya sakit jiwa tolong dia seseorang
> 
> So, that settles it! Chase dan Marshall, bersama dengan Rocky dan Zuma, mulai berlabuh~ *[My Heart Will Go On intensifies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G44xTr8D_bw)*
> 
> Dan tbh seneng kalo ngebayangin temen-temen mereka support dengan relationship mereka aww~
> 
> Karena kepanjangan, ini sempet di split jadi 2 hari di Facebook, jadi ini adalah untuk Day 14 dan Day 15. Iya, gak mungkin aku post 3k kata sekaligus dalam post Facebook HAHAHA  
> Kasian editorku /yh
> 
> We'll see the more of them in the next upcoming 7 chapters. Though, gak akan janji bahwa ini bakal Fluff terus. Liat itu tagnya apa? yep, _Fluff and Angst_. Get ready, people.
> 
> **[SIDE-FIC IS AVAILABLE!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11446212) A short fluff story <3 ******


	4. Paskah Penuh Masalah (Spring)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musim semi sudah tiba, dan biasanya yang identik dengan musim semi adalah Paskah. Seperti biasa, Paw Patrol diminta tolong untuk membantu mempersiapkan Paskah tahun ini. Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah persiapan paskah yang bahagia berubah menjadi penyelamatan yang menegangkan.  
> Apa yang terjadi? Bisakah Paw Patrol menyelamatkan siapa pun itu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic ini mungkin agak condong ke Rocky x Zuma secara beberapa bagian. I told you, there'll be two ships at this series.
> 
> Chapter ini adalah saduran S1E18, **Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt**. Cerita dimulai dari tengah, dari mereka semua udah mulai bekerja, dan gak ada penceritaan tentang tangan Mayor Goodway yang sempat patah (sehingga secara canon dia butuh bantuan Paw Patrol). Semua bagian canon (kecuali selipan tentang 'telur paskah Marshall') sampai bagian mereka ngecek bayi elang. Sisanya headcanon sendiri lagi (ehe)
> 
> Not much to be told for now. Dibaca dulu deh "Paskah Penuh Masalah"nya, nanti kita lanjut ngobrol dibawah yaaa /digebuk
> 
>  **EDIT AS IN 23/6/17** : Promised at Chapter 9, semua Chapter akan diubah tanggal postingannya jadi sesuai dengan kapan chapter bersangkutan selesai ditulis. Daaan fixed preposition stuffs.

“Ayo, semuanya! Kita harus bisa bekerja dengan cepat agar Paskah tahun ini bisa lebih baik dari tahun sebelumnya!” Perintah Chase dengan pengeras suaranya.

“Siap!” Semuanya membalas dan terus mengecat telur-telur yang ada.

“Minggir, Chase! Tambahan telur segera datang!” Rubble berteriak, dan dia segera maju dengan mobil bulldozernya. Di dalamnya, terdapat beberapa tumpukan telur yang diambil dari peternakan Yumi.

“Oh, oke!” Chase segera berpindah posisi, membiarkan Rubble lewat.

Tidak terasa sudah masuk musim semi, dan Paw Patrol selalu disibukkan dengan acara tahunan; Paskah. Paw Patrol selalu turun tangan untuk membuat dekorasi, dan mengecat telur-telur yang disiapkan untuk Paskah. Rocky, Marshall, Skye, dan Zuma membantu untuk mengecat, sementara Rubble bertugas mengambil telur-telur dari peternakan untuk dicat. Sementara Chase bertugas mengarahkan semuanya agar tidak bertabrakan satu sama lain.

“Ok, Rocky, minggir. Ini akan menjadi sedikit berantakan. Arf! Selang cat!” Marshall mundur beberapa langkah. Di depannya sudah berjajar beberapa telur.

“Oke, aku akan minggir. Zuma, tolong aku dong!” Rocky segera minggir dan memanggil Zuma.

“Tunggu sebentar, Wocky!” Zuma segera menghampiri Rocky dan mengambil telur-telur yang dikerjakan Rocky. “Kakak sudah kan dengan teluw ini? Kawena jika sudah, aku tawuh saja di kewanjang!” Zuma membawa telur-telur tersebut dengan hati-hati.

“Tentu! Masukkan saja ke dalam keranjang, dek!” Rocky membalas.

“Cat!” Marshall menyiram beberapa telur yang sudah dijajarkan dengan selang catnya.

“Biar aku ambil, dek!” Chase segera menghampiri telur-telur yang telah di cat Marshall dan mengambilnya.

“Hati-hati loh.” Marshall mengingatkan, sambil melukis salah satu telur.

“Aku… harus terbiasa dengan kalian memanggil satu sama lain ‘Kak’ dan ‘Dek’…” Skye geleng-geleng kepala. Mereka berempat segera berhenti dan hanya tertawa malu.

“Tenang, Skye. Satu atau dua bulan semenjak permainan itu dan kamu pasti akan terbiasa.” Chase menaruh telur-telur yang dia bawa ke keranjang besar.

Mereka semua mengumpulkan telur yang telah dicat di dalam sebuah keranjang besar. Nantinya telur-telur ini akan disembunyikan ke seluruh Adventure Bay secara merata.

“Tidak disangka kita bisa mengerjakan telur paskah sebanyak ini dalam kurang lebih 2 jam…” Rocky melihat ke dalam keranjang. Dia masuk ke dalamnya dan melihat berapa banyak telur yang telah mereka warnai. “Maaf, permisi Chickaletta.” Dan Chickaletta pun minggir.

“Kak, awas tenggelam!” Canda Zuma, yang membuat semuanya tertawa.

“Rocky, adikmu mengkhawatirkanmu!” Ledek Rubble. “Aku kembali ke peternakan dulu ya. Semua telur baru sudah aku turunkan.” Rubble menyalakan mesinnya dan segera pergi dari balai kota.

“Ah, ayolah Zuma! Kamu tahu aku akan hati-hati.” Rocky terkekeh. “Ada sekitar lebih dari 200 telur! Wow!” Rocky menghitung secara sekilas. “Dan Chickaletta mengerami salah satunya, haha.”

Chickaletta hanya berkeok sebentar, yang mengundang tawa dari semua anjing.

“Paw Patrol bisa apa saja, asalkan kita bekerja sama.” Chase melanjutkan mewarnai bersama Marshall.

* * *

 

“Hei, Chase, lihat ini.” Marshall menepuk pundak Chase.

“Apa itu, dek?” Chase berputar menghadapnya.  “Wow! Itu telur yang bagus!” Puji Chase.

Sebuah telur yang diwarnai biru tua, dengan lambang bintang di tengahnya. Persis seperti kalung anjing Chase.

“Jika kamu bisa menemukan telur ini, aku janji akan tidur di rumahmu.” Marshall memberikan sentuhan terakhir. “Dan sudah!” Dia menggigitnya dengan perlahan dan menaruhnya di keranjang.

“D-demi apa? Tapi maksudnya aku tidur di rumahmu saat kamu di rumahku gitu?” Chase tertawa.

“Ya ampun, tolonglah kak.” Marshall juga tertawa. “Tentu tidak! Muat kan untuk 2 anjing seperti kita?” Marshall tersenyum dan kembali mewarnai telur yang lain.

“Tentu, aku bisa mengukurnya.” Chase mengangguk senang. “Aku pasti akan menemukannya!” Chase berkata dengan semangat.

“Oh, ayolah, kalian membuat kesepakatan apa lagi?” Tanya Rocky, yang mengambil telur yang dibuat Marshall dengan capitannya.

“Kamu mau tahu aja deh.” Chase menjulurkan lidahnya.

“Waduh, skandal nih kayanya.” Zuma tertawa. Rocky juga ikut tertawa pelan.

“Ayolah kalian! Tentu saja tidak!” Marshall mengeluh.

“Akan aku jaga telur ini agar tidak pecah. Apa pun yang kalian janjikan terhadap satu sama lain, semoga sukses ya!” Rocky menaruh telur tersebut kembali.

“Terima kasih, Rocky! Aku hargai itu.” Chase tersenyum lebar.

* * *

 

“Ryder! Ryder! Aku punya telur raksasa!” Tiba-tiba Alex menghampiri mereka semua yang sedang bekerja di balai kota.

“Oh, halo Alex! Ada apa? Telur raksasa?” Ryder menghampiri Alex.

“Tunggu, biar aku ambil terlebih dahulu.” Alex membuka tasnya dan mencari sesuatu. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah telur yang sangat besar dibandingkan dengan telur-telur yang lainnya.

“Wow! Alex! Itu telur yang sangat besar!” Ibu walikota,  yang kebenaran melihatnya juga, menghampiri mereka.

“Terima kasih, bu! Ini pasti bisa jadi telur paskah yang sangat hebat!” Alex menyerahkan telur tersebut kepada Ryder.

Telur yang terlihat biasa saja, namun dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam warna yang sangat jelas. Kombinasi warna-warna membuat telur itu sangat mencolok.

“Rocky, boleh minta tolong taruh telur ini di keranjang?” Ryder memberikan telur tersebut kepada Rocky.

“Tentu!” Rocky segera mengambil telur tersebut dengan capitannya. Dia memasukkan telur tersebut dengan perlahan. “Tentunya telur ini adalah telur terbesar dari semua yang ada, Ryder!” Rocky takjub melihatnya.

* * *

 

Namun, tiba-tiba ada masalah besar.

“ELANG!” Skye langsung melihat ke arah langit. Semuanya langsung melihat ke atas.

Ada seekor elang yang sangat besar terbang di atas mereka. Dia berputar-putar, seperti mencari sesuatu. Sampai akhirnya dia melihat ke arah keranjang.

“Uh oh.” Rocky menelan ludahnya begitu melihat elang tersebut menatap keranjangnya.

Elang itu segera menukik ke bawah, dan menyambar keranjang paskah mereka. Dan sialnya, Rocky bersama Chickaletta ikut terbawa.

“ROCKY!” Semua panik melihatnya.

“Oh tidak! Ayamku! Dan telur-telur paskahku!” Ibu walikota panik begitu sadar ayam kesayangannya terbawa bersama dengan telur-telurnya.

“Alex! Katakan, dari mana kamu menemukan telur itu!?” Ryder langsung memegang kedua pundak Alex, panik.

“A-aku menemukannya di gunung saat mendaki bersama kakek!” Alex menjawab dengan agak gugup.

“Pasti itu telur elang!” Chase langsung menyimpulkan.

“Tidak salah lagi. Kita harus cepat bertindak. Rubble, segera kembali ke balai kota, sekarang!” Ryder memanggil Rubble.

“Siap!” Rubble membalas.

“Ryder! Kau harus selamatkan telur-telur itu, bersama dengan Chickaletta dan Rocky!” Perintah ibu walikota.

“Akan kami usahakan!” Ryder membalas.

“Aduh, siapa pun, tolong dia!” Zuma yang jelas-jelas sangat panik melihat apa yang terjadi. Dia berlari ke sana kemari seperti tidak kenal daratan.

“Zuma! Tenangkan dirimu dulu!” Marshall menahan Zuma. “Tenang. Kami akan menyelamatkan dia. Kami janji, dan sangat berjanji dia akan pulang dengan selamat.” Marshall mencoba menenangkan Labrador coklat itu.

“Betul. Tapi, jika kita butuh bantuanmu, kamu harus tanggap, Zuma.” Chase menambahkan. “Aku akan memastikan Rocky selamat. Skye, Rubble, dan Ryder juga akan membantu pasti.” Chase menepuk pundak Zuma.

“Apa yang dikatakan Marshall dan Chase itu benar, Zuma. Kita tidak mungkin membiarkan Rocky dalam masalah. Kita akan menolongnya. Dan kamu harus ikut menolong dia juga, Zuma.” Skye juga menambahkan.

“…” Zuma tidak dapat berkata-kata. Melihat teman-temannya sangat peduli, dia menangis perlahan. “Baik. Aku akan pewcayakan semua kepada kalian.”

“Sudah, jangan menangis.” Chase menyeka air mata Zuma. “2 tahun bersama, dan kamu pikir kita akan membiarkan Rocky?” Dia tersenyum tipis.

“I-iya sih… hanya saja aku merasa lebih panik dibandingkan sebelum aku mengaku kepadanya. Aneh.” Zuma berhenti menangis.

“Itu wajar.” Marshall mengangguk. “Ryder, kami menunggu perintah darimu.”

“Kita harus tunggu Rubble kembali. Kalian tolong tenangkan Zuma dulu.” Ryder melihat sekitar. “Ke mana kira-kira Rubble pergi ya?” Ryder agak cemas.

“Aku di sini!” Rubble tiba-tiba muncul dari arah kedai pak Porter. “Oke, ada masalah apa? Tunggu, di mana Rocky? Dan… di mana keranjang telurnya!?” Rubble ikutan panik.

“Oke, semuanya tolong berbaris terlebih dahulu. Akan kuberitahu rencananya.” Ryder menepuk tangannya, membuat yang lain segera berkumpul. “Kita barusan melihat apa yang terjadi, dan aku yakin sekali Rocky dibawa oleh ibu elang tadi ke pegunungan. Kita harus ke sana dan menyelamatkannya, dan mengembalikan telur elangnya kembali ke sarangnya.” Ryder memulai penjelasan.

“Rubble, kamu ikut bersama kami jikalau ada batu besar yang menghalangi jalan.” Ryder melihat ke arah Rubble. “Marshall, jika Rocky terluka, tugasmu adalah mengobatinya. Dan dengan trukmu, kita harus mencoba meraih Rocky.” Dia menengok ke Marshall. “Chase, jika seandainya Rocky atau Chickaletta terjatuh saat kita berusaha menolong mereka dengan cara aman, gunakan jaringmu.” Ryder terus memberikan arahan dan menatap ke arah Chase. “Skye, bantu kami cari di mana letak sarang elang itu. Pastinya keranjangnya ditaruh di sarang elang tersebut. Cukup jelas, semuanya?” Ryder mengakhiri pengarahannya.

“Aku, Wyder?” Zuma menunjuk dirinya.

“Kami pasti akan membutuhkanmu, berjaga-jaga saja. Untuk sementara, coba warnai beberapa telur yang Rubble barusan bawa, dan taruh di tempat yang aman.” Ryder menoleh ke Zuma. “Dan tetap tenang. Itu yang aku butuhkan.”

“T-tentu, Wyder… aku pewcaya kalian bisa.” Zuma mengangguk.

“Ayo, kita langsung bergerak sekarang!” Ryder berlari menuju ATVnya, dan yang lain masuk ke kendaraan masing-masing. Mereka segera pergi ke daerah pegunungan.

“Kalian hati-hati… bawa pulang Wocky…”

* * *

 

“Hei, Marshall, bagaimana jika seandainya telurmu rusak atau hilang?” Tanya Chase saat di perjalanan.

“Ah, tentu aku akan kecewa. Tapi… Rocky lebih penting. Biarkan lah tentang telur itu, setidaknya kita harus menyelamatkan Rocky terlebih dahulu, untuk Zuma. Iya kan kak?” Balas Marshall.

“Heh… aku agak takut sih, tapi benar apa yang kamu katakan. Memang, Rocky lebih penting sekarang.” Chase mengangguk. “Kamu bijak sekali, dek.”

“Siapa dulu kakaknya!” Marshall tertawa, dan Chase sempat tersipu sejenak.

* * *

 

“Uh oh. Benar saja apa yang kukatakan.” Ryder berhenti sejenak begitu melihat batu besar menghalangi jalan mereka.

“Minggir! Biar aku atasi!” Rubble segera menjalankan mesin bulldozernya. Ryder minggir dengan ATVnya dan membiarkan Rubble menjalankan tugasnya.

Dengan perlahan-lahan, Rubble mendorong batu tersebut keluar dari jalan mereka dan menjatuhkannya ke jurang.

“Dan sudah! Ayo!” Rubble menepuk tangannya.

Ryder segera mengambil alih pimpinan kembali. Dan saat mereka tiba di puncak, Skye menelpon.

“Ryder! Aku menemukan sarangnya! Dia tepat berada di atas kalian berhenti sekarang!” Skye melapor.

Ryder langsung menengok ke atas dan melihat Skye dengan sarang elang di sebelahnya. “Siap! Bagaimana Rocky?” Ryder bertanya.

“Aku baik-baik saja! Mungkin agak sedikit cemas telur ini akan menetas dan ibu elang itu kembali…” Rocky menjawab dengan kalung anjingnya sendiri.

“Rocky, bertahanlah. Apa pun yang kau lakukan, jangan jatuh.” Marshall memundurkan truknya. Tapi, sebelum dia bisa menaikkan tangganya, dia mendengar suara elang.

“Dia kembali!” Pekik Rocky.

“Jangan dulu! Kita harus mengalihkan ibu elang tersebut.” Ryder mencegah Marshall.

“Bagaimana kalau kita minta Zuma untuk membawa ikan dari kapten Turbot, lalu Skye membawanya ke sini?” Chase memberi saran.

“Ide yang bagus! Akan ku panggil Zuma.” Ryder menelpon Zuma dengan tabletnya. “Zuma, tolong pergi ke kapten Turbot dan minta kepadanya seember ikan! Skye akan menjemput ikan-ikan tersebut untuk dijadikan pengalihan!” Ryder langsung memberikan instruksi.

“Tentu! Bersedia, siap, basah!” Zuma langsung beraksi.

“Skye, jemput Zuma. Dan jauh-jauh dari elang tersebut.” Ryder memanggil Skye.

“Siap, Ryder! Aku akan ke sana sekarang.” Skye segera pergi dari situ.

“Uh, aku bukan burung!” Rocky berteriak dan terdengar ke seluruh kalung anjing masing-masing.

“Ada apa dengan Rocky!?” Tanya Rubble.

“Mungkin ibu elang tersebut memberinya makanan burung, seperti… ulat?” Chase menggaruk kupingnya.

“Itu… satu kemungkinan.” Marshall menelan ludahnya.

“Rocky, kamu tidak apa-apa di sana?” Ryder bertanya.

“Untung ada Chickaletta. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa aku akan jadi anjing pertama yang makan ulat.” Rocky menghela napas, dan mengundang respons jijik dari ketiga anjing lainnya.

“Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya.” Rubble menahan mulutnya untuk tidak muntah.

“Sama.” Chase dan Marshall menjawab bersamaan.

* * *

 

“Ryder! Zuma sudah mendapatkan ikannya! Aku sedang menuju ke sana.” Skye menghubungi Ryder.

“Baik! Kami tunggu. Rocky, bersabarlah! Bantuan akan segera datang!” Ryder berteriak ke atas.

“Tentu! Aku hanya sedang berusaha untuk menaruh kembali telur elang ini tapi tampaknya dia akan menetas, dan aku dipelototi oleh ibu elang yang mungkin siap mencabikku jika aku berani macam-macam!” Nada Rocky terdengar sangat ketakutan.

“Kalau begitu JANGAN. LAKUKAN. APA PUN!” Chase agak sedikit berteriak. Nadanya sangat tegas.

“MENDENGAR PEWCAKAPAN KALIAN SAJA TEWASA SEPEWTI KALIAN BEWUSAHA MENAWIK JANTUNGKU KELUAR!” Suara Zuma terdengar dari kalung masing-masing.

“Tenang saja Zuma! Skye sudah datang!” Marshall menunjuk ke arah Skye yang membawa ember penuh dengan ikan di tali helikopternya.

“Ambil ini, ibu elang! Kejar aku!” Skye berusaha mengalihkan perhatian elang tersebut, dan berhasil. “Oke, seseorang TOLONG AKU!” Skye langsung panik begitu melihat elang tersebut telah mengejarnya.

Dia segera mencari tempat yang agak jauh dari sarang elang tersebut, dan segera menjatuhkan ember tersebut. Elang tadi langsung memakan ikan-ikan di ember dengan lahap dan cepat.

“Oke, kalian lebih baik cepat! Aku tidak yakin pengalihan itu akan bertahan lama!” Skye langsung kabur dari situ. “Ugh, aku benci elang.” Gumamnya.

“Arf! Tangga, naik!” Marshall segera bertindak dan menaikan tangganya. Dia berhasil mencapai sarang itu, dan melihat Chickaletta sudah berada di ujung keranjang.

“Hai Chickalet- WAH!” Baru saja Marshall ingin menyapa mereka berdua, Chickaletta langung lompat ke topi Marshall dan membuat Marshall kehilangan keseimbangan. Dia jatuh dari tangganya dan menuruni tangga dengan dentuman di setiap anak tangganya.

“Marshall!” Chase langsung turun dari mobilnya dan bersiap-siap di truk.

Benar saja, Marshall mendarat tepat di atas Chase.

“Aduh!” Marshall mendarat, dengan Chickaletta mendarat di sebelah mereka berdua. “Maaf Chase! Dan… terima kasih.” Marshall segera bangkit.

“Tentu. Setidaknya kamu tidak apa-apa sekarang.” Chase menghela napas. Namun, rasa lega itu tidak berlangsung lama.

“TOLONG!” Saat mereka menengok kembali ke atas, Rocky sudah terjatuh dari keranjang tersebut.

“Rocky!” Chase langsung siaga. “Bark! Jaring!” Chase segera menembakkan jaringnya tepat di bawah posisi Rocky jatuh. Untung saja Chase tepat waktu, Rocky mendarat di atas jaring tersebut dengan selamat.

“Bagus, Chase! Rocky, kamu tidak apa-apa?” Tanya Ryder. Rubble segera menghampirinya dan membantu Rocky turun dari jaring tersebut.

“Tentu. Untung saja aku berhasil menaruh kembali telur elang tersebut ke sarangnya. Tadi kakinya sudah keluar!” Rocky duduk sebentar dan menghela napas lega. “Tadi itu menyeramkan.”

“Biar aku cek dulu. Arf! Layar _X-ray_!” Marshall mengeluarkan tas medisnya dan mengecek Rocky dengan bantuan layar _X-Ray_. Setelah dirasa yakin semuanya aman, Marshall mengembalikan alat-alatnya. “Oke, Rocky aman!” Marshall kembali ke truknya.

“Ayo, kita lebih baik pergi sebelum elang itu mengira kita adalah ikan!” Rubble juga masuk ke dalam bulldozernya.

“Tapi, kita masih belum mengambil keranjang telurnya!” Chase mengingatkan.

“Tidak masalah! Skye!” Ryder langsung menghubungi Skye.

“Aku tahu!” Skye mengambil keranjang tersebut dengan menggunakan tali helikopternya. Setelah berhasil meraihnya, dia langsung terbang menjauh. “Keranjang sudah aman! Ayo!” Kata Skye melalui kalungnya.

“Ayo, Rocky. Seseorang menunggumu dengan sangat cemas di balai kota.” Canda Ryder, dan mengajak Rocky untuk naik di ATVnya.

“Tentu, aku tahu itu.” Rocky juga tertawa, dan segera naik. Mereka pergi dari situ.

* * *

 

“Wyder! Kalian bewhasil! Dan Wocky selamat!” Zuma langsung menyambut mereka semua.

“Hei Zu- ADUH!” Rocky langsung ‘diterkam’ oleh Zuma yang langsung memeluknya dengan sangat erat, dan juga menjilatnya berkali-kali. Mungkin pelukan Zuma hampir bisa meremukkan tulang anjing abu itu.

Semuanya hanya tertawa melihatnya. Dan Rocky tertawa geli melihat tingkah adiknya, dan mungkin juga karena terlalu geli dengan jilatan Labrador coklat itu. Mukanya merah sekali melihat adiknya bertingkah seperti itu. “Ayolah, Zuma! Aku malu!” Rocky terus tertawa.

“Ibu walikota! Chickaletta kembali!” Marshall langsung memberikan Chickaletta kepada ibu walikota.

“Terima kasih, Marshall! Dan aku lihat kalian berhasil mendapatkan keranjang telur kembali!” Ibu walikota langsung menerima Chickaletta dan melihat ke arah langit, melihat Skye dengan keranjang telurnya.

“Satu keranjang raksasa sudah tiba!” Skye langsung menaruh keranjang tersebut di antara mereka semua. Zuma segera berhenti memeluk Rocky dan kembali berdiri seperti biasa.

“Syukurlah! Kalian berhasil menyelamatkan paskah tahun ini. Aku berhutang banyak kepada kalian.” Ibu walikota berterima kasih.

“Tentu saja! Sudah menjadi rutinitas, kan? Dan jika kau butuh bantuan, berteriaklah untuk meminta tolong!” Ryder mengangguk.

“Aku minta maaf ya, coba saja jika aku tidak mengambil telur elang itu…” Alex meminta maaf.

“Tidak masalah. Tapi, lain kali, beberapa barang di alam memang semestinya harus berada di alam. Jangan diusik, biarkan saja.” Ryder menasehati Alex. “Kami tidak marah kok. Setidaknya semuanya sudah baik-baik saja.”

“Terima kasih, Ryder. Aku akan mengingat itu.” Alex kembali tersenyum senang.

“Lebih baik kita selesaikan sisanya. Sudah hampir siang, dan acara sebentar lagi dimulai.” Ryder kembali mengambil cat miliknya. Semua anjing langsung menyelesaikan tugas mereka kembali, bahkan Alex ikut membantu.

* * *

 

“Omong-omong… Terima kasih, Chase dan Marshall.” Zuma menghampiri mereka berdua.

“Ah, kamu semestinya juga berterima kasih kepada dirimu sendiri. Terima kasih sudah mencari pengalihan untuk elang tadi, jadi kami bisa menyelamatkan Rocky.” Chase tersenyum sebentar ke Zuma, dan kembali melukis telurnya.

“Tenang, kali ini sudah aman semua. Dan kami menepati janji kami, kan? Sana, bantu Rocky lagi. Dia membutuhkanmu, tuh.” Marshall tertawa kecil.

“Iya. Terima kasih ya, sekali lagi!” Zuma kembali menuju tempatnya.

* * *

 

“Aw…” Chase agak bersedih hati setelah menengok isi keranjang tersebut.

“Kenapa, kak?” Tanya Marshall.

“Telur buatanmu menghilang.” Chase mengembuskan napas panjang.

“Ah, iya kah? Mungkin terjatuh tadi saat Rocky jatuh.” Marshall menggaruk kupingnya. “Sudahlah, itu kan hanya telur.” Marshall mencoba menenangkan Chase.

“T-tapi… janji kita?” Rengek Chase.

“Ah, itu sih… ketemu atau tidak, toh aku akan menepati janjiku. Aku hanya ingin kakak semangat menjalani paskah ini.” Marshall tersenyum. Hidungnya bersentuhan lembut dengan pipi Chase. “Sudah, tidak perlu sedih.” Dia mengangguk.

“…heh. Makasih, dek.” Chase membalasnya. “Kamu memang adik yang terbaik.”

* * *

 

Setelah telur disebarkan oleh tim khusus, dan juga dibantu Paw Patrol, acara pencarian telur pun dimulai. Semua anak-anak di kota Adventure Bay menikmati acara tersebut, dan juga semua anggota Paw Patrol. Mereka membantu anak-anak yang mencari telur juga, bahkan memberikan beberapa ke anak-anak yang kurang beruntung dalam mencari. Mereka menikmati waktu bersama-sama.

Malam harinya, semua anjing penasaran dengan anak elang yang diberi tahu Rocky tadi siang. Mereka mengecek keadaan elang tersebut dengan periskop markas.

“Lihat! Telurnya sudah menetas sepenuhnya!” Rocky mengajak yang lain untuk melihat.

“Ah, tunggu.” Ryder mengalihkan pandangan periskop tersebut ke layar besar mereka.

Terlihat anak elang yang sangat imut sudah menetas dari telurnya yang berwarna-warni. Ibu elang memberikan beberapa makanan untuk elang tersebut, dan memberikan kasih sayang kepada anaknya sendiri.

“Aw!” Semuanya tersentuh melihatnya.

“Setidaknya dia sudah kembali ke tempat yang semestinya.” Ryder mengangguk senang. “Oke, karena sudah larut, kalian harus tidur. Kembalilah ke bawah dan beristirahat. Kalian sudah menjadi anjing-anjing yang sangat baik.” Ryder mempersilakan mereka untuk turun.

“Baik, Ryder!” Semua masuk ke dalam lift dan turun.

“Um, uhuk.” Saat turun, Chase pura-pura batuk dan menyenggol Marshall.

“Cie, ada rencana apa nih kalian berdua?” Hampir semuanya mengatakan hal yang sama, menggoda kedua anak anjing itu. Mereka berdua hanya bisa tertawa malu sambil menutup muka dengan topi mereka.

“Oh iya, bagaimana dengan perjanjian kalian tadi?” Tanya Rocky, sedikit terkikik.

“Ya… tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku cerita, Marshall?” Chase bertanya kepada adiknya. Dia hanya mengangguk. “Tadi sih Marshall berjanji akan tidur bersamaku jika aku bisa menemukan telur yang tadi kamu lihat, Rocky. Tapi sayangnya telur itu hilang saat kita berusaha menolongmu.” Chase menceritakan semuanya.

“Ah, maaf ya. Salahku.” Rocky menggaruk kepalanya.

“Tidak. Kami lebih mementingkan keselamatanmu, Rocky. Memang sih Chase agak kecewa pas tahu telur yang aku buat itu hilang, tapi sebenarnya, ketemu atau tidak, hasilnya akan sama.” Ujar Marshall.

“Kalau begitu, ayo kita semua tidur di ruang santai!” Usul Rubble.

“Wah, boleh tuh! Sekali-kali kita tidur berenam barengan!” Skye menyetujui ide itu. “Dan juga… ini kesempatan untuk pasangan yang lainnya.” Skye melirik ke arah Rocky dan Zuma.

“Apa kamu?” Rocky menggerutu.

“Kupikir kalian senang dengan ide ini.” Skye tertawa.

“Ah, tentu aku senang dengan ide itu!” Zuma menjulurkan lidahnya dengan semangat.

Saat mereka sampai di bawah, Zuma segera melemparkan dirinya ke salah satu kursi _bean bag_. “Wocky, sini!” Zuma langsung meminta Rocky untuk tidur di sebelahnya.

“Adik, tolonglah.” Rocky tertawa, dan yang lain juga melihat tingkah laku Zuma. “Tunggu, aku ke situ.” Rocky segera menghampiri Zuma.

“Perasaan aku duluan yang mengajak, kok jadi mereka yang tidur duluan ya?” Celetuk Marshall, yang lagi-lagi mengundang gelak tawa kelima anjing itu.

“Siapa cepat dia dapat, Mawshall!” Canda Zuma. Rocky merangkul Zuma dan perlahan-lahan menutup matanya.

“Sudah, dek. Tidur.” Rocky menepuk bahu Zuma.

“Iya kak, malam.” Zuma terkikik sebentar dan menaruh kepalanya dekat dengan pipi Rocky.

“Aku juga ingin sekali-kali merasakan kehangatan tidur bersama kalian.” Rubble meregangkan tubuhnya dan duduk di salah satu karpet. Setelah beberapa saat, dia merebahkan tubuhnya.

“Diam-diam Rubble orangnya penyayang, ya?” Skye mengambil posisi dekat mereka bertiga.

“Aku maklumi itu, dia anggota termuda. Wajar kalau dia sangat sayang dengan teman-temannya, juga.” Chase tertawa.

“Eheh… terkadang aku punya sisi lembut yang kalian saja yang boleh tahu.” Rubble tersenyum tipis. Dia mengambil tutup mata yang ada di dekat tempat dia tidur. “Untung saja aku menaruh ini di sini.” Bulldog itu langsung mengenakannya dan segera tidur. “Malam, semua.”

“Aku juga. Hari ini banyak sekali tugas yang membebaniku. Huft, setidaknya semuanya berjalan lancar.” Skye menguap. “Malam, Chase dan Marshall. Mimpi indah, kalian berdua.” Skye tidur dengan posisi bertumpu kepada kedua tangannya.

Tersisa Chase dan Marshall yang belum mengambil posisi sedikitpun. Mereka bertatapan satu sama lain, dan tertawa malu.

“Kamu duluan, dek.” Pinta Chase. Marshall segera menyelonjorkan badannya di satu tempat yang agak luas.

“Sini, kak.” Marshall menepuk lantai di sebelah Chase. Chase juga ikutan merebahkan badannya dekat adiknya itu.

Marshall segera menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Chase, namun Chase segera merangkulnya dengan cepat dan mencium pipinya. “K-kak!” Marshall bangun dan merona mukanya.

“Balas dendam. Sekali-kali aku yang bergerak duluan.” Chase tertawa pelan.

“Iya deh, iya. Sesuka kakak aja.” Marshall juga ikut tertawa dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Chase.

“Sudah, nyamankan dirimu saja, Marshie. Tidur yang nyenyak ya.” Chase menepuk punggung Marshall berkali-kali dengan perlahan dan menarik Marshall agar lebih dekat dengannya.

“Tentu, Chasie. Terima kasih… malam…” Marshall memejamkan matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia sudah mendengkur pelan.

“Hehe, aku suka dengan suara dengkuranmu, dek.” Chase geleng-geleng kepala dan mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan. “Malam, semuanya. Mimpi indah.”

 

**_Setidaknya… Paskah tahun ini memang berkah, ya?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rocky owes Chashall counter: 1  
> Dan waktu itu pernah dibilang kan Zuma itu aktif, mungkin bisa dibilang hiperaktif? Nah itu, bayangin sendiri aja seberapa panik dan kagetnya dia waktu sadar kakaknya 'diculik' elang lmao  
> Dan seberapa imutnya Zuma waktu mereka tidur barengan berenam hehe
> 
> ~~That secretly pictures possibly what the writer and his 'brother' would do~~  
> 
> Oh iya, kan episode Canonnya adalah Season 1, dimana EMT Marshall masih belum ada (baru dikenalin di S2E3). Jadi itu masuk ke 'headcanon' juga kan? I wonder.
> 
> Mungkin ada yang nanya, "Kok banyak adaptasi canon?". To be honest, dari 10 arc yang ada, cuman 5 yang original. Chapter 1 dan 2 saduran dari S1E21, Chapter 4 dari S1E18, dan ada saduran dari S2E15 di salah satu chapter yang belum bisa disebut. Chapter 3 terinspirasi dari fic lain, jadi itu bukan 'original', melainkan 'inspired'... welp, kalo kata temen, "Kalo Headcanon kejauhan dari Canon pasti aneh", and I agree with her.
> 
> Ini harus di split (sekali lagi) di #NulisRandom2017 versi Facebook, ditulis di Day 16 dan Day 17.  
> tfw Nabil bisa kebablasan nulis chapter fluff tapi giliran angst pendek beut  
> tolong dia
> 
> mungkin karena Nabil lelah jalanin hidup angst banget HAHAHAHA
> 
> Sedikit spoiler: Chapter selanjutnya bukan Standalone, melainkan 2 chapter yang punya 1 alur yang sama. Mungkiiiin sih semestinya digabung aja, tapi ada alasannya kenapa dipisah.  
> Dan lagi, Nabil gak kreatif.


	5. Bahagia Itu Tidak Selamanya (Spring-Summer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setiap hubungan pasti ada suka dan pasti juga ada duka. Sama seperti pasangan Chase dan Marshall, mereka mempunyai suka dan duka masing-masing saat menjadi pasangan adik-kakak.  
> Sebuah insiden di balai kota hampir merusak hubungan kedua anjing itu. Kira-kira apa yang terjadi? Apakah Chase dan Marshall bisa memperbaiki hubungan mereka?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Split chapter! Chapter 5 dan Chapter 6 akan jadi 1 arc yang sama, tapi harus di pisah.  
> Chapter 5 ini agak pendek, karena aku emang gak terlalu bisa bikin adegan mereka berantem panjang lebar, dan lagi... Marshall gak mungkin adu argumen. Adanya dia cuman dengerin sambil nangis. ~~Sama kaya authornya.~~ Jadi... gitu deh.
> 
> Eh? Marshall nangis? Baca sendiri deh "Bahagia Itu Tidak Selamanya". Nanti pasti ngerti apa yang aku maksud.
> 
>  **EDIT AS IN 23/6/17** : Promised at Chapter 9, semua Chapter akan diubah tanggal postingannya jadi sesuai dengan kapan chapter bersangkutan selesai ditulis. Daaan fixed preposition stuffs.

“Marshall, kamu yakin mau melakukan tugas ini?” Tanya Ryder.

“Ya… sejujurnya sih aku agak sedikit ragu tentang tugas ini. Tapi, jika Skye sendirian, pasti lebih susah. Aku akan coba sebisaku.” Marshall menggigit salah satu ujung spanduk tersebut dengan perlahan.

“Oke, berhati-hati.” Ryder meninggalkannya.

Paw Patrol sedang diminta membantu ibu walikota di balai kota untuk mempersiapkan acara ulang tahun Adventure Bay. Rocky dan Chase kedapatan tugas untuk menata seluruh dekorasi yang ada, Rubble menaruh beberapa barang berat dengan bulldozernya, dan Skye memasang spanduk acara di atas gedung balai kota. Tapi, Marshall mengajukan diri untuk membantu Skye karena dia tidak punya tugas sedikitpun.

“Chase, kamu lagi agak… berbeda hari ini. Kenapa?” Tanya Rocky yang bekerja bersama Chase.

“Um… tidak apa-apa, Rocky.” Chase memalingkan mukanya.

“Tumben. Kau serius, Chase?” Rocky bertanya sekali lagi.

“Kalau aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa, aku tidak apa-apa, Rocky!” Chase agak sedikit menaikkan suaranya, tapi tidak terdengar oleh yang lain.

“Uh, oh. Um, maaf ya… Maaf, Chase. Apa pun yang sedang berada di pikiranmu, semoga kamu cepat menyelesaikan masalahnya.” Rocky meminta maaf. Chase tidak terlalu membalasnya dan kembali bekerja.

* * *

 

“Marshall, naikkan tanggamu! Aku akan menarik spanduknya ke sisi yang lain!” Skye menggigit salah satu ujung spanduk.

“Siap! Arf, tangga!” Marshall menggigit ujung yang lain dan naik ke atas dengan tangganya.

Sialnya, entah apa karena gigi Marshall terlalu tajam atau spanduknya memang lemah, Marshall merobek spanduk tersebut.

“OH TIDAK!” Marshall langsung berteriak panik.

“AH!” Skye kehilangan keseimbangan karena spanduk yang dibawanya terlalu berat, dan dia mendarat di semak-semak.

“SKYE!” Marshall melihatnya dengan mata terbelalak, kaget, dan dia langsung jatuh dari tangganya.

Mendengar teriakan mereka berdua, Chase segera menghampiri Skye yang terjatuh ke semak-semak.

“Skye, kamu tidak apa-apa!?” Tanya Chase sembari membantunya untuk keluar dari semak-semak.

“Aku tidak apa-apa… hanya sedikit 'berdaun'. Dan… aku harap sayap jetku masih bisa bekerja.” Skye mengibaskan bulunya yang tertutupi daun-daun dari semak-semak dan duduk sejenak, karena dia merasa pusing.

 “Marshall! Kamu tidak apa-apa?” Rocky menghampiri Marshall.

“T-tentu… maafkan aku…” Marshall tertunduk, merengek malu.

“Marshall, hati-hati dong! Kan Skye jadinya kena batunya juga!” Chase membentak Marshall. Tumben, tidak biasanya Chase bertingkah seperti itu.

“I-iya kak… maaf…” Marshall hanya bisa meminta maaf.

“Sudah, sudah. Kalian berdua jangan bertengkar.” Ryder segera memisahkan mereka berdua. “Rocky, bisa tolong perbaiki spanduk ini?” Ryder meminta kepada Rocky.

“Tentu. Sebentar, biar aku ambilkan kain tambalan yang ada di trukku.” Rocky segera menuju truk daur-ulangnya dan mencari sesuatu. Setelah mendapatkannya, dia kembali.

“Itu boleh juga, tambal di bagian belakangnya saja.” Ryder menarik spanduk yang dirobek Marshall tadi. “Sudah, Marshall, tidak apa-apa. Lain kali berhati-hati, ya?” Ryder menenangkan Marshall, dan dia hanya merengek sedikit. Rubble dan Zuma juga berusaha menghibur dia.

Chase hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil menepuk mukanya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Chase, tapi sepertinya perasaan dia hari ini sedang tidak baik. Ryder melihat ke arah Chase, dan agak sedikit menghela napas, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

“Bark! Selotip!” Rocky mengeluarkan selotip dari tasnya dan segera memperbaiki spanduk yang rusak.

“Ya… aku harap ini cukup. Walaupun jadi agak sedikit aneh sih, tapi masih bisa lah.” Rocky mengembalikan selotipnya ke dalam tasnya.

Spanduknya sudah diperbaiki, namun agak sedikit melenceng karena tambalan tadi. Karena robeknya kecil, itu tidak terlalu menjadi masalah besar bagi mereka.

“Sudah, ayo coba lagi, Marshall.” Ryder memberikan ujung spanduk tersebut kepada Marshall. “Skye, bagaimana dengan sayap jet milikmu?” Tanya Ryder.

“Sebentar. Arf! Sayap!” Skye mengetes sayap miliknya, dan tampaknya masih berfungsi dengan baik. “Tentu! Tampaknya masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kerusakan serius. Kali ini aku akan mengkaitkannya terlebih dahulu, baru Marshall, oke?” Usul Skye.

“Boleh. Hati-hati!” Pesan Ryder.

Skye segera terbang dengan salah satu ujung spanduk di giginya. Dia mengkaitkan spanduk tersebut dan segera turun.

“Giliranmu, Marshall. Berhati-hatilah.” Skye mengembalikan sayapnya.

“T-tentu. Terima kasih, kalian.” Marshall menggigit ujung spanduk miliknya dengan perlahan. Dia mulai naik kembali ke tangganya.

Angin tiba-tiba berembus kencang. Sepertinya dewa keberuntungan sedang marah dengan Paw Patrol, Marshall tertiup angin kencang tersebut dan merobek spanduknya sekali lagi. Namun, bukan satu sisi saja yang robek. Karena Marshall terbawa oleh angin, dia terus menggigit bagiannya dan merobek setengah dari spanduk tersebuk.

“MARSHALL!” Semua panik, dan semua anjing menutup matanya kecuali Chase.

“MARSHALL! ASTAGA!” Chase berteriak kesal dan marah.

“Aduh! Oh tidak! Lagi-lagi aku merobeknya!” Marshall melepas spanduk tersebut dan menatap spanduk tersebut.

Sudah koyak. Hancur semua spanduk tersebut. Tidak ada yang bisa diperbaiki kali ini, karena Marshall merobek seluruh bagian bawah dari spanduk tersebut. Marshall menangis perlahan-lahan melihat apa yang telah dia perbuat.

“MARSHALL! KAMU TUH GIMANA SIH! KAN SUDAH DIBILANGIN HATI-HATI!” Chase langsung berteriak ke arah muka Marshall.

“I-iya kak… a-aku sudah berusaha…” Marshall mulai menitikkan air mata.

“KAMU TUH CEROBOH BANGET SIH JADI ANJING! UDAH KALAU TIAP NAIK LIFT ENGGAK PERNAH SERIUS, KALAU TUGAS JUGA TERKADANG GAGAL, BAHKAN SUDAH DIBILANGIN BERKALI-KALI KALAU KAMU HARUS HATI-HATI! TAPI NYATANYA!? MALAH BEGINI!” Chase terus membentak. Tidak ada yang berani menginterupsi Chase, karena Chase bisa saja menampar siapa pun saat itu.

“Iya kak… aku minta maaf…” Marshall makin terisak.

“DASAR BODOH!”

Dua kata itu berhasil memecahkan hati Marshall. Dia menangis kencang dan segera berlari dari balai kota, menjauhi teman-temannya.

“C-Chase jahat!” Sempat terdengar kalimat tersebut, yang kemudian menyadarkan Chase.

“T-tunggu… a-apa yang barusan aku…?” Chase sadar apa yang telah dia lakukan. “MARSHALL! TUNGGU DULU!” Chase berusaha mengejar Marshall, tapi terlambat. Marshall sudah pergi jauh, mungkin kembali ke markas.

“…” Chase terdiam, tidak bergeming dari posisi dia berdiri. Tidak ada suara apa pun di sekitarnya, kecuali beberapa kerumunan mobil yang lalu lalang di sekitar balai kota.

“Chase…” Dia mendengar suara Ryder. Suaranya kali ini bukanlah suara cemas, namun suara marah.

Chase menelan ludahnya. Dia siap menerima konsekuensinya.

“A… aku di sini…” Chase menengok ke arah ketuanya yang ternyata sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

“Kamu… tadi kenapa!?” Bentak Ryder. Suaranya tidak tinggi, tapi sangat tegas. Bahkan Chase tidak bisa menjawab.

“Kamu kenapa sih!? Itu adik kamu sendiri, loh! Chase, kamu ada masalah apa!? Kalau memang ada masalah pribadi, jangan dilampiaskan ke adikmu sendiri, terutama Marshall! Kamu tahu sendiri orangnya seperti apa, kan!? Jika aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan pernah membentak Marshall walaupun seberapa marahnya diriku padanya, Chase! ” Ryder menegur Chase, masih dengan nada yang sama.

Chase tidak berkutik, dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan mendengarkan seluruh celotehan Ryder. Tidak ada yang berani berkata sepatah katapun, bahkan ibu walikota tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ryder terus menceramahi Chase selama kurang lebih 3 menit.

“Chase, aku sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi…” Ryder mengambil napas panjang. “Chase, kau dibekukan dari tugasmu sampai kamu baikan dengan Marshall. Aku sebenarnya ingin menetapkan waktu, tapi jika kalian masih bertengkar dan bekerja dalam satu tim yang sama, aku yakin bisa saja hasilnya lebih parah daripada ini.” Ryder melepas topi polisi Chase seebagai tanda simbolis bahwa Chase dibekukan.

Keputusan yang hanya bisa diterima Chase dengan lapang dada. Benar, tidak mungkin mereka bekerja jika masih ada masalah antar anggota tim sendiri. Biarkan ini menjadi kesempatan untuk Chase untuk introspeksi diri.

“B-baik, Ryder.” Chase menghela napas.

“Kembali ke markas sekarang. Kau tidak akan aku panggil saat tugas, jadi…” Ryder jongkok dan melepas kalung anjing Chase. “Kau tidak akan memerlukan ini untuk beberapa saat.” Ryder mengantongi kalung milik Chase.

Chase segera kembali ke markas dengan langkah yang sangat lambat. Dia berusaha memikirkan apa yang telah dia perbuat.

“T-tapi, Wyder, jika Chase tidak ada, siapa yang mengambil alih pimpinan di lapangan selain engkau?” Tanya Zuma.

“Rocky, aku percayakan kepadamu.” Ryder menunjuk Rocky.

“Hah?” Rocky kaget. “Aku?” Tanyanya.

“Setidaknya sampai Chase mendapatkan pelajarannya.” Ryder mengangguk.

“T-tentu, Ryder. Aku siap.” Rocky mengangguk.

“Kasihan Marshall…”

* * *

 

Sampai di markas, Chase segera masuk ke dalam rumah anjingnya dan mengurung diri.

“Aku kenapa sih?” Tanya dirinya.

“Kenapa aku bisa melampiaskan amarahku kepada Marshall? Padahal… masalah yang aku alami tidak ada kaitannya sedikitpun dengan dia…” Chase bergumam.

“Aku bodoh. Bodoh sekali. Padahal… kita baru saja menjadi kakak-adik selama 2 bulan…” Chase menghela napas, dan sedikit terisak.

“Karena… emosiku… aku merusak hubungan yang aku mulai sendiri…” Chase menutup matanya sambil menangis.

 

**_Maafkan aku, dek. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aku inget kritikan dari Khikhi:  
> "Kamu kurang deskriptif. Terkadang, deskripsi kecil-kecil ini bisa membuat pembaca mudah berimajinasi. Memang sih terkesannya gak penting, tapi untuk mempermudah pembaca agar bisa masuk ke dalam cerita, terkadang penjelasan kecil, seperti "Lokasi penaruhan spanduk" atau "Bagaimana sayap Skye terbukti tidak rusak karena masuk ke air", dan juga ada scene yang bisa diubah biar Ryder terlihatnya deket banget sama anjing-anjingnya sendiri."
> 
> Dan iya, aku ngaku aku lack of experience kalo masalah nulis beginian.  
> Kalau ada yang baca, lalu mau kasih kritik, Comments are always open. Kalo mau di komen langsung kritikan dan sarannya, please do it. Aku bakal bersyukur banget kalo ada yang kritik, dan semoga itu juga jadi dorongan biar bisa berubah jadi lebih baik.
> 
> Iya, terkadang aku penasaran kalau Paw Patrol ada 'depressed' theme tuh kaya gimana. Kaya contohnya Chase nangis di rumahnya sendiri sambil mikirin salah dia, dan cekcok itu juga...  
> I mean, if Paw Patrol is a 13+ show, they'll have that kind of theme, seriously.
> 
> Cerita ini ditulis untuk #NulisRandom2017 Day 18. Tagarnya masih sama kok. Dan karena ini pendek banget jadi gak di split deh (phew)  
>  ~~Mungkin penyeimbang gegara chapter yang lain 2k+ kata~~


	6. Pentingnya Dirimu (Spring-Summer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berlanjut dari Chapter sebelumnya, Chase berusaha untuk meminta maaf setelah Skye menyarankan bahwa "Minta maaf akan menyelesaikan apa pun". Tapi, tentu Marshall tidak mau Chase meminta maaf secara langsung. Bisakah Chase meyakinkan Marshall bahwa dia ingin meminta maaf? Apa yang akan dia lakukan demi mendapatkan pengampunan dari adiknya sendiri?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be noted, ini adalah pertama kalinya lagu dipake untuk series ini. Lagu yang akan dimasukan adalah **Jar Of Hearts** dan [**What You Mean To Me**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rnkm-2KZskk). Aslinya sih, kalau di dokumen asli, liriknya berwarna dan sesuai dengan warna mereka (Marshall itu merah, dan Chase itu biru), jadi ketahuan siapa nyanyi apa tanpa pake kurung kotak itu.
> 
> Kelanjutan dari kisah berantem Chase ~~yang sebenernya gak berantem sedikitpun cuman diamukin doang~~ , Skye kasih saran buat "minta maaf". Chase menerima saran itu, tapi gak semudah itu minta maaf ke orang yang hatinya udah terluka banget.
> 
> Btw new writing format! Setiap scene berbeda bakal dikasih _Horizontal Line_ dan **quote terakhir** bakal align-center. Chapter sebelumnya akan diubah juga.
> 
> Here goes, "Pentingnya Dirimu"!
> 
>  **EDIT AS IN 23/6/17** : Promised at Chapter 9, semua Chapter akan diubah tanggal postingannya jadi sesuai dengan kapan chapter bersangkutan selesai ditulis. Daaan fixed preposition stuffs.

Akibat insiden kemarin, semua anjing menjauhi Chase. Hampir tidak ada yang menyapanya walaupun cuman sekadar berkata “Halo” kepadanya. Semua benar-benar mengucilkan Chase. Chase masih bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa, seperti makan dan menonton acara di TV, namun dia harus melakukan semuanya sendirian. Chase merasa sangat kesepian.

Dia masih berusaha memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar semua bisa kembali normal. Namun, di tengah renungannya, tiba-tiba Skye datang menghampiri.

“Hei, Chase.” Nada Skye terdengar datar.

“Pergi, Skye.” Chase mengusirnya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

“Aku tidak akan mengganggumu, namun aku hanya ingin memberikan saran. Jika engkau memang ingin Marshall kembali, minta maaflah kepadanya. Ini sudah hampir 3 hari semenjak kalian bertengkar, dan aku tidak ingin hubungan kalian rusak hanya karena kamu tidak bisa mengendalikan emosimu, Chase.” Skye menepuk kepala Chase.

“Meminta maaf?” Chase menengok ke arah Skye.

“Iya. Aku tidak tahan sebenarnya melihat kalian berdua terus mendiamkan satu sama lain. Dan, bukannya aku meragukan Rocky sih, tapi kepemimpinannya terasa berbeda, Chase.” Skye segera pergi.

“T-tentu… terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan kami berdua.” Chase menaruh kepalanya kembali di bantal yang tadi dia tiduri dan menghela napas panjang. “Skye benar. Satu-satunya cara adalah meminta maaf.”

Dia melihat Marshall memasuki markas dan lewat di depannya. Tidak ada sapaan dari Marshall yang ceria seperti biasa, bahkan Marshall tidak menengok sedikitpun kepada Chase. Dia melewati anjing German Shepherd itu dan mengambil beberapa kudapan dari mesinnya, dan segera pergi.

“Bahkan Marshall sampai seperti itu… biasanya, dia akan menghampiriku dan menanyakan kondisiku, atau terkadang langsung bersandar kepadaku dan memintaku untuk tinggal dulu…” Chase bergumam. “Aku tidak percaya bahwa waktu itu memang aku yang mengatakan semuanya.” Chase menghela napas.

Setelah dipikirkan beberapa saat, dia berdiri.

“Aku akan meminta maaf kepadanya. Itu… jika Marshall mau bertemu denganku.” Chase langsung berjalan menuju luar dan melihat Marshall sedang memakan kudapan yang tadi dia ambil di depan rumahnya.

Chase menghampiri anjing Dalmatian itu, tapi saat Marshall sadar Chase datang, dia segera menarik mangkuk makanannya ke dalam rumahnya dan mengunci pintu rumahnya.

“T-tuh kan…” Chase berhenti, dan menghela napas.

“Jika aku jadi kau, akan aku adukan kepada Ryder tentang apa pun itu rencanamu.” Tiba-tiba suara Rubble terdengar dari belakang Chase.

“O-oh! H-hei, Rubble.” Chase tidak terlalu siap dengan kehadiran Rubble tersebut sehingga dia agak kaget.

“Aku serius. Aku sendiri merasa iba kepada Marshall dan kau, Chase. Biasanya aku melihat kalian berdua selalu bersama, hampir dalam setiap misi yang membutuhkan kalian berdua. Tidak ada lagi tawa bahagia dari dirimu saat Marshall bertingkah konyol di depan kami semua, dan aku rindu meledek kalian yang terkadang menunjukkan sayang kalian di depan kami berempat. Bukannya aku tidak seperti itu kepada Rocky dan Zuma, tapi mereka pun tidak terlalu menunjukkannya depan Marshall karena mereka takut akan menyakiti hati Marshall.” Rubble bicara panjang lebar.

“Ah, iyakah?” Chase bertanya.

“Tentu. Memang, kami mendiamkanmu dengan sengaja, agar kau bisa fokus merenungkan apa yang telah kau lakukan. Tapi kami kasihan kepada Marshall yang… sejujurnya, kangen dengan dirimu, Chase. Dia rindu sosok kakak yang selalu khawatir dengannya jika dia terjatuh di lift atau semacamnya.” Rubble menepuk pundak Chase. “Serius, datangi Ryder. Bicarakan dengannya. Apa pun rencanamu, aku harap kalian bisa balikan lagi.” Rubble segera meninggalkan Chase dan bergabung dengan Rocky dan Zuma yang sedang bermain bersama Skye.

“…ternyata kalian peduli…” Chase melihat ke arah Rocky dan Zuma. Mereka bermain dengan sangat bahagia, seperti dunia tidak akan mengusik kedua anjing tersebut. “Terima kasih…” Chase menitikkan air mata haru, dan segera masuk ke dalam.

Chase memasuki lift dan segera naik ke lantai atas. Saat dia sampai di atas, Ryder sudah menunggunya.

“Aku menyadari seseorang naik ke atas dan ternyata itu kau, Chase. Ada masalah apa? Sudah mempelajari apa yang salah darimu?” Tanya Ryder.

“Tentu. Aku sudah diceramahi Skye dan Rubble, dan aku ingin minta maaf kepada Marshall. Tapi tadi, saat aku mencoba mendatangi Marshall, dia langsung masuk ke rumahnya.” Chase menceritakan semuanya.

“Ah, aku mengerti. Baguslah jika memang kamu sudah berniat minta maaf. Tapi, saranku, lebih baik kau tunggu sampai semuanya sudah tidur, agar kamu bisa meminta maaf kepada Marshall, dan tidak terlalu membuat Marshall malu atau semacamnya.” Usul Ryder. “Dan, jika kalian berhasil, akan kukembalikan kalung anjingmu.” Ryder menunjukkan kalung dengan liontin berwarna biru dengan gambar bintang di dalamnya.

“T-tentu Ryder. Aku minta maaf sekali lagi atas apa yang aku perbuat, Ryder.” Chase meminta maaf kepada Ryder.

“Aku sih tidak pernah menaruh dendam di hati untuk kalian semua, tapi yang aku kasihani adalah adikmu sendiri, Chase. Dia merasa sangat terpukul, dan menjadi sangat murung. Tidak seperti Marshall yang biasa aku kenal. Periang, orangnya ceroboh, dan sangat suka tertawa. Semua itu hilang darinya, Chase.” Ryder melihat ke arah balkon. “Aku kasihan, sebenarnya. Memang, aku marah kepadamu saat itu, tapi aku kasihan dengan Marshall dan kau, Chase.”

“Se-semuanya diam-diam mencemaskanku, ya…?” Chase menangis kembali. Dia menangis cukup keras, mengingat semua dosanya pada adiknya sendiri.

“Iya. Sudah, jangan menangis.” Ryder menggendong Chase dan memeluknya. “Kau adalah anjing baik, dan aku tahu itu. Minta maaflah kepada Marshall, dan selesaikan masalah ini.” Dia menepuk punggung Chase berkali-kali.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156919908@N06/36294327262/in/dateposted-public/)

“I-iya… Chase siap menyelesaikan masalah…” Chase berhenti menangis dan segera lompat dari pelukan Ryder.

“Aku janji, malam ini tidak akan ada tugas. Jikalau ada, hanya akan aku panggil Rocky dan yang lain, kecuali Marshall.” Kata Ryder.

“Terima kasih, Ryder. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika bukan engkau pemilikku.” Chase tersenyum perlahan-lahan.

“Tentu. Jika kau perlu bantuan, berteriaklah untuk meminta tolong.” Ryder sedikit tertawa. “Sudah, kembalilah beraktivitas. Mungkin kamu masih tidak bisa mengobrol dengan yang lain, tapi cobalah lakukan aktivitas lain, seperti latihan lari. Tampaknya… 3 hari tanpa pekerjaan pasti membuat otot-ototmu kaku, Chase.” Canda Ryder.

“Eh, mungkin itu ide yang tidak terlalu buruk. Tentu, terima kasih sekali lagi, Ryder.” Chase turun dengan lift dan segera berjalan keluar.

* * *

 “Sudah kau bicawakan dengan Wyder, Chase?” Zuma menghampiri Chase yang sedang latihan.

“E-eh, hai, Zuma. Kok kamu tahu?” Chase langsung menghentikan latihannya.

“Rubble menceritakan semuanya, begitu pula Skye.” Rocky, yang memang dari tadi bersama Zuma, angkat bicara.

“Sudah. Dia bilang aku harus minta maaf malam ini, di saat kalian sudah tidur. Mungkin agar dia tidak terlalu tertekan.” Chase membalas.

“Ah, okelah. Semoga sukses ya, Chase. Aku iba melihat sifat Mawshall yang bewubah dwastis.” Zuma menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Aku merasa seperti tidak ada saingan lagi, Chase. Kalian lebih baik minta maaf sekarang atau aku akan gila dengan Zuma.” Rocky memeluk kepala Zuma dan menjitaknya.

“Aduh, hei! Apaan sih kak!?” Zuma tertawa dan segera melepas pelukan Rocky tersebut.

“Tidak apa-apa, hanya iseng.” Rocky menjulurkan lidahnya, dan Chase tertawa sedikit.

“Kalian seperti tidak pernah ada masalah satu sama lain, heh…” Chase hanya tersenyum tipis.

“Oh, kami pernah bertengkar juga. Tapi kami tidak melakukannya terang-terangan, dan tidak sampai seperti ini. Toh, terkadang, kalau bukan Zuma saja, aku saja yang akan dipanggil Ryder. Jadi kami seperti ada waktu untuk menenangkan diri masing-masing.” Rocky menggaruk lehernya.

“Dan kami biasanya minta maaf setelah bebewapa saat. Kami membicawakan apa yang salah dawi kami bewdua, dan kami memaafkan satu sama lain. Tidak sampai berhawi-hawi sih. Wekownya 1 hawi penuh.” Zuma mengangkat bahunya.

“Ah, aku mengerti. Intinya, komunikasi, ya?” Kata Chase.

“Iya. Komunikasikan tentang apa yang waktu itu menimpamu, Chase. Mungkin Marshall akan mengerti bahwa sebenarnya perasaanmu sedang buruk saat itu, dan dia akan memakluminya.” Rocky menjawab.

“Dan, usahakan kau meminta maaf dengan tulus. Dawi yang aku pewhatikan, Mawshall orangnya sangat sensitif dan tahu jika kau bewbohong.” Zuma menambahkan.

“Iya, aku kepergok terlalu peduli sama dia kan sebelum kita mengaku?” Chase tertawa, dan mereka berdua ikut tertawa.

“Dia super sensitif kalau masalah perasaan. Semoga beruntung, Chase. Ayo, Zuma.” Rocky mengajak Zuma pergi.

“Semoga cepat baikan!” Zuma sempat berteriak, dan akhirnya mereka pergi.

Chase sempat duduk sejenak, memikirkan teman-temannya.

“Kalian sangat ingin aku dan Marshall baikan, heh… benar apa kata mereka, keluarga itu penting…”

* * *

 Malam harinya…

“Dimana Marshall?” Dia melihat ke rumah Marshall yang pintunya masih terbuka, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa didalamnya.

Dia mencoba mengendus bau Marshall dari dalam rumah tersebut.

“Aku… rindu bau ini…” Chase terdiam sejenak, dan langsung mengetahui dimana Marshall berada. “Aku menemukannya.” Gumamnya, dan segera melacak dimana Marshall berada.

Endusannya berhenti sampai di bawah pohon dekat teluk, dimana Marshall biasa menghabiskan waktu sendiriannya. Rembulan yang memantul ke arah laut, memberikan cahaya yang indah kepada pohon tersebut.

“Itu dia Marshall.” Gumam Chase, melihat Marshall duduk di bawah pohon.

**(A.N. : Marshall [M] – Chase [C] – Both [B], Bold = Lirik Lagu)**

Tapi, sempat terdengar suara nyanyian dari arah pohon. “Apakah dia menyanyi?” Chase mencoba memasang kupingnya untuk mendengarkan.

Marshall menyanyikan sebuah lagu patah hati yang pernah dia dengar dari Skye.

“Kalau tidak salah… ini… _Jar of Hearts_ , kan?” Chase berusaha mengingatnya juga, karena dia pernah mendengarnya sekilas.

Dia mendengar Marshall menyanyikan salah satu bait.

 **[M] Belajar hidup, setengah mati**  
**Sekarang kau ingin kembali?**  
  
**[M] Kau pikir kau siapa? Bisanya menyakiti**  
**Sudah kuberi hati, Tapi bikin sakit hati**  
**Kelak kau akan tahu, Tahu yang kau jalani**  
**Jangan datang lagi, kau pikir kau siapa?**

Chase terus mendengarkan. Marshall menyanyikan beberapa bait yang seperti diarahkan kepada Chase. Chase terus saja mendengarkan.

“Suaranya sangat merdu…” Pikir Chase, masih mendengarkan semuanya yang dinyanyikan Marshall.

 **[M] Butuh waktu banyak, agar aku sembuh**  
**Ingatlah caramu, mencoba, mencintaiku**  
**Ku harap aku bisa, melupakan perasaanmu**  
**Karena kamu telah berbohong**  
**Jangan harap, aku akan kembali**

Chase memegang dadanya sendiri. “Astaga.” Chase terbelalak matanya begitu mendengar bagian itu. “M-Marshall…” Chase menelan ludahnya, dan masih mendengarkan.

Marshall menyanyikan lagu itu dengan nada sendu, dan suaranya yang merdu cukup membuat Chase terlalu terbawa dengan suasana lagunya hingga dia menangis secara tidak sadar. Setelah Marshall selesai bernyanyi, Chase menghampirinya.

“I-itu indah…” Chase menyeka air matanya.

Marshall kaget dengan kedatangan Chase dan hampir jatuh dari posisinya. “Ch-Chase!? Kenapa kamu disini? Dan apa maumu?” Marshall sempat agak sedikit kesal, namun nadanya tiba-tiba berubah sedih.

“A… Aku ingin minta maaf, Marshall. Aku minta maaf telah memarahimu habis-habisan kemarin.” Chase mulai bicara. “Jujur, emosiku sedang tidak stabil saat itu. Aku tidak ingin bekerja jika diperbolehkan, tapi saat itu ibu walikota membutuhkan kita semua. Namun… aku tidak menyangka akan melampiaskan amarahku kepadamu, Marshall.” Chase mencoba untuk tetap menjaga kontak mata.

“Ah, masa?” Marshall terdengar ragu-ragu.

“Iya. Aku serius. Aku tidak pernah ada niatan untuk memarahimu, namun karena emosiku tidak bagus, aku memarahimu seperti kau bukan siapa-siapaku. Memang, ada masalah personal yang aku alami yang jelas-jelas tidak ada hubungannya dengan siapa pun di Paw Patrol, temasuk dirimu, dek.” Chase melanjutkan. “Aku belajar bahwa semestinya kita tidak boleh bekerja dengan emosi, dan… karenanya, aku hampir merusak penuh persahabatan kita. Hubungan adik-kakak kita hampir kandas karena masalah ini saja. Aku mohon, maafkan aku, Marshall.” Chase memohon.

“Umm, gimana ya. Akunya sudah sakit hati duluan. Apalagi mengingat wajahmu dan nada kerasmu saat membentak diriku…” Marshall memalingkan mukanya dari Chase.

“Marshall, biarkanlah yang lalu berlalu. Aku disini, dan aku tulus meminta maaf kepadamu. Aku dengar dari semuanya bahwa mereka cemas kita akan bertengkar selamanya dan hubungan kita akan rusak hanya karena kesalah-pahaman. Kumohon, Marshall. Aku tidak tahu apa rasanya jika kau tidak pernah ada dalam hidupku lagi. Baik sebagai teman kerja, keluarga, atau adikku sendiri.” Chase menghela napas.

“…buktikan bahwa memang kau tulus, Chase. Aku masih mendengar sedikit keraguan darimu.” Marshall menatap ke arah Chase, sedikit mengeluarkan air mata.

“D-dek… ayolah, jangan menangis…” Chase berusaha menyeka air mata itu, tapi Marshall menghindar dan menampar tangan Chase pelan.

“Tidak.” Marshall berkata dengan nada tegas. “Jangan sentuh aku sampai aku tahu kau serius.”

 Chase mencoba memikirkan cara untuk meyakinkan Marshall. “Kata-kata? Sudah dicoba. Mencoba menciumnya? Boro-boro, menyentuhnya saja tidak boleh. Lalu apa?” Pikir Chase.

“Aku… mungkin akan menyesali ini namun…”

Chase bersenandung pelan, mencoba mengingat sebuah lagu. Lagu yang pernah mereka dengar saat mereka masih kecil.

 **[C] Tak bisa, kusalahkan**  
**Bahwa kau tak terlalu kenal diriku**  
**Kucoba, menolakmu**  
**Tapi hatiku tak pernah terasa hampa**

 **[C] Kupikir ku melindungimu**  
**Dari segala cobaan**  
**Tapi kita malah tersesat jauh**

Marshall mengenal nada-nada dan lirik tersebut. Tapi dia masih agak bingung lagu apa yang dimaksud.

 **[C] Disinilah diriku,**  
**Dengan tulus hati**  
**Ku tahu ku mengecewakanmu**  
**Tapi tak akan kuulangi lagi**  
**Kau menunjukkan, siapa diriku**  
**Pegang tanganku, kan kutunjukan dunia,**  
**Pentingnya dirimu**

“Lagu ini…!” Marshall ingat dengan nyanyian Chase. Sebuah lagu kenangan lama, yang mereka dengar saat Paw Patrol hanya beranggotakan Chase, Marshall, dan Ryder.

Saat Chase ingin menyanyikan bagian kedua, tiba-tiba Marshall menyanyikan seluruh bagian kedua.

 **[M] Maafkan, diriku**  
**Ku tak pernah ingin menyakitimu**  
**Cerita kita, baru mulai**  
**Biarkan tuhan mengaturnya**

 **[M] Saat memikirkan kamu**  
**Terpikir semua jasamu**  
**Kau menunjukan jati diriku**

“Kau ingat!” Kata Chase. Marshall hanya mengangguk pelan.

 **[B] Disinilah diriku,**  
**Dengan tulus hati**  
**Ku tahu ku mengecewakanmu**  
**Tapi tak akan kuulangi lagi**  
**Kau menunjukkan, siapa diriku**  
**Pegang tanganku, kan kutunjukan dunia**  
**Pentingnya dirimu, oh yeah…**

Chase dan Marshall bernyanyi bersama sama. Suara mereka terdengar sangat lantang dan merdu, mungkin hampir terdengar ke seluruh kota. Saat masuk bagian selanjutnya, Chase menyanyikan semuanya sendirian.

 **[C] Kau buat diriku merasa, seperti diriku sendiri**  
**Ku tak mau menggantinya**  
**Kau ucapkan semuanya,**  
**Yang aku sukai**  
**Engkau tahu, semua yang kuperlukan**  
**Yang kuperlukan, yeah…**

Marshall terdiam mendengarnya, dan melihat Chase menangis haru saat menyanyikannya. Disitu, dia tahu, bahwa kakaknya serius ingin meminta maaf.

 **[B] Disinilah diriku,**  
**Dengan tulus hati [M] (Dengan tulus hati)**  
**[B] Ku tahu ku mengecewakanmu**  
**Tapi tak akan kuulangi lagi [M] (ulangi lagi)**  
**Kau menunjukkan, siapa diriku**  
**Genggam tanganku, kan kutunjukan dunia**  
**Pentingnya dirimu…**  
**Pentingnya dirimu…**

Mereka melolong bersamaan setelah menyelesaikan lagu, dan langsung berpelukan erat.

“Chase, aku tidak tahu ternyata kamu masih ingat lagu kesukaanku!” Marshall menangis haru di pundak Chase.

“A-aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa ingat, tapi aku senang kau mau memaafkan diriku, Marshall…” Chase juga ikut menangis haru.

“Itu… tadi indah… indah sekali…” Marshall masih memeluk erat kakaknya tersebut.

“Suaramu juga, Marshall. Kau berbakat menjadi penyanyi, kau tahu itu?” Chase bercanda. Marshall sedikit tertawa sambil menangis.

“Ah, ayolah, Chase. Itu… memang sudah menjadi kesukaanku. Aku suka bersenandung dengan lagu-lagu, baik itu lagu bahagia, atau lagu sedih.” Marshall melepas pelukannya dan menatap ke arah Chase. “Memang, mungkin aku sempat tidak percaya kepadamu. Tapi kali ini aku percaya.” Marshall mendorong hidungnya agar bersentuhan dengan hidung Chase.

Chase kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Marshall barusan, dan terjatuh karena tidak siap. Mereka menimpa satu sama lain, dan Chase langsung memeluk Marshall. Marshall hanya bisa menggoyangkan buntutnya dengan cepat, sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

“Ehe, maaf…” Marshall tersipu.

“Ah, ini sih… biasa. Aku kangen dengan sifatmu ini, haha.” Chase menjilat muka Marshall.

“Hei!” Muka Marshall langsung merah padam. “A-aku…!” Marshall tidak bisa berkata banyak.

“Sudah, sudah. Hari sudah larut, kita kembali ke markas yuk?” Chase menggulingkan Marshall ke bagian aman dan bangun.

“A-ayo…” Marshall mengusap mukanya dan segera bangkit. “Tunggu aku!” Marshall mengejar Chase yang sudah menjauh beberapa meter dari situ.

* * *

 “Lega?” Tanya Chase begitu mereka sampai di markas.

“Lega.” Marshall menghela napas dan menjawab.

“Aku senang kita bisa baikan lagi. Aku harap… kita tidak akan bertengkar lagi, ya?” Pinta Chase.

“Aku tidak bisa janji kita tidak akan bertengkar, tapi jika memang kita bertengkar, usahakan tidak ada yang tahu tentang hal itu. Biar kita tidak merepotkan tim lagi. Toh, kepemimpinan tanpamu agak beda, dan sempat membuat Rocky kewalahan. Dia tidak pernah memimpin sebuah tim besar, kan…” Marshall tertawa terkikik.

“Hei, nanti kalau dia dengar bisa-bisa kamu dipukul pakai palunya loh, jangan gitu ah.” Chase menjitak Marshall pelan.

“Iya, iya. Aku minta maaf!” Marshall menjulurkan lidahnya.

“Sudah, tidur ya. Malam, Marshall.” Chase ‘mencium’ Marshall dengan hidungnya di pipi anjing Dalmatian itu.

“Malam, Chase.” Marshall juga membalas, dan segera masuk ke rumahnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang anak lelaki memperhatikan mereka dari balkon markas.

“Akhirnya… kalian memang anjing-anjing yang baik.” Dia segera masuk ke dalam.

* * *

 “Pagi, Chase!” Marshall langsung keluar dari rumahnya dan menyapa Chase yang sedang berkeliling membangunkan teman-temannya.

“E-eh! Tumben kamu bangun pagi, dek.” Chase tertawa.

“Ah, aku ingin sekali-kali bangun pagi sendiri, tanpa harus dibangunkan. Tidak apa-apa, kan?” Marshall tersenyum.

“Tentu! Aku bangga padamu, dek. Kalau begitu, tolong bangunkan Rubble dan Rocky ya?” Chase mengetuk pintu rumah Skye. “Skye, bangun! Sudah pagi!”

“Tunggu!” Terdengar suara dari dalam rumah pink. “Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi, Chase. Terima kasih sudah membangunkanku!”

“Tentu.” Chase segera pergi dan mengetuk rumah Zuma. Di sisi lain, Rubble sudah keluar dari rumahnya.

“Hei, tumben kau tersenyum, Marshall. Sudah baikan?” Sapa Rocky yang langsung membuka pintunya ketika Marshall mengetuk sekali.

“Ah, iya, Rocky. Semalam.” Marshall masih tersenyum dan langsung menghampiri rumah Zuma.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Chase juga ada di depan Zuma.

“Barengan?” Tanya Chase.

“Boleh.” Marshall menghitung pelan-pelan, dan mereka mengetuk rumah Zuma dengan cepat dan agak kencang.

“BANGUN ZUMA! BANGUN!” Kira-kira itulah yang diteriaki kedua anjing itu ke rumah berwarna jingga tersebut. Yang lain hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

“ADUH KALIAN BEW- Eh!? Chase dan Mawshall sudah baikan!?” Zuma sempat kesal, namun segera terbelalak melihat German Shepherd dan Dalmatian yang dia kenal tersenyum lebar sambil tertawa begitu Zuma keluar.

“T-tentu! Kami sudah baikan semalam. Dan maaf kami telah mengganggumu, Zuma.” Chase masih tertawa.

“Sekali-kali kita harus begini lagi, Chase.” Tawa Marshall semakin kencang.

Tapi, disaat mereka tertawa, Zuma langsung memeluk erat kedua temannya itu.

“Akhirnya! Aku senang kalian balikan!” Zuma terus memeluk kedua anjing itu dengan erat.

“Aduh aduh, Zuma! Sakit!” Teriak Chase sambil tertawa.

“Tenangkan dirimu, Zuma!” Canda Marshall, dan Zuma langsung melepas mereka berdua. Yang lain segera menghampiri ketiga anjing tersebut.

“Syukurlah! Setidaknya sekarang Marshall bisa tersenyum lagi.” Rubble menghela napas.

“Dan akhirnya aku bisa lepas dari tugas pimpinan yang sangat melelahkan. Bagaimana caranya kau bisa bertahan, Chase?” Canda Rocky, dan semuanya tertawa.

“Dan Zuma bisa berhenti menggantikanmu, Chase. Aku akui, dia sangat pintar dalam menggunakan kendaraanmu dibandingkan saat dia menggunakan kendaraan Rubble.” Skye terkikik.

“Iya… tapi aku hawus bewpikir untuk tidak menabwakkan kendawaanmu ke air, Chase. Bewkali-kali aku hampir masuk landasan untuk masuk ke air, dan bewkali-kali pula Wyder atau yang lain mencegahku.” Zuma tertawa, dan yang lain ikut tertawa.

“Apa!?” Chase tidak percaya. “Mobil kesayanganku! Dan, rumahku!” Chase pura-pura panik.

“Ayolah, kau tidak terlalu ekspresif.” Marshall menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawanya.

“Berisik!” Chase menjitak Marshall pelan.

“Aduh!” Marshall meringis kesakitan, tapi masih tertawa.

“Aku rindu dengan suasana ini. Terima kasih, kalian juga sudah mau mencemaskanku.” Chase menghentikan tawanya dan berterima kasih.

“Tentu! Kita ini keluarga, kan?” Skye tersenyum.

“Dan kau tahu? Keluarga tidak akan meninggalkan siapa pun, dan akan membantu satu sama lain.” Rocky menambahkan.

“Dan lagi, semua beda tanpamu dan tawa Marshall, Chase.” Rubble menggaruk kupingnya. “Ada yang hilang dari semua itu, dan kini sudah kembali lagi.” Dia juga tersenyum kepada mereka berdua.

“Kalau kalian ada masalah, bisa kok kalau mau cewita pada kami. Kami akan bantu tangani masalah kalian.” Zuma mengangguk cepat.

“Ah, kalian… Terkadang aku berharap tanganku cukup lebar untuk memeluk kalian semua.” Chase hanya tersenyum kecil. “Aku bersyukur punya keluarga seperti kalian.”

“Oke, kalau begitu pelukan keluarga!” Rubble langsung mencoba menarik yang lain dan mereka ‘bertumpukan’ satu sama lain untuk memeluk semuanya.

“Aduh, aku terjepit!” Teriak Skye, yang kebenaran terjepit di dalam pelukan tersebut. Mereka semua langsung melepas pelukan mereka.

“Oke… untuk Skye, kita harus pikirkan formasi baru.” Canda Chase, dan semuanya tertawa lagi.

Mereka akhirnya bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa lagi, dan tidak ada yang tertinggal kali ini. Kalung Chase sudah dikembalikan, yang menandakan Chase siap ditugaskan secara penuh sekali lagi. Tentunya, dengan teman-temannya yang siap membantunya selalu.

**_Biarkan dunia tahu, betapa pentingnya dirimu._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadar gak kalau judul chapter ini adalah arti dari lagu "What You Mean To Me"?
> 
> scarlethunter yang buat fic ini jadi inspirasi, kan? Dan... dia juga yang buat aku tau lagu "What You Mean To Me". Sumpah lagunya bener-bener, hnggh <3
> 
> Translyric dibuat sendiri, tanpa bantuan dari website manapun (kecuali AZLyrics buat lirik aslinya lol). It's just so... beauty. Dan mungkin kalo dinyanyiin pasti bakal kelebihan atau kekurangan suku kata, maaf!
> 
> Khusus Jar of Hearts... diambil dari [versi jawanya](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0nMNnoNa6T8). Baca liriknya, aku ambil dari situ...  
> Dan lagi, karena... ini Teen and Up Audience, dan aku udah janji "No R15+ romance", so... ada lirik yang diganti.
> 
> This two are just adorbs sometimes that even the writer dies because of his own writing  
> Help him
> 
> Merupakan bagian dari #NulisRandom2017 Day 19 dan 20, karena split juga... psh~
> 
> Chapter selanjutnya yang bakal seru. Mau tau alasan tag GFriend ada disitu? Akan dibahas di chapter selanjutnya!
> 
> EDIT: OHBOI ANOTHER ILLUSTRATION  
> Ilustrasi ini dikerjain secara collab:  
> [Blu-猫 / DhillieDaily ](https://www.facebook.com/mfadhil.fadhlurahman) bikin [sketsa aslinya](https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=1590014957717078&set=pb.100001257669518.-2207520000.1502288295.&type=3&theater) dan bikin lining BGnya (itu FB dia langsung btw, dia gapunya page(?) lol)  
> [Wolfariz](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/wolfariz/) yang nyelesaiin sisanya, lining karakter dan coloring (tapi kalo ada yang ngebandingin sketsa asli sama hasil ini, iya, beda.)  
> Thank you so much guys!


	7. Kejutan PAW Patrol Untuk Marshall (Summer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulang tahun Marshall tinggal seminggu lagi, dan Chase mempunyai 'hadiah' khusus yang direncanakan bersama dengan Skye. Hadiah apa yang dimaksud? Bisakah mereka mempersiapkannya tanpa diketahui Marshall?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia: Chapter ini di post di jam 2. Pagi.  
> Tolong author ini
> 
> As promised! Tag GFriend yang akhirnya dipake juga secara beneran... dan lagi, kalau di Word ini lebih berwarna dibandingkan disini sooo  
> Standalone Chapter! Dan chapter ini mungkin bakal agak mengejutkan lol
> 
> Sama kaya chapter sebelumnya, dokumen aslinya ngasih warna khusus untuk per anjing (Skye warna pink, Rocky warna hijau, Zuma warna jingga, Chase warna biru, dan Rubble warna kuning).
> 
> Nanti deh bahas macem-macem dari chapter "Kejutan PAW Patrol Untuk Marshall" ini. Dibawah aja ya~
> 
>  **EDIT AS IN 23/6/17** : Promised at Chapter 9, semua Chapter akan diubah tanggal postingannya jadi sesuai dengan kapan chapter bersangkutan selesai ditulis. Daaan fixed preposition stuffs.

“Chase, sini deh sebentar.” Skye tiba-tiba menarik Chase yang sedang lewat di depan rumah Skye.

“A-aduh! Ada apa, Skye?” Chase bertanya. Dia melihat Skye memegang sebuah kalender.

“Kamu ingat, seminggu lagi ulang tahun siapa?” Skye terkikik.

“Tunggu…” Chase memicingkan matanya dan melihat kalender. “Ulang tahun Marshall!”

Tidak terasa, sudah hampir setengah tahun mereka menjalani tahun ini, dan sebentar lagi adalah ulang tahun Marshall. Lebih cocoknya, seminggu lagi.

“Aduh, aku belum mempersiapkan apa-apa…” Chase agak sedikit panik.

“Hei, tenangkan saja dirimu dulu, Chase. Kau ingin memberikan sesuatu kan tahun ini?” Tanya Skye.

“Tentu saja! Itu pasti. Tapi…” Chase berpikir sejenak. “Skye, aku akan meragukan diriku sendiri kenapa aku mengusulkan ini, tapi… kau tahu lagu _Me Gustas Tu_?”

“Tunggu, dari mana kamu tahu lagu itu, Chase!?” Skye kaget.

“Aku pernah mendengarnya sekilas di radio. Memang sih, saat itu aku mendengarkannya dengan bahasa korea, atau jepang? Entah, mereka hampir sama. Tapi… aku mendengarkan lagunya, dan merasa bahwa lagu itu membawa suatu energi positif dalam diriku…” Chase sedikit tertawa.

“Iya, betul! Aku sebenarnya baru saja ingin mengusulkan lagu itu, agar kita bisa… mungkin, menari depan Marshall?” Skye memberikan sebuah kertas.

Chase mengambil kertas tersebut, dan melihat lirik lagu dari lagu yang Chase dengar, tapi berbahasa Indonesia.

“Itu… ide gila, tapi layak dicoba!” Chase masih membaca kertas tersebut. “Dugaanku benar! Bisa saja… lagu ini cocok untuk dia.”

“Aku yakin kita semua sebenarnya sanggup berdiri dengan dua kaki, kan?” Skye mencoba berdiri pelan-pelan. “M-mungkin masih harus menyesuaikan keseimbangannya!” Dia terjatuh.

“Skye, hati-hati dong!” Chase membantu Skye berdiri kembali.

“Hei hei! Kayanya lagi ada yang sewu dibicawakan nih!” Zuma tiba-tiba bergabung dengan mereka.

“Oh, waktu yang tepat! Zuma, jadi…” Chase menjelaskan rencananya.

“K-kita? M-menari? A-aku bukannya tidak mau, tapi aku—“ Pundak Zuma tiba-tiba ditepuk oleh Rocky.

“Ada apa ini para seru ngobrolnya?” Rocky, mendengar percakapan mereka bertiga, bertanya.

“Chase punya wencana ingin mengajak kita menawi untuk ulang tahun Mawshall, kak.” Zuma menceritakannya.

“Boleh tuh! Aku ingin sekali-kali mencoba menari. Lagipula, Zuma, bukannya waktu Halloween tahun lalu kamu bisa berdiri dengan dua kaki dan berjalan mulus?” Rocky menyetujui ide itu.

“I-iya sih t-tapi kan adek…” Zuma merah mukanya. Sepertinya dia malu.

“Ah, jika malu, aku ada di sini dek. Ayo, kita bantu Chase. Toh… kakak berhutang banyak kepada mereka berdua.” Rocky memegang pipi Zuma dan mengelusnya perlahan. “Ya?”

Zuma terdiam sejenak. Chase dan Skye hanya melihat mereka berdua, dan Rubble tiba-tiba datang menghampiri.

“Aku dari tadi menguping pembicaraan kalian, boleh aku ikutan?” Rubble bertanya kepada Skye dan Chase.

“Aku mungkin butuh hampir semuanya! Kecuali Marshall, tentunya…” Kata Chase.

“B-baik kak. Ayo.” Zuma mengangguk. “Chase, Skye, bisa ajawi kami?” Labrador coklat itu melihat ke arah Chase dan Skye.

“Di mana Marshall, sebelumnya? Kita tidak boleh membiarkan dia tahu.” Chase bertanya.

“Tahu apa?” Suara tersebut mengagetkan kelima anjing yang sedang berdiskusi.

“O-oh! Hei Marshall!” Skye langsung menyembunyikan kertas tadi ke dalam rumahnya.

“Eh adik! Aku dari tadi mencarimu!” Chase langsung memegang tangan Marshall dan menariknya pergi. “Ayo, kita makan yuk! Kakak belum sarapan pagi ini!” Chase tertawa gugup.

“Eh? Jam segini kakak belum makan?” Marshall bertanya.

“Iya… belum, hehe. Tadi terlalu sibuk bersihin rumah sama ngobrol, jadinya sampai lupa makan.” Chase berbohong.

“Oh, ya sudah. Ambil makanan dari ruang santai saja ya kak?” Marshall membalas.

“Iya deh. Ayo.” Mereka pergi dari situ.

* * *

“Itu tadi hampir saja!” Rocky menghela napas.

“Akan aku ajari kalian, tapi cobalah berlatih untuk berdiri dengan dua kaki terlebih dahulu dan coba untuk belajar berjalan.”  Skye mencoba berdiri sekali lagi, dan kali ini dia bisa agak seimbang. “Zuma, mungkin kamu tidak keberatan mengajari Rocky berdiri.” Skye sedikit tertawa dan membantu Rubble.

Zuma langsung berdiri, dan berjalan pelan-pelan. “Iya sih, aku memang sudah tewbiasa bewjalan sepewti ini. Wocky, ayo!” Zuma menawarkan tangannya kepada Rocky.

“Tentu, dek. Pelan-pelan ya!” Rocky menggenggam tangan Zuma dan mulai berdiri. Sama seperti Skye, Rocky sempat jatuh sekali.

“Kakak tidak apa-apa?” Zuma langsung menariknya kembali.

“Hanya belum terbiasa. Tidak ada yang langsung bisa di percobaan pertama, kan?” Rocky tersenyum meringis. Zuma hanya tertawa malu.

* * *

“Rubble cepat belajar ya.” Rocky melihat ke Skye dan Rubble yang sudah berjalan ke sana kemari.

“Kaki pendek akan lebih mudah, menuwutku. Kawena, meweka lebih stabil dan bebannya tidak tewlalu banyak. Itu… menuwutku.” Zuma mulai berjalan perlahan sambil memegang Rocky. “Mau coba kejar meweka?” Canda Zuma.

“Sampai aku bisa jalan yang seimbang dulu, dek.” Rocky tertawa dan mulai berjalan.

* * *

Sementara itu, di sisi lain…

“Ryder, aku boleh minta tolong?” Chase menghampiri pemiliknya yang dari tadi berada di lantai atas.

“Oh, hai Chase! Ada apa? Butuh bantuan untuk apa?” Ryder memutar kursinya dan langsung bertanya.

“Umm, begini… aku dan Skye ingin membuat kejutan untuk Marshall. Dia kan satu minggu lagi ulang tahun, dan… aku kepikiran buat melakukan semacam _dance cover_ gitu. Boleh enggak aku minta tolong untuk membuat Marshall sibuk selama seminggu ini, jadi kami punya kesempatan untuk latihan?” Chase menjelaskan keinginannya.

“Ah, _dance cover_? Terdengar menarik. Pasti kalian meminta waktu untuk belajar berdiri dan melakukan beberapa gerakan rumit ya? Tentu. Akan aku usahakan.” Ryder mengangguk setuju.

“Terima kasih, Ryder! Aku percayakan padamu, dan tolong jangan bilang dia ya?” Pinta Chase.

“Tentu. Apa kejutan disebut kejutan jika aku bocorkan ke orang yang akan menerimanya?” Ryder tertawa.

“Makanya. Aku izin turun du-“

Belum sempat Chase menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba tablet Ryder berbunyi.

“Oh, halo kapten?” Ternyata kapten Turbot yang menelpon.

“Um, Ryder, aku boleh minta tolong? Sepertinya Wally mengalami masalah. Dia terjebak di dasar laut dan membutuhkan bantuan, segera!” Nadanya berubah dari tenang menjadi panik.

“Oh? Tentu. Kami akan segera ke sana. Tidak ada pekerjaan yang terlalu berat bagi kami!” Ryder langsung menutup teleponnya. “Chase, diam di sini. Ada masalah baru. Tapi tenang, kali ini hanya Zuma yang diperlukan. Aku akan coba bawa Marshall juga dan… membuat alibi.” Ryder memanggil semua anjing ke markas.

“Paw Patrol, menuju markas!”

“Ryder memanggil!” Chase bergerak, tapi langsung berhenti. “Oh, maaf. Aku lupa aku di sini.”

Ryder tertawa, dan Chase tersipu malu.

* * *

"Wally tersangkut di bawah air, dan mungkin dia tidak akan bisa bertahan lama. Kita harus segera menolongnya.” Ryder memulai pengarahan.

“Pasti aku akan diikut-sewtakan.” Gumam Zuma.

“Zuma, aku membutuhkanmu untuk melihat ada apa yang terjadi di bawah sana, dan membantu menarik Wally keluar.” Ryder memanggil Zuma.

“Ayo kita menyelam!” Zuma maju selangkah.

“Dan… Marshall, jikalau Wally terluka, tolong obati dia. Ikut bersamaku, lalu tinggal di kapal Flounder.” Ryder juga memanggil Marshall.

“Aku siap untuk misi penyelamatan!” Marshall juga maju selangkah.

“Sisanya, tolong berjaga di markas saja. Oke, Paw Patrol siap beraksi!” Ryder menutup pertemuan tersebut dan langsung turun. Marshall juga langsung turun. Tapi tidak dengan Zuma.

“Kalian latihan duluan ya! Nanti kita gantian.” Zuma berkata kepada teman-temannya.

“Iya, sebenarnya tanpa Marshall pun misi ini bisa dilaksanakan loh. Aku hanya menyarankan kepada Ryder untuk selalu membawa dia ke misi apa pun.” Chase menjawab.

“Ide yang bagus, Chase!” Yang lain bersorak.

“Aku duluan ya!” Zuma langsung masuk ke perosotan dan turun.

* * *

“Jadi… kita harus belajar secara perlahan-lahan. Memang agak susah sih kalau tidak ada semuanya, tapi nanti kita bisa sesuaikan bersama kalau sudah menguasai semua.” Skye memutar video gerakannya di ruang santai.

Semua memperhatikannya dengan saksama.

“Gerakannya agak sedikit rumit, tapi indah ya!” Komentar Rubble.

“Iya, memang mereka dikenal karena gerakan tarian mereka yang sangat rumit, namun serasi.” Skye menjelaskan.

“Dan lagi, lagunya bagus loh. Nanti kita juga harus bagi-bagi untuk bagian liriknya.” Chase menambahkan.

“Kita pasti bisa mempelajarinya. Skye, tolong tuntun kami ya? Kan kamu yang paling mengerti gerakannya.” Rocky berkata.

“Tentu! Kita semua belajar bersama-sama. Aku juga ada beberapa yang harus disesuaikan dengan kalian agar bisa pas.” Skye mengangguk.

* * *

 “Gerakan yang sering dilakukan dulu, bagian _reff_.” Setelah video selesai diputar, Skye dan yang lainnya mulai berlatih. “Jadi, yang pertama, lompat sedikit sambil putar tangannya seperti ini…” Skye memeragakan apa yang dia bilang. “Lalu, tangannya membentuk hati, lalu taruh di belakang dan gesekkan kakinya…” Dia terus memeragakan.

Chase mencobanya, dan dia langsung bisa. “Ini masih mudah.” Kata Chase.

“Betul, ini masih mudah. Selanjutnya, buat tangannya seperti menepuk dan seperti kalian mau tidur, dan ulangi kakinya.” Skye memberikan contoh.

“Seperti lirik lagunya, _kita meraih mimpi, hanya kamu dan aku_.” Chase sedikit bersenandung.

“Suaramu bagus, Chase.” Puji Rocky.

“Ah, terima kasih. Pasti akan lebih bagus dengan kalian juga.” Chase menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum meringis.

“Lalu, angkat kakinya… kalian hati-hati ya, karena bagian ini mungkin bisa membuat kita tabrakan dengan gerakan silangnya.” Skye mengangkat lututnya pelan-pelan dan melambaikan tangannya dengan irama sambil bergera ke samping. “Nanti kita sesuaikan.”

“Aku harap tidak ada yang menabrak satu sama lain nantinya.” Celetuk Rubble, dan yang lain tertawa kecil.

“Lalu angkat kakinya sambil ditahan dengan tangan, dan taruh lengan kalian, bersilangan, di dada.” Skye terus memberikan contoh. Semuanya terus mengikuti gerakan Skye dengan pelan-pelan.

“Bagian _Me Gustas Tu_ ini agak lumayan. Biar aku langsung contohkan.” Skye bergerak menyamping sambil mengangkat lututnya dengan berirama.

“ _Me gustas tu, gustas tu, stuturu ku suka kamu. Gustas tu, sturu tuuu ruuu_.” Chase menyanyi mengiringi gerakan Skye. Skye menggerakan tangannya dan mengangkat kakinya ke belakang. Dia melakukan gerakan yang sama, namun berputar.

“Terima kasih atas iringan lagunya, Chase!” Skye sedikit tertawa.

“Oke, kita coba latihan bagian itu dulu…”

* * *

Mereka terus berlatih selama seminggu penuh, dan semua itu dilakukan secara bergantian. Terkadang Rubble yang harus bertugas, terkadang Rocky yang pergi, kadang-kadang Chase yang bertugas, kadang-kadang Skye juga. Saat Skye tidak ada, mereka berlatih dari video yang diberikan Skye.

Marshall sempat mencurigai bahwa teman-temannya ada niatan tersembunyi yang hanya dia yang tidak boleh tahu, karena dia selalu ditugaskan di semua tugas selama seminggu itu walaupun ujung-ujungnya Marshall tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tapi, setiap kali Marshall dan Ryder pulang, semua bertingkah seperti tidak ada masalah apa-apa. Hanya tidur-tiduran di ruang santai sambil menonton televisi, atau sambil makan. Marshall membuang jauh-jauh prasangkanya dan berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya.

Malam hari sebelum ulang tahun Marshall, mereka berlima sudah berjanji akan latihan sekali lagi di lantai atas markas. Ryder sudah mengijinkan mereka untuk menggunakan ruangan atas.

“Selamat berjuang ya! Besok adalah hari yang penting bagi kalian semua.” Itu yang dikatakan Ryder saat memberikan izin kepada Chase dan yang lain untuk berlatih di sana.

* * *

“Lagunya sudah disiapkan?” Tanya Zuma.

“Sudah. Ya, kali ini kita coba latihan gerakannya dulu. Untuk menyanyinya, sudah pada bisa kan?” Skye bertanya, dan semuanya mengangguk.

“Ya sudah. Suara langkah kaki kita tidak terlalu keras, kan?” Rocky berdiri dan menginjak lantai berkali-kali.

“Semoga tidak. Kalau iya, kasihan Ryder.” Chase terkikik.

Skye memutar lagunya dengan suara yang tidak terlalu kencang. Mereka langsung mengambil posisi. Sesuai kesepakatan, Chase harus memulainya sendirian, dan yang lain bergabung setelah masuk bagian tertentu.

Mereka mencoba memantapkan gerakan mereka untuk terakhir kalinya, dan mencoba membuat harmoni gerakan masing-masing. Namun…

“Aduh!” Chase terjatuh saat bagian putaran terakhir.

“Chase!” Rocky menghampiri Chase. Skye langsung mematikan lagunya.

“Uh… aku tidak akan pernah bisa berputar dengan stabil!” Chase memukul lantai dengan kesal.

“Sudahlah, Chase. Tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya jika memang kamu jatuh, jangan terlalu pedulikan bahwa semua melihatmu. Pedulikan saja kamu melakukan ini untuk Marshall, ya?” Rubble mencoba menghibur Chase.

“Um… entahlah, seminggu kita latihan dan selalu saja aku tidak bisa bagian terakhir itu. Putarannya agak… membuat kakiku tersandung.” Chase menghela napas.

“Wubble benar, Chase. Jangan pedulikan kamu bisa atau tidak. Pedulikan saja kamu menawi untuk Mawshall. Toh, dia pasti menghawgai usahamu untuk menawi! Dan lagi… dia pasti besok kaget banget.” Zuma sedikit tertawa.

“Eh… oke deh. Terima kasih, kalian.” Chase mengangkat bahunya dan sedikit tersenyum. Skye membantunya berdiri.

“Mau coba lagi? Ya, kamu tidak perlu berputar dulu deh. Tadi kita tinggal sedikit lagi, setidaknya untuk menyelesaikan latihan kita saja.” Skye menawarkan.

“Boleh deh.” Chase mengatur kembali lagunya untuk dimainkan hanya di bagian akhir.

Setelah selesai latihan, mereka segera merapikan kembali semua perlengkapan mereka dan turun ke bawah.

“Semoga besok lancar…”

* * *

Pagi harinya, Chase sudah membangunkan semua anjing seperti biasa. Mereka menjalani rutinitas mereka layaknya hari-hari biasa pada umumnya. Seperti hari ini bukan ulang tahun Marshall. Marshall agak sedikit bingung dengan kelakuan teman-temannya, dan agak sedih karena tidak ada yang terlalu mengucapkan selamat untuknya.

“Ryder, apa semuanya siap?” Chase bertanya dengan kalungnya ketika dia jauh dari yang lain.

“Aku pikir sudah. Biar aku telepon ibu walikota dulu. Jika memang sudah, akan aku panggil kalian semua ke atas.” Ryder membalas. “Oh iya, aku sempat mendengar suara dentuman kemarin. Ada apa?”

“Ah, itu bukan apa-apa. Mungkin kami latihannya terlalu keras? Hehe.” Chase menjawab. “Siap, Ryder. Aku akan buat Marshall sibuk dulu.” Chase menutup komunikasinya.

Dia melihat Marshall berjalan gontai ke luar markas. Chase segera menghampirinya.

“Hai, dek. Kok kamu murung begitu?” Chase merangkul Marshall.

“Ah, halo kak. Um, tidak ada yang terlalu ingat tentang hari ini, ya?” Nada Marshall terdengar sedih.

“Setahuku hari ini sih hari Sabtu. Kenapa, dek? Emang ada apa?” Chase berpura-pura tidak ingat. Tapi sebenarnya dia tidak tega sih mendengar adiknya bersedih seperti itu.

“Kau juga, Chase. Tidak apa-apa lah. Aku mau membersihkan rumahku dulu.” Marshall melepas rangkulan Chase dan berjalan ke rumahnya.

“Aduh… agak enggak tega juga sih ya melihat dia kaya begitu…” Chase bergumam sambil menutup mulutnya, iba. “Ryder, cepatlah…”

“Paw Patrol, menuju markas!”

Baru saja Chase memohon, tiba-tiba mereka semua sudah mendapatkan panggilan.

“Syukurlah!” Chase segera masuk ke dalam lift, menunggu yang lain.

“Tunggu aku!” Marshall segera masuk ke dalam, tapi karena dia habis membersihkan rumahnya dengan sabun, dia tergelincir oleh sabun yang tidak sengaja dia bawa sendiri.

“Awas!” Rocky berteriak dan segera menghindar. Rubble dan Zuma segera menghindar, namun tidak untuk Chase dan Skye.

“Oof!” Marshall menabrak Skye dan Chase yang telat menghindar. “Maafkan aku. Suasananya agak sedikit licin.” Canda Marshall.

“Psh, ayolah.” Chase geleng-geleng kepala, dan yang lain tertawa. Mereka segera naik ke atas.

* * *

“Paw Patrol, siap untuk beraksi, Ryder!” Chase melapor.

“Terima kasih atas respons tanggap kalian.” Ryder menyalakan layar besar. “Peternak Al butuh bantuan kita. Dia barusan memanen beberapa jagung dan berusaha untuk memasaknya dengan panggangan _barbeque_ , namun tanpa sengaja Bettina menabrak panggangan tersebut dan menyebarkan arang panas ke sekitar peternakan.” Ryder menjelaskan masalah baru mereka.

“Oh tidak! Bisa-bisa yang lain terluka!” Marshall terlihat cemas.

“Betul, dan kita harus cepat. Marshall! Aku butuh kau untuk memadamkan arang-arang tersebut, dan mengecek jika ada yang terluka atau tidak.” Ryder menunjuk Marshall.

“Aku siap bertugas. Tapi… boleh aku mengaku sesuatu?” Marshall tiba-tiba menghentikan pertemuan tersebut.

“T-tentu. Kenapa, Marshall?” Tanya Ryder.

“Aku bukannya tidak mau bekerja, tapi… seminggu ini aku ditugaskan terus di setiap misi. Terkadang aku benar-benar dibutuhkan, terkadang tidak sama sekali. Seperti, aku hanya ‘pendamping’ Ryder saja. Apa… ada sesuatu yang kalian sembunyikan?” Marshall menengok ke arah teman-temannya. Matanya terlihat sangat sedih.

Yang lain tidak mampu mengatakan apa-apa. Mereka iba melihat Marshall yang kelelahan. Terlihat dari matanya yang mulai mempunyai kantong mata karena bekerja terus-menerus selama satu minggu penuh.

“Tidak.” Chase menjawab dengan tegas. “Kami tidak menyembunyikan apa pun. Dan, jikalau memang iya, itu demi kebaikanmu, Marshall. Tapi aku berani bersumpah aku tidak menyembunyikan apa pun darimu, dek.” Chase mengangkat salah satu tangannya, bersumpah.

“Serius?” Tatapan Marshall semakin membuat Chase sedih. Tapi dia harus menyembunyikannya.

“Serius.” Chase mengangguk dengan mantap, dan mukanya tidak menunjukkan kesedihan sedikitpun.

“Dan, kali ini aku serius, Marshall. Ini tugas penting, dan jika kita tidak cepat, mungkin akan ada korban yang tidak sengaja menginjak arang-arang tersebut.” Ryder menghampiri Marshall. “Tenang, memang ini risiko menjadi tim penyelamat. Harus siap menolong kapanpun, siapa pun itu. Dan lagi, aku memanggilmu untuk ikut serta dalam setiap misi jikalau ada yang terluka mendadak, seperti teman-temanmu. Terkadang Rubble bisa saja terjepit benda berat. Terkadang Rocky bisa salah memukul dan malah memukul kakinya sendiri. Terkadang Zuma bisa terjatuh dari _hovercraft_ nya. Terkadang Skye bisa saja hilang kendali saat naik helikopternya dan mungkin dia bisa terluka. Dan… terkadang Chase bisa terluka dengan alat-alatnya sendiri.” Ryder bicara panjang lebar sambil mengelus kepala Marshall. “Maaf, Marshall. Seminggu ini memang melelahkan bagimu, tapi aku janji, mereka yang bekerja keras akan mendapatkan apa yang mereka pantas dapatkan.”

Marshall duduk sebentar, dan menghela napas. “Maaf, izinkan aku mencoba melupakan pikiranku barusan. Aku tidak bisa bekerja dengan suasana hati seperti ini.” Dia menutup matanya sebentar.

Saat dia membukanya, Chase sudah ada di depan mukanya.

“Aku janji, apa yang Ryder katakan itu benar.” Chase langsung menyentuh pipi Marshall. “Sudah, Al membutuhkanmu. Kamu mau ditemani?”

Tidak ada yang berani mengganggu mereka berdua. Memang, terkadang di saat Marshall sedang tidak merasa baik, Chase harus membantunya. Terkadang juga sebaliknya, di saat Chase sedang sedih, Marshall turun tangan untuk menenangkannya. Ryder sudah maklum dengan kebiasaan itu, toh karenanya, mereka bisa kerja dengan fokus.

“B… boleh.” Marshall mengangguk pelan. Dia bangkit dari duduknya. “Ayo.”

“Ryder, tidak apa-apa kan?” Tanya Chase.

“Tentu. Mungkin kamu bisa membantu menemukan arang-arang yang terbakar itu dengan penciumanmu, Chase.” Ryder mengangguk. “Oke, aku anggap kalian sudah siap. Paw Patrol siap beraksi!” Ryder menutup pertemuan tersebut dan turun. Marshall turun duluan.

“Chase, tapi…?” Skye mencegat Chase.

“Siapkan saja semuanya dulu. Aku yakin di balai kota acaranya sudah siap. Aku juga dari tadi sudah memakai baju rangkap kok.” Chase membuka sedikit seragamnya dan menunjukkan kostum tarinya.

“Heh, ternyata kamu sudah siap dawi awal!” Celetuk Zuma.

“Iya, jaga-jaga kalau ternyata langsung ke balai kota. Ini juga jadi pengalihan sementara agar kalian siap-siap. Duluan!” Chase langsung melompat masuk ke dalam perosotan.

“Ayo, kita harus siap-siap.” Rubble segera menghampiri perosotan, namun dicegat Rocky.

“Nanti Marshall tahu!” Rocky menghentikannya.

“Oh iya, tunggu dulu deh.” Rubble menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit.

* * *

Singkat cerita, Marshall dan Chase sudah berada di peternakan Al dan sedang mengerjakan misi mereka. Sementara itu, Skye, Rubble, Rocky, dan Zuma sudah bersiap-siap di balai kota. Mereka membantu ibu walikota Goodway untuk mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahun Marshall yang memang direncanakan untuk dilaksanakan di balai kota.

Setelah semua selesai, ibu walikota menelpon Ryder.

“Ryder, apa Marshall di sana?” Tanya ibu walikota.

“Ada, kenapa bu?” Ryder membalas.

“Chickaletta tersangkut di atap balai kota! Bisa minta tolong kepadanya untuk datang ke sini dan menolong Chickaletta?” Pinta ibu walikota. Sebenarnya, itu hanyalah alasan agar Marshall datang ke acara ulang tahunnya.

“Tentu. Kami akan ke sana.” Ryder menutup teleponnya. “Marshall, Chase, ayo kita ke balai kota. Ada yang membutuhkan Marshall.” Ryder mengedipkan matanya kepada Chase.

“Oh…!” Chase mengerti tanda tersebut, dan segera naik ke mobilnya. “Ayo!” Chase menyalakan mesinnya.

“Aku harap ini tugas terakhirku di minggu ini.” Marshall menghela napas panjang dan menyalakan mesin truknya.

“Pasti. Aku janji.” Chase bergumam. Mereka segera pergi dari peternakan.

* * *

Sampai di balai kota, bukan Chickaletta yang tersangkut di atap balai kota, tapi…

“KEJUTAN!” Semua orang yang ada di balai kota menyambut Marshall.

“A-eh!?” Marshall kaget.

“Selamat ulang tahun, Marshall!” Semua berkata dengan kompak.

“T-ternyata kalian ingat!” Marshall turun dari truknya dan menghampiri teman-temannya yang sudah menunggu.

“Tentu. Kami ingat. Tapi… kami minta maaf ya sudah meminta Ryder untuk menyibukkanmu selama seminggu ini.” Chase juga turun dan langsung memegang tangan Marshall.

“Jadi benar kan dugaanku! Kau bohong lagi, Chase.” Marshall memukul Chase dengan pelan.

“Demi kebaikanmu!” Chase tertawa, dan menuntun Marshall ke tempat duduknya.

“Sudah, istirahatlah. Nikmati acara ulang tahun ini, Marshall. Kau sudah menjadi anjing yang super baik minggu ini.” Ryder mengambil sepotong kue dan memberikannya kepada Marshall.

Kue ulang tahun Marshall dibuat dari beberapa bahan organik dan yang jelasnya tidak mengandung coklat. Semua bisa menikmatinya, baik dari kalangan manusia, maupun anjing. Marshall mencobanya sedikit, dan langsung memakannya pelan-pelan.

“Selamat ulang tahun ya, Marshall!” Rocky memberikan selamat ke Marshall.

“Maaf ya sudah bikin kamu kewalahan minggu ini.” Rubble juga memberikan selamat.

“Dan maaf Chase harus bohong ke kamu, hehe.” Skye ikut memberikan ucapan selamat.

“Enggak sewu ah kalau Mawshall sudah tahu tentang acawa ini!” Zuma tertawa sambil memberikan selamat. Marshall balas tertawa.

“Kalian membuatku hampir menangis.” Kata Marshall. “Entahlah, tangis sedih dan tangis haru. Aku penasaran apa kalian punya lebih.”

“Kau akan lihat sendiri, Marshie. Nikmatilah!” Chase segera meninggalkan Marshall dan membiarkan yang lain memberikan selamat kepada Marshall.

* * *

**(A.N. : [C] Chase – [Ro] Rocky – [Ru] Rubble – [Z] Zuma – [S] Skye – [A] All, Bold = Lirik Lagu)**

Chase sudah berdiri di tengah-tengah balai kota. Chase dan teman-temannya sudah mengganti pakaian mereka dari seragam menjadi baju tari dengan warna masing-masing. Marshall masih belum menyadari Chase karena Chase tertutup oleh kerumunan orang-orang. Terlihat dari ekspresinya, Chase sangat gugup. Tapi dia sudah di situ. Tidak ada alasan untuk mundur.

“Chase, kau siap?” Tanya Ryder dari kalung anjingnya.

Chase melihat ke sekitar, dan mencari teman-temannya yang memang sengaja disebar untuk bagian awal. Rocky, Rubble, Skye, dan Zuma memberikan tanda mereka siap kepada Chase.

“Kita harus bisa lakukan ini, kawan-kawan.” Chase berkata melalui kalungnya. “Siap, Ryder!” Chase mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya. Dia siap.

Ryder segera memutar lagunya menggunakan pengeras suara yang ada di balai kota dan segera duduk di sebelah Marshall. Marshall menyadari ada alunan lagu yang tiba-tiba muncul.

“R-Ryder? Suara apa itu?” Marshall menengok ke arah Ryder.

“Lihat itu.” Ryder menunjuk ke tengah-tengah balai kota. Semua orang menyingkir, memberikan Chase ruang untuk bergerak.

“Ch-Chase!?” Marshall kaget.

 Dia awalnya duduk, dan bangkit dari duduknya dengan dua kakinya. Saat musik masuk ke bagian awal, Skye dan yang lain segera melompat masuk, bergabung dengan Chase. Sorakan riuh dari penonton yang terkesima terdengar jelas. Rocky dan Zuma ke samping, Rubble mundur ke belakang, dan Skye melakukan _diving_ ke belakang dari bawah Chase yang melompat di atasnya. Semua bersorak takjub melihat aksi Skye tersebut, termasuk Ryder dan Marshall yang terpana.

 **[A]** **Bersama mulai sekarang hanya kamu dan aku** **  
** **Kita meraih mimpi hanya kamu dan aku**

Layaknya personil-personil asli, mereka semua menari dengan indah. Koreografi yang sangat memukau, berhasil menggambarkan lagu tersebut.

 **[A]** **Bersama angin senja** **[Ru]** **kukirim sejuta cinta** **  
** **Agar kau tahu hatiku tak berdusta**

Skye menari di tengah, diikuti semua anjing lelaki yang menyerong ke sisi masing masing. Suara solo Rubble yang pas juga membuat acara semakin riuh.

 **[Z]** **Me gustas tu, gustas tu**  
**[Ro]** **Stuturu ku suka kamu** **  
[Z]** **Gustas tu sturu tu ru**

Zuma dan Rocky menyanyi bersahutan, diikuti dengan putaran dari yang lain. Mereka berpegangan tangan dan bersentuhan hidung sekali. Chase segera ke tengah, mengambil alih bagian pertama.

 **[C]** **Telah lama ku memendam rasa** **[A]** **(dam rasa)** **  
** **[C]** **Apakah kau menyadarinya** **?**

Chase segera mundur, diikuti Zuma yang ikut menyanyikan bagiannya di tengah.

 **[Z]** **Saat kita bertemu ku terdiam membisu** **  
** **Padahal ku ingin dekat denganmu**

Ekspresi yang riang, serta tatapan mata semua anjing yang tertuju kepada Marshall, membuat mereka semakin semangat. Semua mengelilingi Skye di tengah dan membentuk seperti sebuah bunga

 **[S]** **Bagai dandelion tertiup angin**  
**Kita tak tahu masa depan** **  
** **Sekarang ku kan berani untuk nyatakan**

Skye memang dikhususkan untuk suara tinggi, sebagai satu-satunya wanita di grup. Rocky maju kedepan untuk menyanyikan bagiannya

 **[Ro]** **Daripada sendiri, berdua lebih baik** **  
** **Sayang buka kunci hatimu** **[A]** **terima hatiku**

Putaran tangan dari semua anjing yang bersemangat membuat Marshall tidak dapat menahan mulutnya untuk tidak terbuka. Terutama Chase, yang sangat semangat sekali saat memutar tangannya.

 **[A]** **Bersama hanya kamu dan aku**  
**Kita meraih mimpi hanya kamu dan aku**  
**Bersama angin senja** **[Ru]** **kukirim sejuta cinta**  
[A] **Agar kau tahu hatiku tak berdusta**  
[Ro] **Me gustas tu, gustas tu**  
[Z] **Stuturu ku suka kamu** **  
[Ro]** **Gustas tu sturu tu ru**

Chase memegang tangan Skye dan berhadapan dengannya, dan Zuma memegang tangan Rocky, sama seperti Chase dan Skye. Rubble berdiri di tengah untuk bagiannya.

 **[Ru]** **Sayang tataplah kedua mata ini** **[A]** **(ta ini)** **  
[Ru]** **Genggam tanganku dan berjanji**

Bahasa tubuh Rubble membuat semua penonton semakin bersorak. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa anggota Paw Patrol terkadang bisa terlihat mempesona.

 **[C]** **Kita saling menjaga dan merangkai memori** **  
** **Bersama wujudkan cinta sejati**

Chase mengedipkan matanya ke Marshall, diikuti rona merah di muka Marshall. Skye berdiri di belakang, dan semua anjing bergeser untuk ‘menunjukkan’ Skye.

 **[S]** **Bagaikan awan yang terbias bulan**  
**Waktu tak berhenti berjalan** **  
** **Sekarang ku kan berani untuk nyatakan**

Semua anjing memberikan ekspresi seperti memberikan semangat, dan Skye segera mundur, diikuti Rocky yang kembali ke tengah.

 **[Ro]** **Daripada sendiri, berdua lebih baik** **  
** **Sayang buka kunci hatimu** **[A]** **terima hatiku**

Rocky hanya berdiri saja saat bagiannya, diikuti yang lain kembali melakukan putaran tangan yang tadi. Benar benar tidak ada perubahan ekspresi dari Ryder dan Marshall kecuali terkesima dan tidak bisa tertutup mulutnya.

 **[A]** **Bersama hanya kamu dan aku**  
**Kita meraih mimpi hanya kamu dan aku**  
**Bersama angin senja** **[Ru}** **kukirim sejuta cinta** **  
[A]** **Agar kau tahu hatiku tak berdusta**

Zuma dan Rocky menyingkir ke sebelah kiri, Rubble menyingkir ke sebelah kanan, dan Skye, bersama Chase, berdiri di tengah. Ini bagian untuk mereka.

 **[C]** **Genggam cintaku** **(** **[S]** **genggam cintaku** **)** **  
** **[C]** **Tuk selamanya** **(** **[S]** **tuk selamanya** **)**

Skye berteriak dengan nada yang tinggi, diikuti Rocky dan Rubble yang memegang pundak Chase. Zuma memegang pundak Rocky

 **[C]** **Walaupun kau tak nyatakan**  
**Cintamu aku rasakan** **  
** **Tuhan tolong jaga cintaku**

Bagian yang sebenarnya cukup menegangkan baru dimulai. Semua berbaris menyamping dan mulai berputar sambil maju kedepan. Chase berada di tengah, Skye dan Rubble di kanan, sementara Rocky dan Zuma di kiri. Chase dan Skye sempat hampir tertabrak dan kehilangan keseimbangan, tapi Chase agak sedikit berteriak dan segera menyeimbangkan diri. Marshall kaget dengan teriakan kakaknya itu, dan sempat tidak ingin melihat ada masalah. Benar saja, saat masuk bagian terakhir, Chase berputar dengan yang lain dan jatuh tertabrak. Namun Chase terus bernyanyi sambil bangun.

 **[S]** **No no no no…**  
**[A]** **Bersama mulai sekarang hanya kamu dan aku (** **[C]** **hanya kamu dan aku** **)**  
**[A]** **Aku jadi milikmu kamu jadi milikku (** **[C]** **kamu jadi milikku** **)**  
**[A]** **Bersama angin senja kukirim sejuta cinta** **  
** **Agar kau tahu hatiku tak berdusta**

Chase menyanyikan bagiannya sambil melihat Marshall dengan senyuman yang manis. Entah, mungkin sekarang jika Marshall di diagnosa, dia sekarang mengidap penyakit diabetes stadium 4. Marshall langsung mencoba menahan teriakannya dan segera menyembunyikan mukanya ke Ryder. Ryder hanya tertawa saja, dan tersenyum kepada mereka semua. Chase segera menyamping untuk bagiannya.

 **[C]** **Me gustas tu, gustas tu**  
**[A]** **Stuturu ku suka kamu** **  
** **Gustas tu sturu tu ru**

Lagu diakhiri dengan semua anjing berpose, dan Chase berada di tengah, membentuk formasi hati. Tepuk tangan yang meriah menutup acara tarian dadakan tersebut.

“Berhasil!” Skye segera bersorak gembira.

“Gila, aku tidak menyangka kita benaran melakukan ini.” Rocky memeluk Zuma. “Kita berhasil!”

“Fyuh! Untung semua berjalan dengan lancar.” Rubble menghela napas lega.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui Marshall sedang berlari ke arah mereka. Dan mereka baru sadar ketika Chase berteriak.

“EEK!” Chase hanya bisa berteriak sebentar begitu sadar adiknya telah ‘menerkam’nya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

“Terima kasih Chase! Terima kasih sekali!” Marshall terus menjilati Chase sambil menangis haru. Chase hanya bisa tertawa geli.

“M-Marshall! Hentikan! I-itu geli!” Chase tidak bisa mengendalikan tawanya. Marshall tidak mempedulikannya, dan terus menjilati Chase sambil menggoyangkan ekornya dengan sangat senang.

Yang lain hanya tertawa melihat mereka berdua. “Oh, ayolah. Seseorang bereaksi terlalu lebih!” Canda Rocky.

“Biarkan saja mereka dulu.” Rubble berhenti tertawa dan hanya tersenyum.

“Tadi… kalian hebat sekali. Jujur, aku memang sudah 2 tahun bersama kalian semua, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalian punya bakat tersembunyi seperti itu.” Ryder menghampiri mereka semua.

“Terima kasih Ryder!” Semua membalas, kecuali Chase yang masih ‘dikunci’ Marshall.

“Siapa yang punya ide ini aslinya? Aku tahu Chase yang membicarakan rencana ini, tapi siapa yang mencetuskannya paling awal?” Tanya Ryder.

“Skye, Ryder. Dia yang mengajari kami dan memberikan kami video contohnya.” Rubble menunjuk ke arah Skye.

“Eh, aku hanya mengajarkan dasarnya kok. Untuk nyanyian, mereka latihan sendiri. Dan lagi, mereka semua penyanyi yang berbakat.” Skye tertawa.

“Itu keren, sumpah. Bahkan aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan betapa terkejutnya aku dengan kalian berlima.” Ryder memberikan tepuk tangan yang pelan.

“Kalian benar-benar membuatku menangis dua kali hari ini.” Marshall akhirnya berhenti dan menengok ke arah teman-temannya sambil menyeka air matanya sendiri. “Air mata sedih dan bahagia di satu hari yang sama. Aku merasa tersentuh dengan usaha kalian melakukan ini.”

“Maaf sekali lagi ya, Marshall. Kamu sampai harus menemani kami dalam setiap tugas biar kamu tidak tahu kita sedang latihan untuk kejutan ini.” Skye menjulurkan lidahnya.

“Eh… tapi sekali-kali ajari aku dong. Setahuku, bukannya tarian ini untuk berenam ya?” Pinta Marshall.

“K-kamu juga tahu?” Chase kaget.

“Ya… aku pernah secara tidak sengaja memutar video latihan kalian. Aku bingung sih awalnya kenapa ada video itu, tapi mendengar lagunya dan melihat tariannya… aku ingin seperti itu. Namun, aku selalu sibuk setiap hari sehingga tidak bisa membicarakan tentang video itu ke kalian.” Marshall menggaruk kupingnya. “Kali saja kita bisa menari bersama.”

Semua anjing terdiam, dan mereka melihat ke satu sama lain.

“J-jadi… kamu secara tidak langsung sudah tahu rencana kami…” Rocky memasang muka datar.

“Uh, tidak juga kok. Aku cuman mau tanya apa kita bisa menari berenam, itu saja. Bukan menanyakan apakah video itu dan kalian punya rahasia apa.” Marshall tertawa.

“Boleh kok. Kapan-kapan aku ajari yang lainnya.” Skye mengangguk pelan.

“Terima kasih, Skye! Mungkin aku bisa belajar beberapa tarian.” Marshall mengangguk senang.

* * *

“Ngomong-ngomong, kalian belajar untuk gerakan _diving_ itu berapa hari?” Tanya Ryder ke Chase dan Skye.

“2 hari. Sempat terpikir untuk membiarkan Skye lewat di antara kedua kakiku, tapi karena… insiden yang tidak mengenakkan, kami mengganti konsep.” Chase melihat ke sekitar, sementara Zuma dan Rubble menahan tawa.

“Aku sempat… tersangkut.” Skye mengaku, dan akhirnya Zuma tertawa kencang dengan Rubble.

“Aku… ingat… Wocky… bilang… ingin… melepas… kaki Chase…” Zuma masih tertawa sambil menambahkan.

“Astaga, dicopot… tidak boleh!” Marshall memeluk kaki Chase.

“Hei! Dek!” Chase meminta Marshall untuk melepasnya, dan tawa mereka berdua semakin tidak terkontrol. Rocky hanya tertawa kecil sambil tersenyum.

“Hei, kalian berdua, sudah lah.” Ryder menenangkan Zuma dan Rubble. Rocky juga membantu.

“Eheh… maaf… kami tidak tahan…” Rubble menyeka air matanya yang keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

“Dan, Chase, maaf ya tadi aku menabrakmu, lagi.” Skye meminta maaf kepada Chase.

“Ah, sudah menjadi jatuhku yang ke-20 berarti! Lagipula… berdiriku itu juga agak improvisasi, kan?” Canda Chase, yang mengundang gelak tawa dari semuanya.

“Ah, jadi kakak selalu gagal di situ?” Marshall merangkul Chase.

“Iya dek. Maaf.” Chase tersipu malu.

“Biarkan saja. Aku senang setidaknya kakak masih bisa menyanyikan bagian kakak.” Marshall menjilat pipi Chase sekali lagi.

“Chase, walaupun kamu tidak komplain, mukamu sudah… semerah truk Marshall.” Celetuk Rocky, yang membuat Chase semakin merah mukanya.

“R-Rocky! Tidak usah dipertegas!” Chase menutup mukanya di pundak Marshall.

“Kalian mungkin bisa dinobatkan sebagai pasangan terimut.” Canda Ryder. “Selamat untuk kalian ya, kalian memang anjing-anjing yang terbaik. Aku tidak akan mau menggantikan kalian satupun.”

* * *

Mereka menikmati ulang tahun Marshall dengan suka cita. Chase harus membersihkan mukanya karena jilatan Marshall yang hampir tidak ada akhirnya membuat bulu Chase agak sedikit berantakan dan rontok.

Keesokan harinya, banyak yang membicarakan tentang Paw Patrol karena penampilan mereka, dan ternyata ada seseorang yang merekam mereka secara diam-diam. Video tarian mereka menjadi viral.

“Kalian sudah dengar beritanya?” Tanya Ryder sambil memutar video mereka di layar ruang santai.

“A-astaga! A-ada yang merekam kami!?” Chase malu.

“Eh, biarkan saja, Chase. Toh, kenang-kenangan!” Skye tertawa.

“Tentu, akan aku simpan video ini. Mungkin suatu saat kita bisa melihatnya lagi.” Ryder langsung mematikan video tersebut dan pergi.

“Ada-ada saja…” Zuma geleng-geleng kepala.

“Coba ah aku meniru kalian!” Marshall langsung berdiri dengan dua kakinya secara perlahan, dan mencoba meniru gerakan di bagian tengah. Namun karena tidak seimbang, saat berputar dia malah jatuh menimpa teman-temannya.

“Aduh!” Teriak semuanya.

“Maaf!”

 

**_Perasaan padamu, kukirim layaknya angin senja._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at how adorable these two aaa  
> And oh, Rocky owes them nothing anymore!
> 
> Dan scene ending itu cuman tambahan, gatau mau nutup gimana lol
> 
> Jadi waktu chapter 6 kemarin, Chase jilat muka Marshall sekali  
> Dibales di chapter 7, tapi overkill HAHAHAHA
> 
> Oh iya, mungkin ada yang nanya, "Gimana caranya mereka yang feral (cuman bisa jalan pake 4 kaki) bisa berdiri dan jalan kesana kemari? Ada canon proof?". Jawabannya: _Ada_. Season 1, [Zuma jalan pake kakinya sendiri buat 'trik' Halloween dia](https://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/paw-patrol/images/6/6b/7aaf88c9d8bf17a1668b1d4449e6f2d6.png/revision/latest?cb=20140403120312). [Marshall berkali-kali kelihatan](https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/paw-patrol/images/5/56/Pp1934.png/revision/latest?cb=20150106203952) [ bisa melakukan aktivitas yang](https://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/paw-patrol/images/1/1b/Pup-Fu%2130%28Marshall_Routine%29.PNG/revision/latest?cb=20150911042008) [ mungkin cuman bisa dilakukan](https://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/paw-patrol/images/3/3a/Pup-Fu%21_163.png/revision/latest?cb=20151018104807) [anthro atau yang jalannya pakai 2 kaki](https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203091150917658&l=bed4068a6f). Season 4, [semuanya bisa berdiri dan ngangkat tangan walaupun cuman sebentar](https://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/paw-patrol/images/0/03/Ferris_Wheel_4.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20170514050901).
> 
> Dan, sebenernya misi yang dikasih tau di awal cerita itu adalah adaptasi dari misi di S1E12, **Pups Save a Walrus**. Untuk misi kedua (pas Marshall ngadu kalo 'dia kelelahan') itu juga adaptasi dari misi di S2E10, **Pups Save the Corn Roast**. Welp, aku mikirnya lama banget loh haha  
>  Untung aja nonton episode itu ehe
> 
> Dan... entah, terkadang pengen nunjukin Marshall bisa sedih di depan temen-temennya karena kewalahan. Adegan itu gak ada di rencana loh sebenernya, tapi langsung spontan ketulis. Jadii, yang beneran direncanain itu adalah adegan mereka latihan, adegan Marshall 'dialihkan perhatiannya', adegan mereka tampil, dan adegan Chase dan Marshall di akhir acara. Bagian itu, spontan. Bagian viral, spontan. Bagian "Marshall tau mereka nari", spontan juga. Yang terencana yang mereka ketawa gegara Skye nyangkut di kaki Chase (how) ( **how** ) ( **DUDE** ) Jadi yaaa ini more like 'accidental' semua.
> 
> Lucu aja ngebayangin Chase gagal terus di bagian putaran terakhir (High note Yuju) dan dia kaya kesel sendiri, tapi pas di perform aslinya dia self-improve. That's cute <3
> 
> Oh iya, ada alasan kenapa GFriend bisa aku koneksiin ke Paw Patrol (terutama shippingnya!). Tapi... kita simpen dulu cerita itu, tunggu chapter yang semua anggota ikut nari ya? *winkwink*
> 
> tfw baru sadar chapter ini 5k+ kata sendiri  
> ok  
> siap
> 
> Dan yang bikin panjangnya itu karena adegan setelah mereka latihan itu panjang lebar banget
> 
> Oh iya, [versi Me Gustas Tu ini](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9fu2YveYTAk) yang dipake. Thanks banget GoIzza! You are the best, and the lyrics are so beautiful <3
> 
> Ini di post di Facebook untuk #NulisRandom2017 Day 21 dan Day 22.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Terkadang berharap AO3 support colored text jadi biar gak ribet huft~~
> 
>  
> 
> **SIDE FIC IS AVAILABLE![Warning, this is not going to be a fic you want to read while eating.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11276160)**


	8. Bersedia, Siap, Basah! (Summer-Autumn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peghujung musim panas yang sangat panas hampir membuat Paw Patrol tidak ingin beranjak dari markas mereka selain untuk bertugas. Di hari yang panas, yang terbaik adalah bermain di pantai. Dan itulah ide yang dimiliki Ryder untuk Paw Patrol di hari libur mereka. Apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan di pantai?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ini akan condong ke Rocky x Zuma! Masih inget warning di summary series ini?
> 
> Ah, akhirnya punya kesempatan buat nulis OTP minor keduaku /ditabok
> 
> Cerita ini original buatan sendiri! Kecuali... untuk bagian alasan kenapa Rocky takut air, itu adaptasi dari fic Wet. Cuman itu doang sih. Dan ini chapter Standalone Rocky x Zuma (eeeee).
> 
> Without further ado, here is it! "Bersedia, Siap, Basah!"
> 
>  **EDIT AS IN 23/6/17** : Promised at Chapter 9, semua Chapter akan diubah tanggal postingannya jadi sesuai dengan kapan chapter bersangkutan selesai ditulis. Daaan fixed preposition stuffs.

“Musim panas tahun ini tampaknya lebih panas dibandingkan tahun lalu.” Keluh Chase sambil berusaha mendapatkan angin dari pendingin ruangan di markas.

“Ya… seingatku, musim semi kemarin saja sudah panas, apalagi sekarang, Chase.” Marshall menjawab.

Musim panas identik dengan hawa panas, dan tentu itu merupakan hal yang buruk bagi kebanyakan anjing. Mereka harus mengkonsumsi lebih banyak air dibandingkan biasanya untuk mencegah dehidrasi, dan mereka hampir tidak mau keluar di siang hari kecuali jika tugas memanggil.

“Marshall benar. Musim semi saja sudah panas, appalagi musim panas yang sebenarnya.” Rocky menyetujui dan duduk di samping Chase.

“Rocky, jangan dekat-dekat denganku! Adanya panas tubuhmu berpindah ke tubuhku!” Chase menggerutu dan sedikit menjauh.

“Maaf Chase, tapi apa lebih baik pendingin ruangannya diayunkan saja? Setidaknya agar yang lain kebagian.” Usul Rocky.

“Boleh sih. Kamu bisa?” Tanya Chase.

“Tentu. Sebentar, aku lupa di mana Ryder menaruh _remote_ pendingin ruangannya.” Rocky melihat ke sekitar, dan menemukan _remote_ nya di sebelah Zuma. “Zuma, tolong oper dong _remote_ itu! Biar aku atur pendinginnya!” Pinta Rocky.

“Ini, Wocky!” Zuma mendorong _remote_ tersebut dan langsung tiduran kembali sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. “Ugh, aku tidak mau jadi anjing panas.” Keluhnya.

Rocky mengatur pendingin ruangan, dan arah anginnya sudah merata menyebar ke seluruh ruangan.

“Akhirnya…” Rubble mendekati Rocky dan Chase. “Maaf ya, aku menumpang untuk mendinginkan diri.”

“Tentu, sini.” Rocky bergeser sedikit. “Chase, kamu tidak keberatan?”

“Tidak.” Chase menggeleng.

“Dan lagi, kita sudah beberapa hari bertugas di bawah terik sinar matahari.” Marshall mendekati Chase dan duduk untuk mendinginkan diri.

“Dengan catatan Marshall yang paling banyak.” Kata Rubble.

“Setidaknya balasannya cukup baik.” Marshall tersenyum. “Memang, lelah rasanya bekerja nonstop semingguan di bawah terik matahari seperti ini, tapi untung saja aku masih kuat.”

“Aku masih merasa iba denganmu, Marshall.” Rocky ‘mengipaskan’ tangannya ke mukanya sendiri.

“Tidak perlu iba, Rocky. Aku baik-baik saja, kok!” Dia masih tersenyum. Marshall juga dikenal sebagai seseorang yang tidak kenal pamrih.

“Sebenarnya sih… siang-siang begini enaknya berenang di laut. Atau main di pantai.” Skye berandai-andai.

“Ah, iya. Main air pasti seru, dan adem.” Marshall mengiyakan.

“Kecuali Rocky, dia kan _Aquaphobic_.” Celetuk Chase.

“Jangan begitu ah sama Wocky!” Zuma langsung membalas.

“Kok adiknya yang merespons?” Chase sedikit tertawa, dan Zuma langsung merona.

“M-maaf. Weflek.” Zuma menghampiri mereka dan ikut bergabung bersama Rubble.

“Tak apa, itu wajar sih.” Marshall mengangguk. “Jika ada yang ingin menyakiti Chase pun, pasti aku begitu.”

“Heh, kamu memang mengewti.” Zuma tersenyum tipis.

* * *

 

Tiba-tiba, Ryder turun dari lantai atas. Dia sudah mengenakan pakaian santai bermotif hawai, seperti ingin ke pantai.

“Hei, semuanya! Bagaimana kalau kita ke pantai hari ini?” Usul Ryder.

“P-pantai? Serius?” Skye langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

“Tentu! Aku sudah mempersiapkan beberapa barang untuk piknik di pantai dari tadi, dan aku berpikir untuk mengajak kalian juga.” Ryder menunjukkan sebuah keranjang yang terbuat dari rotan.

“Boleh!” Marshall segera bangkit, dan yang lain juga.

“Kalian bersiap-siaplah dulu. Akan aku tunggu di sini, baru kita berangkat bersama-sama.” Ryder duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang santai.

Semua bersorak gembira dan cepat-cepat keluar, namun segera kembali masuk dengan cepat.

“PANAS!” Kebanyakan anjing berteriak.

“Uh… kalau begitu, maafkan aku atas ide ceroboh ini namun…” Marshall mengambil posisi. “Arf! Selang air!” Dia mengeluarkan selang airnya.

“Semuanya mendekat. Rocky juga harus ikut jika tidak mau mengeluh panas.” Kata Marshall.

“Ah… baiklah, kali ini saja.” Rocky ikut mendekat dengan yang lain.

“Selang air, tembak!” Marshall mengarahkan selang airnya ke atas dan dia menembakkan air untuk menyiram semua anjing, termasuk dirinya sendiri. Tembakan airnya tidak besar, hanya terasa seperti keluar dari penyiram air di kebun.

“Basah! Basah!” Rocky berusaha bertahan.

“Maaf! Semestinya ini cukup. Arf! Selang air, berhenti!” Marshall menghentikan selang airnya.

Semuanya sudah basah dengan air. Maksud Marshall menyiram mereka adalah agar bulu mereka tetap lembab dan tidak merasakan panas yang berlebihan dari matahari.

“Itu sebenarnya ide yang bagus, Marshall.” Puji Ryder. “Aku tidak keberatan sih kalau kalian membasahi markas sedikit.”

“Terima kasih, Ryder. Setidaknya, gila tapi berhasil, kan?” Marshall tertawa dan semuanya ikut tertawa.

“Ayo, kita lebih baik cepat, sebelum airnya kering!” Chase segera keluar, diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

* * *

 

“Uh, sebentar! Aku kehilangan sesuatu!” Pekik Skye.

“Apa itu, Skye? Kau kehilangan apa?” Tanya Chase.

“Topi berenangku! Aku ingat seseorang pernah meminjamnya, tapi aku lupa siapa.” Skye berpikir.

Dan pada saat itu juga, Chase teringat sesuatu.

“Se-sebentar.” Chase masuk ke rumahnya untuk mencari sesuatu. Setelah menemukannya, dia keluar. “Aku… ingat pernah meminjamnya. Tapi aku lupa mengembalikan kepadamu, maaf.” Chase mengembalikan topi berenang milik Skye.

“Tunggu, APA!?” Skye jengkel. “Kenapa tidak dikembalikan langsung!?”

“Ma-maaf! Aku kelupaan!” Chase membela diri, dan yang lain tertawa.

Marshall segera melerai kedua anjing tersebut.

“Sudahlah, jangan membuat suasana semakin panas. Toh Chase sudah mengembalikan topimu.” Marshall menampar Chase pelan. “Kakak pikun juga ya orangnya.”

“Be-berisik kamu dek.” Chase malu dan melanjutkan persiapannya. Marshall hanya tertawa sejenak dan kembali merapikan perlengkapan miliknya.

* * *

 

Setelah mereka mempersiapkan diri, Paw Patrol segera menuju ke pantai. Mereka mengendarai kendaraan masing-masing untuk menuju ke sana. Sampai di pantai, mereka melihat sudah banyak orang di sana yang telah memasang tempat masing-masing.

“Wah, ternyata di pantai malah ramai, ya?” Kata Skye.

“Untung saja kita keluar. Kalau tidak, mungkin kita tidak akan pernah tahu ini.” Rocky melihat ke sekitar pantai yang penuh dengan payung dan tikar dari orang-orang yang piknik.

“Heh, ada hikmahnya juga.” Chase mengambil perlengkapan miliknya dan membawanya sendiri. Yang lain juga mengambil perlengkapan mereka dan mencari tempat untuk menaruh payung dan tikar mereka.

“Ryder! Ada tempat kosong!” Marshall segera berlari menuju tempat yang kosong.

Tempatnya cukup luas dan agak dekat dengan pinggiran pantai. Mungkin tempat itu tidak terlalu panas, dan cukup bagus untuk mereka.

“Bagus, Marshall!” Ryder menghampiri Marshall dan menaruh keranjang miliknya. “Ayo, kita pasang payung dan gelar tikar di sini. Rubble, Rocky, bantu aku memasang payung. Sisanya tolong siapkan tikar, dan mungkin kalian mau menyiapkan makanan yang ada di dalam keranjang.” Ryder langsung mengeluarkan perintah.

“Siap, Ryder!” Semua membalas dan segera mengerjakan apa yang diminta Ryder.

Rubble menggali pasir untuk menancapkan payung, dan Rocky memberikan pengaman agar payungnya tidak jatuh atau terbang tertiup angin. Zuma dan Chase menggelar tikar yang mereka bawa, sementara Marshall dan Skye mengeluarkan semua yang ada di dalam keranjang milik mereka semua.

* * *

 

“Semua sudah siap!” Marshall mengelap keringat yang bercucuran dari keningnya. “Fyuh, sebenarnya panasnya jadi tidak terasa kalau kita mengerjakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.”

“Be-betul juga sih. Aku juga dari tadi keringatan, tapi aku tidak mengeluh sedikitpun.” Rubble menyetujui. “Beda rasanya dengan saat kita hanya berdiam diri di markas.”

“Biasanya gitu, Rubble, Marshall. Jika kita menikmati suatu hal, suasana seperti apa pun pasti tidak terasa berat.” Ryder menjelaskan dan duduk. “Ayo, kita makan dulu. Sudah agak siang, baru kita bermain di pantai.” Dia mengajak anjing-anjingnya untuk duduk di bawah payung pantai.

“Hei, tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu kalian!” Sebuah suara mengejutkan anggota Paw Patrol.

“Oh, halo Katie!” Zuma menyapa wanita yang mendatangi mereka. Ternyata Katie juga sedang mengunjungi pantai.

“Tadinya sih aku ingin piknik di pantai sendirian bersama Cali, tapi kalian keberatan jika aku bergabung?” Katie mengelus kucing kesayangannya, Cali.

“Tentu. Lebih banyak lebih baik, dan kami baru saja ingin makan. Kali saja mau bertukar makanan?” Ryder mengangguk.

“Boleh! Aku membuat pai stroberi tadi. Resep sendiri sih, tapi mungkin hasilnya bagus. Kalian mau mencobanya?” Katie mengeluarkan satu pai dari tasnya.

“Mau!” Semua antusias untuk mencoba pai buatan Katie.

* * *

 

Singkat cerita, mereka makan bersama sambil menikmati desiran ombak yang terkadang secara tidak sengaja menyentuh tikar mereka. Rocky berada paling jauh dari tepi pantai, sementara Rubble paling dekat dengan tepi pantai.

“Terima kasih makanannya!” Marshall membersihkan sisa-sisa makanannya.

“Tentu, sama-sama. Aku harap kalian suka.” Katie membalas.

“Enak kok! Pai buatanmu enak.” Puji Skye.

“Iya, menurutku cukup gurih dan stroberinya terasa.” Tambah Rocky. “Enak.”

“Kalau aku bisa makan satu lagi, akan aku makan lagi.” Rubble menjilat beberapa selai stroberi di hidungnya, dan semuanya tertawa.

“Dasar, Rubble selalu saja paling banyak makannya.” Canda Chase.

“Senang mendengarnya! Oh iya, Ryder, kamu tidak mau bermain voli pantai?” Katie menunjuk ke arah lapangan voli pantai. Di sana ada kapter Turbot dan ibu walikota Goodway sedang bermain bersama beberapa orang.

“Tentu! Sudah lama aku tidak bermain voli pantai.” Ryder bangkit dari duduknya. “Kalian mau ikut?” Dia mengajak anjing-anjing yang lain.

“Tentu!” Rubble bangun. “Skye, mau?”

“Boleh. Kita biarkan saja Chase, Marshall, Zuma, dan Rocky menikmati waktu mereka berempat!” Skye tertawa. Sontak kalimat tersebut membuat keempat anjing yang disebutkan tersipu malu.

“Se-seenaknya!” Gonggong Chase.

“Ya sudah, jika memang begitu. Kalian kalau mau main ke pinggiran pantai silakan, tapi hati-hati.” Ryder tertawa kecil dan segera meninggalkan mereka berempat bersama dengan Katie, Skye, dan Rubble.

* * *

 

“Jadi… kita mau melakukan apa?” Tanya Marshall.

“Bagaimana jika kita bewenang?” Usul Zuma.

Di pikiran Chase dan Marshall, sudah tergambarkan reaksi Rocky yang akan menolak mentah-mentah ide Zuma itu. Namun, mereka salah.

“Ayo! Aku juga ingin sekali-kali berenang!” Rocky menjulurkan lidahnya dengan semangat.

“HEE!?” Chase dan Marshall kaget.

“Jangan kaget, Wocky secara pewlahan mencoba melawan phobianya sendiwi, loh!” Zuma mengangguk cepat.

“Ka-kamu serius, Rocky?” Chase masih tidak percaya.

“Iya, aku serius. Ayo!” Rocky menggenggam tangan Zuma dan berusaha menarik Zuma, namun Zuma tidak beranjak.

“Hei, hei! Tunggu keputusan meweka bewdua dulu, kak!” Zuma tertawa. “Jadi, kalian mau?”

“Aku bukannya tidak mau sih, tapi sudah lama semenjak terakhir aku berenang, Zuma. Tidak keberatan kan kalau kamu mau mengajarkan kami sedikit dasar-dasarnya?” Chase mengusap kedua tangannya, sedikit gugup.

“Iya, aku juga. Terakhir aku berenang itu saat musim panas tahun lalu, waktu kita memperbaiki ledeng air kota.” Marshall menggaruk lehernya.

“Tentu! Nanti aku ajawi sedikit tentang dasar bewenang. Tapi kalian masih bisa mengambang, kan?” Tanya Zuma.

“Kalau itu, pelan-pelan kami bisa.” Marshall mengangguk.

“Oke, ayo!” Rocky menarik Zuma lebih kencang kali ini hingga Zuma hampir ‘terseret’ ke pasir.

“Wocky! Kamu hampir membunuhku!” Zuma berteriak.

“Maaf dek! Ayo pelan-pelan kalau gitu.” Rocky hanya tertawa malu dan memegang tangan adiknya dengan lembut.

“Mereka, selalu saja…” Chase geleng-geleng kepala.

“Pasangan hiperaktif dan tenang, entah kenapa ada ya?” Marshall tertawa.

“Kalau kita apa?” Ledek Chase.

“Si serius dan si ceroboh.” Canda Marshall.

“Ada-ada saja kamu dek.” Chase tertawa dan berjalan menuju tepi pantai.

* * *

 

“Pelan-pelan, kak.” Zuma melihat ke Rocky. Kaki Rocky gemetaran, tapi mukanya menunjukkan bahwa Rocky sangat ingin masuk ke dalam air.

“Tentu. Pelan-pelan, dek.” Rocky mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya.

Mereka berjalan pelan-pelan, dan akhirnya kaki mereka menyentuh air. Rocky sempat agak sedikit kaget, tapi Zuma langsung menahannya agar tidak jatuh atau kabur.

“Hei, ini tidak terlalu buruk!” Rocky mulai berusaha menggerakan kakinya dengan perlahan dan sedikit-sedikit mengambang di air.

“Pelan saja kak. Pelaaaan saja.” Zuma juga mulai berenang dan masih memegang tangan Rocky.

Tapi, bukannya pelan-pelan, Rocky langsung melepas tangan Zuma dan menyelam masuk ke dalam laut.

“WOCKY!” Zuma panik dan mengejar Rocky. Rocky hanya tertawa saja sambil berusaha menghindari Zuma.

“Tangkap aku kalau bisa, Zuma!” Ledek Rocky sambil tertawa.

“Ugh, sini!” Zuma geram dan berusaha berenang dengan cepat. Untung saja Zuma berhasil menangkap Rocky.

“Kena!” Zuma memeluk Rocky dan menahannya agar tidak ke mana-mana.

“Hei! Ampun!” Rocky terus tertawa dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Zuma.

“Sudahlah kak! Mawshall sama Chase mana? Kita jadi lupa mereka gawa-gawa kakak!” Zuma masih menahan Rocky. Setidaknya mereka masih mengambang.

“Hehe… iya dek, iya. Maaf, kakak terlalu semangat ya?” Rocky menjulurkan lidahnya malu.

“Satu sisi lain dari kak Wocky.” Zuma menjilat muka Rocky dan melepasnya. “Ayo, kasihan meweka.”

Mereka segera kembali ke posisi di mana Rocky ‘lepas’, dan melihat Marshall dan Chase sudah mengambang sendiri.

“Aku tadi sebenarnya ingin tertawa keras, tapi nanti bisa-bisa aku tenggelam.” Chase tertawa pelan.

“Kalian imut sekali, sumpah. Dan Rocky, jujur, aku baru melihat sisimu yang gila seperti itu.” Marshall juga tertawa pelan.

“Hehe. Maaf. Dan… kalian lihat kan? Aku sudah tidak terlalu takut dengan air.” Rocky menjawab.

“Iya, kami percaya.” Chase mengangguk.

“Kak, aku mau mengajawi Mawshall untuk bewenang sebentar. Kakak tolong ajawi Chase ya?” Zuma memegang tangan Marshall. “Ayo, Mawshall. Perlahan-lahan, dowong kakimu untuk bisa bewgewak.” Zuma langsung memberikan arahan.

“Tentu! Chase, ayo.” Rocky segera memegang tangan Chase.

“Aku… ragu sebenarnya, jika instruktorku adalah seseorang yang mantan _Aquaphobic_.” Canda Chase.

“Kau meragukanku!” Rocky juga tertawa dan mulai menarik Chase pelan-pelan. “Ayo, gerakan kakimu seperti mendayung. Marshall sudah bisa tuh.”

Chase perlahan-lahan mendorong kakinya, dan secara tidak sadar Chase sudah bergerak sendiri tanpa bantuan Rocky. Di sisi lain, Marshall sudah bisa menggerakan tangannya segala.

“Hei! Bagus, dek!” Puji Chase.

“Senang bisa kembali berenang!” Marshall mulai menyelam dan langsung muncul ke permukaan sambil melompat.

“Uh oh, Rocky punya saingan.” Chase terkikik.

“Kumohon jangan. Aku lelah mengejar Wocky di air sepewti tadi.” Keluh Zuma, dan mereka bertiga tertawa.

“Sepertinya kalian menabrakkan kepala kalian ya? Tumben melihat Zuma yang cepat lelah dan Rocky yang… hiper.” Marshall bertanya.

“Ah, mungkin Zuma hanya kelelahan.” Chase tertawa.

* * *

 

Mereka bermain-main di air untuk beberapa waktu. Mereka bermain kejar-kejaran di dalam air, dan berkali-kali Zuma berhasil menangkap teman-temannya di saat dia yang jaga.

Keempat anjing itu terus bersenang-senang, sampai-sampai mereka tidak sadar bahwa ada yang memperhatikan mereka… dengan wajah panik.

“R-Ryder! Rocky! Rocky! Dia…!” Skye kaget melihat apa yang terjadi dan segera menepuk kaki Ryder.

“Kenapa Skye? Kenapa dengan Rocky?” Ryder bertanya dan menghentikan permainannya.

“Ryder, kita tidak bermimpi kan!? Ini bukan mimpiku kan!?” Rubble juga terlihat panik melihat apa yang Skye lihat.

“Kalian melihat apa sih?” Ryder langsung melihat ke arah laut, dan langsung kaget tidak kepalang.

“ROCKY! KAMU TIDAK APA-APA!?” Teriak Ryder dari tabletnya.

“E-eh! Ryder! Ka-kau tidak harus berteriak sekeras itu!” Respons Rocky dengan kalungnya.

“Rocky, aku serius! Sedang apa kamu di air!?” Tanya Ryder. Dia terdengar sangat panik, mengingat Rocky adalah seseorang yang sangat tidak tahan air.

“Tenang saja, Wyder! Wocky aman bewsamaku!” Zuma langsung menjawab, mendengar percakapan mereka.

“Z-Zuma?” Ryder masih terdengar sangat syok.

“Iya, percayakan saja pada Zuma, Ryder.” Chase juga membantu menjawab.

“O-oke… aku akan coba untuk tidak mencemaskan kalian dengan terlalu berlebihan…” Ryder menutup teleponnya.

“Hahaha, bahkan Ryder mencemaskanmu!” Chase menutup mulutnya dan tertawa.

“Aww! Dia cemas terhadapmu, Rocky. Menurutku itu lucu.” Marshall hanya tersenyum.

“Lagi, kita butuh waktu agaw tewbiasa dengan suatu hal yang bawu, kan?” Zuma juga tertawa.

“Ehe, toh kalian nanti sudah bisa memaklumiku setelah beberapa kali berenang. Sama seperti Skye saat kita pertama kali memanggil satu sama lain dengan sebutan kakak-adik, kan?” Ujar Rocky.

“Iya, aku ingat itu.” Chase mengangguk.

* * *

 

“Oh iya, Rocky, boleh kami tanya sesuatu?” Marshall membuka topik pembicaraan baru. Mereka masih mengambang di sekitar pantai.

“Tentu. Apa itu tentang alasanku untuk melawan rasa takutku sendiri?” Tanya Rocky balik.

“Iya. Kenapa?” Marshall mengangguk.

“Um… sebenarnya sih, ini juga karena dorongan dari Zuma.” Rocky memulai penjelasannya. “Dia sering melindungiku dari air saat kalian tidak sengaja menyiramku, atau saat ada yang lain yang tidak sengaja mencoba membasahiku. Aku agak… tidak tega dengan Zuma yang terus-menerus ‘mengambil’ serangan air itu. Jadi… ya, aku mencoba memberanikan diriku dengan melawan _Aquaphobia_ ku.”

“Oh, itu cerita yang menarik.” Chase hanya menganggut pelan.

“Dan, saat aku cerita ke Zuma tentang niatanku, dia terlihat sangat cemas aku tidak akan kuat. Dan sempat melarangku, loh.” Rocky merangkul Zuma. “Tapi aku bersikeras ingin mencoba, dan Zuma akhirnya mengajarkan beberapa hal tentang berenang. Entah, mungkin karena Zuma ada di dekatku, aku hampir melupakan fakta bahwa aku adalah pengidap _Aquaphobia_. Seperti… rasa takut itu langsung hilang begitu melihat Zuma menuntunku untuk berenang dengan perlahan-lahan.” Rocky menggesekkan hidungnya ke pipi Zuma.

“Hei!” Zuma kaget.

“Kapan kamu latihan untuk menghilangkan rasa takutmu, Rocky?” Tanya Chase.

“Pernah pada suatu malam… saat bulan April atau Mei kalau tidak salah. Dekat dengan musim panas sih, tapi waktu itu masih musim semi. Aku mengajak Zuma ke pantai, hanya berduaan. Awalnya kami memandang laut, tapi aku langsung membicarakan niatanku itu dan Zuma langsung mengajariku. Tentunya… setelah cekcok sedikit, hehe.” Rocky menjawab panjang lebar.

“Cekcok tentang keselamatanmu ya?” Marshall bertanya.

“Iya. Aku masih ingat kalimatnya, ‘Nanti jika kamu tenggelam gimana? Nanti kalau kamu tidak kuat? Kalau kamu tidak sengaja terluka, aku bagaimana?’. Zuma saaangat cemas saat itu.” Rocky meniru suara Zuma saat mengucapkan kalimatnya.

“S-sama sepewti Chase. Aku takut sesuatu yang buwuk akan tewjadi kepada Wocky, jadi… aku bewsikap sepewti itu.” Zuma menyembunyikan mukanya yang sedikit merona merah ke pundah Rocky.

“Sudahlah, Zuma. Aku mengerti kok. Itu wajar sekali, jika kita takut seseorang yang kita sayangi mencoba hal baru yang mungkin sangat bertolak belakang dengan kebiasaannya. Tapi, jika itu berdampak positif, tidak ada salahnya membiarkannya.” Marshall mendekati mereka dan mengelus punggung Zuma. “Aku yakin Chase akan seperti itu jika aku meminta kepada Skye untuk membawaku terbang agar aku tidak takut terbang.”

“Jangan, dek.” Chase langsung merespons.

“Tuh kan.” Marshall terkikik, dan Chase langsung sadar apa yang dilakukan Marshall.

“Si-sialan kamu dek!” Chase langsung memukul pundak Marshall dengan main-main, dan Marshall hanya tertawa.

“Ah iya, Rocky, aku harap ini bukan sesuatu yang sensitif bagimu, tapi apa alasanmu mempunyai phobia itu? Apa… kenangan masa lalu?” Tanya Marshall sekali lagi.

“Boleh aku yang jawab, kak?” Zuma bertanya kepada Rocky.

“Silakan. Kamu lebih mengerti.” Rocky mengangguk.

“Rocky dulu pernah suka dengan air, terutama waktu mandi bersama majikan lamanya. Sempat dulu dia tak sengaja membuat majikannya basah kuyup, dan… aku tidak berani mengucapkan lanjutannya.” Zuma menutup matanya dan sedikit menangis. “Itu mengerikan. Membayangkan apa yang dia lakukan pada Rocky… jika saja aku bisa membalas dendam.”

“He-hei, dek, jangan berpikiran seperti itu.” Rocky mengelus kepala Zuma. “Itu hanya salah paham waktu itu, tapi ya… lumayan membekas. Toh, Ryder memperlakukanku dengan baik, dan karena adik kesayanganku ini aku bisa melawan rasa takut tersebut, iya kan?” Rocky tersenyum meringis.

“Aw! “Adik kesayangan”!” Kata Chase. “Tentu, terkadang kita berani melakukan hal di luar batas hanya karena seseorang yang kita cintai. Aku… jujur, aku senang mendengarnya.”

“Kakak kesayanganku cemburu kah?” Lirik Marshall.

“Berisik!” Chase menjitak Marshall pelan, dan lagi-lagi Marshall hanya tertawa.

“Ayo kita kembali ke tempat piknik kita, hari sudah agak sore.” Rocky melihat ke langit yang sudah tidak terlalu terik seperti tadi siang. Tanpa mereka sangka, ternyata mereka sudah bermain selama satu jam lebih.

“Ayo.” Chase mulai berenang kembali ke tepi pantai, dan yang lain mengikuti.

* * *

 

“Rocky, aku masih tidak percaya. Kamu benaran masuk ke dalam air tadi?” Ryder bertanya kepada Rocky.

“Tentu! Ceritanya panjang sih, tapi percayalah, aku tidak takut. Walaupun mungkin aku masih akan menghindari air jika aku tidak mau basah, hehe.” Rocky menjawab.

Keempat anjing itu sedang mengeringkan diri mereka masing-masing. Skye, Rubble, dan Ryder sudah selesai bermain voli pantai bersama dengan yang lain. Katie dan Cali sudah pamit pulang duluan.

“Tadi juga aku melihat saat kalian bermain kejar-kejaran, Rocky sempat melompat dari bawah air!” Skye berbinar-binar matanya. “Seperti mimpi!”

“Aku sampai ragu apa ini mimpiku lagi atau benaran, loh.” Celetukan Rubble mengundang tawa dari semuanya.

“Tenang, Rubble. Itu bukan mimpi kok, itu realita.” Chase menjawab.

“Zuma yang membantu Rocky melawan rasa takutnya, Ryder. Ceritanya panjang memang, benar kata Rocky.” Marshall menjawab.

“Iyakah?” Ryder melihat ke arah Zuma.

“Tentu. Sebenawnya, itu inisiatif Wocky sendiwi, dan aku hanya membantunya untuk melawannya.” Zuma mengangguk.

“Ah, aku mengerti. Syukurlah! Tapi, jika kamu memang masih tidak mau terlalu basah-basah dengan air, bilang saja. Aku tidak mau mencelakakan kalian, dan akan selalu memenuhi kebutuhan khusus kalian kok.” Ryder mengelus kepala Rocky.

“Boleh. Aku masih tidak mau disiram mendadak oleh air.” Rocky menggerutu, dan semuanya tertawa.

“Biasanya sih Marshall yang begitu.” Canda Skye.

“Iya, aku tahu aku ceroboh, duh.” Marshall menjawab.

“Kita bereskan perlengkapan kita, yuk. Hari sudah sore, dan kita sudah cukup bersenang-senang hari ini.” Ryder mulai membereskan barang-barangnya. Yang lain juga mulai membereskan barang-barang mereka.

“Akan aku lepas payungnya! Bark, penjepit!” Rocky mengeluarkan penjepit dari tasnya dan melepas payung dengan hati-hati.

“Terima kasih, Rocky.” Ryder mengambil payung tersebut dari Rocky. “Semuanya sudah rapi?” Tanya Ryder.

“Sudah!” Jawab keenam anjing tersebut. Tikar sudah digulung, payung sudah ditutup, dan sisa-sisa sampah mereka sudah dibersihkan.

“Ayo kita pulang. Kalian memang anjing-anjing pintar.”

Ryder berjalan kembali ke tempat di mana mereka memarkirkan kendaraan mereka. Setelah semua naik, mereka langsung kembali ke markas untuk beristirahat. Hari terik yang panas tidak terasa bagi mereka semua, karena yang penting mereka bersenang-senang hari ini.

 

**_Untukmu, aku berani melawan rasa takutku sendiri._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judul dari chapter ini adalah translation dari catchphrase Zuma, "Ready, set, get wet!". Well, not a nice Trivia sih tapi yha
> 
> Another trivia, selama fic ini ditulis, BGM yang mengiringi adalah [Gone With the Wind yang dinyanyikan GFriend](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBHiTkwN1Eg). Sebenernya sempet kepikiran bakal ada iringan lagu buat chapter ini but how ~~and fuckitlah~~
> 
> Aku masih butuh asupan OTP minor ini ;; mereka juga OTP yang secara gak langsung dikasih hint sama tim Spin Animation loh, tapi jumlahnya agak kurang dibandingkan Chase x Marshall (mungkin karena Zuma jarang dipake sobs)
> 
> Jadi keinget, actual canon proof dari ship ini yang paling baru adalah pas mereka mau main di bianglala (Season 4), Zuma ngajak Rocky buat 'latihan' teriak pas mereka naik bianglala. Malah setelah itu Rocky ngajak yang lain haha <3  
> They are so precious omfg  
> As precious as my Dally x German ship  
>  ~~Dan mirip sama author dan 'kakak'nya~~
> 
> Oh iya, dan adegan "Chase minjem topi berenangnya Skye" itu... sebenernya referensi dari S1E17, **Pups Save a Pool Day**.  
>  Kenapa Skye gajadi berenang? Dia mengurungkan niatnya gegara diajak main voli dan "membiarkan yang empat lain bersama-sama aja tanpa diganggu mereka".  
>  ~~Nabilngeles~~
> 
> Cerita ini belum di post ke #NulisRandom2017 di FB, dan kayanya ini bakal di split lagi. Soalnya pas cerita ini baru selesai langsung post disini ehe.
> 
> Nabil gak nyangka dia berhasil nulis selama 9 hari dan selesai 8 chapter astaga  
> I feel so honored to myself ;;;;;  
> Kalo kata Khiara, "Penulis Amatir tahun 2017 langsung selesai 14 chapter dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan" kkkk  
> Amiiin <3
> 
> **[SIDE-FIC IS AVAILABLE FOR THIS CHAPTER!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11437122) It's quite fluffy though~**


	9. Di Bawah Dedaunan Gugur (Autumn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apa yang biasa orang pikirkan mengenai musim gugur? Daun-daun yang mulai berguguran biasanya menjadi topik yang paling sering dibicarakan. Begitu pula saat Chase dan Marshall mempunyai ide untuk menghabiskan waktu berduaan di musim gugur ini. Ke manakah mereka akan pergi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /masih berusaha buat terus nulis walaupun udah terkesan capek banget  
> like ffs me just keep. **on. WRITING.**
> 
> Cerita ini masuk ke original chapter buatan sendiri, karena ini pure ide sendiri. Palingan... khusus untuk suatu adegan, ada saran tambahan dari Khikhi. Itu tambahan yang terkesannya bodoh sih, tapi lucu aja IMO ehe
> 
> Standalone Chapter!
> 
> Di saat Nabil udah hampir selesai nulis tapi tiba-tiba real life menghantam habis-habisan
> 
> Dibaca dulu ya "Di Bawah Dedaunan Gugur"nya. Author mau numpang pijit dulu, kasian pinggangnya encok.

“Tak terasa ya sudah masuk bulan September.” Chase melihat ke arah langit dari balkon.

“Iya, tidak kerasa kita sudah hampir setengah tahun jadi pasangan adik-kakak.” Marshall menambahkan.

Mereka berdua sedang menghabiskan waktu mereka di balkon markas. Yang lain sedang ditugaskan untuk sebuah misi, kecuali Rubble. Dia sedang menikmati acara favoritnya di ruang santai bawah.

“Hmm, apa kita jalan-jalan berdua saja di awal musim gugur ini, dek?” Ajak Chase.

“Ke mana kak?” Tanya Marshall.

“Sebenarnya… aku ingin ke hutan yang penuh dengan dedaunan musim gugur.” Chase berpikir sejenak. “Penuh dengan daun-daun musim gugur, yang bisa dimainkan kita. Mendengar suara daun-daun kering yang diinjak, bermain di tumpukan daun… aku ingin seperti itu.”

“Wah, itu terdengar menarik, kak. Tapi, di mana ya kira-kira hutan seperti itu di Adventure Bay?” Marshall menggaruk kepalanya.

“Itu masalahnya.” Chase masuk ke dalam dan melihat ke arah periskop. “Menurutmu, mencari dengan periskop markas itu efektif tidak?” Tanya Chase kepada adiknya.

“Bisa jadi. Kalau beruntung mungkin kita akan menemukan hutan yang kita mau.” Marshall ikut masuk ke dalam.

Chase langsung memegang pegangan periskop dan melihat ke dalam.

“Burung… itu gunung es di mana Jake dan Everest tinggal… itu hutan rimba tempat Carlos dan Tracker tinggal…” Chase memutarnya berkali-kali. “Ketemu!” Pekik Chase.

“Eh?” Marshall kaget. “Apa? Ketemu?”

“Iya! Tapi… ini di luar Adventure Bay sih.” Chase melihat sejenak. “Bagus banget hutannya!”

“Di luar kota? Umm… aku takut, sebenarnya, jika kita harus jauh-jauh ke luar kota tanpa Ryder…” Marshall menggosok kedua tangannya dengan pelan.

“Sini, kamu mau lihat?” Chase melepas pegangan periskop dan turun.

Marshall melihat ke dalam periskop. Dia melihat hutan yang sangat luas, dan ada gunung di tengah-tengah hutan tersebut. Kebanyakan pohonnya sudah mulai menggugurkan daunnya, terlihat dari warna kuning yang menyebar rata di hutan tersebut. Memang, harus diakui, itu adalah hutan yang mereka impikan.

“Wow… aku tidak pernah melihat hutan sebagus ini.” Marshall terpana. “Hmm… aku juga ingin ke sana sih…”

“Ya sudah, kita izin saja sama Ryder. Kali saja diperbolehkan.” Usul Chase.

“Iya deh, buat kakak, adik mau.” Marshall melepas periskop tersebut dan mengangguk. “Lagipula, pasti seru.”

“Kita harus menunggu mereka pulang dulu.”

* * *

 

“Kami pulang.” Ryder masuk ke dalam markas. Yang lain tidak, karena mereka masuk ke rumah masing-masing.

“Ryder! Ryder!” Chase dan Marshall menghampiri anak laki-laki itu.

“Ada apa, Chase dan Marshall? Kalian melihat sesuatu saat memantau dari atas?” Tanya Ryder.

“Iya! Kami melihat sebuah hutan yang sangat indah. Boleh tidak kami ke sana?” Chase langsung mengajukan permohonannya.

“Hutan? Di mana itu? Seingatku, selain hutan rimba, tidak ada hutan lain di Adventure Bay.” Ryder meraba dagunya.

“Biar kami tunjukkan.” Marshall masuk ke dalam lift, dan mereka berdua mengikuti. Setelah semua masuk, lift langsung naik ke atas.

“Hutannya ada di luar kota sih, tapi tidak terlalu jauh dari perbatasan.” Marshall mulai bercerita. “Tadi sih itu idenya Chase, tapi setelah aku lihat, aku tertarik dengan hutan itu. Kami masih mengarahkan periskop ke arah hutan tersebut, jadi nanti langsung dilihat saja, Ryder.” Lanjutnya.

“Oh, di luar kota ya? Sebenaranya sih, kalau memang tidak terlalu jauh dan tidak membahayakan kalian, aku boleh-boleh saja.” Ryder keluar dari lift setelah lift sampai di lantai atas. “Coba, aku lihat.” Dia menghampiri periskop dan segera melihat ke dalam.

“Ya… sekali-kali kita berdua jalan-jalan bersamaan… apalagi sekarang sudah musim gugur. Aku ingin bermain di tumpukan daun, Ryder!” Chase membayangkannya. “Pasti seru.”

“Hehe, aku juga dulu sepertimu, Chase. Ingin sekali bermain di musim gugur, tapi orang tuaku tidak pernah memperbolehkanku karena terlalu berbahaya saat itu. Dan setelah aku lihat… hutannya memang bagus, aku akui. Kalian boleh ke sana, tapi janji kepadaku kalian akan pulang sebelum malam tiba. Aku tidak mau kalian pulang terlalu larut.” Ryder memberikan izin kepada dua anjing tersebut, dan mereka langsung bersorak senang.

“Terima kasih, Ryder! Besok saja kami berangkatnya.” Chase menghampiri Ryder dan langsung lompat ke arahnya.

Marshall ikut melakukan hal yang sama, dan karena Ryder tidak kuat, dia terjatuh. Mereka hanya tertawa sambil menjilati Ryder.

“Dasar, kalian selalu saja…” Ryder geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

 

Esok paginya…

“Kamu sudah siap, Marshall?” Chase membangunkan Marshall paling dulu.

“Aku sudah siap dari semalam. Ya… cuman bawa badan saja sih.” Marshall tertawa.

“Hehe, iya sih. Tapi makanan-“

Baru saja Chase berkata demikian, tiba-tiba Ryder keluar dan memberikan mereka berdua sebuah tas.

“Aku sudah mengemasi beberapa makanan di dalam tas ini. Kalian bersenang-senanglah di sana ya?” Ryder mengelus kedua anjing tersebut.

Mereka langsung tersipu malu melihat Ryder yang telah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk mereka, dan tertawa.

“R-Ryder, kau berlebihan…” Chase menggosok pipinya, mencoba menyembunyikan ronanya.

“Ah, kalian pantas mendapatkannya, kok. Kalian kan anjing-anjing pintar dan baik, jadi kalian wajar mendapatkan hari khusus.” Ryder balas tertawa.

“Terima kasih sekali, Ryder. Kami tidak tahu mau membalas dengan apa…” Marshall menggaruk kupingnya dan tertawa malu.

“Cukup katakan saja kalian bersenang-senang saat kalian pulang nanti, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Kebahagiaan kalian juga merupakan faktor penting agar Paw Patrol bisa selalu bekerja dalam kondisi terbaik.” Ryder menjawab.

“Aww!” Chase berusaha memeluk Ryder, dan dia langsung digendong.

“Sudah, berangkat sana, mumpung masih pagi.” Ryder memeluk Chase sebentar dan melepasnya.

“Aku tidak dipeluk?” Marshall merengek sambil memasang _‘puppy-eyes’_ miliknya.

“Aku tidak akan pernah berkata tidak dengan tatapan itu. Sini.” Ryder menggendong Marshall dan memeluknya juga. Marshall hanya merengek senang saat dipeluk.

“D-dek, rengekanmu bisa dikondisikan enggak…” Chase langsung pergi untuk membangunkan yang lain, menghindar dari suara rengekan adiknya. Marshall hanya tertawa melihat respons Chase.

* * *

 

“Wah, pada mau ke mana?” Tanya Skye saat sadar ternyata Marshall dan Chase mau pergi jalan-jalan. Karena pertanyaan Skye tersebut, semua anjing langsung menghampiri mereka berdua.

“Wah, kayanya mau pergi jauh nih!” Tambah Rocky.

“Mau ke luar kota sebentar, cuman hari ini doang kok.” Jawab Chase singkat.

“Ikut dong!” Kata Zuma..

“Kalian biarkan saja mereka dulu. Sesekali kita harus memberikan mereka waktu untuk berduaan.” Ryder mencegah Skye sambil bercanda.

“Yah, payah ah!” Kira-kira itulah keluhan keempat anjing tersebut.

“Ya sudah, bersenang-senanglah, Marshall dan Chase!” Rubble melambaikan tangannya.

“Semestinya kalian mengajak kita berdua juga!” Rocky mencibir.

“Sudah kak, tidak apa-apa. Biawkan meweka. Toh kita juga pewnah kan bewduaan saja di pantai?” Zuma terkikik.

“I-iya juga sih.” Rocky mengangguk.

“Jangan lupa dicium ya!” Ledek Skye, yang sontak membuat kedua anjing itu merah mukanya. Yang lain hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

“Berisik!” Gonggong Chase. Marshall menepuk pundak Chase, meminta untuk diam saja.

“Ya sudah, Ryder, kami berangkat dulu ya.” Marshall naik ke truknya.

“Hati-hati ya! Ingat, pulang sebelum malam tiba!” Ryder berpesan.

“Tentu, Ryder. Selamat tinggal!” Chase dan Marshall berangkat sambil melambaikan tangan ke teman-teman mereka.

“Chase, kamu malu enggak sih terkadang?” Marshall bertanya kepada Chase melalui kalungnya setelah mereka agak jauh dari markas.

“Malu kenapa, dek?” Tanya Chase balik.

“Ryder sangat… mendukung kita berdua sekali. Sampai-sampai tadi yang lain dilarang ikut dan meminta kita untuk bersenang-senang.” Marshall menjawab.

“Uh, jujur, aku juga malu sih terkadang… tapi mau gimana lagi, risiko kalau hubungan kita diketahui teman-teman sendiri ya begitu, siap-siap digoda terus-menerus setiap hari.” Chase tertawa.

“Iya sih, kakak benar juga. Tapi, lebih baik daripada diam-diam saja kan?” Marshall juga tertawa dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

* * *

 

Akhirnya, setelah perjalanan yang cukup panjang, mereka sampai di hutan liar yang dimaksud. Disebut hutan liar karena tidak ada yang merawat hutan ini selain alam itu sendiri.

“Aku senang aku menerima tawaranmu, Chase. Hutan ini indah sekali!” Marshall terlihat sangat senang.

“Aku sendiri pun senang kita ke sini!” Chase menjulurkan lidahnya dengan semangat. “Kita harus cari tempat untuk berhenti, jadi kita bisa menikmati pemandangan ini!”

Jalanan yang mereka lewati mengarah langsung ke gunung. Tapi karena mereka tidak ada niatan untuk menuju ke gunung, mereka segera menepi dan parkir dekat sebuah kolam.

“Di sini cukup, sepertinya.” Chase mematikan kendaraannya.

“Iya, boleh deh. Di sini cukup bagus.” Marshall parkir di sebelah mobil kakaknya dan mematikan mesinnya juga. Mereka segera turun, dan Chase membawa turun tas yang dibawakan Ryder.

“Arf! Jadi rumah!” Mereka berdua menggonggong bersama, dan kendaraan mereka berubah menjadi rumah anjing.

“Biar aku taruh tas dari Ryder di dalam rumahku dulu.” Chase menyeret tas tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam. Setelah semua siap, dia keluar dari rumahnya.

“Jadi… bagaimana jika kita bermain dulu?” Chase mengajak Marshall.

“Main apa?” Marshall memiringkan kepalanya.

Chase tertawa sebentar, dan langsung menepuk badan Marshall. “Kena, kau jaga!” Dia langsung melarikan diri.

“H-hei! Curang!” Marshall langsung berusaha mengejar Chase.

Suara daun-daun kering yang terinjak, dan juga beberapa daun yang berterbangan, mengiringi tawa dari kedua anjing tersebut. Marshall bersembunyi di salah satu tumpukan daun yang lumayan tinggi, dan saat Chase mendekati tumpukan tersebut, Marshall menangkap Chase dan menjilatnya sekali.

“Kena! Kau jaga, sekarang!” Marshall segera bangkit dan mulai melompat ke dalam tumpukan daun.

“Jangan menghilang di balik tumpukan daun! Awas kamu…” Chase tertawa, dan mulai mengecek setiap tumpukan daun.

Sudah beberapa tumpukan dia cek, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda dari anjing Dalmatian tersebut. Namun, tiba-tiba Chase melihat sebuah ekor yang bergoyang-goyang dengan pelan.

“Aha!” Gumam Chase. Dia mengambil posisi, dan segera melompat ke tumpukan daun tersebut. Karena lompatan Chase tadi, daun-daun di tumpukan tersebut tersebar ke sekitar mereka.

“AH!” Marshall kaget. Chase langsung memeluk Marshall erat, dan tidak mau melepasnya.

“Kena kamu!” Chase tertawa.

“Kak, lepaskan!” Marshall juga tertawa, dan akhirnya Marshall menggulingkan Chase setelah beberapa saat.

Ide jahil lewat di kepala Marshall. Setelah Chase terbaring karena gulingan tadi, Marshall langsung menggelitiki Chase.

Chase tertawa karena geli. “D-dek! He-hentikan! Geli!”

“Biarkan saja! Adik mau menggelitik kakak!” Marshall menjawab sambil tertawa, dan terus menggelitiki Chase. “Adik tahu kakak orangnya gelian hampir di seluruh bagian tubuh!” Marshall meringis.

“T-tapi kan k-kakak jadi k-kehabisan na-napas nih!” Chase terus tertawa hingga dia lelah.

“Oke, oke. Aku berhenti.” Marshall membaringkan tubuhnya di dekat Chase dan tawanya melemah karena lelah.

“Kamu ya… dasar…” Chase mencoba mengambil napas dalam-dalam, dan membalas perbuatan Marshall setelah beberapa saat.

“K-kakak!” Marshall tertawa lagi, tapi kali ini karena geli.

“Balas dendam!” Chase terus menggelitiki Marshall habis-habisan.

“S-sudah kak! Sudah! Hentikan!” Marshall terus tertawa geli. Dia tidak dapat mengendalikan tawanya.

“Rasain tuh!”

* * *

 

Mereka sudah berada di dekat kolam di mana mereka parkir tadi. Setelah pertandingan menggelitik tadi, mereka memutuskan untuk bersantai sejenak di dekat kolam. Marshall dan Chase duduk di pinggiran kolam, melihat dedaunan yang gugur berjatuhan ke kolam.

“Indah, ya?” Marshall bertanya.

“Tentu. Indah.” Chase menghela napas.

“Terkadang aku berharap kita tidak harus pulang.” Marshall melihat ke arah Chase.

“Jangan dong dek, nanti Ryder cemas, bagaimana?” Chase balas menatap Marshall.

“Eheh, aku bercanda. Maksudku… aku tidak ingin keindahan ini pergi.” Marshall menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Chase. Chase mengelus pundak adiknya tersebut.

“Aku juga, Marshall. Tapi… aku berpikir tentang yang lainnya juga.” Chase menatap ke sebelahnya, dan melihat sebuah daun yang bentuknya unik. “Sebentar deh, dek.” Chase mendorong Marshall dan mengambil daun tersebut dengan menggigit batangnya.

“Mau apa kakak dengan daun itu?” Marshall melihat daun tersebut. Bentuknya menyirip dan punya 5 sudut, seperti bunga.

“Merunduk deh, dek. Aku mau melakukan sesuatu sebentar. Tapi jangan terlalu rendah.” Pinta Chase kepada Marshall.

Marshall menurut, dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya pelan. Chase menaruh daun tersebut di atas kepala Marshall, dan menaikkan kepala Marshall lagi.

“Apa aku terlihat aneh?” Marshall bertanya. Chase menahan tawanya sejenak.

“Kamu lucu! Kamu kelihatan seperti _tanuki_!” Chase tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Marshall tidak percaya, dan melihat ke permukaan kolam. Setelah dilihat dengan saksama, dia memang mirip seperti _tanuki_.

“K-kakak!” Marshall merona merah dan memukul Chase berkali-kali. “Se-seenaknya!”

“Ehehe! Maaf dek, maaf!” Chase juga tertawa dan menangkis pukulan Dalmatian itu.

Di saat mereka bertengkar, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seperti geraman.

“He?” Mereka berhenti.

“Suara apa itu?” Marshall bertanya.

“Sepertinya… salah satu di antara kita lapar.” Chase tertawa malu.

“Dasar. Ayo kita makan bekal yang dibawa Ryder tadi.” Marshall mengajak.

“Ayo.”

* * *

 

Mereka memakan bekal yang dibawakan Ryder. Hanya beberapa makanan anjing pada umumnya, dan porsinya cukup banyak untuk mereka berdua. Setelah selesai makan, mereka duduk di dekat rumah mereka berdua.

“Fyuh… kenyang ya.” Chase membersihkan mulutnya.

“Iya, aku merasa kenyang.” Marshall menjawab.

Chase melihat ke sekelilingnya. Pohon-pohon yang penuh dengan daun berwarna kekuningan sesekali menjatuhkan beberapa daun dari tangkai mereka. Pemandangannya sangat indah, bahkan Chase tidak mampu berkata banyak selain memandangi indahnya hutan ini.

“Kak, adik ingin mengatakan sesuatu.” Marshall tiba-tiba angkat bicara.

“Apa, dek?” Chase langsung memperhatikan Marshall.

“Eh… tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak jadi ah. Percuma.” Marshall mengurungkan niatnya.

“Dih, apa itu yang mau kamu omongkan, dek?” Chase bertanya sekali lagi.

“Bukan apa-apa kok kak, serius.” Marshall menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit.

“Kamu apa banget deh, sudah bikin orang penasaran, malah tidak dijawab.” Chase menggerutu. “Ayolah, apa itu?”

“Se-sebenarnya sih ini tidak terlalu penting juga sih…” Marshall meraba kedua tangannya. “Tapi… ya sudah deh. Yang ingin aku katakan itu… Aku bersyukur punya kakak seperti dirimu, Chase.” Marshall mengaku.

“Itu saja? Oke, aku kecewa.” Chase berpura-pura kecewa, dan Marshall tertawa pelan.

“Sudah aku bilang itu tidak terlalu penting!” Marshall membalas.

“Tapi… sebenarnya aku juga senang sih punya adik sebaik dirimu dan seimut kamu, Marshall.” Chase tersenyum.

“Tolong hilangkan kata imut itu sebelum orang salah mengira mukaku dengan truk pemadam kebakaranku.” Protes Marshall. Chase langsung tertawa.

“Lah, aku bicara jujur kok! Daripada aku bilang kamu jelek?” Chase meledeknya.

“Hatiku akan tersakiti kalau begitu.” Marshall tertawa.

“Intinya itu sih. Aku bersyukur punya seseorang seperti kamu, Marshall.” Chase menghela napas lega.

“Tentu, aku juga…” Marshall menguap dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Chase.

“Kamu mengantuk, dek?” Tanya Chase. Marshall hanya mengangguk pelan sambil mengucek matanya.

“Ya sudah, kita tidur siang saja dulu di rumah anjingku.” Chase menggenggam tangan Marshall dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Rumah anjing Chase terhitung cukup besar dibandingkan yang lainnya. Rumahnya cukup untuk dua anjing besar seperti mereka. Rumah Marshall sama besarnya, namun sedikit lebih besar dibandingkan rumah Chase karena panjang.

“Awas kepalamu.” Chase menundukkan kepalanya.

“Tentu…” Setelah masuk, Marshall langsung merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Chase.

“Dah, tidur yang nyenyak ya…” Chase merangkul Marshall dan menepuk pundaknya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Marshall sudah mendengkur. Chase tidak ada niatan untuk tidur, sebenarnya, namun karena suasana hutan yang terlalu tenang dan angin yang berembus sepoi-sepoi, Chase perlahan-lahan menutup matanya. Terbawa oleh suasana hutan yang tenang, anjing German Shepherd itu tertidur di sebelah adiknya sendiri.

* * *

 

Beberapa jam kemudian, Chase terbangun. Dia melihat ke luar dan cahayanya sudah tidak seterang tadi saat sebelum dia tidur.

“Pasti sudah sore.” Gumam Chase. “Dek, bangun. Hari sudah sore, kita harus pulang.” Chase berusaha membangunkan Marshall, namun Marshall tidak bergeming.

“Aduh, masa iya aku harus meneriakinya lagi…” Chase geleng-geleng kepala dan keluar dari rumahnya. Dia masuk ke dalam rumah Marshall, dan menekan sebuah tombol di dalamnya.

Terdengar alarm truk pemadam kebakaran Marshall, yang sontak langsung membangunkan Marshall dari mimpi indahnya.

“H-hah! Marshall siap melapor!” Marshall langsung mengambil sikap tegak, tapi masih setengah mengantuk. Chase tertawa dan mematikan alarmnya.

“Dek, bangunlah! Hari sudah sore! Kita janji mau pulang sebelum malam tiba, kan?” Chase menepuk kepala Marshall.

“H-humh… Aku masih mengantuk…” Marshall memicingkan matanya ke arah Chase dengan tatapan kesal. “Tapi ayo… kita kembali sekarang…”

“Tunggu, kamu yakin sudah bangun?” Ledek Chase.

“Aku butuh air.” Marshall menguap.

“Arf! Selang air!” Chase meniru suara Marshall, dan selang air keluar dari tas Marshall. “Arf! Siram!” Chase langsung membiarkan selang air milik Marshall menyirami dirinya sendiri.

“Aduh!” Marshall langsung mengarahkan selang tersebut ke arah Chase juga, dan mereka berdua akhirnya basah bersama. “Arf! Selang berhenti!’ Marshall segera mengembalikan selang airnya.

“Aduh, aku juga kena deh.” Chase tertawa.

“Kok kamu bisa meniru suaraku!?” Marshall bertanya.

“Entah, mungkin aku terbiasa dengan suaramu sampai-sampai aku bisa menirunya.” Chase menggoyangkan tubuhnya untuk mengeringkan air di bulunya. Marshall melakukan hal yang sama.

“Itu hebat, sebenarnya.” Marshall menjawab.

Setelah mereka mengeringkan diri, mereka segera mengemasi barang-barang mereka dan pergi dari hutan tersebut.

“Kapan-kapan kita main ke sini lagi ya?”

“Boleh, ayo.”

* * *

 

Mereka sampai ke markas tepat saat matahari tenggelam.

“Chase! Marshall!” Ryder menyambut mereka.

“Kami pulang!” Chase dan Marshall segera memarkirkan kendaraan mereka.

“Bagaimana? Apakah kalian menikmati hari kalian di hutan musim gugur?” Ryder menanyakan kondisi mereka.

“Seru. Dan iya, aku sangat menikmatinya.” Marshall mengangguk senang.

“Baguslah. Aku senang mendengar kalian bersenang-senang hari ini.” Ryder mengusap kepala mereka dengan kasar.

“Oh iya, ini tasmu, Ryder.” Chase memberikan tas yang berisi makanan mereka kepada Ryder.

“Apakah kalian makan dengan lahap?” Ryder menerima tas itu.

“Tentu, terima kasih banyak, Ryder!” Marshall mengangguk senang.

“Omong-omong... kalian pasti tidur bersama.” Tebak Ryder.

“K-kenapa kau punya pikiran seperti itu, Ryder?” Chase merona.

“Coba kalian perhatikan satu sama lain.”Ryder menahan tawanya.

Mereka memperhatikan diri mereka masing-masing, dan langsung kaget begitu melihat bulu mereka rontok di satu sama lain. Bulu Chase tercampur dengan bulu Marshall yang rontok, dan sebaliknya.

“A-eh!?” Mereka panik dan segera membersihkan diri dengan cara menggaruk bulu-bulu yang menempel. Ryder tertawa melihatnya.

“Kalian memang ceroboh terkadang.” Ryder geleng-geleng kepala. “Tidak apa-apa sih. Aku bisa menyimpulkan kalian hubungannya sedekat itu.”

“Hehe... terima kasih, Ryder. Kami hargai itu.” Chase tertawa malu.

“Ayo masuk, semuanya sudah menunggu di dalam.” Ryder mengajak mereka berdua untuk masuk ke markas.

“Ayo.” Chase segera masuk ke dalam.

“Tunggu aku! Aku masih belum- whoa!” Marshall tergelincir bulu-bulunya yang rontok ke badan Chase dan menabrak kakaknya itu.

“Lihat siapa yang sudah pulang!” Sambut Zuma.

“Cie, gimana kencannya?” Ledek Skye.

“Yang pasti bagus, menurutku. Lihat Marshall, apa itu bulu Chase di badannya?” Rocky memperhatikan bulu Marshall dan membantu mereka berdua bangun.

“I-iya!” Marshall spontan menjawab. Sudah tidak ada gunanya mengelak.

“Aw! Kalian pasti lagi-lagi tidur bersama.” Rubble tertawa.

“Memang sudah saatnya kita rontok bulunya. Jadi... aku pikir itu wajar.” Chase juga menjawab.

“Oh iya, cewita dong tentang tempat yang kalian kunjungi!” Zuma menarik mereka berdua untuk duduk di ruang santai. Ryder juga ikut mendengarkan.

“Ya... tadi kita pergi ke hutan sih. Hutan musim gugur, kalau kata Ryder.” Chase mulai bercerita. “Pemandangannya indah, daun-daun banyak yang berguguran, dan ada gunung yang menjulang tinggi di akhir jalan yang kami lewati. Tapi kami berhenti dekat sebuah kolam yang dikelilingi banyak pohon.”

“Tadi juga banyak tumpukan daun kering, yang bisa digunakan untuk bersembunyi. Tadi aku dan Chase bermain petak umpet dan bisa sembunyi di balik daun-daun itu.” Sambung Marshall.

“Kolamnya bersih. Tadi pokoknya indah pemandangannya. Terkadang aku menyesal tidak mengundang kalian untuk menikmati pemandangan itu.” Chase tertawa gugup.

“Kalau begitu, besok kita ke sana ramai-ramai, yuk?” Ajak Ryder. “Aku sempat melihat dari periskop, dan apa yang dikatakan Chase benar. Tempatnya indah!”

“Demi apa? Boleh?” Zuma terlihat sangat semangat.

“Tentu! Kalian sudah memberikan mereka waktu, kali ini biarkan mereka yang memberikan kalian waktu!” Ryder mengangguk dan melihat ke Chase dan Marshall.

“Baguslah, Ryder. Mereka harus lihat semua itu. Dan lagi, itu juga salah satu mimpi kanak-kanakmu, kan?” Chase tersenyum senang.

“Hehe, kamu tahu jawabannya.” Ryder meringis.

Semua anjing bersorak gembira mendengar tawaran tersebut.

“Kalian tidak akan menyesal, sumpah.” Marshall tersenyum meringis.

“Sudah, lanjutkan makan malam kalian. Besok kita berangkat pagi ya.” Ryder membubarkan mereka semua.

“Siap!”

 

 ** _Biarkan daun-daun berguguran. Sayangku kepadamu tidak akan pernah gugur._**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia: [Autumn Leaves yang dinyanyikan Nat King Cole](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEMCeymW1Ow) nemenin aku selama nulis chapter ini, bagian tengahnya sih.
> 
> Lagi mencoba buat bikin super pure fluff dan gatau apa Nabil bisa atau gak sooo
> 
> Berhasil nemuin ide yang disaranin Khiara? Kalau kalian mikir "Adegan Tanuki" itu idenya, betul~  
> sumpah itu scene terkesan useless tapi lucu bayanginnya lol
> 
> Tau gak kalo chapter ini konsep idenya cuman "Chase dan Marshall main-main di hutan pas gugur"? Tiba-tiba berkembang jadi 3k words  
> Boom  
>  ~~Yucub~~
> 
> Tapi, tolong tetep diinget ya mengenai lokasi di chapter ini. Bakal jadi bocoran buat chapter 10-11 (dual chapter for one arc again woot woot).
> 
> Oh iya, sempet ngerevisi untuk KESELURUHAN WORK dari Chapter 1 sampe 8, dan aku paling banyak salah di penggunaan preposisi  
>  ~~akibatgakadayangkritiknabilimpruvsendiri~~  
>  Jadi, per tanggal sekarang (23/6/17), semua chapter bakal diedit ulang, dan tanggalnya bakal disesuaikan sesuai dengan kapan chapter itu selesai dibuat, aka. mulai dari 13/6. 
> 
> Ini memang masuk #NulisRandom2017, tapi masuknya ke day 25-26 palingan.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~gakerasaudahmaulebaran~~


	10. Marshall Hilang! (Autumn-Winter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebuah kesalah-pahaman memecah belah Paw Patrol. Mereka harus kehilangan salah satu anggota, dan menjadi tugas mereka semua untuk mengembalikan anggota tersebut kembali ke keluarga mereka. Bisakah mereka mengembalikan anggota yang hilang tersebut?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...tbh I didn't expect this to be short
> 
> Ini adalah adaptasi dari S2E15, **Pups Save a Friend**. Ceritanya ngikut canon (mulai dari masalah di kedainya Mr. Porter sampe Marshall pergi), kecuali di tengah akhir. Dimana waktu itu Marshall ketauan dimana, disini dia gak kelacak karena sinyalnya hilang.
> 
> Nanti deh bahas segala-galanya di ujung aja, baca dulu nih "Marshall Hilang!"nya dulu uwu

Marshall sedang menikmati waktu sendiriannya dengan berjalan-jalan di kota. Terkadang, dia senang jalan-jalan sendiri tanpa ditemani Chase.

Saat sampai di depan kedai pak Porter, Marshall melihat pak Porter sedang mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan dari dalam mobilnya.

“Halo, pak Porter!” Sapa Marshall.

“Oh, halo Marshall. Sedang jalan-jalan sendirian?” Balas pak Porter.

“Iya pak. Maaf, apa aku boleh membantu?” Marshall mendekati pak Porter yang sedang membawa kotak berisi apel.

“Tentu—whoa!” Tiba-tiba salah satu apel jatuh dari kotak tersebut.

Marshall menghentikan apel tersebut dan melemparnya kembali ke dalam kotak. Tapi, bukannya mendarat di dalam kotak, apel itu mengenai kepala pak Porter sehingga dia menjatuhkan semua apel tersebut.

“Oh tidak!” Marshall panik, dan mengejar apel-apel yang berguling tersebut.

Namun terlambat, tiba-tiba ada mobil yang melindasi semua apel-apel tersebut. Tidak ada yang bersisa, semuanya hancur menjadi ‘jus’.

“Aduh…” Marshall menurunkan kupingnya. “B-biar aku bersihkan pak.”

“Tidak usah, Marshall.” Pak Porter mencegahnya. “Tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah cukup membantu.” Dia menepuk kepala Marshall dengan pelan.

Marshall hanya menghela napas dan merengek sedih. “Maaf ya pak.”

“Sudah, jangan dipikirkan. Aku tidak terlalu rugi kok jika hanya satu kotak itu.” Pak Porter meyakinkan Marshall dan memintanya pergi.

Marshall beranjak dari situ, masih bersedih hati tentang apa yang dia lakukan barusan. Namun, beberapa meter dari situ, lagi-lagi Marshall secara tidak sengaja membuat masalah kedua.

“Awas, Marshall!” Teriak seseorang. Saat Marshall melihat, ibu walikota sedang menaiki skuter miliknya, dan karena Marshall menghalangi, dia oleng.

Marshall segera melompat menghindar dan melihat ibu walikota jatuh ke semak-semak.

“Ibu walikota Goodway!” Marshall menghampiri dia dan menolongnya. “Maafkan aku bu! Aku tidak sengaja menghalangimu…” Dia hampir menangis sedih.

“Shh, sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga ceroboh kok, tidak masalah. Terima kasih sudah menolongku, Marshall.” Untung saja ibu walikota memakai helm. Dia berterima kasih kepada Marshall dan menarik skuternya kembali. “Aku hanya ingin mencoba skuter baruku ini. Mungkin perlu diperbaiki.”

“Mungkin Rocky bisa…” Marshall pergi sambil bergumam pelan. “Kenapa aku selalu membuat masalah, ya?”

* * *

 

Sampai di markas, dia melihat teman-temannya sedang bermain bola voli. Zuma, yang menyadari kedatangan Marshall, segera memanggilnya.

“Mawshall! Mau bewmain bola?” Ajak Zuma.

“Eh?” Marshall melihat ke arah mereka. Rocky menggulirkan bola voli ke Marshall. “B-boleh…” Marshall mengambil ancang-ancang, dan memukul bola tersebut dengan keras. Tapi sialnya, bola tersebut mengenai semua teman-temannya dan melepas tiang penyangga jaring.

“…Marshall, aku bingung bagaimana pukulanmu bisa sekeras itu.” Chase menggerutu, sementara bola mereka bergulir menjauhi markas.

“O-ow… sebentar, akan aku ambil bolanya!” Marshall meninggalkan mereka semua dan mengejar bola tersebut.

Di saat Marshall pergi, Rubble memanggil teman-temannya dari dalam markas.

“Kawan-kawan! Apollo si Anjing Super akan dimulai loh! Ayo kita nonton bareng-bareng!” Ajak Rubble.

“Wah, serius? Ayo!” Skye langsung masuk ke dalam. Semuanya masuk, kecuali Chase.

“Tunggu sebentar, aku mau menunggu Marshall dulu.” Chase menurunkan alisnya, cemas.

“Jangan lama-lama! Nanti kamu ketinggalan loh!” Rubble kembali masuk.

Sudah sekitar 3 menit, tapi Marshall belum balik juga. Chase melihat ke arah televisi yang sudah mulai memutar acara kartun tersebut, dan melihat sebentar ke luar.

“Dek, kamu belum balik sih?” Chase bergumam sambil masuk ke dalam.

* * *

 

Setelah beberapa saat, Marshall baru kembali dengan bola voli yang dia kejar. Tapi, saat kembali, dia mendapati teman-temannya sudah menghilang.

“Mereka ke mana?” Pikir Marshall.

Dia mendengar suara tawa dari dalam markas, dan Marshall menghampirinya. Namun, belum sempat masuk, dia mendengar beberapa kata-kata dari teman-temannya.

“Dia tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal tersebut dengan benar!”

“Payah sekali ya, dia. Dasar bodoh.”

“Orang seperti dia mah selalu merusak segalanya.”

Yang menyakitkan, dia mendengar Chase berkata, “Semestinya dia tidak usah menganggu.”

“Se… sebegitu bencikah mereka…” Marshall menangis perlahan-lahan. Dia membiarkan bola voli yang dia ambil dan masuk ke rumahnya.

* * *

 

Dia berencana untuk pergi dari Paw Patrol. Mungkin untuk selamanya.

“Mereka tidak membutuhkanku lagi, kan? Seperti yang mereka bilang, ‘dia tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal dengan benar’…” Marshall melihat sebentar ke markas.

Dia tidak menyangka, satu-satunya rumah baginya, kini akan dia tinggalkan. Jika memang itu yang teman-temannya inginkan, maka dia akan pergi.

“Selamat tinggal, Paw Patrol. Selamat tinggal, Ryder. Dan… selamat tinggal, kak…” Marshall segera pergi dengan truknya dan membawa semua barang-barang miliknya. Dia menangis, dan terus menangis sembari menjauhi rumahnya sendiri.

Rumah, dimana… teman-temannya, dan kehangatan yang biasa dia dapatkan, berada.

* * *

 

“Tadi seru ya acaranya.” Rocky keluar bersama yang lain.

“Iya, penjahatnya tadi bodoh sekali!” Zuma masih tertawa mengingat acara tadi.

“Apollo memang yang terbaik.” Rubble mengiyakan.

“T-tunggu. Chase, bukannya kamu dari tadi menunggu Marshall ya?” Tanya Skye.

“Iya, aku… cemas, kok dia belum balik ju-“ Chase menyadari bola voli mereka sudah kembali. “Tunggu, bola voli kita sudah kembali.”

“Eh, iya ya. Terus Marshall ke mana?” Rocky melihat sekitar.

“Wumahnya hilang!” Zuma menunjuk ke tempat dimana rumah Marshall biasa diparkir. Kini sudah tidak ada.

“…aku mulai mencemaskan bahwa dia kabur. Tapi kenapa?” Chase menyeritkan dahinya.

“Ada apa? Kalian terlihat bingung.” Ryder menghampiri mereka berlima. “Marshall mana?”

“Itu yang kami bingungkan, Ryder.” Skye menjawab. “Dia menghilang semenjak kita menonton Apollo si Anjing Super.”

“Dan saat kita selesai, dia sudah hilang.” Sambung Zuma.

“Sebentar. Biar aku coba hubungi dia.” Ryder mengeluarkan tabletnya dan mencoba menghubungi Marshall.

“Halo? Marshall? Kamu dimana?”

“Oh, hai Ryder. Maaf, aku mau pergi dari Paw Patrol. Tidak ada yang membutuhkanku lagi, dan aku hanya merusak.” Marshall membalas.

“Merusak? Tidak mungkin! Kenapa kamu berpikiran seperti itu, dek!?” Chase panik.

“Banyak yang bilang aku tidak berguna, dan memang kenyataannya. Aku merusak banyak hal hari ini.” Suara Marshall mulai terdengar putus-putus. “Selamat tinggal, jangan cari aku. Biarkan aku hidup sendiri mulai dari sekarang.” Dan jaringan mereka putus.

“Marshall?” Ryder mencoba menghubunginya kembali. “Tidak bisa dihubungi.” Ryder berkata kepada yang lain. “Sinyalnya hilang, aku tidak bisa melacak keberadaannya.”

“D-dia… tidak berguna?” Chase diam sejenak. Tatapannya seperti baru saja melihat film horor.

“Ok, apa yang kalian lakukan sebelumnya?” Ryder mulai menginterogasi mereka berlima.

“Tadi aku dan Zuma mengajak dia bermain voli di luar, tapi Marshall memukul bola dengan terlalu keras dan bolanya pergi.” Rocky menjawab perlahan-lahan.

“Lalu… aku mengajak yang lain untuk nonton Apollo. Saat itu Marshall tidak ada.” Rubble juga menjawab.

“Aku sempat menunggu dia untuk kembali, tapi karena terlalu lama, aku masuk ke dalam.” Chase juga menjawab, tapi dia agak terbata-bata.

“Terus? Kenapa dia bisa sampai berpikir seperti itu?” Ryder berkacak pinggang. “Coba ingat-ingat, apa kalian secara tidak sengaja mengatakan sesuatu?”

“OH! AKU INGAT! Tadi kita sempat membicarakan tentang penjahat di acara Apollo itu, dan memang ada hubungannya dengan apa yang Marshall katakan, “Tidak berguna” dan “Merusak”! Aku ingat!” Skye menepukkan tangannya, mengingat kejadian sebenarnya.

“M-mungkin saat kita berkomentar, Marshall ada di luar markas dan mengira kita sedang membicarakan dia!” Chase menyambung.

“Oh tidak…” Mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan takut.

“Berarti, jika aku bisa simpulkan, ini adalah ‘salah-paham’, iya?” Ryder bertanya. Semuanya mengangguk pelan.

“K-kita harus mencari Marshall!” Usul Rocky.

“Kita memang WAJIB mencarinya! Dia adalah bagian dari Paw Patrol, dan jika dia tidak ada, kita tidak akan bisa bekerja!” Chase setengah berteriak.

“Tenangkan diwimu, Chase!” Zuma menahan Chase. “Aku tahu kamu panik, tapi tenangkan diwi! Bisa jadi jika kita tewlalu panik, kau bisa mewusak segalanya sepewti saat kalian bewtengkaw!” Zuma menatap mata Chase.

Chase terdiam sejenak, dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. “Baik. Ayo kita cari dia.” Dia berkata dengan nada tenang.

“Kalian, cari ke segala penjuru Adventure Bay. Aku akan minta bantuan Tracker dan Everest di hutan dan gunung es. Aku akan ikut mencarinya. Segera pergi!” Ryder masuk ke dalam markasnya.

Yang lain segera mengubah rumah mereka menjadi kendaraan masing-masing, dan segera berpencar.

“Adik… ke mana kamu…!?”

* * *

 

“Bagaimana?” Ryder bertanya.

“Dia tidak ada di  laut, tentunya. Aku mengecek ke pulau Anjing Laut ( _Seal Island_ ) dan dia tidak ada di sana juga!” Zuma melapor.

“Aku mencari ke sekitar peternakan pak Al dan perkebunan ibu Yumi, dan dia juga tidak di sana.” Rubble juga melapor.

“Aku mencari ke sekitar pegunungan, dan dia tidak ada di sana.” Skye ikut melapor.

“Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari anjing Dalmatian di sekitar kota bagian selatan, Ryder!” Rocky menjawab.

“Aku juga tidak menemukannya di bagian utara!” Chase juga.

“Tracker, Everest, apa mereka ada di sekitar hutan atau pegunungan es?” Ryder bertanya.

“ _No lo s_ _é_! Aku tidak menemukannya!” Tracker menjawab. “ _Siento lo occurido_ , Ryder. Semoga kalian lebih beruntung menemukannya.” Dia meminta maaf.

“Marshall tidak ada di pegunungan, bahkan jejaknya pun tidak ada. Maaf, Ryder. Aku turut berduka juga atas masalah ini, semoga Marshall cepat ketemu.” Everest juga menjawab, dan juga meminta maaf.

“Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian.” Ryder menutup sambungan mereka. “Semuanya, kembali ke markas. Kita harus berunding sebentar.”

“Baik, Ryder…” Semua menjawab, dan segera kembali ke markas.

* * *

 

“Adik… kamu kenapa?” Chase bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. “Ada apa? Ada masalah apa sehingga kamu berpikir kami tidak menginginkanmu?” Chase menitikkan air mata. “Apa… kami terlalu kasar kepadamu saat main voli tadi? Atau karena aku meninggalkanmu? Atau… kamu masih tidak bisa melupakan pertengkaran tempo hari?” Chase menangis. “Aku memang kakak yang tidak baik…” Dia memukul tangannya ke kemudinya, dan segera kembali ke markas.

 

**_Kembalilah, adikku! Kami semua merindukanmu!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Bukan, Everest dan Tracker bukan OC, melainkan anjing tambahan yang canonically masuk ke Paw Patrol di Season 2 ( _S2E6, A New Pup_ ) dan Season 3 ( _S3E15, Tracker Joins the Pup!_ ) respectively.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> gatau kenapa ya tiap nulis angst malah pendek banget, ini aja cuman 1,4k kata doang.  
>  ~~nabilgakbakatnulisangstberarti~~
> 
> bahkan konsepnya cuman 400 kata doang sobs  
> (meratapi kenapa chapter 7 bisa sampe 5k kata tapi giliran ini pendek)
> 
> Sedikit refering ke chapter 5 buat kalimat terakhir Chase itu, dia takut kalo Marshall kabur gegara inget kejadian itu...
> 
> Ini adalah continuous chapter, nyambung ke chapter 11. Sengaja aku gantung dulu di bagian itu ehe
> 
>  
> 
> ~~tbhgaadayangbisadiomonginlagi~~


	11. Membawamu Pulang (Autumn-Winter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kegagalan mereka dalam menemukan Marshall sempat membuat seluruh anggota cemas, sampai Zuma mencetuskan ide yang mengharuskan Chase mencari adiknya sendirian. Bisakah Chase membawa Marshall pulang?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OWO APA INI  
> DUA CHAPTER SATU HARI  
> OLEOLOELOLEOLEOLE /ditabok
> 
> Yep, chapter ini langsung ditulis begitu Chapter 10 selesai! Eeeeee  
> Chapter ini adalah sambungan dari Chapter 10. Jadi totalnya ada 3,6k-ish kata untuk dua chapter ini...
> 
> Lets see how thing goes in "Membawamu Pulang", people!

“Kalian benar-benar tidak menemukannya ya?” Ryder bertanya. Semuanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sambil merengek sedih.

“Aku benci kesalah-pahaman ini. Sumpah.” Chase masih menangis.

“Maaf ya, Chase. Kami sudah berusaha.” Skye menenangkan ketua mereka.

“Coba saja kalau aku menunggunya! Pasti tidak akan seperti ini!” Chase memukul lantai dengan kesal.

“Sudah, sudah!” Ryder menggendong Chase. “Jangan salahkan dirimu! Kita juga tidak tahu kalau ternyata Marshall ada masalah sebelum ini…” Ryder mengelus kepala Chase, masih menggendongnya.

“Wyder, apa… ada bawang yang mungkin bisa dicium Chase untuk melacak Mawshall?” Zuma bertanya.

“Masih ada mangkuk makanannya sih.” Ryder, masih menggendong Chase, pergi dari situ dan mengambil sebuah mangkuk makanan berwarna merah.

“Belum dicuci?” Rocky bertanya.

“Mungkin. Aku… belum sempat, saat tahu kabar Marshall hilang.” Ryder melihat ke mangkuk makanan tersebut.

“C-coba… biar aku…” Chase berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari tangan Ryder.

“Seka air matamu dulu. Nanti baunya bercampur.” Ryder melepas Chase.

Chase menyeka air matanya sebentar, dan mengambil napas dalam. Dia mulai mencium bau dari mangkuk tersebut, dan mencoba mencari ke mana bau tersebut pergi.

“B… baunya sangat jauh…” Chase mengendus kembali.

“Jauh?” Skye bertanya.

“Aku bisa melacaknya, namun… jauh. Sangat jauh.” Chase berkata.

“Hari sudah terlalu larut untuk mencari Marshall, sebenarnya…” Rocky melihat ke arah pintu markas. Memang sudah gelap di luar sana.

“Chase, sebenarnya aku tidak mau menahanmu, tapi Rocky benar. Kalian tidurlah dulu. Besok, kita cari bersama-sama.” Ryder melihat ke arah Chase.

“R-Ryder, aku tahu ini mungkin terdengar egois, tapi… boleh aku pergi sendiri?” Chase memohon, dan semua anjing kaget.

“C-Chase! Itu tidak boleh!” Rubble melarangnya. “Kita sudah membuat Marshall pergi, dan kita akan mengembalikan Marshall bersama-sama!”

“Aku tahu! Tapi, aku… takut ada konflik lama yang terbuka kembali… yang harus aku selesaikan sendiri.” Chase menghela napas.

“Mengenai pewtengkawan tempo hawi itu kah?” Zuma bertanya. Chase mengangguk pelan.

Ryder tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Yang lain terdiam semua.

“Hari ini memang sangat tangguh bagi kita. Sudah, tidurlah kalian di dalam markas. Biarkan Chase mencari Marshall sendirian. Kita harus menghargai apa yang diminta Chase, bisa jadi itu satu-satunya cara untuk mengembalikan Marshall kembali ke Paw Patrol.” Ryder mengelus punggung Chase.

“Baik, Ryder.” Semua menjawab dan segera menuju ruang santai untuk tidur. Chase tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

“Chase, aku perbolehkan. Tapi, janji kepadaku kamu akan membawa Marshall pulang, bagaimanapun caranya. Jelaskan baik-baik bahwa semua yang terjadi hanyalah salah paham, dan bawa dia pulang.” Ryder menatap tajam ke bola mata Chase.

Chase mengangguk pelan. Lagi-lagi Chase menangis pelan. “Aku takut… Marshall di mana sekarang… dia pasti kesepian, kedinginan, mungkin kelaparan…”

“Iya, aku juga. Aku sama cemasnya seperti kamu, Chase. Malah, aku lebih cemas, karena… Marshall adalah tanggunganku dan anggota dari keluarga ini. Jika dia tidak ada… aku yang akan disalahkan, sebagai pemilik yang tidak baik, dan… ada kemungkinan kalian akan dipulangkan kembali ke penampungan hewan. Aku tidak mau kehilangan kalian, walaupun hanya satu anggota.” Ryder ikut menangis pelan.

“D-dipulangkan!?” Chase panik, tapi mulutnya segera ditutup oleh Ryder.

“Jangan sampai yang lain tahu! Hanya kamu yang boleh tahu tentang hal ini.” Ryder berkata. “…bawa pulang dia. Itu saja permintaanku kepadamu, Chase.”

“Baik, Ryder.” Ryder segera melepas Chase dan membiarkannya pergi ke ruang santai. Dia menyeka air matanya dan kembali naik ke atas untuk masuk ke ruangannya.

“Chase, tenang. Marshall akan kembali, kami percaya itu.”

* * *

 

Chase bangun sangat pagi pada keesokan harinya. Dia segera keluar dari markas dan masuk ke rumahnya untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk mencari Marshall. Saat dia mau berangkat, Ryder mencegahnya.

“Chase, bawa ini. Jika Marshall belum makan, berikan makanan ini kepadanya. Aku percayakan semuanya kepadamu, dan bawa mangkuk ini jikalau kamu kehilangan baunya.” Ryder menaruh sebuah tas yang sama seperti saat mereka ke hutan dan menaruh mangkuk makanan Marshall di bagasi.

“Tentu, aku harus membawanya kembali.” Chase, sudah berpakaian ala mata-mata, mengangguk. “Tunggu, apa… itu…”

“Iya, itu kantong mata. Betul, aku tidak tidur semalaman karena mencemaskan adikmu, Chase.” Ryder mengucek matanya.

“Aw, maafkan aku, Ryder. Istirahatlah hari ini.” Chase menurunkan kupingnya.

“Iya, aku akan istirahat nanti. Semua perlengkapanmu sudah ada? Jaring? _Zipline_? Pengeras suara?” Ryder mengecek seluruh isi tas Chase.

“Sudah, Ryder. Aku harap semuanya cukup. Doakan aku.” Chase menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan segera pergi dari markas.

“Bawa dia pulang!”

* * *

 

Benar dugaan Chase, baunya ternyata menjauh sampai ke luar Adventure Bay. Dia terus mengikuti bau adik kesayangannya itu, dan sampai dia di sebuah hutan. Hutan yang penuh dengan daun-daun berwarna kuning, dan berguguran beberapa. Chase teringat dengan tempat ini.

“Tunggu! Aku ingat tempat ini… Ini hutan yang kita datangi bulan lalu!” Chase teringat.

Dia seperti mendengar suara-suara tawa Marshall di sekitar hutan tersebut. Dia mengingat semua aktivitas yang mereka lakukan, dan masih terbayang semua senyuman dan tawa yang mereka bagi bersama.

Chase… rindu dengan semua itu.

“Kembalilah, Marshall. Kembalilah.” Chase menginjak pedal gas dan mempercepat laju mobilnya.

Bau Marshall terbawa sampai ke gunung yang berada di ujung jalanan hutan tersebut.

“Itu rumah Marshall!” Chase melihat sebuah rumah berwarna merah.

Chase langsung turun dan mengecek rumah tersebut, namun di dalamnya tidak ada siapa-siapa.

“Kok? Ke mana dia pergi?” Chase mencium bau rumah Marshall, dan merasakan bahwa…

“MARSHALL MEMANJAT GUNUNG!?” Chase kaget. Dari lacakannya, dia merasa Marshall ada di atas gunung.

Chase segera masuk ke mobilnya dan menyalakan _drone_ miliknya.

“Bark! _Drone_ , keluar!” Chase mengeluarkan _drone_ miliknya dan segera mencari di mana Marshall. Setelah sekian saat, _drone_ Chase menemukan sebuah gua, dan di dalamnya ada seekor anjing yang sedang tidur.

“Itu dia!” Pekik Chase, dan _drone_ miliknya segera kembali. “Dia ada tepat di atas… sana…” Chase melihat ke atas gunung dan mendeteksi ada sebuah gua.

“Bark! _Zipline_!” Chase menembakkan tali miliknya ke mulut gua. Dengan pelan-pelan, Chase memanjat gunung tersebut.

“Aku harus hati-hati…” Chase menaiki gunung dengan perlahan, namun pasti. Tapi, saat hampir sampai, pijakan yang dia injak tiba-tiba retak dan membuat Chase kehilangan keseimbangan.

“AH!” Dia berteriak, dan berusaha berpegangan pada sebuah batu yang tertancap.

“Siapa itu!?” Suara dari atas bertanya.

“Marshall! Tolong!” Chase tidak peduli siapa itu, dan dia meminta tolong.

“Chase!?” Tiba-tiba Marshall melongok ke bawah dan menemukan kakaknya tergantung dengan tali yang dia tembakkan. “Tunggu!” Marshall menggigit tali Chase dan menarik Chase untuk naik ke atas.

Setelah Chase aman, Chase mengembalikan talinya masuk ke dalam tasnya, dan langsung memeluk adiknya.

“Dek! Kenapa kamu pergi sih!?” Chase menangis haru.

“Ma-maafkan aku, kak… tapi…”Marshall mendorong Chase. “Kakak bilang aku mengganggu… dan banyak yang bilang aku bodoh, tidak bisa mengerjakan apa pun dengan benar…” Marshall menundukkan kepalanya.

“Siapa yang bilang!?” Chase bertanya, nadanya agak sedikit agresif.

“Kakak! Sama yang lain juga! Aku masih ingat, waktu kalian mengajak aku main, tapi aku malah ditinggal saat aku berusaha mengejar bolanya!” Marshall menggonggong keras, yang sontak membuat Chase terdiam.

“A… Adik kamu salah sangka. Waktu itu aku… mencoba menunggumu, tapi karena… Rubble mengajak kami untuk menonton Apollo, dan sudah mulai, aku terpaksa meninggalkanmu.” Chase menurunkan nadanya. “Aku salah karena telah meninggalkanmu, dan membuat semua kesalah-pahaman ini terjadi.”

“Serius? Aku masih ingat, ‘Semestinya dia tidak usah menganggu.’. Itu dari dirimu, kak. Masih ingat?” Marshall memicingkan matanya, menatap Chase dengan kesal. Jarang-jarang Marshall bertindak sangat agresif seperti ini.

“Iya! Itu aku yang ngomong! Tapi aku bukan membicarakan tentang dirimu, dek! Aku bicara tentang penjahat di Apollo si Anjing Super!” Chase membela diri.

“Kakak yang protes waktu aku tidak sengaja memukul kalian dengan bola voli, ingat itu!?” Marshall menggonggong semakin keras, tapi tiba-tiba badannya melemah dan langsung terjatuh ke bawah.

“MARSHALL! BARK, JARING! TEMBAK!” Chase panik dan segera mengeluarkan jaringnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia langsung menembakkan jaring tersebut dan menangkap Marshall, hampir mendarat di tanah. Chase turun dengan _zipline_ nya dan melepas Marshall dari jaringnya.

“Dek… dengarkan dulu, aku serius… dan pasti kamu belum makan ya?” Chase mengeluarkan tas yang diberikan Ryder.

“Tas itu…” Marshall lemah tidak berdaya.

“Iya. Makanlah.” Chase mengeluarkan sebuah kudapan dan memberikannya ke Marshall. Dia terpaksa menyuapi Marshall untuk beberapa potong, sampai akhirnya Marshall bisa berdiri sendiri.

“Matamu bengkak, dan… kau punya kantong mata lagi, Marshall. Seberapa lama kamu menangis kemarin?” Chase bertanya.

“Seharian penuh. Aku tidak makan sedikitpun, minum pun tidak.” Marshall menghela napas.

Chase mengambil mangkuk milik Marshall dan mengambil miliknya sendiri, kemudian dia mengeluarkan sekantong makanan penuh dari tas Ryder dan menuangkan sebagian ke dalam mangkuk Chase.

“Arf! Selang air!” Chase meniru suara Marshall, dan tas Marshall langsung mengeluarkan sebuah selang air. “Arf! Tembak!” Chase membidik selang air tersebut secara manual ke mangkuk milik Marshall. Setelah dirasa cukup, Chase mengembalikan selang milik Marshall.

“Makanlah. Dan minum. Akan aku tunggu.” Chase menawarkan kedua mangkuk itu.

“Aku…”

“Makan. Kamu harus makan.” Chase memotong kalimat Marshall.

Tidak mempunyai pilihan banyak, Marshall memakan makanan yang disiapkan Chase, dan meminum air dari mangkuknya sendiri. Chase berusaha menghubungi Ryder, tapi hanya terdengar suara statis dari kalungnya.

“Di sini memang tidak ada jaringan sinyal, kak. Makanya, saat aku mengobrol dengan kalian untuk terakhir kalinya, aku memasuki hutan ini dan langsung kehilangan sinyal.” Marshall berkata.

“Ah… berarti kita harus kembali, setelah ini.” Chase menghela napas.

“Omong-omong… kenapa kamu sampai lari ke sini, sih?” Chase bertanya.

“Aku hanya pengganggu bagi banyak orang. Aku berusaha menolong pak Porter dengan apelnya, tapi aku merusaknya. Dan aku tidak sengaja menghalangi jalan ibu walikota Goodway dan menjatuhkannya ke semak-semak. Aku merusak permainan voli kalian juga. Jadi, kurang mengganggu apa aku?” Marshall menjawab.

“Tidak! Itu tidak benar!” Chase langsung merangkul Marshall sambil menitikkan air mata. “Kamu bohong tentang seberapa mengganggunya dirimu. Kamu tidak akan pernah menggangguku, atau Ryder, atau yang lainnya juga. Walaupun mungkin kata orang kamu mengganggu dengan tingkah lakumu, tapi bagiku itu sesuatu yang membuatku senang dan bahagia bisa bersamamu, Marshall.” Chase bicara panjang lebar. “Sudah, makan lagi. Kamu pasti kelaparan sekali.” Chase mengelus kepala adiknya itu, dan terus merangkulnya.

Namun tiba-tiba, perut Chase berbunyi.

“Kak, makan.” Marshall mendorong mangkuk milik Chase, dan meminum air dari mangkuknya.

“T-tidak apa-apa, dek. Makanlah. Kamu sudah tidak makan seharian, kakak baru semalaman.” Chase menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Kakak belum sarapan, kan? Makanlah.” Marshall terus mendorong mangkuk Chase kepada kakaknya itu.

“Oke, jika kamu memaksa… tunggu, biar aku cek.” Chase mengecek persediaan makanan yang dibawa Ryder, dan ternyata masih banyak. “Ryder membawa porsi yang cukup banyak. Akan aku tuangkan beberapa.” Chase menuangkan sisanya ke mangkuk miliknya.

“Syukurlah. Ryder memang peduli terhadap kita semua, kan? Makanya dia membawa porsi lebih dari  satu orang.” Marshall tersenyum tipis.

“Aku kangen dengan senyumanmu itu, dek…” Chase memakan makanannya.

“Sama. Aku kangen dengan senyumanmu juga.” Marshall ikut makan satu mangkuk dengan Chase. Chase langsung tersenyum lebar.

“Abis makan, kita balik ya? Kasihan, Ryder mengkhawatirkanmu sekali. Semalam dia sampai menangis saat memintaku untuk menjemputmu kembali pulang.” Chase mengajak Marshall untuk pulang.

“D-dia menangis?” Marshall tidak percaya.

“Iya. Dia menangis. Aku masih ingat mukanya yang penuh dengan air mata begitu menceritakan sesuatu kepadaku… yang… aku tidak mau itu terjadi.” Chase menghela napas.

“Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan menanyakannya, jika memang itu sangat membebanimu, Chase.” Marshall menyelesaikan makanannya dan meminum air dari mangkuknya. Dia bersendawa, lalu tertawa.

“Senang kamu sudah kenyang, dek.” Chase tertawa pelan.

“Maaf, tidak sopan ya?” Marshall tersipu malu.

“Sebenarnya iya, jika kamu melakukan hal itu di publik.” Chase menghabiskan sisa makanannya dan minum.

“Ok, akan aku ingat itu. Nanti kamu tuntun aku ya Chase?” Marshall mengubah rumahnya menjadi truk pemadam kebakaran.

“Terkadang aku berharap rumahmu bisa dikecilkan, lalu bisa ditaruh di bagasi dan kita duduk berduaan saja di mobilku.” Canda Chase.

“Kalau begitu, berikan kerekan mobilmu, Chase.” Marshall langsung mendekati mobil Chase.

“Buat?” Chase bertanya, sambil merapikan mangkuk mereka berdua.

“Sudah, keluarkan saja. Aku kan tidak bisa meniru suaramu.” Marshall tertawa pelan.

Chase geleng-geleng kepala sambil memutar pandangannya. “Bark! Kerekan!” Chase mengeluarkan kerekan dari mobilnya.

Marshall menggigit kerekan tersebut dan mengkaitkannya ke truk miliknya. Setelah melakukan hal tersebut, dia naik ke kursi penumpang Chase.

“Ayo Chase, kita balik!” Marshall menjulurkan lidahnya dengan semangat.

Chase merona merah, melihat apa yang dilakukan adiknya. “K-kamu ya…” Chase tertawa malu. Setelah menaruh mangkuk makanan dan tas Ryder ke bagasi, Chase naik dan menyalakan mobilnya.

“Ayo, kita pulang.”

Selama perjalanan pulang mereka, Marshall tidak berkata banyak. Dia hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Chase, dan menikmati pemandangan musim gugur. Chase terus tersenyum selama perjalanan, dan dia menghela napas lega karena berhasil membujuk Marshall pulang. Mereka berdua senang, kesalah-pahaman mereka bisa selesai dengan komunikasi yang baik-baik.

* * *

 

Sampai di markas…

“Marshall!” Semua orang menyambut Marshall pulang.

“Aku pulang! Dan aku sudah bawa balik Marshall!” Chase menghentikan mobilnya.

Marshall segera lompat, dan Ryder langsung memeluk Marshall dengan erat.

“Kau kembali! Syukurlah!” Ryder lagi-lagi menangis haru.

“Ma-maafkan aku, Ryder. Aku tidak bermaksud kabur tanpa alasan…” Marshall merengek.

“Maafkan kami juga, Marshall. Ada kesalah-pahaman yang terjadi, dan… ya, sebenarnya ini juga salahku mengajak mereka untuk nonton acara Apollo si Anjing Super. Semestinya aku membiarkan mereka menunggumu dulu, baru aku ajak…” Rubble meminta maaf, dan yang lain sedikit menundukkan kepala mereka.

“Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga agak berlebihan, semestinya aku mengecek apa yang kalian lakukan sebelum aku berpikir kalian sedang membicarakan diriku.” Marshall mengangguk pelan dan turun dari pelukan Ryder.

“Jangan dimasukan ke dalam hati ya? Kami tidak ada niatan membicarakan dirimu kok.” Rocky memeluk Marshall, dan yang lain ikut memeluk mereka berdua kecuali Chase.

“Tidak akan.” Marshall tersenyum.

“Maaf, bukan bermaksud merusak reuni kalian, tapi… jangan lakukan hal yang dilakukan Marshall ya? Jujur, aku semalam tidak bisa tidur memikirkan Marshall, dan tadi aku hanya istirahat sejenak agar mataku tidak terlalu sakit.” Ryder menguap.

“Ah iya, maafkan kami juga, Ryder.” Mereka semua menghampiri Ryder dan memberikan pelukan hangat kepada pemilik mereka.

“Tentu. Kalian… anjing-anjing baik…” Ryder menyeka air matanya. “Dan tidak akan tergantikan, sedikitpun. Tak akan aku biarkan siapa pun merebut kalian dari diriku.”

 

**_Janjiku untuk membawamu pulang sudah kutepati. Jangan pergi lagi, ya?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebenernya, translation dari judul chapter ini adalah [Carry You Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rVO2byp-tWg). Sempet mau jadi songfic, tapi ide ini aku scrap aja karena agak... malesin lol  
> I mean, working with translyric is hard if you're not used to it.
> 
> Iya, Marshall terkadang bisa agresif karena beberapa alasan. Tapi gak setiap saat kok...  
> Dan yep, Ryder nangis. Canonically gak pernah sih, tapi ini juga pernah terinspirasi gegara ada fic yang endingnya Ryder nangis bahagia karena anjing-anjingnya gapapa (after an incident).
> 
> Iya, tempat di Chapter 9 kebawa lagi lmao  
> Literally Marshall ngacir ke sana karena dia ngeh kalo di situ enak buat menyendiri. Tapi gak mungkin di kolam itu, jadi yha
> 
> Dan ini udah kali kesekian Chase 'depresi'. Chapter terakhir pasti paling maso
> 
> Anyway, this fic is coming to an end soon! Tinggal 3 chapter lagi, dan gak nyangka ternyata aku beneran bisa nulis selama kurang dari setengah bulan. Ini udah Day 12 semenjak mulai nulis, dan... gak nyangka ternyata berhasil 11 Chapter. Walaupun jelas, masih banyak salahnya, tapi aku akan selalu open sama kritik dan saran. Like, hell, i need them  
>  ~~I crave for them critiques~~
> 
> Spoiler buat chapter selanjutnya adalah: Apa judul dari series ini?


	12. Natal Yang Buruk (Winter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kecelakaan menimpa seorang anggota di penghujung tahun itu. Mau tak mau, Paw Patrol harus kehilangan seorang anggota selama waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Siapa yang mengalami kecelakaan? Apakah mereka berenam bisa menjalani natal tahun ini tanpa anggota ketujuh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebenernya sih inti dari series ini adalah Chapter ini. Serius.
> 
> Ark ini bakal nyambung selama 3 chapter (12-14), dan chapter ini merupakan inti dari seluruh series. Ingat judul dari series ini? Yap, lagu tersebut akan dipakai di arc ini.
> 
> This one is not going to be a... pleasant chapter. Ini maso tingkat sadis IMO, bahkan pernah authornya kebablasan nangis dengerin lagu ini sambil baca chapter 13 (yang dibuat sendiri penggalan penampilan mereka)  
>  ~~Whoops spoiler~~
> 
> Here you go, enjoy "Natal Yang Buruk". Ada alasannya kenapa judulnya kaya gitu yang akan dibahas di akhir chapter ini.

“Jadi, apa rencanamu, Ryder?” Chase bertanya.

“Aku akan butuh Rubble untuk menggali tumpukan es-es tersebut, dan aku juga akan butuh Chase untuk mengamankan daerah sekitar tersebut.” Ryder melanjutkan pengarahannya.

Sudah masuk musim dingin, dan lagi-lagi Ryder bersama dengan Paw Patrol disibukkan dengan masalah di gunung es. Jake dan Everest terjebak dalam longsor salju, tapi mereka masih selamat karena bersembunyi di balik batu besar. Hanya saja, mereka terjebak oleh tumpukan salju yang mengelilingi batu tersebut.

“Ayo kita menggali!” Rubble maju selangkah.

“T-tentu! Chase siap melaksanakan misi!” Chase menjawab dan maju selangkah juga.

“Semuanya, tolong berjaga-jaga di markas, jikalau aku butuh kalian. Paw Patrol, siap beraksi!” Ryder menutup pertemuan tersebut dan langsung berangkat.

* * *

“Chase, kamu tidak apa-apa?” Rubble menyadari tingkah laku Chase yang… agak aneh dari biasanya.

“Uhm, te-tentu. Aku baik-baik saja.” Chase menjawab.

“Aku ragu. Nadamu mengkhawatirkan.” Rubble membalas.

“Ya… aku merasakan firasat buruk bahwa sesuatu yang parah akan terjadi di misi ini…” Chase menelan ludahnya.

“Oh, begitu… semoga tidak, ya?” Rubble menenangkan Chase.

“Iya… semoga…”

* * *

Sampai di pegunungan es, mereka melihat ada sebuah tumpukan besar di tengah-tengah turunan.

“Ryder! Jika kalian melihat ada tumpukan besar, di situ kami berada! Hati-hati, dengar-dengan katanya akan ada gempa bumi susulan.” Everest melapor dengan kalungnya.

“Siap, Everest! Terima kasih, tunggu dulu ya!” Ryder mempercepat ATVnya.

Setelah menemukan tempat aman untuk parkir, mereka bertiga turun dan menghampiri gundukan es yang tinggi itu.

“Sabar sebentar! Rubble akan menggali kalian keluar!” Ryder berteriak ke dalam.

“Ryder! Jangan terlalu kencang! Suaramu bisa menimbulkan longsor tambahan!” Jake agak setengah berteriak.

“Oh, maaf. Oh iya, tadi memang ada longsor apa sih kok bisa-bisanya kalian terjebak di tumpukan es yang… padat ini?” Ryder mengetuk tumpukan tersebut.

“Aku lupa kalau ramalan cuaca hari ini agak sedikit berbahaya. Tadi aku dan Everest sedang meluncur ke bawah, dan kami baru sadar bahwa terjadi longsor salju. Untungnya sih kami bisa menghindar, hehe.” Jake menceritakan kronologis kejadian.

“Kerucut pengaman sudah dipasang, Ryder.” Chase memasang kerucut terakhir di sekitar tumpukan tersebut.

“Terima kasih, Chase. Tetap bersamaku di sini. Rubble, tolong gali esnya, namun pelan-pelan.” Ryder memerintahkan Rubble untuk mulai menggali.

“Woof! Sekop!” Rubble mengeluarkan sekop dari tasnya, dan mulai menggali.

“Oke! Semestinya ini cukup untuk kalian berdua keluar!” Rubble hanya menggali sedikit, agar Jake dan Everest bisa keluar.

“Rubble! Kecilkan suaramu!” Ryder ikut berteriak.

Tiba-tiba, guncangan tanah yang kencang mengagetkan mereka semua.

“Everest, cepat!” Jake sudah keluar dan meminta Everest untuk pergi.

Everest segera melarikan diri melewati lubang yang di gali Rubble, dan guncangannya semakin keras.

“RYDER! CHASE! AWAS!” Jake berteriak panik. Jake, Everest, dan Rubble segera minggir dari lokasi kejadian.

Saat mereka menengok ke atas, sudah hampir terlambat.

“Chase, PERGI!” Ryder menggendong Chase dan langsung melemparnya jauh dari longsoran salju tersebut.

“AH!” Chase mendarat di salju yang cukup dalam. Lemparan Ryder membuatnya terpental cukup jauh. “Uh…” Chase berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali.

“Chase! Kamu tidak apa-apa!?” Everest menghampiri anjing Shepherd itu.

“Tentu… tunggu, RYDER!” Chase sadar ada yang salah, dan segera menghampiri tempat longsoran tadi.

Ada tumpukan besar yang baru terbuat dari longsoran barusan. Chase mulai menggali, dan dibantu oleh Rubble dan Everest. Di tengah galiannya, Chase mencium bau darah.

“T-tunggu, aku kenal bau besi ini…” Chase terus menggali, dan langsung terkejut melihat apa yang ada di bawah tumpukan salju itu.

“RYDER!”

Kepala Ryder mengeluarkan darah. Dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri, dan mukanya hampir seluruhnya tertutup oleh salju.

“Aku yakin pasti salju-salju padat yang longsor tadi mengenai kepala Ryder dengan keras…” Jake menyimpulkan. “Aku pernah belajar cara menghentikan aliran darah yang keluar. Chase, Everest, cari bantuan!” Jake menghampiri Ryder yang terkapar dan mulai melakukan apa yang bisa dia lakukan.

Chase segera menelpon ke markas.

“MARSHALL! SEGERA KE GUNUNG ES!” Chase berteriak.

“K-Kak! Tenang! Ada apa!?” Marshall membalas.

“Ryder, dia… dia… DIA KECELAKAAN! CEPAT!” Chase terbata-bata.

Terdengar suara ribut dari ujung telepon sana. Sepertinya kabar Ryder kecelakaan langsung terdengar ke seluruh kalung anjing Paw Patrol.

“Kami akan ke sana, segera! Untuk sementara, tahan Ryder agar tidak terluka banyak! Tutupi lukanya, dan posisikan Ryder dengan posisi di mana darah dia tidak akan banyak keluar!” Marshall memberikan saran medis.

“Jake sudah melakukannya, cepat!” Chase menutup panggilan tersebut, dan menghampiri pemiliknya.

“Aku sudah berusaha mengurangi aliran darahnya, tapi kalian lebih baik cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit. Everest! Gunakan mobil saljumu, kita harus bawa dia ke rumah sakit sekarang!” Jake memerintahkan Everest.

“Tentu! Sebentar!” Everest berlari ke arah pondok di mana Jake dan Everest tinggal. Posisi kecelakaan mereka dan pondok tidak terlalu jauh.

Everest segera mengubah rumah anjingnya menjadi mobil salju, dan langsung menghampiri mereka berempat.

“Chase, Rubble, bilang pada Marshall dan yang lainnya, kita bertemu di rumah sakit saja!” Jake naik ke mobil salju Everest. “Ayo! Jalan!”

“Baik!” Rubble segera berlari ke bulldozernya.

“Siap…” Chase, masih setengah takut, segera berlari ke mobilnya.

“Bagaimana dengan ATV milik Ryder?” Rubble bertanya kepada Chase.

“Sebentar. Hmm…” Chase menekan suatu tombol di ATV Ryder. “Pilot otomatis dinyalakan! Sudah aku arahkan kembali ke markas.” Chase melompat turun, dan ATV tersebut langsung pergi.

“Marshall! Perubahan rencana! Ryder sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit sekarang, kita bertemu di sana!” Rubble menghubungi Marshall.

“Oh, oke! Semoga dia baik-baik saja.” Marshall langsung menutup sambungan telepon.

“Betul kan… dugaanku tidak salah…” Mereka segera berangkat menuju rumah sakit, menyusul Jake dan Everest.

* * *

“Bagaimana keadaannya, dok?” Jake, mewakili yang lain, bertanya. Anjing dilarang masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dengan sembarangan, walaupun itu adalah Paw Patrol.

“Kalian beruntung, dia dibawa ke rumah sakit dengan cepat. Dan aku akui, teknik penghentian darahmu cukup efektif untuk mencegah kematian merengut nyawanya.” Dokter menjelaskan kondisi Ryder. “Dia masih bisa tertolong, tapi ada kabar buruk yang mungkin agak… tidak mengenakan.”

“Apa itu, dokter?” Jake melihat ke sebuah kertas yang dari tadi dipegang oleh dokter tersebut.

“Dia berada dalam masa koma karena kehabisan cukup banyak darah. Dia masih hidup, tapi tidak sadarkan diri. Biasanya untuk orang dewasa, seperti dirimu, masih bisa sadar dengan keadaan sekitar dan masih bisa berbicara walaupun tidak banyak. Namun, untuk bocah seusia dia, kehilangan darah sebanyak itu cukup fatal.” Dokter selesai menuliskan sesuatu di kertasnya. “Ini adalah obat yang harus dia dapatkan selama dia dirawat di sini. Ngomong-ngomong, aku kenal anak itu. Dia Ryder dari Paw Patrol, kan?” Tanya dokter tersebut.

“Iya dok, betul. Dia mengalami kecelakaan saat mencoba menyelamatkanku dari tumpukan es.” Jake mengangguk.

“Setahuku, ibu Goodway memberikan asuransi penuh kepada Ryder dan seluruh anggota Paw Patrol. Jadi, kamu cukup tebus obat ini ke bagian apotek. Sisanya biar kami tangani. Dan, tolong bilang ke seluruh anggota Paw Patrol bahwa mereka tidak bisa menunggu Ryder, namun mereka diperbolehkan menjenguk Ryder.” Dokter memberikan kertas tersebut, yang ternyata adalah resep obat.

“Oh, baik. Akan saya sampaikan. Terima kasih, dokter.” Jake bersalaman dan pamit keluar dari ruangan dokter.

Setelah menebus obat yang dimaksud, Jake keluar menemui ketujuh anjing yang sedang menunggu di luar rumah sakit dengan cemas.

“Bagaimana kondisinya, Jake?” Everest bertanya duluan.

“Dia koma.” Jake menghela napas, dan semuanya kaget.

“K-koma!?” Chase tidak percaya. “D-demi apa dia koma!?” Dia mengguncangkan kaki Jake.

“Aku serius, Chase. Maaf, memang buruk terdengarnya. Tapi, kita masih lebih cepat, setidaknya. Bersyukurlah Ryder masih hidup, walaupun koma.” Jake berusaha menenangkan semuanya. “Kalian diperbolehkan menjenguk, tapi kalian dilarang tinggal semalaman menunggu Ryder. Iya, memang terdengar menyedihkan, tapi aku tahu alasannya. Kalian masih harus bekerja di markas, walaupun tanpa Ryder. Ryder akan ditangani oleh rumah sakit, jadi kita berharap yang terbaik saja ya?”

Semuanya merengek sedih, kecuali Everest.

“Aku turut berduka ya, kawan-kawan. Semoga Ryder cepat sembuh dan bisa memimpin kalian lagi…” Everest menurunkan kupingnya.

“T-tentu. Terima kasih, Everest.” Marshall mengangguk pelan.

“Aku pikir… waktu Marshall hilang, itu sudah menjadi momen paling sulit di tahun ini. Ternyata… masih ada yang lebih parah…” Skye menghela napas panjang, sedih.

“Ya… lebih baik kita tidak bersedih terlalu lama. Kalau kata mereka, jika kita menangisi orang yang sakit atau meninggal, mereka tidak bisa cepat sembuh atau pergi dengan tenang karena memikirkan orang-orang yang mereka tinggalkan.” Rocky berusaha mengubah suasana.

“Iya. Betul apa kata Rocky. Kita anjing-anjing tangguh, dan akan selalu tangguh, walaupun badai yang menerpa sangatlah kuat.” Rubble mengiyakan.

“Kita lebih baik pulang sekawang. Jika ada yang memanggil untuk tugas, kita hawus bewsiap-siap.” Zuma mengajak teman-temannya pulang.

“Aku akan terus membantu kalian jika diperlukan. Jika kalian butuh mobil saljuku, bilang saja dan aku akan meluncur!” Everest juga berusaha mengubah suasana. “Jake, kita masih harus menjaga pondok seluncur, kan? Kita harus berjaga-jaga, takutnya ada korban lainnya lagi.”

“Betul, Everest. Kalian berenam, kembalilah ke markas. Aku janji, mereka akan merawat Ryder sekuat yang mereka bisa.” Jake naik ke mobil salju Everest. “Ayo, kita balik.”

“Sebentar, Jake!” Everest langsung naik ke mobil saljunya. “Selamat tinggal, kalian semua!” Mereka langsung meluncur pergi dari rumah sakit.

Semua anjing sempat terdiam sejenak. Mereka bertatapan satu sama lain, dan mengangguk.

“Ayo.” Chase naik ke mobilnya, diikuti dengan yang lain menaiki kendaraan mereka masing-masing. Mereka segera kembali ke markas.

* * *

Selama beberapa hari, Chase harus berjaga di markas lantai atas, jaga-jaga jika ada panggilan untuk Paw Patrol. Chase yang akan merespons dan memanggil seluruh teman-temannya untuk menyelesaikan misinya bersama-sama, di bawah pimpinan Chase. Memang, yang dibutuhkan terkadang hanya beberapa anjing, tapi semuanya ikut turun ke lokasi. Beberapa kali Chase sempat tidak stabil emosinya, dan beberapa kali juga teman-temannya harus menenangkan dia. Itu juga alasan kenapa semuanya harus ikut.

Chase sempat kehilangan nafsu makan. Dia selalu mengurung dirinya di lantai atas, jarang bergabung dengan yang lainnya saat mereka beraktivitas di lantai bawah. Chase hanya turun sekadar untuk makan dan membangunkan yang lain setiap pagi, dan dia hanya keluar markas jika ada tugas. Marshall harus menemaninya di lantai atas setiap malam, karena pernah Chase bercerita kepadanya bahwa dia bermimpi melihat Ryder sudah mati.

“Itu hanya mimpi buruk, Chase. Apa perlu aku temani kamu tidur setiap saat?” Candaan Marshall tersebut membuat mereka jadi hampir tidak bisa dipisahkan setiap saat.

Setiap malamnya, Chase selalu membicarakan tentang kecemasannya terhadap Ryder kepada adiknya sendiri. Marshall selalu mendengarkan, dan tidak pernah sedikitpun dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari muka kakaknya sendiri. Walaupun Marshall tidak bisa menjawab banyak, namun melihat bahwa adiknya sendiri mau mendengarkan seluruh curahan hatinya dari awal hingga habis membuat Chase agak lega. Chase tidak pernah bisa menangis setiap dia selesai bercerita, seperti tangisan itu tertahan di dalam hatinya.

Setiap hari, mereka bergantian menjenguk Ryder. 3 hari semenjak kecelakaan, dan Ryder masih belum siuman. Detak jantungnya masih ada, walaupun sedikit lemah.

Hingga… pada tanggal 20 Desember…

“Halo, Chase di sini.” Chase menerima panggilan baru lagi.

“Halo Chase. Ini ibu walikota.” Walikota Goodway terlihat sedang berada di lapangan olahraga dari _video call_. Di sana terlihat beberapa orang sedang mengerjakan sebuah panggung besar.

“Ada yang bisa kami bantu, bu?” Tanya Chase.

“Tentu. Um, acara natal tahun ini, tampaknya ibu kekurangan penampilan untuk ditampilkan di acara natal, dan… ibu teringat dengan penampilan kalian saat musim panas kemarin.” Ibu Goodway menjawab.

“Ah, itu bukan penampilan yang bagus, bu.” Chase menggaruk kepalanya, malu.

“Itu sangat bagus, dan sempat viral di Adventure Bay. Nah, ibu mau meminta tolong kalian untuk tampil sekali lagi, tapi dengan lagu yang berbeda. Ibu yakin kalian punya koreografi yang lain untuk kalian pertunjukkan. Bisa?” Ibu walikota memohon.

“Umm… apa aku diberikan waktu untuk berdiskusi? Karena aku mau membicarakannya dulu dengan Skye dan yang lain, apakah mereka setuju atau tidak. Karena masalah ini tidak bisa asal sembarang setuju.” Chase menggosokkan tangannya pelan.

“Tentu, akan ibu tunggu jawaban kalian.” Ibu Goodway mengangguk.

“Jika kami sudah sepakat, akan kami kabari.” Chase mengangguk juga.

“Terima kasih, Paw Patrol! Kalian yang terbaik.” Dia menutup telepon tersebut. Chase segera turun ke lantai bawah.

“Hai, Chase. Ada panggilan lagi?” Sambut Marshall.

“Aku butuh semuanya di ruang santai sekarang. Ada hal penting.”

* * *

“Ibu walikota meminta kita untuk tampil, lagi.” Chase memulai pertemuan. “Skye, apa ada ide lain selain _Me Gustas Tu_? Ibu walikota meminta tarian yang berbeda.” Chase melihat ke arah Skye.

“Tentu! Bicara tentang musim dingin, _GFriend_ punya lagu khusus untuk musim dingin. Biar aku ambil dulu lagunya.” Skye berlari ke luar markas. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia sudah kembali dengan sebuah kaset. “Putar ini di televisi kita. Kalian akan mengerti.”

Rocky mengambil kaset tersebut dengan penjepitnya dan memasukkan kaset tersebut ke dalam pemutar kaset. Mereka duduk berjajaran dan melihat ke arah layar.

“Judul lagunya _Rough_ , ngomong-ngomong.” Skye menambahkan.

Mereka mendengarkan dengan saksama lagu yang diputar itu, dan menonton video musik yang diiringi lagu tersebut. Dengan konsep melankolis dan ‘termenung’, lagu tersebut menggambarkan tentang cinta yang tidak pernah disampaikan. Walaupun mengenai cinta, ada salah satu lirik yang sempat membuat Chase sedikit menangis.

“K-kak? Kakak tidak apa-apa?” Marshall sadar Chase terisak, dan langsung menepuk punggungnya.

Chase menyeka air matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Iya. Aku tidak apa-apa.” Chase menghela napas panjang. “Lagunya bagus, dan liriknya indah. Cocok untuk natal tahun ini.”

“Ada konsep pertemanannya juga, di akhir video, mereka berkumpul kembali setelah lama tidak berjumpa dengan satu sama lain.” Rocky berkomentar. “Bagus sih, mungkin sama seperti kita.”

“Iya, aku lebih suka ini dibandingkan waktu musim panas, kalau aku boleh jujur.” Zuma mengangguk senang. “Tapi, tawiannya lebih wumit ya?”

“Aku akui, iya. Butuh waktu lebih lama dibandingkan _Me Gustas Tu_ untuk mempelajari ini, namun karena kita sendirian dan semuanya ikutan tanpa ada halangan, semestinya kita bisa menguasainya dalam kurun waktu 5 hari 4 malam.” Skye berdiri, dan mencoba memeragakan bagian _reff_. Nyaris sempurna, hanya saja Skye masih agak sedikit kesulitan di bagian _Time Machine_ , berlari namun tidak mengangkat kaki.

“Wow, Skye, bahkan dengan melihat sebentar saja kamu sudah bisa.” Rubble memuji Skye.

“Terima kasih! Memang sih, kalau kita suka lagunya, biasanya tariannya lebih cepat dipelajari.” Skye tersenyum.

“Ya sudah, berarti sepakat ya kita pakai lagu _Rough_?” Chase bertanya.

“Tentu. Lagu itu sangat indah, dan, menurut aku sendiri, aku suka dengan instrumennya yang indah.” Marshall setuju.

“Gerakannya susah sih… tapi boleh deh, ayo.” Rocky juga setuju.

“Kalau Wocky ikut aku juga ikut!” Zuma mendekati Rocky.

“Sebenarnya sih kita semua memang harus ikut, Zuma. Hitung aku ke dalam kelompok!” Rubble menjawab dengan semangat.

“Chase, kami semua setuju. Bilang ke ibu walikota bahwa kita siap.” Kata Skye.

“Oke, akan aku sampaikan. Sebentar.” Chase mengeluarkan tablet Ryder dari tasnya dan memanggil ibu walikota.

“Sudah diputuskan?” Tanya ibu walikota begitu mengangkat telepon tersebut.

“Sudah, bu. Kami akan menari sekali lagi, dengan lagu yang beda tentunya. Berikan kami waktu untuk berlatih.” Chase menjawab.

“Terima kasih sekali, Paw Patrol! Akan ibu tunggu kalian di panggung saat natal.” Ibu Goodway menutup sambungan tersebut.

“Kita tidak boleh mengecewakan ibu walikota dan owang-owang, apalagi Wyder.” Zuma menawarkan tangannya.

Mendengar nama ‘Ryder’, Chase langsung sedih lagi. “Ah iya, aku baru ingat kita tidak ada Ryder…”

“Chase, maaf, tapi… Zuma benar. Coba, kita lupakan fakta bahwa Ryder sekarang sedang berada di rumah sakit untuk sejenak saja, agar kita bisa fokus latihan.” Rubble mendekati ketua mereka. “Aku sendiri sedih sebenarnya. Kita semua sedih dan kaget begitu menerima kabar bahwa Ryder kecelakaan. Apalagi, kita berdua yang melihat dia bersimbah darah secara langsung. Tapi, ingat apa yang waktu itu pernah terjadi saat musim semi? ‘Jangan bekerja dengan emosi’. Kita harus bisa menyampingkan ego kita, demi orang banyak.” Rubble bicara panjang lebar.

“Wah, siapa yang mengajarimu filosofi hidup, Rubble?” Marshall takjub mendengar temannya sendiri.

“Aku perlahan-lahan belajar. Kita semua _berlari menembus waktu_ , dan… kita semua ada perubahan di diri masing-masing, kan?” Rubble sedikit menyanyikan lagu tadi.

“Hei, referensi bagus, Rubble.” Skye tertawa.

“Itu gampang, sebenarnya.” Rubble balas tertawa.

Chase menghela napas berat, dan mengangguk. “Ayo kita latihan.”

* * *

“Kalian mau latihan bagian awal atau bagian tengah dulu?” Skye berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, merenggangkan tangannya.

“Bagian awal boleh, yang bagian kuntum bunga itu bagus.” Chase juga berdiri. “Kamu bisa berdiri sendiri kan, Marshall?”

“Bisa. Tapi mungkin aku butuh sedikit latihan untuk berjalan, hehe.” Marshall berusaha berdiri, tapi dia langsung mendarat dengan pantatnya duluan.

“Kamu tidak apa-apa?” Chase menariknya untuk bangun, dan semuanya tidak bisa menahan tawa mereka.

“Iya, aku tidak apa-apa kak.” Marshall menyeimbangkan badannya sejenak, dan dia bisa berdiri tegap.

“Ayo, kita mulai latihan kalau begitu! Chase, pegang tangan Rubble di kanan dan Zuma di kiri.” Skye mulai mengarahkan teman-temannya untuk membuat formasi.

Rubble, Zuma, dan Rocky ikut berdiri. Rubble memegang tangan kiri Chase, dan Zuma memegang tangan kanan Chase.

“Rocky, pegang tangan kananku dan tangan Rubble.” Skye memegang tangan Zuma dan Rocky.

Rocky langsung menggenggam tangan Rubble.

“Aku?” Marshall bertanya.

“Kamu duduk di tengah dulu, nanti kamu berdiri sendiri.” Skye mengangkat tangan kanannya bersama dengan Rocky, membiarkan Marshall masuk ke tengah dan duduk.

“Kita latihannya pelan-pelan ya. Pertama, menghadap ke arah Marshall semua.” Skye memberikan komando.

“Sekarang, majukan badannya…” Kelima anjing yang berdiri menggerakkan badan mereka ke depan tanpa berpindah posisi.

“Lepas, lalu berputar dengan cepat, dan pegangan lagi…” Mereka berputar dan berpegangan lagi.

“Semua maju sambil mengangkat tangan, Rocky, terus naikkan tanganmu seperti kita berdua membuat gerbang…” Mereka melakukan apa yang dikatakan Skye.

“Marshall, bangun dan mundur, masuk ke gerbang. Chase, silangkan tanganmu agar Zuma dan Rubble berseberangan, lalu ikut mundur bersama Marshall.” Marshall bangkit, namun karena terlalu dekat dengan Skye dan tangan mereka kurang tinggi, kepala belakang Marshall terantuk ‘gerbang’ tersebut dan jatuh.

Di saat yang bersamaan, setelah Chase menyilangkan Zuma dengan Rubble, dia berputar dan ikut terantuk ‘gerbang’ tersebut, mendarat tepat di sebelah Marshall.

“DUH!” Mereka berdua berteriak saat terantuk masing-masing. Zuma dan Rubble langsung tertawa kencang begitu melihat apa yang terjadi.

“Skye! Naikkan tanganmu! Kamu tahu sendiri kita berdua paling tinggi!” Protes Chase.

“Maaf! Tangannku terlalu kecil kayanya, haha…” Skye tertawa malu. Rocky hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum.

“Nanti kita lepas tangan setelah mengangkat saja, pura-pura membentuk gerbang tinggi.” Saran Rocky.

“Boleh, itu bisa juga.” Skye menyetujui ide tersebut.

“Untung saja itu bukan gerbang dari besi benaran…” Marshall juga tertawa.

“Kalau iya bisa benjol kepala kalian.” Rubble membantu Chase dan Marshall untuk bangun.

“Ya sudah, kita ulangi lagi.”

* * *

Mereka terus berlatih selama 4 hari tanpa henti. Mereka hanya berhenti sekadar untuk istirahat sejenak atau karena waktu sudah terlalu malam. Untungnya di 4 hari itu tidak ada panggilan tugas, jadi mereka bisa fokus untuk berlatih. Mereka berlatih terus-menerus, dan juga berbagi canda tawa ketika ada yang membuat masalah, terutama Marshall. Mereka juga membagi bagian vokal untuk dinyanyikan menjadi dua unit. Unit pertama adalah Chase, Marshall, dan Skye, sementara unit kedua adalah Rocky, Zuma, dan Rubble. Latihan terus dilakukan tanpa kenal lelah, dan mereka berlatih seperti tidak ada yang harus dicemaskan sedikitpun, bahkan sampai lupa satu hal.

Bahwa Ryder tidak ada di antara mereka saat itu.

* * *

Malam hari sebelum natal, mereka berhasil menghafalkan seluruh gerakan dengan hampir sempurna. Dan ini adalah gladiresik sebelum acara aslinya.

“Putar lagunya, Skye!” Chase mengambil posisi bersama yang lain.

Skye memutar lagunya, dan segera memegang tangan Rocky dan Zuma. Mereka melakukan gerakan pertama dengan baik, termasuk bagian baris-berbaris.

Semua bagian dilakukan dengan benar, termasuk bagian _bridge_ , di mana semuanya berpegangan tangan dan membuat barisan ke belakang. Chase mundur dan menggerakkan tangannya, lalu masuk kembali ke barisan. Marshall menyambutnya dengan menghadap ke depan, dan ‘membubarkan’ barisan tersebut.

Gladiresik berhasil dilakukan dengan sukses, dan Chase menganggap seluruh teman-temannya bisa melakukannya.

“Kita sudahi latihan kita. Hari ini adalah latihan terakhir, besok kita harus bisa melakukan semuanya ya!” Chase menepuk tangannya, memberikan selamat kepada yang lain.

“Tentu! Ayo kita istirahat sekarang. Besok hari yang besar buat kita semua.” Rocky meregangkan tangannya ke belakang, dan kembali berjalan dengan empat kaki. “Aku capek berdiri terus, haha.”

“Iya sih, tewkadang bewdiwi dengan dua kaki tewlalu lama itu tidak enak juga.” Zuma juga menurunkan tangannya.

“Ya sudah, ayo kita turun ke bawah. Chase, ikutlah istirahat di bawah. Toh kita tidak ada tugas lagi, kan?” Rubble mengajak Chase.

“Uh… oke, ayo. Ayo kita turun semua.” Chase masuk lift paling dulu, dan diikuti yang lain.

Saat lift turun, Chase menyenggol Marshall. “Dek, mau temani aku jalan-jalan dulu sebentar? Aku perlu menenangkan pikiran.” Bisiknya.

“Oh? Tentu. Mau ke tempat biasa?” Marshall bertanya. Chase mengangguk pelan.

“Uh, kawan-kawan, kalian tidur dulu ya. Chase butuh aku sebentar.” Marshall pamit dengan yang lainnya, dan langsung keluar dari markas.

* * *

“Kenapa, kak?” Tanya Marshall. “Takut?”

“Iya. Aku agak… cemas aku akan merusak semuanya besok.” Chase menghela napas.

“Oh, ayolah. Kenapa kakak bisa punya pikiran seperti itu? Kan tadi pas latihan kita bisa selesai dengan lengkap.” Marshall bertanya.

“Ryder tidak ada di sisi kita. Tanpa arahan dari dia tentu semua terasa berbeda.” Chase menggenggam tangan Marshall, masih berjalan.

“Aw, kak… jangan berpikir seperti itu. Ryder tidak mau kita menyerah kan, walaupun tanpa dia di sisi kita? Nanti… kalau Ryder kecewa bagaimana?” Marshall menepuk pundak kakaknya.

“Itu yang aku cemaskan. Aku takut membuat mereka semua kecewa.” Mereka sampai di tempat di mana Marshall dan Chase pernah baikan setelah pertengkaran besar saat musim semi lalu. Marshall dan Chase langsung duduk di bawah pohon yang sudah tidak mempunyai daun karena gugur di musim gugur lalu.

“Ya… kalau aku sih, biasanya aku akan berkata, ‘lakukan yang terbaik, jangan pedulikan apa kata mereka’. Kita kan sudah berlatih habis-habisan selama beberapa hari, berjuang saja yang terbaik saat tampil nanti. Janji ya kak?” Marshall menatap muka Chase dan menyentuhkan hidungnya ke pipi Chase dengan lembut.

“Eh… iya…” Chase menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Marshall, dan perlahan-lahan menangis.

“Menangislah, kak. Kakak dari kemarin belum menangis sedikitpun.” Marshall merangkul kakaknya, dan menenangkannya sambil melihat ke bulan purnama. “Bulannya indah ya, kak?”

“I… iya…” Chase, agak terisak, menjawab.

“Tenang. Besok natal, dan Santa Claus tidak akan lupa dengan hadiah kita. Kita kan anjing-anjing baik, kalau kata Ryder. Iya kan?” Marshall tersenyum meringis.

“Heh… dek, senyumanmu sangat manis…” Chase juga menempelkan hidungnya ke pipi Marshall. “Sangat imut. Aku merasa agak baikan setelah melihatnya.”

“Terima kasih. Kau terlalu berlebihan, Chase.” Marshall tertawa sejenak. “Kalau sudah agak baikan, kita balik ke markas yuk? Sudah agak larut. Besok kalau kita kesiangan bisa berbahaya.”

“Ayo deh.” Chase bangkit dari duduknya.

“Mau ditemani tidurnya lagi?” Tawar Marshall.

“Kau tahu aku akan jawab apa, dek.” Chase mengangguk. Mereka segera kembali ke markas untuk beristirahat.

 

**_Apa pun yang terjadi, jangan biarkan pertunjukan berhenti, untuknya._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coba, translate judul dari chapter ini. Apa bahasa inggrisnya?  
> Yep, **A Rough Christmas**.
> 
> Bagian mereka latihan itu sempet jadi crackfic pendek untuk #NulisRandom2017 Day 3. [Cracknya bego (Only open-able if you befriended either Muhammad Lutfi Fazani or Iyank Ika Purnamasari)](https://www.facebook.com/primatamanabil/posts/10203282615344149).
> 
> Ini original story btw, di mana misinya bukan adaptasi dari episode canon mana pun.
> 
> gak nyangka ternyata cerita ini bentar lagi berakhir, hehe... thanks buat yang udah baca sampai sejauh ini, walaupun gak kasih kritik. It makes me feel like someone actually appreciated me by reading my own work, walaupun ini fandom super minor di Indonesia... :')


	13. Akhir Tahun Penuh Harapan (Winter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Latihan keras Paw Patrol akan diuji di hari natal ini. Dan, disaat mereka sedang tampil, sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Bisakah mereka tampil dengan maksimal, demi mengisi acara tahunan Adventure Bay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia: Digabung sama chapter 12, kedua chapter ini punya total 6k words, dan masih ada chapter 14. Otomatis arc ini jadi yang terpanjang, mengalahkan chapter 7 (Kejutan Paw Patrol Untuk Marshall) dengan 5k words woo
> 
> Dan ini langsung ditulis tepat setelah Chapter 12 di post.  
> Setelah latihan seharian, kini saatnya mereka tampil. Sama kaya waktu Me Gustas Tu, lirik akan **ditebelin** dengan tag masing-masing orang.
> 
> My worst maso ever created lol
> 
> Time to read "Akhir Tahun Penuh Harapan" now, people. We will talk later.

“Pagi, semuanya.” Chase menyapa seluruh anjing yang bangun pagi.

“Pagi, Chase. Sudah siap?” Skye menghampiri Chase. Yang lain sedang menikmati sarapan mereka.

“Aku harap. Brr, hari ini cukup dingin.” Chase menggigil.

“Iya, kita tampil dengan apa ngomong-ngomong?” Tanya Rocky.

“Seragam dan baju hangat yang tidak terlalu tebal semestinya cukup. Maksudku, ibu walikota tidak mengatakan apa pun tentang baju.” Chase mengangkat bahunya. Rocky mengangguk pelan dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

“Tidak ada pohon natal ya?” Tanya Zuma.

“Kita terlalu sibuk latihan sampai lupa bahwa hari ini natal, ya…” Rubble melihat ke tempat di mana mereka menaruh pohon natal pada tahun lalu.

“Iya, tapi… tidak apa lah. Toh… kalian tahu kan hadiah terbaik yang bisa kita dapatkan, selain satu sama lain?” Skye bertanya.

“Jika Ryder sembuh.” Marshall dan Chase menjawab bersamaan.

“Heh, memang, adik dan kakak sama-sama punya jawaban yang sewasi.” Celetuk Zuma, yang sempat membuat Chase tersipu malu.

“Hei, sudah lama kita tidak melihat rona Chase seperti itu! Aku senang melihatnya kembali, hehe.” Rocky terkikik.

“H-heh… dasar!” Chase mau menabok pundak Rocky, cuman ditahan karena Rocky masih makan. “Aku mau sarapan dulu deh.”

“Ini, tadi kami sudah menyiapkan untukmu.” Marshall mendorong mangkuk Chase yang penuh dengan makanan anjing kepada pemiliknya.

“Terima kasih.” Chase menerimanya dan segera memakannya.

Tepat setelah Chase menghabiskan makanannya, ibu walikota memanggil mereka.

“Apa kalian sudah siap?” Tanya ibu walikota melalui telepon.

“Semoga sudah.” Chase membersihkan tempat makannya dan mengembalikannya ke sebelah rumah anjingnya. “Kami akan ke sana setelah kami selesai sarapan. Masalah baju, bebas kan?”

“Tentu! Sesuai konsep yang kalian inginkan. Aku akui di sini agak dingin sih, jadi bawalah baju hangat jika mau.” Balas bu Goodway.

“Terima kasih, bu!” Chase menutup telepon tersebut. “Teman-teman, ibu walikota sudah menunggu kita! Ayo!” Chase mengajak yang lain untuk segera bersiap-siap.

“Oke!” Semua anjing mempercepat gerakan mereka.

Kasihan Marshall, dia tersandung mangkuknya sendiri karena buru-buru dan mendarat di depan rumahnya dengan posisi muka duluan. Untung saja jalanannya tertutup oleh salju yang tidak terlalu tebal.

“Adik! Kamu tidak apa-apa?” Chase cemas, dan menghampiri Marshall.

“Aku baik-baik saja!” Marshall tertawa, dan semuanya ikut tertawa.

“Ayolah Chase, sudah hampir setahun, pastinya kamu tahu Marshall tidak akan mengalami cidera apa pun.” Rocky meledek Chase.

“Tapi- ah, sudahlah. Oke, aku tahu aku agak terlalu cemas.” Chase malu, dan semuanya tertawa lagi.

“Sudah, ayo!” Skye sudah siap dengan helikopternya.

Setelah semua siap, mereka segera pergi dari markas menuju lapangan olahraga, dimana acaranya akan digelar.

* * *

Mereka langsung menuju ke belakang panggung begitu sampai di sana. Banyak orang yang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka di lapangan olahraga. Kehadiran mereka langsung di sambut oleh ibu walikota Goodway.

“Akhirnya kalian datang juga! Silakan, persiapkan diri terlebih dahulu. Jika sudah siap, bilang kepadaku agar aku bisa mengumumkan penampilan kalian.” Kata bu Goodway.

“Oke, kami akan bersiap-siap. Oh iya, jika butuh judul lagu yang akan kami tampilkan, namanya _Rough_ , bu.” Chase turun dari kendaraannya, diikuti yang lain.

“Nah, aku baru saja mau bertanya. Terima kasih, Chase.” Ibu walikota segera meninggalkan mereka semua.

Chase sempat merasakan gugup yang sama seperti saat ulang tahun Marshall, tapi kali ini rasa gugup itu bercampur dengan rasa sedih. “Aku takut aku akan mengacaukan semuanya.” Chase tiba-tiba berkata kepada kawan-kawannya.

Marshall segera menepuk pundaknya. “Hei, kami disini. Kami akan menemanimu di panggung kan? Ayolah, Kak. Adik tidak ingin kakak mengecewakan penonton di sana yang sudah menunggu kita semua.” Marshall berkata kepada Chase.

 Sempat ada sedikit gelak tawa karena tingkah Marshall, di saat yang lain mendekati Chase.

“Chase, aku tidak bermaksud lancang, tapi Marshall benar. Kita harus bisa melakukan ini.” Rubble ikut menyemangati dia.

“Wyder akan kecewa sekali jika dia tahu kau tidak menetapi janji, Chase.” Zuma juga mencoba menghibur Chase.

“Kali ini kami ada disampingmu. Tenang. Kita buat Ryder bangga dan tampil semaksimal yang kita bisa!” Skye terlihat semangat sekali, diikuti riuh dari keempat anjing yang lain.

“Aku tidak mau sudah dipaksa untuk latihan dan tiba tiba batal begitu saja, Chase. Ayolah.” Rocky sedikit menggerutu, diikuti tawa pelan dari semua anjing.

Chase hanya tersenyum kecil, dan mengangguk pelan. “Tapi aku punya satu permintaan untuk kalian semua. Tolong, apa pun yang terjadi, badai, hujan salju, atau ada apa pun itu, teruslah menyanyi.”

Chase menghela napas. Semua anjing menatap satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya mereka mengangguk setuju. “Ayo.” Dia menggenggam tangan Marshall dan segera keluar dari belakang panggung, diikuti yang lain.

“Bu, kami siap.” lapor Chase kepada Mayor Goodway.

“Oke. Silakan menempati posisi masing masing.” Mayor Goodway meminta seluruh anjing-anjing bersiap.

Marshall duduk di tengah, dikelilingi seluruh anjing-anjing yang berpegangan satu sama lain dan berdiri dengan dua kaki mereka. Chase di depan menggandeng Zuma di kanan dan Rubble di kiri. Rocky menggenggam tangan Zuma dan Skye, sementara Skye memegang tangan Rubble. Membentuk formasi layaknya sekuntum bunga, mereka siap untuk tampil.

Dan mereka baru sadar bahwa penampilan mereka sedang diliput di acara _Hello Adventure Bay_ , sebuah acara televisi di kota tersebut yang meliput segala jenis keunikan kota Adventure Bay.

“Mari kita sambut, personil Paw Patrol dengan _cover dance_ , _Rough_!” Mayor Goodway segera turun dari panggung setelah tepukan riuh dari para penonton. Chase dan kawan-kawan mendapatkan reputasi dalam hal ini. Terima kasih kepada acara ulang tahun Marshall.

(A.N.: **[C] – Chase** , **[M] – Marshall** , **[Z] – Zuma** , **[Ro] – Rocky** , **[Ru] – Rubble** , **[S] – Skye,** **Bold = Lirik Lagu** )

Lagu yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya dimulai. Mereka melakukan tarian awal dan segera berbaris. Semua bergeser secara bergantian menunjukkan seluruh anggota, pertama Zuma yang tersenyum lebar, lalu Rubble yang tersenyum tipis, kemudian Marshall yang termenung, Rocky berputar, dan terakhir Skye yang tenang. Mereka semua bergeser untuk membiarkan Chase maju ke depan, dan akhirnya mereka mulai bernyanyi.

 **[C]** **Diriku tak bisa mendekati dirimu** **  
Meskipun aku tahu kau menyukaiku**

Chase segera menyamping, disusul adiknya, Marshall, yang berdiri di sampingnya.

 **[M]** **Semakin kita mencoba mendekat** **  
Semakin hati kita menjadi menjauh**

Skye segera mengambil alih di tengah, dikelilingi semua anjing yang berputar di sampingnya.

 **[S]** **Kita tak pernah bisa bertemu** **  
Seperti** **sepasang** **garis parallel**

Rubble mengambil alih di samping, diikuti semua anjing yang berpegangan tangan satu sama lain.

 **[Ru]** **Tidak mungkin, pasti kita bisa bertemu** **  
Ku akan selalu menunggumu**

Chase dan Marshall segera kembali ke depan, sementara Zuma dan Rocky mengikuti di kanan dengan Rubble dan Skye di kiri mereka berdua. Mereka semua bernyanyi bersama.

 **[A]** **Dulu diriku tak bisa katakan bahwa ku cinta** **  
****[S] Mimpiku mengangkasa** **[Ru] Seperti keajaiban**

Skye dan Rubble bernyanyi bersahutan. Semua anjing berlari di tempat dengan pelan, dan bergerak secara silang.

 **[A]** **Andai aku bisa, menembus waktu dan tumbuh dewasa** **  
****[M** **& C] ****Kan kugeng** **gam tanganmu** **[A]** **lewati segalanya**

Chase dengan Marshall menyanyikan bagian mereka bersama sambil memegang tangan. Semua anjing menjauhi Skye ke sebelah kiri, dan Skye bergerak ke sisi kosong dan melakukan putaran balet.Semua penonton bersorak melihatnya, dan mereka semua kembali ke posisi dengan Rocky di belakang, menyanyikan bagiannya.

 **[Ro]** **Ku coba tuk dekatimu tapi tak bisa** **  
Aku ingin kau bisa utarakan cinta**

Zuma segera menuju ke tengah, menggantikan Rocky.

 **[Z]** **Aku melihatmu masih tak siap** **  
Mungkin kita terlalu muda tuk mencinta**

Semua melakukan gerakan tendangan yang agak rumit. Sempat membuat Marshall oleng, tapi Chase segera menahannya. Rubble dan Skye menyanyikan bagian mereka.

 **[Ru]** **Kita masih tak saling mendekat**  
Seperti **sepasang** **garis paralel**  
**[S]** **Suatu hari kau akan katakan semuanya**  
**Ku akan selalu menunggunya**

Sama seperti bagian pertama, mereka kembali melakukan gerakan awal.

 **[A]** **Dulu diriku tak bisa katakan bahwa ku cinta** **  
** **[Ru] Terbawa oleh salju** **[S] Semua anganku**

Berbeda dengan bagian pertama, kali ini mereka bergerak seperti jatuh saat berlari dan mengayunkan tangan seperti jarum jam.

 **[A]** **Andai aku bisa, menembus waktu dan tumbuh dewasa** **  
** **[Z** **& Ro] ** **Kan kugeng** **gam tanganmu** **[A]** **lewati segalanya**

Kali ini Chase, Zuma, dan Rocky bersilangan terpisah dengan Marshall, Rubble, dan Skye. Semua bergerak membentuk gambaran bunga yang mekar, dan segera kembali ke tengah dengan berjalan mundur. Namun, bukannya berbaris menyamping, Chase memegang tangan Marshall langsung memutar badannya untuk bertatapan. Tapi, ada yang aneh dengan tatapan mata Chase.

 **[C]** **Meski kita tersesat dalam** **ruang dan** **waktu** **  
** **[M]** **Aku yakin kita pasti kan bertemu**

Saat Zuma dan Rocky mengambil alih bagian mereka, Marshall menyadari Chase menitikkan air mata. Tatapannya barusan sangat aneh, seperti… melihat orang mati.

“Chase?” Marshall bergumam.

 **[Ro]** **Percayalah bahwa** **[Z]** **a** **ku serius** **  
****[Ru** **& S] ****Walau** **a** **ku** **belum siap**

Semua berbaris miring kembali dan melakukan tundukan dan tendangan sambil berputar. Di tengah tarian mereka, Marshall mendengar isak tangis. Mengetahui itu berasal dari kakaknya, Marshall segera menarik Chase mundur dan membiarkan yang lain mengambil bagian depan. “Kalian ambil bagian depan!” Marshall berkata kepada yang lain. Salju mulai turun dan jumlahnya tidak biasa.

 **[S]** **(Woo woo woo woo yeah)**

Benar saja, tepat setelah teriakan Skye, Chase tersungkur terjatuh dan menangis keras. Hampir senada dengan teriakan Skye, bahkan mereka tidak sadar bahwa ketua mereka menangis dan meraung keras. Angin kencang sempat menghilangkan semua suara nyanyian mereka, namun suara mikrofon mereka lebih keras.

“Semua! Terus lanjutkan!” Marshall, dengan tenang, berteriak kepada kawan kawannya dan memeluk kakaknya itu. Mereka semua melihat ke belakang dan baru sadar Chase menangis. Tapi mereka sudah berjanji akan melanjutkan pertunjukan, dan berusaha untuk tetap menyanyi.

 **[A]** **Dulu diriku tak bisa katakan bahwa ku cinta (** **[S]** **Aku cinta~** **)**  
**[A]** **Diriku cintaimu tulus tuk selamanya (** **[S]** **Ah tuk selamanya~** **)**  
**[A]** **Andai aku bisa, menembus waktu dan tumbuh dewasa (** **[S]** **Ha~ Wooh~** **)** **  
** **[A]** **Kan ku** **peluk dirimu** **lewati segalanya (** **[S]** **Lewati segalanya~ Ha~ Hu~** **)**

Skye menyanyikan bagiannya yang sangat tinggi, bersama dengan Rubble, Zuma, dan Rocky yang menyanyikan _reff_ bersama sama. Chase terus menangis, dan dia sampai bersujud ke panggung. Semua penonton kaget dengan apa yang mereka saksikan. Mereka tidak menyangka seseorang setegas Chase bisa menangis separah itu.Tiba saatnya untuk bagian Marshall. Lampu sorot menyoroti mereka berdua, diikuti semua anjing yang berada di samping mereka. Angin tiba tiba berhenti, dan hanya turun salju diatas mereka semua.

 **[M]** **Oh berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau takkan berubah** **  
** **Tersenyumlah** **selalu, takkan ku lepaskan**

Bagian Marshall barusan adalah bagian yang berhasil menampar semua anggota Paw Patrol. Mereka mulai ikut menangis, tapi mereka mencoba menahan tangisan demi menyelesaikan lagu.

 **[A] Sekarang ku harus** **, menembus waktu dan tumbuh dewasa** **  
Kan ku genggam tang** **a** **n** **mu selalu** **tuk** **selamanya**

Isakan para anjing akhirnya tak tertahankan lagi setelah menyelesaikan bagian terakhir dari nyanyian mereka. Mereka mulai menari untuk bagian akhir.

“Sudah, Kak. Menangislah. Keluarkan semua emosimu. Adik tahu kakak dari kemarin mencoba menahan rasa sakit. Lepaskan saja. Aku di sini bersamamu,” Marshall terus berbisik kepada Chase pelan dan memeluknya erat.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156919908@N06/39659366191/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156919908@N06/27880538289/in/dateposted-public/)

Chase memang sangat tegas dalam menjalani tugas dan selalu berusaha untuk tidak terbawa emosi saat melihat kawan-kawannya dalam bahaya, terutama pemiliknya sendiri, Ryder. Tapi dia juga mempunyai sisi lembut yang hanya Marshall yang tahu, hingga saat dia menangis di depan umum seperti tadi. Marshall dapat menenangkan Chase, walaupun dia sempat menangis saat menyanyikan bagiannya. Benar apa kata mereka. Marshall mempunyai hati selembut sutra dan kesucian layaknya bayi yang baru lahir. Wajar jika banyak yang iri dengan Chase yang mempunyai adik sebaik Marshall.

Semua anjing akhirnya menyelesaikan tarian mereka −masih dengan Chase yang menangis− dengan mengelilingi Chase dan Marshall, bergerak perlahan seperti jarum jam.

* * *

 Mayor Goodway segera menarik semua anggota Paw Patrol ke belakang panggung, dan terpaksa menggendong Chase karena dia menolak untuk pergi dan melepas Marshall. Semua hanya bisa melihat kedua kakak beradik itu memeluk satu sama lain, tidak berani berkata apa-apa. Setidaknya sampai Skye angkat bicara.

“Chase, kami minta maaf…” Skye sedikit terisak.“Rasanya memang tidak enak kehilangan seseorang yang sering kita temui tiap hari, kan?”

Zuma mulai menangis ke pundak Rocky. “Chase, kami tahu apa yang kamu rasakan…”

Rocky mencoba tegar dan menahan tangisannya dengan menurunkan topinya. “Aku memang tidak sedekat dirimu dengan Ryder, tapi rasa sakitmu bisa aku rasakan, Chase.”

 Rubble memalingkan mukanya dari yang lain. Dia tidak ingin ada yang melihatnya menangis. “A-aku tidak menangis kok. A-aku hanya kelilipan.” Rubble terisak.

“Chase, tolong percayalah bahwa Ryder masih hidup! Memang tidak ada yang tahu rencana Tuhan itu seperti apa, tapi berdoalah bahwa Ryder masih hidup! Dia tidak akan mati! Tidak, sampai umur yang memisah kita semua!” Marshall akhirnya tidak tahan. Dia pun menangis di pundak Chase. Mayor Goodway hanya bisa melihat tanpa mampu berkata-kata. Acara natal tahun ini memang tidak terlalu baik bagi mereka semua.

“Tapi Ryder sudah koma selama delapan hari! Sampai kapan dia akan koma? Dia mungkin sudah mati sekarang!” Chase semakin meraung dan menangis lebih kencang. Mungkin terdengar ke seluruh kota Adventure Bay. Orang-orang mungkin akan bertanya apakah ada serigala yang melolong di siang bolong ini.

“Iya, aku tahu! Tapi percayalah, Ryder masih hidup!” Marshall mencoba menenangkan kakaknya, namun karena terbawa emosi, dia mengucapkannya sambil berteriak dan menangis sama kerasnya dengan Chase.

Hingga… kalung mereka menyala dan bersuara.

“Paw Patrol… segera… menuju ke… rumah sakit… sekarang…” Suara lirih, diiringi isak tangis, terdengar dari kalung mereka.

“R-RYDER!” Semua sadar siapa suara tersebut, dan langsung pergi berlari meninggalkan lapangan olahraga.

Masih dengan berlinang air mata, mereka segera pergi menuju rumah sakit. Satu hal yang ada di pikiran Chase; doanya terkabul. Ryder masih hidup.

Sampai di rumah sakit, Chase langsung masuk dan berlari ke bagian UGD.

“Jangan berlarian di koridor rumah sakit!” Seorang satpam memberikan peringatan. Tapi peringatan itu tidak diabaikan mereka berenam.

Saat sampai di bagian UGD, mereka semua menabrak seorang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari UGD. Chase dan kawan-kawan terjatuh, dan langsung bangkit.

“DIMANA RYDER, DOKTER!? DIMANA!?” Raung Chase.

“Chase, tenang dulu! Ryder ada di dalam.” Pak dokter berusaha menenangkan anjing Shepherd itu. “Sabar. Jika kalian ingin masuk, masuklah dengan perlahan dan jangan gaduh di dalam. Ryder masih dalam masa pemulihan, dan dia masih butuh istirahat yang banyak. Dia sudah siuman, iya, tapi anak itu masih terlalu lemah untuk beraktivitas banyak.” Jelas pak dokter.

“Baik, kami akan tenang memasuki ruang UGDnya. Chase, tenangkan dirimu dulu, baru kita masuk.” Marshall menahan pundak Chase dan berbisik kepadanya.

Chase mencoba mengatur napasnya kembali, dan setelah dirasa yakin sudah stabil, dia mendorong pintu UGD tersebut.

Di sana, terbaring seorang anak laki-laki yang kepalanya masih diperban. Suara detak jantung yang dideteksi oleh _Bedside Monitor_ kini lebih cepat dibandingkan sebelumnya, walaupun masih agak lambat. Infus yang menancap pada kulit pergelangan tangan kanan anak itu baru saja diisi ulang. Matanya sudah terbuka, walaupun belum terlalu lebar. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah televisi yang berada di atas. Acara _Hello Adventure Bay_ masih diputar di televisi tersebut, dengan penampilan yang berbeda kali ini.

“Aku… melihat… keenam anjingku… menangis…” Anak tersebut berkata dengan lirih. Dia masih belum sadar kehadiran anjing-anjingnya. “Mereka… sangat… merindukanku…”

Chase dan yang lain masih tidak berani berkata apa-apa. Mereka masih menunggu Ryder untuk menyadari kehadiran mereka. Chase lagi-lagi terisak, hingga Ryder sadar bahwa mereka berenam sudah ada di ruangan UGD.

“Chase… itukah dirimu…?” Ryder berusaha mengangkat kepalanya, namun tidak bisa. Chase langsung menghampiri dan naik ke atas ranjang Ryder, langsung memeluknya sambil menangis pelan.

Tidak ada yang mampu membuka mulut mereka. Semuanya terdiam melihat Chase memeluk pemiliknya di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Dengan keadaan yang sangat lemah, Ryder berusaha memeluk Chase kembali.

“Aku… rindu… kamu… juga…” Ryder ikut terisak pelan.

“Ryder… jangan pergi lagi…” Chase masih terisak, dan dia berusaha menahan tangisannya agar tidak terlalu kencang.

“Aku… tidak bisa janji… tapi… aku janji… aku akan sembuh… untuk kalian semua… anjing-anjing baikku…” Ryder mengelus kepala Chase pelan.

Semua anjing yang di bawah segera menghampiri pemilik mereka, dan duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang hampir sejajar dengan kasur.

“Ryder… jangan bergerak terlalu banyak dulu…” Marshall berkata.

“Marshall… kalian juga disini…” Ryder tidak bisa menggerakkan kepalanya, dan hanya bisa melihat ke arah samping dengan matanya.

“Iya, Ryder. Kami… minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi tadi.” Skye, mewakili yang lain, meminta maaf. “Kami sudah latihan dan Chase tidak begitu sebelumnya.”

“Tidak… tidak apa-apa… kalian sudah… menjadi yang terbaik… bagiku…” Suaranya masih terlalu lirih. Bahkan Zuma, yang duduk di ujung, hampir tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ryder.

“Semoga… semoga Ryder cepat sembuh ya…” Rocky menurunkan kupingnya. “Chase sangat syok dengan kejadian ini, dan… itu adalah kali pertama kami melihat sisi Chase yang sangat rentan.”

“Dia… selalu begitu… di depan diriku… dan Marshall… kok…” Ryder tertawa pelan, dan sedikit terbatuk. “Maaf ya… aku tidak bisa… menjaga Chase… dengan baik…”

“Aku masih ingat begitu kau melempar dia…” Rubble merinding. “Aku takut, kalau aku boleh bilang. Takut kalian terlalu terlambat.”

“Memang… aku terlambat… tapi kalian… tidak…” Ryder tersenyum tipis.

“Kami akan menjagamu di sini, Wyder. Cepat sembuh ya?” Zuma melihat ke arah jam dinding. “Sudah siang. Santa sudah datang dan membewikan hadiah kita…”

“Hehe… hadiah apa itu…?” Ryder penasaran, masih mengelus kepala Chase yang ternyata tertidur di atas dada Ryder.

“Dia memberikan kami… kesadaranmu, Ryder.” Canda Marshall. Semuanya tertawa pelan. “Tapi, serius. Kami sangat bersyukur.”

“Dasar… kalian meminta… sesuatu yang… sangat indah…”

 

**_Aku akan sembuh. Untuk kalian semua, anjing-anjing baikku._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, let's talk about how I can connect both GFriend and Paw Patrol, as what I promised earlier at Chapter 7.
> 
> Jadi, sebenernya waktu itu iseng liat video [Dance Practice Rough](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YaI6gYvhkQ), dan waktu saat pertama kali liat masih belum bisa kebayang siapa dapet bagian apa.  
> Terus, aku merhatiin bahwa SinB dan Yerin tuh _ngedeplok_ bareng terus secara dance, sama juga dengan Sowon dan Umji secara lirik dan dance (kecuali saat di ending). Nah, dulu waktu bikin fic Me Gustas Tu itu udah kepikiran Yuju itu Skye, jadi yang lain harus menyesuaikan.
> 
> Pertama, **SinB sebagai Chase**. Kenapa? Karena SinB selalu jadi lead dancer di hampir semua lagu hits GFriend, mulai dari Glass Bead sampai yang terbaru, Fingertip. Aku sempet salah kira SinB itu ketua mereka, tapi ternyata Sowon...  
>  SinB dan Chase punya kesamaan; Confidence yang tinggi, dengan power yang kuat.  
> Kedua, **Sowon sebagai Rocky**. Pernah dibilang Rocky itu paling kalem di antara keenam anjing lainnya. Nah, GFriend itu 'underdog'nya Sowon, karena dia dapet line paling sedikit (bahkan lebih sedikit dari Umji!). Thus means, mereka punya kesamaan; Calm Personality.  
>  Ketiga, **Yuju sebagai Skye**. Ini jelas sih sebenernya, Yuju orangnya powerful banget secara suara, dan pitch dia paling tinggi (Eunha hampir setara sih, tapi Yuju selalu jadi ad-lib di semua lagu GFriend). Skye satu-satunya cewek di Paw Patrol original 6, jadi mereka kesamaannya satu; High Pitch Power.  
>  Keempat, **Yerin sebagai Marshall**. Ini... sebenernya menyesuaikan dengan posisi SinB jadi Chase. Mereka berdua selalu aja bareng (SinRin is real!) (tapi kandas jadi Yurin why) di kebanyakan event (lagu-lagu sebelum The Awakening). Ada satu sih yang mirip; Hyper Personality.  
>  Kelima, **Umji sebagai Zuma**. Sama kasusnya, tapi kali ini Sowon dan Umji. Somji ini sering keliatan di Snowflake (album ketiga GFriend, aka. Rough's home). Pernah liat video mereka main gunting kertas batu, dan Umji menang, langsung cubit Sowon bentar terus kabur. So cute lol  <3 The similarity; Cute Personality (ZUMA ITU ANAK PALING UCUL SETELAH MARSHIE)  
> Terakhir, **Eunha sebagai Rubble**. Sisa sih, memang, tapi ada yang sama di antara mereka berdua; Pitch suara yang cukup tinggi (tapi gak setinggi Yuju/Skye). Rubble pitchnya lumayan tinggi dibandingkan Chase, Marshall, Zuma, dan Rocky. Mungkin karena dia paling muda lol
> 
> SinRin dan Somji itu real ship, makanya ChasHall dan RoZu itu selalu aku pasangin sama mereka lmao
> 
> Okay you witnessed Chase's depressions state again and it broke him really bad.
> 
> Btw, bagian Rough udah ditulis semenjak bulan April, dan udah kena revisi oleh Khikhi lagi soo thank you dear! :3
> 
> Chapter terakhir ini bakal ngeresolve semua kejadian yang udah terjadi, dan ada satu hal spesial menunggu mereka di tahun baru...
> 
> I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. I ACTUALLY WROTE THIS FIC IN LESS THAN A HALF-MONTH.
> 
> UPDATE: Thanks Alzeaker udah mau gambarin scene konser itu! I dunno, seeing sad pics of them actually makes me happy for a reason. Bukan apa-apa sih, jadi ngeliat jelas kalo seandainya relationship itu gak selamanya baik, dan jadi pelajaran sendiri terkadang...


	14. Penutup Tahun Yang Gemilang ~Epilogue~ (Winter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setelah Ryder sadar dari komanya, mereka harus tampil untuk sekali lagi demi menepati janji. Impian Chase sudah terpenuhi, bisakah mereka memenuhi impian Ryder yang terakhir untuk tahun ini?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END OF THIS SERIES!
> 
> Oh no, habis.  
>  _Habis._
> 
> I... had fun writing this, but now it has to come for an end.
> 
> Finale, "Penutup Tahun Yang Gemilang"! Oh... dear.

“Jadi… bagaimana Paw Patrol selama aku tidak ada?” Setelah Ryder mempunyai tenaga yang cukup, mereka berbincang-bincang. Chase masih tertidur pulas di atas dada Ryder karena kelelahan.

“Ya… kami semua turun tangan saat setiap ada misi, setidaknya untuk menemani Chase. Sifatnya berubah drastis semenjak kau koma, Ryder.” Skye bercerita. “Seingatku, dia orangnya periang dan sangat tegas. Tapi, dia berubah jadi pemurung dan selalu melamun hampir setiap saat. Mungkin memikirkanmu, Ryder.”

“Ah, aku mengerti. Iya sih, sejujurnya, jika orang tuaku tiba-tiba mengalami kecelakaan dan aku yang menjadi saksi mata, aku pasti sangat syok dan bisa trauma.” Ryder tertawa. “Terus, apa ada misi yang berat?”

“Untungnya sih tidak. Kebanyakan tugas kami adalah membantu orang-orang untuk mempersiapkan natal.” Rocky menjawab. “Aku dan Rubble yang cukup sering diminta tolong.”

“Wajar, karena kamu paling pintar dalam memperbaiki atau memasang barang-barang seperti dekorasi dan semacamnya. Rubble pasti diminta untuk balai kota, iya kan?” Ryder mengangguk.

“Iya, betul.” Jawab Rubble singkat.

“Chase bagaimana, selain dari apa yang Skye ceritakan?”  Ryder melihat ke anjing kesayangannya dan mengelusnya kembali.

“Dia, selain dari menjadi pemurung, jarang tidur. Aku harus turun tangan jika mau dia tidur, karena dia pernah bercerita bahwa dia melihat dirimu mati. Aku sih menganggap itu sebagai mimpi buruk dia saja…” Marshall menggaruk kepalanya.

“Oh iya? Wah, dia pasti sangat trauma.” Ryder geleng-geleng kepala. “Dia pernah melihat Marshall mengalami kecelakaan, waktu awal tahun. Semenjak itu, Chase, dari yang aku pantau, menjadi super protektif terhadap Marshall.”

“Untung saja mereka mengaku ya.” Rubble tertawa pelan.

“Iya, untung saja. Bisa-bisa Mawshall mewasa aneh kalau tahu Chase sangat peduli kepadanya tapi meweka bukan siapa-siapa selain teman dekat.” Zuma juga tertawa.

“Kita. Bukan mereka.” Celetuk Rocky, yang membuat Zuma malu.

“Hei!” Zuma memukul pundak Rocky pelan, dan semuanya tertawa.

“Senang melihat Paw Patrol bisa tertawa bersama lagi seperti ini.” Ryder tersenyum. “Oh iya, kalian tadi bagus sekali penampilannya. Aku akui, aku sempat terbawa emosi saat mendengar nyanyian kalian dan ikut menangis. Apalagi… saat bagian Marshall. Menurutku, itu adalah bagian yang paling indah dari semua bagian lagu.” Komentar Ryder membuat Marshall sedikit murung.

“Iya, aku… teringat dengan kalian semua saat menyanyikan hal itu. Sempat terbayang betapa lelahnya Chase, seharian penuh dia tinggal di markas tanpa bersenang-senang dan mencemaskan pemiliknya sendiri. Dia kurang tidur, nafsu makannya juga berkurang, dan… Aku menyanyikan bagian itu, untuk… meminta kalian… tegar…” Marshall terisak, dan menutup matanya sambil merebahkan badannya ke lantai. “Aku tidak tega, Ryder… aku tidak tega melihat kakakku kelelahan…”

Rocky meraba pundak Marshall dengan lembut. “Marshall, kami mengerti. Zuma, atau aku, dan juga Skye dengan Rubble, juga sama-sama mencemaskan Chase. Tapi, kini semuanya sudah berakhir. Biarkan Chase beristirahat, tugasnya sudah selesai.” Rocky berbisik ke kuping Marshall.

“Iya… biarkan dia istirahat… kalau bisa, biar aku saja yang kelelahan demi dia…” Marshall menangis tersedu-sedu.

Mendengar suara tangisan Marshall, Chase terbangun dari tidurnya.

“Hmmh…?” Chase melihat sekitar, dan melihat dia tertidur di atas dada pemiliknya. “O-oh. Ma-maaf Ryder.” Chase segera turun.

“Tidak apa-apa. Nyenyak sekali tidurmu, seperti tidak tidur seharian penuh.” Ryder tersenyum.

“A-apa Marshall menangis?” Chase melihat ke sekitar, dan melihat adiknya sedang menangis tersedu. Chase menghampirinya, dan langsung memeluknya. “Adik, kamu kenapa?”

“E-eh… kakak sudah bangun…” Marshall melihat ke muka Chase. “T-tidak apa-apa… kakak sudah istirahat yang enak?” Tanyanya.

Chase menyeka air mata Marshall dan ‘mencium’ Marshall dengan hidungnya. “Sudah. Aku sudah merasa baikan kali ini.” Chase mengelus kepala Marshall pelan.

Semua hanya merespons ‘aw’ melihat kedua kakak-adik tersebut. Mereka tidak berkata apa pun melihat pasangan tersebut. Marshall menaruh kepalanya di pundak Chase.

“Kakak… istirahat…” Marshall pun akhirnya gantian tertidur karena menangis di pundak Chase.

“Eh, dia tertidur.” Chase melihat ke teman-temannya.

“Um, biar aku bantu.” Rubble menghampiri Chase dan membantu mengangkat Marshall. Mereka menaruh anjing Dalmatian itu di atas sofa.

“Kenapa dia?” Tanya Chase.

“Dia menangisi keadaanmu, Chase. Dia bercerita tentang letihnya dirimu selama Ryder tidak ada.” Jawab Skye. “Kalian sudah banyak menangis untuk satu hari.”

“Maaf, aku terlalu emosional ya?” Chase tertawa malu.

“Tidak apa-apa. Itu menandakan kamu masih peduli.” Zuma mengangguk senang. “Dan aku senang pemimpin kita sangat peduli dengan keselamatan teman-temannya!”

“Aw, Zuma. Kau berlebihan.” Chase tersenyum. “Kalian juga sudah membantuku selama Ryder tidak ada. Kalian memang keluargaku yang paling baik.” Chase menghampiri satu persatu anjing dan memeluk mereka secara bergantian.

“Sama-sama, Chase.” Skye mengangguk, dan memeluk Chase saat dia memeluk Skye. Ryder hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku anjing Shepherd itu.

“Oh iya, kalian… berarti berhutang sesuatu kepadaku.” Ujar Ryder tiba-tiba.

“Apa?” Semua anjing, kecuali Marshall yang masih tertidur, bertanya.

“Pertunjukan kalian masih belum selesai.” Ryder melihat ke arah televisi. “Jika aku sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit sebelum tahun baru, kalian harus tampil sekali lagi.”

Semua bertatapan ke satu sama lain, dan tersenyum. Mereka melihat ke arah Ryder, dan mengangguk bersamaan menyetujui tugas dari Ryder.

“Aku mau melihat kalian dengan penampilan terbaik kalian. Bisa?” Ucapan sang ketua membuat semuanya semangat.

“Siap, Ryder!” Mereka menjawab dengan mantap.

* * *

Malam tahun baru, Ryder sudah diperbolehkan dirawat jalan. Dengan bantuan kursi roda, mereka meninggalkan rumah sakit. Mereka tidak terlalu banyak berbicara, dan menikmati pemandangan malam itu yang sedang dipenuhi oleh turunnya salju. Ya, setidaknya sampai seseorang angkat bicara.

“Jujur, aku agak teringat dengan hari itu, melihat salju-salju ini.” Skye berkata kepada Chase.

“Ah, iya. Aku memang sempat mendengar suara Marshall saat salju-salju ini hanya turun seperti sekarang.” Chase merespons.

“Suawa yang menyayat hati.” Zuma berkomentar.

“A-apa?” Marshall kebingungan.

“Setidaknya disaat kita tidak perlu menangis, engkau berhasil membuat kita berempat menangis dengan lirikmu, Marshall.” Rocky menghela napas.

“Siapa bilang berempat? Aku tidak menangis!” Rubble menolak pernyataan Rocky itu, yang diikuti gelak tawa dari Ryder.

“Rubble si anjing perkasa. Kau benar-benar menjalani namamu itu, Rubble.” Chase hanya tertawa pelan, dengan sedikit nada sarkasme.

“Tapi kau bilang waktu itu kau memang menangis.” Zuma menyikut Rubble.

“…ok aku ingat itu.” Rubble menepuk mukanya pelan, dan semuanya tertawa.

“Memangnya… ah iya sih, aku sendiri menangis saat itu.” Marshall menutup matanya perlahan, mengingat kejadian itu. “Lirik itu… selalu bisa membuatku menangis, jika… mengingat dengan apa yang terjadi belakangan hari ini.” Marshall menghela napas dengan berat. Chase segera mundur mendekati adiknya itu.

“Hei, setidaknya… aku sudah tidak menangis lagi sekarang.” Chase tersenyum ke Marshall. “Tidak perlu dibawa stres, dek. Aku sudah baikan sekarang.” Dia mengelus kepala Marshall kasar. Yang lain hanya merespons “aww”, dan Ryder hanya tersenyum melihat kedua anjing itu.

“Kalian memang kedua kakak-adik yang susah dipisahkan, haha…” Ryder terus melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan yang lain.

* * *

Setelah sekian lama, mereka sampai di lapangan. Lapangan sudah penuh dengan orang orang yang ingin menonton acara malam tahun baru yang memang sudah direncanakan oleh ibu walikota Goodway. Setidaknya, penampilan ini adalah agenda dadakan.

“Temui bu Goodway di belakang panggung. Dia sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Yang perlu kalian lakukan hanyalah tampil.” Ryder menyuruh semua anjing untuk pergi ke belakang panggung. “Aku akan menunggu di sini.” Ryder berdiam diri dekat panggung.

“Yakin? Aku pikir… kau lebih baik ikut dengan kami, Ryder. Aku agak cemas.” Chase memohon.

“Eh… kayanya tidak apa-apa deh.” Ryder mengangkat bahunya dan menggerakan kursi rodanya.

Mereka menuju belakang panggung dan mereka terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Baju-baju mereka kini berubah menjadi baju pesta. Gaun untuk Skye, dan Tuxedo untuk yang lainnya, disesuaikan dengan warna masing masing.

“Wow!” Marshall dan Zuma terlihat semangat melihat baju baju mereka, dan segera mengambilnya tanpa komando.

“Ini yang kau minta, Ryder?” Rocky bertanya.

“Betul! Ryder menyimpan baju khusus untuk kalian di tempatku, jaga-jaga jika ada acara penting yang mengharuskan kalian menggunakan baju ini. Dan acara dadakan ini salah satunya.” Walikota Goodway menjelaskan.

“Kalian tahu kan harus tampil apa?” Ryder bertanya kepada semua anjing. Mereka mengangguk.

“Menyelesaikan penampilan kami, kan?” Rubble bertanya. Ryder dan Walikota Goodway mengangguk.

“Dan kalian boleh memilih untuk menggunakan mikrofon jenis apa. Karena… aku meminta kalian untuk fokus di vokal, namun tetap menari seperti biasa.” Ryder menyerahkan mikrofon yang bisa dipegang dan mikrofon personal yang bisa digantung dekat kuping kepada Chase.

“Hmm… tampaknya kita akan memilih mikrofon personal.” Chase mengambil mikrofon personal dari Ryder, dan Walikota Goodway memberikan yang lain mikrofon yang sama.

“Oke, akan kubiarkan kalian berdiskusi.” Ryder meninggalkan mereka semua.

“Ryder! Tadi kubilang kau- ah… sudahlah. Oke, kawan-kawan. Kita harus berdiskusi untuk pembagian suara, lagi.” Chase mengajak semua kawan-kawannya untuk berkumpul.

Mereka berdiskusi cukup lama, dan akhirnya terjadi kesepakatan atas pembagian vokal.

“Oke, kami siap. Tinggal menggunakan kostumnya.” Chase berkata kepada ibu walikota.

“Okelah. Akan kuumumkan di depan panggung. Kuharap kalian tidak terlalu lama!” Ibu walikota meninggalkan mereka berenam.

“Chase, kau serius tentang hal yang tadi kita diskusikan? Kupikir itu agak sulit untukmu…” Marshall bertanya, meyakinkan Chase.

“Yap. Aku serius. Tenang, kita pasti bisa. Dan… itu juga sebagai permintaan maafku.” Chase mengangguk.

* * *

"Ch-Chase! B-boleh aku minta tolong?" Marshall memanggil Chase dengan sedikit menggerutu. Tampaknya dia bermasalah dengan dasi kupu-kupunya.

"Oh, sebentar!" Chase memasang dasi miliknya dan segera menghampiri Marshall. "Kesulitan, heh?" Chase hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ya... begitu lah." Marshall balas tertawa kecil juga. Dia berdiri tegak agar Chase bisa memasangkan dasinya.

"Kau terlihat sangat senang tadi saat kita baru masuk sini." Chase masih memasang dasi Marshall.

"Eheh... Terkadang aku bermimpi apa rasanya menggunakan baju pesta mewah, dan tadi aku terlihat seperti orang paling bahagia di dunia." Marshall tersipu malu.

"Ah, bukannya dirimu memang paling bahagia sedunia?" Chase menggoda.

"Dengan satu syarat tentunya. Jika engkau terus bersamaku." Marshall menjulurkan lidahnya, bercanda.

"Ish, kamu sudah bertemu denganku hampir setiap jam kan?" Chase lagi-lagi tertawa tersipu.

"Setiap detik." Marshall tersenyum.

"Ok, sudah!" Chase menarik dasi Marshall dengan perlahan, dan jadilah dasi kupu-kupu yang indah.

Jas berwarna merah marun dengan kemeja putih yang digunakan Marshall sangat cocok dengan dasi putih yang dia kenakan. Chase, yang menggunakan jas berwarna biru dongker dan kemeja putih juga, memakai dasi kupu-kupu berwarna biru tua. Dia menyelipkan mikrofon personalnya di antara dasi itu.

"Bisa pakai mikrofonnya?" Chase menanyakan kepada Marshall.

"Bi- eh, enggak. Aku tidak bisa." Marshall terbata-bata. Chase tertawa.

"Bilang saja kamu malas dan mau aku yang memakaikannya!" Chase menarik mikrofon yang Marshall kantongi dan perlahan mencoba menyelipkan mikrofonnya ke dasi Marshall.

Tapi, tanpa sengaja, hidung mereka bersentuhan. Muka mereka langsung merona merah melihat satu sama lain. Sempat terdiam sejenak, mereka memandang satu sama lain.

Suara dehaman Rubble membangunkan mereka dari lamunan.

"Aduh, ada obat batuk enggak ya?" Rubble berpura-pura batuk keras, diikuti tawa kencang dari Rocky dan Zuma yang memang dari tadi ada di ruangan yang sama.

"Ma-maaf." Chase segera mundur menjauhi Marshall dan membenarkan dasinya.

"I-iya. T-tidak apa-apa." Marshall juga berpura-pura membenarkan jasnya.

"Zuma, engkau sudah memakai mikrofonnya?" Chase bertanya kepada Zuma.

"Sudah. Kalian terlihat kewen!" Zuma memuji Chase dan Marshall. Chase dan Marshall tersenyum meringis.

"Begitu juga dengan pasangan kakak-adik yang satunya lagi." Marshall juga memuji Rocky dan Zuma.

Rocky menggunakan jas berwarna hijau dengan kemeja hitam dan dasi berwarna hitam juga. Zuma mengenakan jas warna jingga dengan kemeja hitam dan dasi hitam, sama seperti kakaknya.

"Jangan lupakan Rubble. Dia menggunakan wig Elvis loh." Rocky menunjuk kepada Rubble, dan Rubble tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ini bukan Halloween!" Rubble melepas wignya yang terlihat seperti Elvis Prestley. Dengan jas berwarna kuning emas dan kemeja berwarna putih, dia membenarkan dasi hitam miliknya.

"Gi-gila. Rubble, kau terlihat sangat mencolok." Chase berkedip berkali kali.

"Ah, terima kasih!" Rubble tersenyum tipis.

"Aku mendengar suara tawa, apa yang aku lewatkan?" Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka. Seekor anjing betina berdiri didepan pintu tersebut, dan semua anjing di ruangan tidak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Skye menggunakan gaun berwarna merah muda. Gaunnya tidak terlalu panjang, namun cukup untuk menutupi kakinya. Dia mengkaitkan mikrofonnya di kuping. Skye terlihat anggun sekali dengan apa yang dia gunakan.

"Apa?" Skye bertanya, menyadarkan kelima anjing jantan yang terpana melihatnya.

"Ah, biasa. Chase." Rubble menjawab. "Skye, itu benar dirimu kan?" Rubble menaikan alisnya, masih tidak percaya.

"Entahlah. Sempat terasa bahwa aku bukan diriku dengan gaun ini. Tapi itu kenyataannya!" Skye tersenyum manis. "Dan Chase? Ah, bisa kutebak itu." Skye tertawa kecil dan melihat Marshall.

"Chase yang duluan!" Marshall, gugup, menunjuk Chase.

"Lah, kamu bukannya menolak, malah diperhatikan terus!" Chase, sama gugupnya, membalas.

"Terkadang kalian iri enggak sih?" Skye bertanya kepada Rocky dan Zuma.

"Ah? Iri? Tidak." Rocky dengan tenang menggelengkan kepalanya. "Toh, setiap pasangan punya cara berbeda untuk menunjukkan kasih sayang ke sesama. Paling... jika mereka kepergok, ya malu di mereka berdua saja. Dan... kalau aku kepergok lagi seperti mereka terhadap Zuma, aku tidak harus malu. Yaaa, Zuma kan yang meminta, jadi buat apa malu?" Dengan mantap, Rocky menjawab panjang lebar.

Zuma merona merah mendengar jawaban itu. "D-diam." Dia menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mau kalian melihat mukaku yang mewah sekarang." Zuma dengan tenang menjawab, diikuti tawa dari yang lain.

Rocky mengelus punggung Zuma dan memeluknya untuk menyembunyikan muka Zuma. "Sudahlah, kenapa malu sih?" Rocky tertawa pelan.

"Setidaknya jika mau mengatakan itu, engkau bisa membewitahuku dulu." Zuma memukul Rocky dengan bercanda.

"Hei, kau akan merusak jasku jika terus memukulnya!" Rocky hanya tertawa.

"Aww, kedua pasangan imut itu bertingkah lagi." Marshall tertawa cekikikan.

"Sadar diri!" Chase menjitak Marshall dengan perlahan.

"Ow!" Marshall mengelus kepalanya, meringis kesakitan. Rubble hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Kita pasti bisa! Ayo!” Zuma menawarkan tangannya, dan yang lain menaruh tangan mereka diatas tangan Zuma.

“Paw Patrol, siap beraksi!” Semua bersorak dan mengangkat tangan mereka.

* * *

“Mari kita sambut, Paw Patrol!” Walikota Goodway segera turun dari panggung setelah penonton bertepuk tangan. Chase dan kawan-kawan muncul dari samping, dan berbaris menyamping. Mereka lagi-lagi agak terkejut melihat banyaknya pemain musik di bagian belakang dari panggung. Mereka akan diiringi musik orkestra.

“Se-sebelumnya… kami mengucapkan terima kasih kepada seluruh penonton yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya. Kami senang bisa diminta untuk tampil sekali lagi.” Kata Chase. “Dan sebelumnya… kami ingin meminta maaf atas ketidak-profesionalisme kami saat tampil sebelumnya.” Chase membungkuk.

“Kami sangat menyesal atas apa yang terjadi saat itu, dan juga… semuanya disebabkan oleh konflik personal yang terjadi di Paw Patrol.” Rocky melanjutkan.

“Chase tidak bermaksud untuk menangis didepan kalian semua, bahkan kami semua pun terkejut. Tapi, kami mengerti apa yang terjadi saat itu.” Rubble melanjutkan.

“Pemilik kami, Ryder, sedang berada dalam masa koma pada saat itu.” Skye mengungkapkan alasannya, dan semua penonton terkejut. “Iya, kalian tidak salah dengar. Dia koma.” Skye mengangguk.

“Namun, sekarang dia sudah kembali sehat walaupun masih harus berjalan dengan kursi roda. Ryder?” Marshall memanggil nama pemilik mereka. Lampu sorot tiba-tiba menyorot Ryder yang berada di sebelah panggung.

“Kami ingin mengucapkan tewima kasih kepadanya juga, yang telah merawat kami dawi dulu hingga sekawang. Kami tidak bisa membalas budi Wyder lebih dawi itu.” Zuma membungkuk, diikuti dengan yang lain.

“Dan… mungkin ini yang bisa kami lakukan. Kami akan tampil sekali lagi.” Kata Chase, yang diikuti sorak sorai dari penonton.

“Silakan menikmati acara kami!” Semua membungkuk, namun mereka terdiam sebentar hingga riuh penonton berhenti.

Mereka berdiri dengan kedua kaki mereka dengan perlahan, walaupun Marshall harus dibantu Chase dan Skye yang berada disebelahnya untuk berdiri.

“Siap?” Chase bertanya kepada teman-temannya. Mereka mengangguk.

(A.N.: **[C] – Chase** , **[M] – Marshall** , **[Z] – Zuma** , **[Ro] – Rocky** , **[Ru] – Rubble** , **[S] – Skye,** **Bold = Lirik Lagu** )

Chase menghirup napas panjang, dan mengembuskannya. Dia membuka mulutnya.

 **[C]** **Dulu diriku tak bisa katakan bahwa ku cinta**

Chase menyanyikan bagian Chorus dengan perlahan, namun dia hanya menyanyikan satu bagian. Diikuti Marshall dan Zuma yang menyanyikan bagian selanjutnya dengan nada yang sama pelannya.

 **[Z** **& M] ** **Angan menembus salju** **Bagai keajaiban**

Rocky menyambung bagian mereka berdua.

 **[Ro]** **Andai aku bisa, menembus waktu dan tumbuh dewasa**

Rubble dan Skye menyelesaikan Chorus itu.

 **[S** **& Ru] ****Kan kugenggam tanganmu** **lewati segalanya~**

Mereka terdiam sejenak, dan mengambil posisi seperti bagian awal. Membentuk kelopak bunga dengan Marshall di tengah, mereka memulai tarian mereka. Seperti biasa, mereka membentuk sebuah barisan dan mulai menampakkan satu sama lain. Instrumen yang berbeda mewarnai konser itu dengan perasaan yang berbeda juga. Chase dan Marshall mulai menyanyikan bagian mereka. Mereka tidak menari, namun hanya berjalan di sekitar panggung sambil berpegangan tangan.

**[C] Diriku tak bisa mendekati dirimu**  
**Meskipun aku tahu kau menyukaiku**  
**[M] Semakin kita mencoba mendekat**  
**Semakin hati kita menjadi menjauh**

Yang lain menari seperti biasa. Chase dan Marshall segera mundur kembali ke posisi mereka, diikut Skye dan Rubble yang segera mengambil posisi untuk menyanyikan bagian mereka. Mereka melakukan hal yang sama.

 **[S]** **Kita tak pernah bisa bertemu**  
**Seperti sepasang garis parallel**  
**[Ru] Tidak mungkin, pasti kita bisa bertemu**  
**Ku akan selalu menunggumu**

Seperti biasa, Chase maju kedepan dengan Marshall, diikuti Rocky dan Zuma di belakang mereka, dan Skye dengan Rubble di paling belakang. Untuk bagian ini, mereka menari sambil bernyanyi.

 **[A]** **Dulu diriku tak bisa katakan bahwa ku cinta**  
**[S]** **Mimpiku mengangkasa** **[Ru]** **Seperti keajaiban**  
**[A]** **Andai aku bisa, menembus waktu dan tumbuh dewasa** **  
****[M** **& C] ****Kan kugeng** **gam tanganmu** **[A]** **lewati segalanya**

Gaun Skye dibuat tidak terlalu panjang, dan karenanya saat dia melakukan putaran balet gaunnya ikut berputar dengan indah. Ryder terkesima dengan apa yang dia lihat. Rocky menuju belakang sambil menarik paksa Zuma untuk menemaninya. Mereka menyanyikan bagian mereka.

 **[Ro]** **Ku coba tuk dekatimu tapi tak bisa**  
**Aku ingin kau bisa utarakan cinta**  
**[Z] Aku melihatmu masih tak siap**  
**Mungkin kita terlalu muda tuk mencinta**

Rubble dan Skye menyanyikan bagian mereka di pinggir masing-masing. Sisanya menari di tengah.

 **[Ru}** **Kita masih tak saling mendekat**  
**Seperti sepasang garis paralel**  
**[S] Suatu hari kau akan katakan semuanya**  
**Ku akan selalu menunggunya**

Semua melakukan gerakan tarian seperti biasanya.

 **[A]** **Dulu diriku tak bisa katakan bahwa ku cinta**  
**[Ru]** **Terbawa oleh salju** **[S] S** **emua anganku**  
**[A]** **Andai aku bisa, menembus waktu dan tumbuh dewasa** **  
** **[Z** **& Ro] ** **Kan kugeng** **gam tanganmu** **[A]** **lewati segalanya**

Marshall, Skye, dan Rubble bersilangan dengan Chase, Zuma, dan Rocky. Kali ini, mereka membentuk barisan, sama seperti saat mereka latihan pertama kali. Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, dan Rubble dengan Skye menyanyikan bagian mereka.

 **[C]** **Meski kita tersesat dalam ruang dan waktu**  
**[M]** **Aku yakin kita pasti kan bertemu**  
**[Ro]** **Percayalah bahwa** **[Z] a** **ku serius** **  
****[Ru** **& S] ****Walau aku** **belum siap**

Tendangan dan tundukan rumit yang menjadi khas dari lagu ini tidak lagi menjadi hal yang sulit bagi keenam anjing itu. Tidak ada isak tangis, namun Chase dan Skye segera mundur.

 **[S** **& C] ** **(Woo woo wo** **o woo yeah)**

Tanpa disangka, ternyata Chase ikut menyanyikan bagian Skye yang tinggi. Suara Chase yang nadanya lebih rendah dari Skye ternyata menjadi harmoni yang tidak terduga. Marshall dengan yang lain terus menyanyikan bagian mereka.

 **[A]** **Dulu diriku tak bisa katakan bahwa ku cinta (** **[S** **& C] ****Aku c** **inta~** **)**  
**[A]** **Diriku cintaimu tulus tuk selamanya (** **[S** **& C] ****Ah tuk se** **lamanya~** **)**  
**[A]** **Andai aku bisa, menembus waktu dan tumbuh dewasa (** **[S** **& C] ****Ha~ W** **ooh~** **)** **  
****[Ro** **, Z, & Ru] ****Kan ku** **peluk** **dirimu** **[A] l** **ewati segalanya (** **[S** **& C] ****Lewati** **segalanya~** **Ha~** **Hu~** **)**

Rocky, Zuma, dan Rubble menyanyikan bagian mereka bersama-sama, dan Chase berhasil melakukan bagiannya bersama dengan Skye. Chase juga menyanyi bersama dengan Marshall di bagiannya dan memeluk Marshall dari belakang. Mereka bernyanyi berdua, setelah Chase selesai menyanyikan bagian tingginya.

 **[M]** **Oh berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau takkan berubah** **  
** **[M** **& C] ** **Tersenyumlah selalu,** **takkan ku lepaskan**

Marshall agak sedikit gugup karena pelukan dadakan itu, namun dia terus bernyanyi dengan lantang. Chase menggesekkan hidungnya dengan pipi Marshall sejenak dan segera melepas pelukannya untuk kembali menari dengan yang lainnya. Pipi Marshall langsung merona merah, tapi dia menyembunyikan perasaan malunya demi menyelesaikan lagu.

 **[A]** **Sekarang ku harus, menembus waktu dan tumbuh dewasa** **  
****[S** **, M, & C] ****Kan ku** **genggam** **tanganmu** **[A] s** **elalu tuk selamanya**

Mereka menyelesaikan tarian mereka tanpa ada yang bersedih hati. Tarian diakhiri dengan Chase berbaris didepan dan diikuti dengan yang lainnya dibelakang. Mereka merenggangkan lengan dan semua anjing membentuk 12 arah jarum jam, lalu Chase yang berdetak dengan irama dan semua anjing menunjukkan diri, mulai dari Marshall, Rocky, Skye, Zuma, dan terakhir Rubble.

Sorak sorai penonton, diikuti dengan suara kembang api dibelakang mereka menandakan tahun baru telah tiba.

“Akhirnya!” Skye bersorak.

“Wow…” Yang lain hanya terpana melihat indahnya kembang api. Chase melihat Ryder menaiki panggung menggunakan jalur khusus.

“Ryder!” Chase segera berlari ke arahnya dan membantunya untuk naik, diikuti dengan yang lain berusaha mendorongnya.

“Kalian berhasil.” Ryder tersenyum tipis.

“Sudah kutepati janjiku, kan?” Chase juga membalas senyuman Ryder.

* * *

“Chase… t-tadi… maksudnya…” Marshall merah padam mukanya.

“Maaf ya.” Chase menjulurkan lidahnya, dan menjauhkan mikrofonnya dari mulutnya. “Aku sengaja, tapi itu tidak direncanakan.”

“Semestinya tadi aku foto kalian.” Canda Rocky.

“Aku bawa kamera.” Ryder mengambil sebuah kamera kecil dari kantongnya. Marshall agak sedikit panik, mengira mereka akan mengulangi adegan yang sama. Tapi Chase segera menahannya sambil tertawa.

“Bagaimana jika kita semua berfoto untuk malam tahun baru!?” Saran Skye. Semua langsung bersorak menyetujuinya.

“Ibu walikota, boleh kami meminta tolong untuk berfoto?”

Rocky dan Zuma merangkul satu sama lain di sebelah kiri Ryder. Rubble berdiri dekat di sebelah kiri kursi roda Ryder. Skye juga melakukan hal yang sama, tapi dia di sebelah kanan. Chase memeluk Marshall dari belakang, sama seperti saat mereka bernyanyi tadi.

“Oke, semua ambil posisi ya. Satu, dua…” Ibu Goodway membidik kameranya.

Saat hitungan ke dua, Chase menarik erat Marshall dan ‘mencium’ adiknya itu, hingga Marshall agak sedikit panik dan memberontak.

“Tiga!”

Hasil fotonya sangat… aneh. Rocky dan Zuma yang kaget segera melihat ke arah Chase dan Marshall. Ryder, Rubble, dan Skye tetap tersenyum melihat kamera. Sementara… Marshall dan Chase terlihat seperti mereka sedang dikejar sesuatu, panik.

“AMBIL ULANG HEI FOTONYA! ITU AIB!” Marshall berteriak, dan semuanya tertawa. Chase paling kencang ketawanya.

“Ini bagus! Nanti aku bagi dong kalau sudah dicetak!” Canda Chase sambil berlari mengitari panggung, menghindar dari Marshall.

“CHASE! SINI KAMU!” Marshall mengejar Chase dengan sedikit kesal, namun tertawa juga. Yang lain hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku German Shepherd dan Dalmatian itu.

“Aduh, dasar kalian…” Ryder geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

Setelah selesai kejar-kejaran, mereka semua memutuskan untuk mengambil foto ulang. Kali ini diambil dengan serius.

“Satu, dua, tiga!”

Semua anjing mengelilingi Ryder dan tersenyum lebar. Chase, Rocky, dan Skye berada di sisi kanan, sementara Marshall, Zuma, dan Rubble di sisi kiri. Ryder mengadahkan tangannya, posenya terlihat seperti ingin memberi sesuatu.

“Kalian memang anjing-anjing hebat!”

 

**_Terima kasih atas kenangan selama satu tahun yang kita lewati bersama. Menembus waktu, tumbuh dewasa, menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Kita… akan selalu bersama, hingga maut yang memisahkan kita semua. Pasti._ **

**~The End, of this Year. 감사합니다!~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh masih gak terima kalo ternyata cerita ini udah selesai hehe ;;  
> Ada beberapa hal mengenai konser terakhir mereka:  
> 1\. [Bagian lambat Chase dan kawan-kawan terinspirasi dari video ini](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eO75jUXh35M). The kids, their voice are just so pure and aaaa <3  
> 2\. [Ide untuk versi orkestra didapat dari sini](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KwrxTGZLew4). Tbh kurang graceful but the start was awesome! Atau, ada [versi yang lebih 'original sound', which is beauty](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8tPbqX-bRwI) <3  
> 3\. Baju-baju pesta itu headcanon. Terkadang kepikiran bagaimana mereka kalo pake baju-baju sebangsa tuxedo dan semacamnya. **Tapi canonically,[Chase pernah](https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/paw-patrol/images/1/1a/Quest_for_the_Crown_24.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20170325164449).** Walaupun bajunya berwarna disini, tapi itu gapapa sih.  
>  4\. Trivia: Secara gak langsung, aku berhasil prediksi mengenai S4E8, **Pups Save a Ferris Wheel**. Pembagian Chase, Marshall, dan Skye dengan Rubble, Rocky, dan Zuma itu [canon secara langsung](http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/Pups_Save_a_Ferris_Wheel/Images?file=Ferris_Wheel_52.jpg). Bagian nyanyian dibuat pas awal Mei, dan S4E8 baru keluar sekitar 12 Mei/27 Mei (US/Canada). I feel like, "whoa dude"
> 
> Iya, maaf juga ya Chase aku portray di fic ini sebagai orang yang terlampau emosional dan cengeng. ~~Mungkin kebawa sifat adeknya~~ Ini cuman nunjukkin kalo Chase orangnya worrywart (probably a headcanon, tapi juga terkadang hinted kalo Chase itu worrywart ke temen-temennya) banget...
> 
> Dan, terima kasih BANGET buat yang bisa baca dari Chapter 1 sampe Chapter 14 ini dengan berurut (probably antusias?). I feel appreciated if you do so ~~by wasting your whole time only to read these fics of trashes~~!  <3
> 
> Welp, I had fun writing this. Sempet kebawa nangis pas ngebayangin beberapa chapter, malah terkadang pas ngebayangin chapter fluff aku teriak-teriak fanboying sendiri /ehehehe  
> Ini adalah Gift-Work buat Khikhi_Kiara yang ~~berhasil aku tarik ke fandom Paw Patrol gegara Marshall si anjing imut nan pyua~~ mau ngedorong aku buat nulis sendiri dan mau kritik sedikit demi sedikit (walaupun gabisa semua karena sibuk) untuk setiap chapter. You, are, ZA BEST  <3 <3 <3
> 
> Oh iya, kalau ada yang penasaran artwork buat gambar ini, [ini adalah 'cover' dari series ini](https://www.facebook.com/Isohak56765/photos/a.305676709537042.61042.305668146204565/1080096098761762/?type=3&theater) (Created by Isohak!). Ini rencananya mau dibuat buku sendiri untuk personal consumption aja, dengan cover bukunya ini. It was a commission, but it was sure a worth sh*t!
> 
> So, this marks the end of Siganeul Dallyeoseo. Thank you very much for reading, and see you in another chance!  
> -Nabil

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> -Paw Patrol adalah karya milik Spin Animation ciptaan Keith Chapman dan Hak Cipta dipegang oleh Nick Jr.. Saya hanya membuat cerita fiksi penggemar ini hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi, dan tidak mengambil profit seperserpun.  
> -시간을 달려서 (Rough) dan 오늘부터 우리는 (Me Gustas Tu) adalah lagu milik GFriend. Tidak ada maksud sebagai promosi berbayar oleh Source Music (label record GFriend).  
> -What You Mean To Me adalah lagu yang dibawakan oleh Sterling Knight dan merupakan OST dari film Starstruck (2010) milik Disney. Saya tidak memilik apapun kecuali Translyric yang dibuat sendiri.  
> -Translyric lagu Jar Of Hearts dibuat oleh Ndruw Neverend.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [#MariBerpuisi: Koleksi Puisi Paw Patrol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179873) by [PrimatamaNabil (Private0201)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private0201/pseuds/PrimatamaNabil)




End file.
